Harry Potter, el ultimo Pendragon
by Leonardo Sharksun-Potter
Summary: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Hinny. Dark Harry
1. Descubriendo la verdad

**Advertencia: Bashing de Hermione,Ron,Molly Weasley y Dumbledore**

 **Harry Potter, El ultimo Pendragon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo Uno**

Harry miro enojado el pergamino enviado por Ashot,el lider de los duendes. No podía creerlo después de tantas aventuras que había pasado con sus supuestos amigos y ahora estos no eran mas que unos traidores **.**

 _Bloqueos en Hadrius James Potter Pendragon Peverell_

 _Oclumancia 90%_

 _Legeremancia 100%_

 _Magia no verbal 70%_

 _Animagia 100%_

 _Control de los elementos 100%_

 _Memoria bloqueada 95%_

 _Compulsión_ _a Albus Dumbledore_

 _Compulsión_ _a la señora Weasley_

 _Compulsión_ _a Hermione Potter Granger_

 _Hechizo de Repulsión a Severus Snape_

 _Hechizo de Repulsión a la casa Slytherin_

 _Todos los hechizos tiene la marca de Albus Dumbledore._

 _Pd: La poción adjunta sirve para romper todos los bloqueos realizados._

Arrojo el manuscrito y se levanto de la silla que se encontraba sentado. Apretó con furia sus puños,todo era culpa de Dumbledore. Toda esa infancia de mierda con los Dursley,los maltratos recibidos, los ''juegos'' de Tio Vernon. Todo por ese maldito vejete.

-Maldito anciano -Murmuro para si el niño-que vivió - Ya me las pagara junto a todos esos desgraciados que fingieron ser mis amigos.

Se dirgio a tomar aire fresco por la ventana,recordando lo que paso anteriormente. Habia descubierto la verdad cuando fue a Gringotts a entrar un poco de dinero a su cuenta y por medio de un duende se entero de que su esposa -Hermione- había estado sacando grandes sumas de dinero para no se sabe que.

Cuando volvió a casa escucho unas voces hablando de el,así que se mantuvo escondido.

''Quien diría que ese inepto fuera tan rico y no se de cuenta'' Hablo ¿su Hermione?

''Lastima que tuviera que eliminar a esa mocosa que se hace llamar hija''Dijo una voz parecida a la de la señora weasley pero que denotaba maldad,nada parecido a la mujer que conoció '' Lo único que tenia que hacer era casarse con el idiota de Potter y sacarle provecho de su fortuna,no se porque la adopte, pero eso que importa eres una hija para mi Hermione''

''Je ''Hablo la voz de Ron'' Y todos gracia a Dumbledore''

Harry no pudo escuchar mas,y silenciosamente salio de la mansión Potter.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Que les parecio? Perdon si no le encontraron sentidio pero en el proximo capitulo lo explicare y varias cosas mas. Como pudieron ver hay un gran Bashing de Hermione,Ron,Molly y Dumbledore. Ademas en el inicio vieron Harmony pero no significa que lo incluya en los demas capitulos, esto sera un Ginny x Harry. Aqui Ginny es adoptada,o sea no es hija biologica de Los señores weasley sino de unos magos mas poderosos. ¿Desean que sea hija de un personaje existente o inventado?**


	2. Alma gemela

**Aqui de nuevo con el segundo capitulo de mi historia. Gracias por los comentarios,me han dado animos de seguir esta maravillosa historia.**

 **Harry Potter, el ultimo Pendragon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo dos.**

Despues de escuchar la conversacion entre los traidores, Harry regreso al banco Gringotts. Un duende le atendio cordialmente y le llevo ante Ashot,que estaba en su oficina viendo unos papeles.

-Hola de nuevo,Señor Potter -Dijo el duende levantando la vista- ¿Que le trae de nuevo?

-Quisiera ver los informes de Ginevra Weasley -Contesto el azabache ignorando el saludo del duende.

-¿No se referira a Ginevra Katrastofeia? -Pregunto extrañado el duende mientras le entregaba unas hojas- Aqui les tengo las hojas

Harry leyo los papeles y se sorprendio lo que leyo:

 _Ginevra_ _Nesla Katrastofeia._

 _Posesiones de Ginevra Katrastofeia Potter (alma gemela de Hadrius James Potter Pendragon,pero roto tras su muerte)_

 _Posesiones de Ginevra Vasili_ _Nesla Katrastofeia_

 _Boveda Katrastofeia_

 _Boveda Nesla_

 _Boveda Uqurhart_

 _50% de control del ministerio griego_

 _50% de control del ministerio Rumano._

 _Familiares_

 _Lord James Potter Pendragon (antiguo suegro. Fallecido)_

 _Lady Lilian Potter Pendragon (antiguo suegro. Fallecido)_

 _Lord Hadrius James Potter Pendragon (antiguo novio)_

 _Lord Vasilius Yakob Katrastofeia_

 _Lady Xena Tathiana Nesla_

-¿¡Como es posible esto!? -Grito enojado Harry,tanto tiempo enamorado de Ginny y ya eran pareja- ¿Como nunca me di cuenta?

\- Bueno,el culpable es Dumbledore -Explico Ashot- Desde que tenian cinco años ustedes eran pareja debido a que eran almas gemelas,pero al parecer les bloqueo las memorias para que no se dieron cuenta

''Tambien les aplico hechizos a los weasley para que creyeran que ella era su hija mismo hizo a sus padres biologicos''

Harry cerro sus puños airado. Ya entendia ese vacio en el alma tras la muerte de esta. El poco interes que tenia cuando Hermione se le insinuaba.

-¿Como remedio todo esto?

-Hay una forma -Dijo el duende antes de sacar una pocion verde azulada- Pero le advierto que es peligrosa,esta pocion puede darle el poder de viajar al tiempo a la epoca que usted decida y cambiarlo todo como deberia haberlo sido.Le advierto nuevamente que es peligrosa.

El joven cogio decidido la pocion y miro pensativo la pocion. Ya sabia que si moria al menos estaria con su amada en la muerte. Recordo cuanto tenia un seis años de edad y iba a ir a un viaje escolar.

''Nos volveremos a ver,mi querida'' Penso antes de beberse la infusion y caer al suelo.


	3. Empezando a moverse

**Aqui de nuevo,con el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Quiero aclarar una pregunta a BellaBlackEvans,al principio pense que Sirius fuera el padre de Ginny pero lo cambie debido a que quiero que Harry sea el Lord Black por derecho. Ademas decidi ponerla en una familia Grecorrusa de gran importancia en el mundo magico. Tambien Dumbledore mintio con la edad de Ginny,siendo esta de la misma edad de Harry.**

 **Como sea,tuve un problema con el capitulo anterior ya que mande por equivocacion el archivo de la primera. Pero ya lo corregi, Me gustaria que me respondieran cual pareja les gustaria que pusiera en los proximos capitulos a los siguientes personajes:**

 **Sirius: Amelia Bones,Marlene,Narcissa,Sra Zabini,Bellatrix,Charity.**

 **Severus: Bellatrix good,Narcissa, Sra Zabini,Sirius,marlene,etcetera.**

 **No pondre a Remus porque...**

 **Tonks: ¡Es solo mio!**

* * *

 **Diclaimer:**

 **HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 **Capitulo Tres**

Harry abrio los ojos subitamente. Miro a todas partes, estaba en la alacena de la casa de los Dursley. Se levanto del suelo despacio. Se dirigio lentamente a la cocina en donde vio a los que lo torturaron durante años desayunandose.

Pero ya no seria si. Los miro con ojos en llamas.

-Por fin te apareces ppor aqui,gusano -Dijo burlon Vernon mientras su mirada se dirigia al pelinegro- Ven a preparar unos huevos mas.

-Callate idiota -Escupio con furor el niño.

Por un instante todos se congelaron ante sus palabras,nunca se esperaron que aquel ''malcriado'' le respondiese de esa manera. Pronto el asombro dio paso a la ira,tio Vernon se levanto furuioso de su silla.

-¿¡Que dijiste,hijo de perra!? -Grito la morsa para despues intentar acercarsele y darle una paliza.

Pero, para horror de los presentes, de pronto Vernon salio expulsado y choco contra la pared dejandolo herido. Todos voltearon a ver a Harry con un poder nunca antes visto saliendo de sus poros (no literalmente),el chico tenia una mirada fria ante los presentes

-No vuelvas a llamar a mi madre Perra,inmundicia -Espeto el jovencito.

-¿C-como puedes...? -Intento hablar Petunia pero Vernon se le adelanto con una silla para estrellarla contra la cabeza del menor.

Grave error.

El hombre cayo contra la pared mas fuerte que antes para luego aterrizar inconsciente.

Los demas volvieron sus miradas llenas de terror a harry que lucia sereno.

-Que quede claro una cosa -Dijo el ojiverde con odio- Ya no sere su maldito esclavo,basta de ser el niño abusado, ustedes junto a Dumbledore son una barsa de escorias pero no se asusten -El niño los miro con sadismo mientras de su mano,magicamente, aparecio una esfera onda verde- Me asegurare de que todos ustedes sufran, a su tiempo. _Olvido._

Sin agregar nada mas la onda salio disparada a los restantes dursley que luego de varios gritos de dolor cayeron al suelo desmayados. El hechizo que habia usado Harry era de su propia creacion, era casi igual al que habia intentado usar Lockhart en el durante su segundo año en Howgarts solo que esta le provocaba un dolor terrible a la victima antes de que sus recuerdos sean borrados.

-Nos vemos mas tarde -Hablo sarcastico el menor antes de salir de la casa.

A partir de ese momento,ya nadie lo controlaria ni lo haria su esclavo personal.

No seria una marioneta. No,el era Hadrius Potter _el ultimo Pendragon._ El proximo rey de la Inglaterra Magica. Y nada se lo impediria.

Pero para poder lograr sus pensamientos necesitaba vivir con otras personas diferentes a los Dursley.

* * *

 **En Howgarts,dos semanas despues.**

Dumbledore se relamio los labios al pensar en su brillante plan. Despues de tanto tiempo su plan fase dos estaba en proceso. Habia tardado mucho en mover sus cartas pero pronto estaria listo.

Desde hacia tiempo estaba planeando el asesinato de Yakov y Xena Katastrofeia,unas de las personas mas poderosas en todo el mundo magico europeo. Estos habian sido rivales de Dumbledore desde hacia muchos años a pesar de los intentos del viejo para unirlos a la orden del fenix debido a que conocian la verdadera naturaleza del director.

Dumbledore habia pagado a tres mercenarios magos para que efectuaran el crimen al dia siguiente. Tambien habia dado la explicita orden de que dejaran viva a la hija de las victimas,Ginnevra Vasili. Cuando la tuviera en su poder le aplicaria un desmemoriador para que se olvidara de sus padres verdaderos,luego la pondria a cargo de Molly Weasley (Una de las mayores colaboradoras del anciano) y su familia en donde conseguiria lo necesario para ser la chica Potter. Antes habia logrado la muerte de los Potter por lo que esa mision no era mucha cosa.

Pero habian dos cosas que no sabia el detestable director: una era que ginny y Harry ya eran almas gemelas cuando se vieron los dos a los pocos meses nacidos,y la otra era que sus planes iban a dar una vuelta de tuerca.

Con una sonrisa en los labios cogio una taza de te mientras desenvolvia el profeta. Cuando miro la primera pagina no pudo evitar escupir el te de la sorpresa.

Habia una foto de sus victimas agarradas de la mano junto a su hija y Harry Potter,todos sonriendo. Abajo se leia:

 _Lords Katastrofeia adoptan a Harry Potter._

 _El pasado sabado Yakov y Xena Katastrofeia,unas de las personas mas ricas del mundo magico internacional, adoptaron a Harry Potter en su familia. Lady Katastrofeia aseguro que durante una visita por el pais se encontraron al chico hace dos semanas,reconocio al niño pese al estado de gravedad y desnutricion en el que se encontraba. Lo llevaron a san mungo en donde fue atendido hasta que logro restablecerse. La familia grecorrusa exije justicia contra los parientes del menor,que le han proporcionado abusos tanto fisicos como mentales. Tambien acusan a Albus Dumbledore,director del colegio Howgarts, de no prestar ninguna atencion al caso y por hacerse pasar por el guardian del joven Potter. Luego de unos dias de quejas al ministerio,el ministro les dio la custodia de Harry Potter. Tambien se hara un juicio a Albus Dumbledore y se encerrara a los Dursley en Azkaban por su conducta detestable al menor._

El director lanzo el periodico a un rincon furioso. Maldita sea. ¿Como fue eso posible? Tenia todo planeado. Eso no deberia estar pasando. Estaba en grandes problemas. De un momento a otro sus planes se habian ido a la mierda.


	4. Nueva casa

**Disclaimer:** HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

 **Titulo: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore.**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry/Ginny.**

 **Aviso: Bashing Granger,Dumbledore y varios de la camada Weasley. Harry medio Dark al igual que Ginny.**

Capitulo Cuatro

Disfruten la lectura!

Esa tarde de verano el Winzegamot parecia un completo hervidero. Los miembros murmuraban sobr el juicio que se iba a dar en momentos previos. El de un hombre que para muchos seria un gran cambio y para otros seria una triste sorpresa.

Augusta Longbottom ordeno silencio en la corte y automaticamente se acato la orden.

-Hoy el Winzegamot se encargara de juzgar a Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore -Leyo la honorable mujer con una sonrisa mental ya que ansiaba el dia que ese idiota tuviera castigo por todo ''su bien mayor''- ¿Quienes le acusan?

Un hombre y una mujer pelirrojos con aspectos rusos y griegos se levantaron de sus asientos al mismo tiempo que un niño pelinegro se levantaba a su lado.

-Vasilius Yakov Katastrofeia y Xenia Thatiana Nesla protectores del joven Hadrius James Potter.

Unos minutos despues unos aurores trajeron a un apresado Dumbledore que tenia una caraa de calma aunque se podia notar peligroso como un ashwinder (Criatura que nace de una chimenea que puede crear incendios si no se eliminan con rapidez.)

''Vamos a ver quien rie a lo ultimo'' Penso un poco enojado Harry aunque muy tranquilo por fuera,digno de un Slytherin. En ese momento harry miro al gilipollas anciano y susurro imperceptible:

 _''details vere et respondebo quidquid petis''_ _ **(responderas con verdad y detalles a todo lo que se te pregunte)**_

-Nombre -Ordeno la jefa de la casa Longbottom.

-Albus Wulfric Brian Percival Dumbledore.

-¿Usted dejo al joven Potter con la familia Dursley para que los protegieran?

-¿Sabia que lo maltrataban?

El viejo manipulador sonrio para sus adentros. Ya habia previsto eso y tenia la respuesta perfecta...

-Si,lo sabia porque les habia pagado para que lo lastimaran e incluso abusaran fisica y sexualmente de el para hacerlo mas manipulable- Solto sin pensar el director sin poder contenerse.

-¿Ha cogido dinero de la boveda Potter para fines propios?

-En efecto,tambien de las bovedas que pertenecen a esa familia de las cuales pensaba nunca contarle para evitar que se hiciera poderoso.

El interrogamiento duro una media hora mas descubriendose cada secreto del mago de ''luz'', muchos sorprendiendose ante sus crimenes y incluso algunos descubrieron que eran utilizados sin darse cuenta. Tambien se descubrio que tuvo que ver con el encarcelamiento de Sirius Black,la muerte de los Potter ya que el tuvo cierta parte de informar a Volrdemort a traves de Peter Petigrew que estaba vivo y se encontraba en la casa Weasley aparentando ser una mascota, un plan hecho para lograr asesinar a los Katastofreia...

-Despues de pensarlo todo bien,se le declara Gilipollas mayor y culpable -Concluyo la jefa de la casa Longbottom- Se le dara prision en Azkaban de manera permanente. Tambien perdera sus titulos que pasaran a la victima junto a todas sus posesiones.

Harry vio con satisfaccion la cara que ponia el viejo antes de que se lo llevaran un par de aurores.

 **Mas tarde esa noche, mansion Katastofeia en Rusia.**

Esta es tu nueva casa,Harry -Dijo Lord Katastofreia en tono amable mientras le mostraba la mansion por dentro junto a su esposa.

El azabache paso su vista por todos los lados. Era un lugar maravilloso esa casa, _su_ casa.

-Todo esta muy bonito,Lord Katastrofeia -Respondio con timidez el niño.

-Venga,Harry, no me llames asi -Replico el hombre agachandose para estar a la altura del infante- dinos Tio Vas y Tia Xenia.

El niño empezo a temblar un poco pensando en lo malo que habian sido sus tios los Dursley. ¿Y si ellos eran iguales que ellos? ¿Tendria que matarlos y dejar a Ginny viva?

Vasilius parecio notarlo ya que lo pego a el de un fuerte abrazo.

-No tienes porque tener miedo -Hablo de manera suave el pelirrojo calmando al azabache- No te haremos daño -Se despego del chiquillo y sonrio- Anda,revisa la mansion.

El ojiverde asintio feliz de que podia tener una familia de nuevo.

Acatando la orden empezo a caminar por la gigantesca casa y curiosear por todas partes con aire de interes. Mientras revisaba unas fotos recientes de ambos adultos con su hija que a pesar de su corta edad era una preciosura.

-Cuando esta frágil copa de mi vida,

que de hermosuras rebosó el destino,

en la revuelta bacanal del mundo

ruede en pedazos, no lloréis, amigos.

Haced de un rincón del Cementerio,

sin cruz ni mármol, mi postrer asilo,

después, ¡oh! mis alegres camaradas,

seguid vuestro camino.

Allí, solo, mi amada misteriosa,

bajo el sudario inmenso del olvido,

¡cuán corta encontraré la noche eterna

para soñar contigo! -Recito en forma de poesia mientras levantaba una de las imagenes.

Ese poema lo repetia mucho cuando su adorada novia murio hace mucho tiempo. Dia y noche recitaba mentalmente ese poema en su mente con la esperanza de volver a tenerla en sus brazos.

-¿Que dices? -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas por lo que instantaneamente volteo. Era la chica a la que tanto deseaba.

Era mucho mas bella que cuando vivia con los Weasley. Tenia un aire fino y un porte de realeza aunque tambien mostraba bondad, su cabello le llegaba a la espalda y se parecia a una gran montaña de fuego.

-Me parece muy bonito eso que dijste,señor Potter -Añadio la señorita.

-Gracias por el halago,aunque te pediria que me llames Harry ya que de por si somos familia -Espeto el señorito- Es de Fabio Fiallo,un poeta magico de la isla Republica dominica -Dicho esto empezo a recitar-:

 _Qué me dicen tus dulces ojos almendrados,_

 _tan cargados de sombras, ¡oh, adorada!_

 _que en la noche me basta su recuerdo_

 _para llenar mi corazón de lágrimas._

 _Qué me dicen tus dulces ojos negros,_

 _en su silencio lleno de palabras_

 _tan leves, que el oído nunca advierte_

 _cuando se adentran en mi oscura entraña..._

 _Tal dos aves que buscan su refugio_

 _en un agrio peñón de oculta playa,_

 _y en su áspero nidal, en vez de cánticos_

 _alzan al cielo súplicas calladas._

La muchacha se sonrojo ante las palabras del joven pelinegro. Estaba de mas que esos versos el niño se los habia dirigido.

El muchacho volvio a recitar esta vez un poema de origen arabe:

 _Cuando me enamoro_

 _el reino de Dios cambia:_

 _el crepúsculo duerme en mi abrigo_

 _y el sol despunta por el oeste._

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desde que me amas_

 _mi lámpara alumbra_

 _y mis cuadernos han florecido?_

 _Las cosas han cambiado desde que me amas:_

 _me he convertido en un niño_

 _que juega con el sol_

 _y en un profeta_

 _cuando sobre ti escribo._

 _Estás grabada en la palma de mi mano_

 _cual letra cúfica en el muro de la mezquita._

 _Grabada en la madera de la silla, amor mío,_

 _y en el brazo del asiento._

 _Y cada vez que intentas alejarte de mí_

 _un solo momento_

 _te veo en la palma de mi mano._

 _Cuando estoy enamorado_

 _convierto al Shah de Persia_

 _en uno de mis seguidores_

 _y someto China a mi cetro,_

 _muevo los mares de su sitio_

 _y si lo deseo, detengo el tiempo._

 _Cuando estoy enamorado_

 _el agua brota de mis dedos_

 _y crece la hierba en mi lengua._

 _Cuando estoy enamorado_

 _permanezco un tiempo fuera del tiempo._

 _Todo lo que dicen de mí es cierto._

 _Todo lo que dicen de mi reputación_

 _en el amor y las mujeres es cierto._

 _Pero no saben que me desangro en tu amor_

 _como el Mesías._

 _Cada vez que viajo en tus ojos_

 _siento que monto en una alfombra mágica,_

 _me eleva una nube rosa_

 _luego otra violeta_

 _y giro en tus ojos, amor mío,_

 _giro... como la tierra._

Describir de que color estaba Ginnevra Katastofreia era tan dificil como ver el rostro de dios. La muchacha esta mas roja que un tomate por esas cosas.

-Es usted muy galante,Harry -Dijo la niña antes de sonreir de manera timida.

De repente una especie de nube los invadio a ambos. Era como si ambos sintieran un deseo de estar al lado de otro. Ambos empezaron a acercarse el uno del otro.

 _Cuando el amor llegue_ -Soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo acortando la distancia-

 _no lo detengas a la puerta_

 _déjalo pasar hacia tu estancia_

 _que salpique las cortinas y floreros_

 _que llene de pájaros las sábanas._

 _No_

 _no lo detengas_

 _déjale pisar los corredores_

 _que atraviese el jardín_

 _donde ladran los perros_

 _por las sombras que pasan_

 _Cuando el amor llegue_

 _dale una taza de té_

 _y busca en el cajón_

 _el pañuelo que tejió la soledad_

 _con hilos de agua_

 _vístele de tarde_

 _y ponte el vestido verde_

 _y sal a la calle_

 _a decir a la gente_

 _que el amor permanece_

 _y te alcanza._

Ahora estaban a unos escasos centimetros el uno del otro. Nariz con nariz. Aliento con aliento. Dos personas en una sola.

Se dieron un leve beso en los labios y de repente una luz los invadio produciendoles calidez en sus cuerpos. Sintieron como sus almas se unian.

-Vaya,vaya -Dijo la voz de Vasilius detras de ellos- Solo tienes unos minutos y ya te casas con mi hija,Harry.

Ambos al escuchar la voz se despegaron instantaneamente para ver a un Pelirrojo recostado a la pared con aire divertido.

-¿No te molesta... que yo...? -Pregunto confuso el azabache.

-¿Que hayas besado a mi hija y ambos se hayan vuelto pareja destinada? -Pregunto Burlon Vasilius- Claro que no,eres todo un poeta asi que me tienes que enseñar esos versos para que Xenia me preste atencion.

La mirada confusa de ambos infantes paso a un mar de carcajadas.

 **Notas:**

 **Fabio Fiallo:** nació en Santo Domingo el 3 de febrero de 1866. Cursó sus estudios primarios y secundarios en Santo Domingo e ingresó al Instituto Profesional a estudiar la carrera de Derecho, pero su amor a la poesía, a la política y a la patria lo hicieron abandonar su proyecto de hacerse abogado.

Desempeñó varios cargos públicos, entre ellos: Procurador Fiscal del Tribunal de Primera Instancia de Santo Domingo, Subsecretario de Interior y Policía (1903), Comsionado Especial del Gobierno en Azua, Samaná y Barahona (1904), Cónsul en La Habana (1905), en New York (1905) y en Hamburgo (1910), Gobernador de Santo Domingo (1913) y Miembro de la Comisión de Pensiones (1932).

Desarrolló una intensa labor periodística. Fundó los periódicos El Hogar (1894), La Bandera Libre (1899), La Campaña (1905) y Las Noticias (1920) y colaboró con el Listín Diario y El Lápiz.

Fiallo - 'el poeta del amor' - no fue un poeta fecundo pero sí muy popular. Supo explotar felizmente la mentalidad típicamente romántica de sus admiradores, y captar y condensar los sentimientos en unas cuantas palabras. Los lances amorosos, la delicada atmósfera reproducida en sus poemitas, a la manera de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, fueron suficientes para cautivar a toda una generación.

Aunque escribió poesía patriótica y cuentos, siempre será conocido como el poeta que halaga a Eros sobre todo; "...un poeta de salón, capaz de ditirambos y de cortesanías, pero no un poeta nacido, como los dos altos líricos a quienes manifiestamente recuerda (Bécquer y Heine), para convertir el amor en la cifra de todos los sentimientos que se agitan en el reino de las almas." [Balaguer, Literatura Dominicana].

La vida política de Fabio Fiallo fue casi la negación de su obra literaria. Fue perseguido y estuvo en prisión por defender la nacionalidad dominicana frente a las fuerzas de intervención durante la Primera Ocupación Norteamericana.

Murió en La Habana, Cuba, el 28 de agosto de 1942 y sepultado en Santiago de Cuba. En 1977, por orden del Gobierno Dominicano, sus restos fueron trasladados a Santo Domingo.

 **Pareja destindada:** Aquellos que son unidos por el destino y solo con un roce se forma un vinculo entre ellos como si fueran pareja.


	5. Títulos,verdades y familia verdadera

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Titulo: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore.**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry/Ginny.**

 **Aviso: Bashing Granger,Dumbledore y varios de la camada Weasley. Harry medio Dark al igual que Ginny.**

* * *

 _ **Sé que hablar de mi familia es hacer trampa,**_

 _ **ya que me han dado todo desde la nada,**_

 _ **pero quiero haceros ver lo importante,**_

 _ **que es saber aprender a**_ _ **centrarte.**_

 _ **La familia que deseamos es la que nos ama,**_

 _ **la que hace que nos sintamos queridos y apreciados,**_

 _ **porque es lo que nos llevamos siempre a casa,**_

 _ **unos recuerdos bonitos y anhelado**_ _ **s**_

* * *

 **Capitulo** **Cinco**

 **¡Disfruten** **el** **capítulo!**

 **Dedicado** **a** **xXm3ch3Xx** **por** **ser** **la** **primera** **en** **comentar** **en** **el** **capítulo** **anterior.**

* * *

Al día siguiente Harry tuvo que ir junto a los padres de su adorada esposa a Gringotts. Tenían que saber cuales eran las posesiones del pelinegro ya que debían estar al corriente de los títulos. Cosas de familia.

–Quiero ir con ustedes –Se quejó en pose infantil Ginny,ahora, Potter.

Infló sus mejillas de esa forma que a Harry tanto le gustaba, le daban ganas de agarrarla y...

"¡Atrás,hormonas! ¡Atrás!" Se reprendió el Potter mentalmente.

Puede que su cuerpo fuera el de un infante pero su mente era la de un joven de veinte años de edad. No podía, ni debía, pensar esas cosas todavía y menos en esa situación.

Para la próxima se transportaría a cuando él tenía quince. Si es que había próxima (ojalá no).

–Venga, hija, volveremos en unas horas –Intento calmarla Vasilius sin saber que decir.

–Tu padre te comprará algo –Convino Lady Katastrofeia tomando de los hombros, dulce a su primogénita – Quizá la escoba que tanto deseas.

El pelirrojo mayor le lanzó una mirada de "¿¡Que!? ¡Ni de coña!" a su esposa, recibiendo otra mirada de "¿sugieres algo mejor?".

–Este... Tu Tío vendrá –Se apresuró a decir el hombre, temeroso de tener que gastar tres millones en una simple escoba.

Para su suerte, su hija cayo redonda. Cambió su actitud rebelde por una de felicidad. Se puso a dar saltitos por toda la sala mientras gritaba que su tío iba a venir.

–¿Quien es su tío, lord... Tío Vasilius? –Pregunto con diversión el ojiverde. Desde que Ginny se volvió su pareja destinada él se sentía nas unido a esa familia como si fuera la suya propia.

Como decía un poema que leyó en la biblioteca de los Black: La familia que deseamos es la que nos ama/la que hace que nos sintamos queridos y apreciados/ porque es lo que nos llevamos siempre a casa/ unos recuerdos bonitos y anhelados.

Le brindaban un cariño mucho mayor que el de Molly Weasley aunque el de esta última solo era por el dinero que poseía el heredero a la casa Potter y asociadas. Pero eso no importaba en lo mas mínimo ya que Hadrius James Potter estaba decidido a que los traidores sufrieran tal suerte que la de Dumbles pareciera suave y clemente.

–Técnicamente no es familiar nuestro pero ella lo quiere como tal al igual que nosotros –Respondió su suegro – Hemos sido amigos desde nuestra época en Hogwarts, su nombre es Severus Snape.

Harry tuvo que hacer todas fuerzas para no demostrar el barullo que se estaba formando adentro de su interior.

Sorpresa,asombro y ¿Alegría?

Quién diría que luego de tanto tiempo la mención del murciélago de las mazmorras le provocaría alegría. De estar presente James Potter, su padre, se habría largado a carcajadas por la situación.

Tuvo que fingir que nunca escuchó antes ese nombre hasta ahora.

–¿Y como es él? –Volvió a preguntar buscando cual sería la reacción del adulto.

Este se puso la mano en la nuca, aparentemente sin saber como responder.

–Mmm... Este... Tiene una nariz muy pero muy... –Mascullo el de ojos azules.

–¿Que con mi nariz, Katastrofeia?

Tío Vas dio un respingo que con facilidad hubiera atravesado el techo. Detrás de el estaba Severus con el ceño fruncido debido a las palabras nerviosas de su idiota amigo que decía que estaban hablando de otro Severus no relacionado a este.

–¡Tio Sev! –Gritó Ginny entre risas corriendo hacia el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts a lo que este abrió sus manos y la tomó entre sus brazos con cariño.

–¡Princesa! ¿Como estas? –Pregunto el murciélago cariñoso a la hija de sus mejores amigos (y únicos cofcof).

En ese instante una bomba podía explotar frente a la mansión y Harry no se hubiera percatado debido al nivel de incredulidad que estaba siendo sometido.

¿Ahora Snape era un ser amable? ¡Desde cuando! ¿No se suponía que era un-hijo-de puta-quita-puntos-porque-me da-la-puta-gana? ¿Ahora que iba después? ¿Lluvia de gatitos?

Snape enfocó si vista en el de gafas para después bajar a su sobrina. Se agacho para estar a la altura del infante.

Entonces paso lo indecible.

Snape. Le. sonrío. A. Harry.

Que la virgen de Guadalupe protegiera a Harry, que en cualquier momento podría sufrir un ataque por mucha dosis de asombro en sus venas.

 **–Harry Potter, el último Pendragon–**

Unos minutos más tarde,para alivio de nuestro protagonista, los padres de Ginny decidieron que debían irse.

Harry se despidió con un abrazo de SU Gin causando en esta un gran sonrojo. Esperaba verla pronto y que,los dioses quisieran, Severus (Kawaii) Snape ya no se encontrara. Aunque pensándolo bien, Harry tenía una mala suerte así que seguramente los dioses se burlarían en su cara,de nuevo.

Llegaron al banco de Gringotts, en Inglaterra. Esa mañana el banco parecía no estar tan concurrido ya que sólo habían unas cinco personas.

Vasilius fue a uno de los cajeros y pidió hablar con el regente de las cuentas Potter. El duende primero le dio una mirada antes de salir de la cabina y guiarlos a una oficina muy bien adornada en donde lo esperaba un goblin.

Era Ashot,él mismo que le había dado la poción a Harry para volver al pasado. El de ojos color escarlata pudo ver un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos del otro como si ya lo recordara.

–Pueden sentarse, Señores Katastrofeia un gusto volver a verlos –Dijo a modo de saludo la criatura mágica recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los de origen ruso y griego – También me alegro de volver a verlo,Señor Potter, nuevamente.

Tía Xenia hizo un gesto contrariado al igual que su marido claramente confundidos por las palabras del rey duende.

–¿No le ha contado,Señor Potter? –Pregunto el goblin confirmando los pensamientos del vástago de James y Lily Potter.

–¿Contarnos que? –Pregunto Xenia mirando fijamente al duende.

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Había previsto que sus tíos -sí, tíos- descubrieran la verdad pero no tan pronto. Ahora quizás perdería el apoyo de ellos o aún peor,su estima.

–Yo... Les contaré después...

Vasilius fruncio el ceño aunque movió la cabeza en acción de que aceptaría por ahora. Maldito Ashot,pensó Harry, mira que involucrarme así.

–Mmm... A lo que vinimos... –Soltó con seriedad el lord Katastrofeia, algo nada característico en él– Queremos saber que posesiones tiene Harry.

El rey de los duendes asintió,divertido, antes de dar un pergamino y una pluma.  
Les indicó que lo único que debían hacer era poner una gota de la sangre del muchacho.

Este se pinchó con la pluma haciéndose una leve herida en el dedo. El bolígrafo se puso a escribir en el pergamino con prodigiosa velocidad dejando asombrado al chico.

En el pergamino se podían leer:

 _Nombre:_ _Hadrius_ _James_ _Potter_ _Pendragon_ _Peverell._

 _Estatus_ _de_ _sangre:_ _Pura._

 _Padre:_ _James_ _Potter_ _Peverell_

 _Madre:_ _Lilian_ _Annabelle_ _Potter_ _(Antes_ _Lilian_ _Annabelle_ _Sayre-Gaunt)._

 _Títulos:_

 _Lord_ _Potter_ _(Por_ _parte_ _paterna)_

 _Lord_ _Peverell_ _(Por_ _parte_ _materna_ _y_ _paterna)_

 _Lord_ _Pendragon_ _(Por_ _parte_ _Paterna)_

 _Lord_ _Slytheryn_ _(Por_ _parte_ _de_ _su_ _madre)_

 _Lord_ _Hufflepuff_ _(Por_ _parte_ _de_ _su_ _madre)_

 _Lord_ _Griffindor_ _(Por_ _parte_ _de_ _su_ _padre)._

 _Lord_ _Gaunt, de_ _la_ _rama_ _más_ _antigua_ _y_ _pura d_ _e_ _Norte_ _América_ _e_ _Inglaterra_ _(Por_ _parte_ _materna)._

 _Lord_ _Sayre_ _(Parte_ _materna)._

 _Duque_ _de_ _Hogwarts._

 _Amo_ _del_ _valle_ _de_ _Godric_

 _Amo_ de las serpientes

 _Dinero_ _en_ _total:_ _Setecientos_ _millones_ _de_ _galeones._

Harry abrió los ojos, asombrado. ¿Todo eso era suyo? Era la persona mas rico de Europa sólo siendo superado por sus suegros, los cuales estaban también estupefactos.

–¿Lord Sayre? –Murmuro para su persona Vasilius– ¿Lily no era hija de muggles?

–Según puedo leer en este manuscrito, Lady Potter era hija adoptiva –Explico el goblin acomodándose las gafas– Su verdadera familia murió en un accidente y fue adoptada por muggles; La familia de Lady Potter es descendiente de la squib Martha Steward,hija de Isolt Sayre, los descendientes de esta mujer se embarcaron nuevamente a Irlanda en donde habitaron y cursaron Hogwarts. Por parte de Isolt Sayre el joven Potter es lord Gaunt ya que fue la única en que su rama no cayera en ignorancia para perder su titulo de familia noble.

Todos los presentes asintieron como memorizando la información que le había sido dada.

Luego de unas palabras más por parte de los adultos y Ashot, los primeros decidieron que ya había sido suficiente por hoy y se marcharon junto al menor,que había recibido un pergamino de la historia de Ilvermorny.

Cuando salieron de Gringotts, los Katastrofeia decidieron volverlo a interrogar en un lugar apartado en el que lanzaron un hechizo de privacidad.

–Dinos de que hablaban tu y Ashot ,Harry –Volvió a pedir con preocupación Xenia.

Los dos se habían encariñado en tan poco tiempo del muchacho que ya lo veían como a un hijo propio y lo querían como tal.  
El niño cerró los ojos y luego de unos minutos aceptó a contarles todo para después hacer un juramento inquebrantable (cosa que sorprendió a sus padres adoptivos debido a que ningún niño, y menos de seis años, tenía tanto poder para hacer un hechizo tan fuerte ni los cojones).

Les contó la traición de los que creía sus amigos,el descubrimiento de que cierta parte de su herencia, como había viajado en el tiempo para intentar arreglarlo todo y muchas otras cosas más de su vida pasada.

Cuando Harry terminó su mirada estaba fija en el suelo temeroso de la posible reacción de sus tíos.

Se esperaba gritos, ira,enojo incluso que tratarán de golpearlo. Pero no un abrazo.

La mujer lo estrechó contra si y enterró su cara en el hombro del mas joven.

–Pobre, pobre Harry –Hablo la maga, conmovida, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos– Has sufrido mucho, hijo.

El otro adulto puso su mano en el cabello del Pendragon. Con amor.

–Ya, Harry, estamos contigo, te entendemos –Manifiesto el barón– No importa lo que pasé, siempre te queremos.

 **La familia que deseamos es la que nos ama/la que hace que nos sintamos queridos y apreciados/ porque es lo que nos llevamos siempre a casa/ unos recuerdos bonitos y anhelados.**

Ahora esas palabras cobraban verdadero significado en ese momento.

– **Harry** **Potter,** **el** **último** **Pendragon–**

"Isolt Sayre nació en torno al 1603 en el valle de Coomloughra, en el condado irlandés de Kerry, donde pasó sus primeros años de vida. Descendía de dos familias de magos de sangre pura "Leyó Harry"

Su padre, William Sayre, era descendiente directo de la famosa bruja irlandesa Morrigan, una animaga cuya forma de criatura era un cuervo, y apodó Morrigan a su hija por la afinidad con el mundo natural que mostró de pequeña. Su más tierna infancia fue idílica. Sus padres la querían mucho y elaboraban curas mágicas para humanos y ganado ayudando así discretamente a sus vecinos muggle.

Sin embargo, cuando tenía cinco años Isolt se quedó huérfana. Su hogar sufrió un ataque en el que murieron sus padres. Su tía Gormlaith Gaunt, distanciada de su madre, la rescató del fuego y se la llevó al valle vecino de Coomcallee, o 'El Valle de la Bruja', donde la crió.

Cuando Isolt se hizo mayor se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, su salvadora la había secuestrado y había matado a sus padres. Gormlaith era una persona inestable y cruel, una sangre pura fanática que pensaba que la amabilidad que su hermana mostraba a sus vecinos muggle llevaría a Isolt por un peligroso camino hacia el matrimonio mixto con un hombre no mágico. Gormlaith estaba convencida de que robar a la niña era la única manera de que su hija regresara al " buen camino": aprendería que era descendiente tanto de Morrigan como del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin y que debía relacionarse solo con otros sangre pura.

Gormlaith consideraba que ella era el modelo que Isolt necesitaba y obligó a la niña a observar mientras maldecía y embrujaba a todo muggle o animal que se acercara demasiado a su cabaña. La gente aprendió enseguida que debía evitar la morada de Gormlaith y, desde entonces, el único contacto que Isolt tuvo con los vecinos, alguna vez amigos de ella, eran los niños de la localidad que le arrojaban piedras cuando jugaba en el jardín.

Cuando Isolt recibió la carta de Hogwarts, Gormlaith le prohibió asistir, alegando que aprendería más en casa que en un peligroso colegio igualitario lleno de sangre sucia. Sin embargo, como Gormlaith había sido alumna de Hogwarts, le platicó mucho del colegio a Isolt. Aunque principalmente lo hacía para desprestigiarlo, pues lamentaba que los planes de Salazar Slytherin para preservar la pureza del mundo mágico no se hubiesen llevado a cabo, para su sobrina, aislada y maltratada por una tía a la que creía medio loca, Hogwarts parecía un paraíso y durante su adolescencia fantaseó con él a menudo.

Durante doce años Gormlaith se aseguró la cooperación y el aislamiento de Isolt con magia oscura muy poderosa, pero, cuando por fin la joven tuvo suficiente valentía y talento, le robó la varita a su tía (pues no le permitía tener una propia) y se escapó. Isolt solo se llevó una cosa más con ella: un broche de oro con forma de nudo goridiano que perteneció a su madre. Después, Isolt huyó del país.  
Como tenía miedo de la represalia de Gormlaith y de sus prodigiosas habilidades de rastreo, se marchó primero a Inglaterra, pero Gormlaith pronto averiguó su paradero. Isolt, resuelta a esconderse de manera que su madre adoptiva nunca la encontrara, se cortó el pelo, se hizo pasar por un chico muggle llamado Elias Story y zarpó rumbo al Nuevo Mundo a bordo del Mayflower en 1620.

Isolt llegó a América junto a los primeros colonos muggles (la comunidad mágica norteamericana llama 'nomagos' a los muggles, por 'No-Mágicos'). Pronto, desapareció sin dejar rastro y se escondió en las montañas; sus compañeros de viaje asumieron que Elias Story había muerto de frío, como muchos otros aquel crudo invierno. Isolt dejó la nueva colonia en parte porque aún temía que Gormlaith la encontrara, incluso en un nuevo continente, pero también porque el viaje a bordo del Mayflower le había mostrado que una bruja no encontraría muchos amigos entre los puritanos".

–¿Que lees, Harry?

La voz de Ginny lo sacó de su lectura. Había decidido ponerse a leer en el cuarto que él compartía con Ginny -bajo vigilancia de los padres de esta ya que Harry podía... Err... Hacer cosas de "adulto" sino lo vigilaban atentamente-

Ya habían pasado cinco días desde que vivía con sus adorados suegros en la mansión. Las cosas iban mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Todos allá eran muy buena compañía.

Sobretodo Ginevra. A su lado se sentía completo, único, perfecto. Ella era tan divertida y buena con todo que Harry por más que lo intentará no podía compararla a una princesa de Disney.

La de ojos almendras estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con su cara muy cerca a la de su pareja.

Se ve tan besable, pensó el niño que vivió, tan hermosa.

Sus propias palabras causaron un rubor en el rostro del chico.

Ginny se echó a reír antes de tirarse encima de él para hacerle cosquillas. Los dos estaban tan entretenidos que no notaron como iban cambiando sus facciones y aspectos. Hasta quedar como jóvenes de unos quince años.

Harry reía y se movía frenético sobre la cama, suplicando clemencia. Las manos de la antigua Weasley dejaron de punzar tan diabólicamente por el estómago. Inclinó su cabeza para estar nariz contra nariz con el azabache.

–Eres un chico raro, Harry, Te amo.

El mencionado se echo a reír.

–Lo se, soy tú raro –Respondió antes de rozar los labios de Ginny (Oh, esos hermosos labios).

Gin le devolvió el beso no como las otras veces, no, este era lleno de pasión y deseo aunque también había amor.

Una de las manos de la pelirroja se coló oír debajo del pantalón de su novio ganándose un gemido entrecortado por parte del azabache.

Hay estaba algo duro y grande y ella quería averiguar de qué se trataba. Separó los suaves labios de Harry de los suyos para dirigir su mirada a la entrepierna de este. No se equivocaba, esa cosa estaba parada de tal forma que se podía ver marcado en los shorts.

Abrió el botón de los calzones con total curiosidad, ahora que bajó los pantalones la "cosa" se podía ver mejor.

–Oye, Gin... Yo... –Quiso decir el hablante de parsel pero la muchacha de cabellos rojizos fue más rápida.

El miembro de Harry quedó a la vista. Era algo grande. La chica se quedó observándola con fascinación.

–Está goteando algo –Hablo en voz alta acercando su boca a "cosa"– ¿A que sabrá? Solo deja que le dé una probadita...

 **Sala** **común** **de** **la** **Mansión** **Katastrofeia, media** **hora** **después.**

En la sala común de la mansión se encontraban Xenia y Vasilius. La matriarca de la familia estaba apaciblemente tejiendo mientras que su esposo estaba leyendo el San Pedro, periódico ruso, cuando se escucharon unos ruidos provenientes de los dormitorios:

–AHH! HARRY, SI, HARRY! AHH,DAME DURO! AHH, PARTEME EN DOS!

La mujer dejó las agujas y miró a su esposo el cual parecía no prestar atención a los gritos,que ahora iban en mayor escala

–Vasilius, están viniendo gritos raros desde la habitación de los niños –Le aviso su esposa.

Este se encogió de hombros.

–Tranquila, deben ser los chicos jugando –Le calmó su esposo- Ya sabes los juegos raros que hacen los adolescentes.

-OH! AHH! MAS MAS!

-Sip, definitivamente juegos –Repitio el hombre antes de volver a enfrascarse en el periódico.

* * *

 **¿Reviews? ¿Crucios?**


	6. La selección

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Titulo: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.

Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore.

Raiting: M

Categoria: Romance y Aventura.

Pareja principal: Harry/Ginny.

Aviso: Bashing Granger,Dumbledore y varios de la camada Weasley. Harry medio Dark al igual que Ginny.

Avisos: Yaoi. Acción.

Ahora con el sexto capítulo de esta historia. ¡Ya son veintinueve reviews! Osea que en un solo capítulo fueron trece reviews.

Muchas gracias por comentar, en serio.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

 **Capítulosei** **capítulo seis** **s.**

 **Este se lo dedico a Christin Alisopsie por** **ser las primeras en comentar** **.**

 **¡Disfruten** **el capítulo** **!**

– ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Te voy a matar! –Rugió la pelirroja tirándole todo a su alcance: Cazuelas, ollas, platos hasta cuchillos.

Los platos volaron nuevamente, por lo que Vasilius tuvo que esquivarlos. Su mujer tenía rato despotricando contra su persona y lanzándole cosas a la cabeza.

Xenia cogió un rodillo y se lanzó a la carga.

–Tienes que calmarte, mi amor, lo siento –Hablo el pobre hombre intentando no abrirse la cabeza con el arma de madera. Estas palabras solo hicieron enfurecer aún más a su esposa, la cual empezó a agitar la herramienta con indignación.

–¡Mi amor nada! –Grito lady Katastrofeia – ¡Eres un bueno para nada! ¡Hijo del demonio! ¿¡Como joder se te olvido usar pociones anticonceptivas!? ¡Me dejaste embarazada, idiota! ¡Embarazada! ¡Y todo es tu culpa!

A Harry y a Ginny la situación les hacía gracia. Casi nunca se podía ver a la esposa de Vasilius iracunda por lo que era una atracción muy divertida. Quien diría que ver a Vasilius sufrir fuera tan gracioso.

–Pobre papa –Dijo Ginny jocosamente a su pareja. Este asintió sin dejar de mirar la cocina.

Desde hace un buen rato, los dos se encontraban observando la entretenida escena desde las escaleras con un hechizo de invisibilidad (hecho por Harry, debido a que él tenía mas conocimientos en hechizos que su joven esposa). "Realmente Tía Xenia se ve furiosa" Pensó el chico Potter " Espero que Ginny no se ponga así el día que yo llegué a embarazarla".

Una imagen mental llego a su cabeza. Ginny, de unos dieciocho años, lanzándole un Aveda Kedavra a él, de la misma edad, mientras la primera gritaba "¡Muere ,hijo de puta!".

Los dioses no lo permitieran.

Ugh, de solo pensarlo la piel se le ponía como de gallina.

–¿Qué tal si vamos al patio? –Susurro el azabache– Si nos llegan a descubrir, nos parten la madre.

La niña estuvo de acuerdo con su marido, para después pararse de los escalones y dirigirse junto al ojiverde a la parte trasera de la mansión. El "patio" de la mansión era un lugar de unas diez mil hectáreas.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Sirius recostado en la verde hierba leyendo un libro. Desde el jefe de la casa Black había sido puesto en libertad, ya se cumplirían seis años, se la pasaba metido entre libros de dios sabe que. Al momento de ser sacado de Azkaban, los padres de Ginny le ofrecieron vivir con ellos cosa que este no aceptó argumentando que tenía cosas que hacer en Inglaterra y el apellido de su familia debía volver al esplendor pero sobretodo arreglar ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, prometió visitar cada mes a sus ahijados y traerles numerosos juguetes.

–No leo, solo hojeó las páginas –Respondía el hombre cuando le preguntaban porque leía libros si eso era algo impropio de él. Lo cierto es que después de un arduo día de trabajo, se lo podía encontrar recostado en el patio de ese lugar. Algunas veces junto a Amelia Bones, su esposa, y otras sólo

Harry era verdaderamente feliz conque su querido padrino los visitara para pasar tiempo de calidad. Ambos se acercaron al pelinegro en silencio para sorprenderlo...

–Ya sé que están aquí, no me van a asustar.

Ginny infló sus mejillas y Harry frunció su pequeño ceño. No era la primera vez que los niños intentaban asustar al tío Sirius, veintinueve veces a decir verdad, pero este, gracias a sus años como auror, era más rápido que los dos infantes.  
El mejor amigo de James Potter se incorporó un poco del suelo para darles una sonrisa rebosante de diversión.

–Ya lo lograran, cachorros –Dijo Sirius– ¿Que os traéis?

El azabache y la pelirroja se recostaron cada uno al lado del adulto, con las miradas fijas al cielo.

–Nada –Respondió Gin– En casa se esta armando la tercera guerra mundial–. Sirius arqueó una ceja, como si dijese "¿En serio?".

–Lo que trata de decir mi mariposa es que tía Xenia va a matar a tío Vasilius –Explico con fingida inocencia el marido de la de orbes avellanos.  
Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada ante las palabras de sus ahijados. En parte por la imagen mental de la pelirroja mayor cometiendo un homicidio y por la forma en que el moreno se refería de la niña que estaba a su lado.

Al hombre casi le da un patatús cuando le comunicaron sobre el bono de almas que tenían los menores. Pero al final tuvo que acostumbrarse a esa idea.  
–Pobre Vasilius –Rió Sirius para después levantarse con la ligereza de un gato del césped – ¿Que tal si vamos a mi casa?

Los gritos de felicidad de sus sobrinos solo eran opacados por los rugidos "¡Crucio! ¡Crucio!".

– **Harry** **Potter** **el** **último** **Pendragon** **–**

Remus dio unos pasos atrás. Estaba nervioso. Muy nervioso. Sus pies temblaban tanto que temía caerse al suelo por falta de equilibrio. Su mirada estaba fija a la puerta. En _él._ En su pelo negro grasiento, su piel cetrina, sus ojos cargados de preocupación. Todo de él causaba nerviosismo en Lupin.

–Remus... –Hablo el hombre caminando en dirección al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras (Mcgonagall había destruido la maldición que había en el puesto de esa materia, maldición que puso el antiguo director de Hogwarts).

–Aléjate... Por favor... –Pidió casi sin voz el licántropo sin dejar de retroceder– No quiero hacerte daño...

El otro no pareció prestarle atención porque no dejó de sus pasos. Así era. Lupin se echaba atrás y el daba un paso adelante. Siempre había sido de esa manera, y quizás nunca iba a cambiar. Se acercó al peli castaño hasta estar nariz contra nariz. El pobre hombre lobo intentaba huir pero los brazos del slytherin se lo impedían.

El pelinegro estampó sus labios contra los del hombre lobo rudamente,sorprendiendo al ultimo. Este empezó a mover frenético y empujar a su captor.

–¡Alto! P-para! –Grito Remus desesperado y enojado a la par – Ya estoy harto! Siempre es lo mismo... Largarte, no te quiero en mi casa.

El de cabellos rojizos esperó gritos de vuelta, o que el otro se pusiera a la defensiva y empezará a quejarse. Pero se quedo de piedra cuando el pelinegro se alejó de él y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

–Severus...

– **Harry Potter,el ultimo Pendragon –**

–

Realmente no se como la soportas.

–¿Hmm? Susan es una buena chica, Neville.

El Longbottom bufo ante las palabras de Harry. Los dos se encontraban en la sala del comedor de la Black Manor jugando al ajedrez. Hace media hora que Harry y Ginny llegaron junto a su padrino a la casa de este. La hija de Vasilius Katastrofeia estaba en el patio jugando a las mulecas con Susan.

Susan, la sobrina de Amelia Black, era una hermosa niña (aunque no podía competir con la hermosura de su adorada pelirroja, según Harry) de cabello rojo clarizo y unos orbes castaños. Debido a que sus padres,los aurores Edgar Bones y Fridda Abbot, fueran asesinados por el mortifago Antonin Dolohov ella vivía junto a su tía y el esposo de esta.

–Lo que digas, Potter.

Neville ahora era un chico mas serio y confiado en si mismo,muy diferente a lo de su otra linea temporal. Harry había ayudado para que el Longbottom se hiciera mas fuerte y con un núcleo de magia al nivel de Ginny y Harry. La vieja Augusta se sentía muy orgullosa de su nieto desde que el mejoró -en vez de tener que esperar varios años hasta que el chico hiciera progresos significativos-.

–Jaque Mate –Dijo Harry mientras con su reina tiraba el rey de su adversario. Neville suspiro molestó.

–Hijo de puta –Fue la única palabra que salió de la boca del rubio.

– **Harry Potter,el último Pendragon –**

–Sirius,¿Te pasa algo? –Dijo Amelia preocupada. Desde que llegaron al cuarto que ambos compartían, su marido no había dicho palabra alguna. Más bien parecía serio,cosa que no concordaba para nada en su forma de ser.

El pelinegro suspiró.

–No es nada,Am –Respondio el hombre mientras se masajeaba las sienes– Es que últimamente han habido muchos ataques de Mortifagos que no han sido enviados, así de repente, y han desaparecido personas de importancia en el ministerio... ¿Que pasa si algo te sucede? ¿O a Harry, o a ginny, o a Susan, o a Neville?

Amelia le sonrió tiernamente. Era muy bello de su esposo preocuparse por ella de esa manera pero aún así no debía amargarse por algo que ni siquiera a ocurrido. Sabía porque el pelinegro le estaba dando vueltas al asunto de más.  
Hace dos semanas el medimago les había confirmado que la mujer estaba de tres semanas de embarazo.

Entendía que Sirius se preocupara por su familia.  
Amelia se acerco al de orbes azules y, por unos segundos, besó sus labios.

–Nada nos va a pasar,Sirius –Dijo ella – Harry y los chicos estarán en dos días en Hogwarts y ese lugar es muy seguro a decir verdad, no tienes que preocuparte.

Sirius esbozó una leve sonrisa.

–¿Que hice para merecerte? –Preguntó medio en serio y medio en broma mientras rodeaba la cintura de la jefa de aurores.

–No lo se, perrito –Dijo ella entre risas mientras lo volvía a besar– Realmente no lo se.

– **Harry Potter, el último Pendragon –**

Por fin había llegado el día,pensó Harry mientras el tren empezaba a partir. Vio como Augusta,Amelia, Xenia y Sirius se despedían con la mano de ellos.

La mirada del chico que vivió se apartó del lugar para dirigirse al vagón que era ocupado por Neville, Susan,Ginny y él mismo.

–¿En que casa creen que vamos a quedar? –Pregunto el pelirrubio pensativo.

–Yo creo que vas a terminar en Hufflepuff, teñido –se burló Susan, la cual era aficionada a burlase en la cara de longbottom–.

–No me jodas,Crazy Bones (Huesos locos,en ingles).

–Yo creo que hay química entre ustedes dos –Comento Ginny la mar divertida.

Un gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro de ambos chicos que no volvieron a discutir más.  
El tiempo pasó tranquilo hasta que la puerta se abrió una media hora mas tarde.

–Disculpen, ¿Me podría sentar aquí? Es que los demás lugares están llenos.

Harry no pudo evitar hacer una leve mueca.

Ron Weasley. Un idiota manipulador que se había aprovechado de un inocente niño que no conocía nada del mundo mágico para hacerle sufrir una vida tortuosa.

El ojiverde se levantó de su lugar y de los brazos de Ginny.

–No hay lugar para ti –Dijo– Estamos esperando a alguien más, además dudo que todos los vagones estén llenos.

El pelirrojo se sonrojó furiosamente al ver que sus planes eran frustrados. Su madre le había dicho que debía hacerse amigo a toda costa de Harry Potter.

–P-puedo quedarme un rato mientras espero a que llegue.

El Potter fruncio el ceño. ¿Es que Weasley no entendía cuando alguien le decía "NO"? ¿Tan idiota era? Al parecer sí.

–¿Como te llamas?

–Ron,Ron Weasley.

–Mira bien Weasley, soy Harry Potter pero tú ya lo sabes ya que es venido a este compartimento para quedarte en él, no me gustan los que me buscan por mi fama así que te pediría amablemente que te marcharas.

Ron parecía una tetera caliente por la ira,iba a decir algo pero decidió irse para mantener su dignidad (si es que acaso le quedaba).

–Que chico mas imbécil –Murmuro Nev haciendo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo con las palabras del chico.

–Es obvio que quería juntarse conmigo –Hablo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

–Lo vuelve a intentar y le corto lo que le hace hombre al muy cabrón –Advirtió Ginny mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su pareja.

Todos se echaron a reír por la actitud celosa de la chica de once años hacia su marido.  
Siguieron hablando con tranquilidad sobre diversos temas hasta que la puerta se volvió a abrir. Esta vez era Draco Malfoy seguido de sus guardaespaldas gorilas Crabbe y Goyle.

–Me han dicho que Harry Potter esta en este vagón –Dijo Edward Cullen alias Malfoy.

El mencionado se levantó y se acercó al muchacho.

–Creo que soy yo.

–Un gusto, Potter –Dijo el Malfoy mientras alargaba su mano– Supongo que sabrás que algunas familias son mejores que otras

–Como sabrás, Malfoy, yo elijo a mis amigos –Refuto Harry todavía sin aceptar la mano del rubio– Pero ahora que hablas de familias nobles te presentó a Neville Longbottom, heredero a la casa de su respectivo nombre, proveniente de una familia con verdadero linaje. Susan Bones,heredera a la casa Bones, y al igual que Neville pertenece a una casa de importancia. Y por ultimo, Ginevra Potter-Katastrofeia, mi esposa, y descendiente de magos con gran importancia internacional. Ahora creo que lo entiendes,tu familia es de segunda clase comparada contra las nuestras.

Malfoy se sonrojo antes de marcharse del lugar seguido de sus dos lamebotas.

.–Harry Potter,el último Pendragon –

–Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí -Respondio Mcgonnagall. El semi gigante hizo una reverencia.

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. Harry podía oír el ruido de cientos de voces, que salían de un portal situado a la derecha (el resto del colegio debía de estar allí), pero la profesora McGonagall llevó a los de primer año a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestro lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglashará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Unos minutos despues fueron a una especie de comedor en donde habian personas sentadas mirandoles con asombro.

En un taburete habia un sombrero raido y muy sucio. Sus padres ya le habian contado de eso. Era el sombrero seleccionador. Este se empezó a mover y dijo el mismo discurso que Harry ya había escuchado antes:

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Los estudiantes aplaudieron e enérgicamente. La profesora Mcgonagall saco un gran pergamino y empezó a llamar a los alumnos.

–Abbot,Hannah.  
–¡Huffleppuff!

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de  
Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la  
niña.  
—¡Bones, Susan!  
—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a  
sentarse al lado de su amiga Hannah.  
—¡Boot, Terry!  
—¡RAVENCLAW!

Y así siguieron. Tal como había supuesto, la perra de Granger cayo en Griffindor.  
Cuando toco el turno de Neville,el sombrero duro un rato hasta que grito "SLYTHERYN".  
A pesar de las miradas incredulas de muchas personas, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

Luego no hubo ninguna sorpresa inesperada.

–Potter-Katastrofeia, Ginnevra.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando la niña camino en dirección al sombrero. Se lo coloco en la cabeza y espero paciente la respuesta.

–¡GRYFFINDOR!

Mierda y mas mierda. Harry fruncio el ceño. El niño esperaba que su hermosa señora cayera en Ravenclaw o Slytheryn pero no en la casa que tanto había odiado.

–Potter,Hadrius.

Harry avanzó hasta el taburete y se colocó el sombrero en la cabeza.

–Asombroso –Le dijo el sombrero mentalmentr– Eres la primera persona que seleccionaré dos veces.

–Yo digo lo mismo.

–Hmm... Has decidido tomar un camino distinto que el que tomaste antes... Eres perfecto para... –Su boca se abrió– ¡SLYTHERYN!

La gente abrió la boca y algunos como Weasley o Granger no pudieron evitar una mueca de disgusto. Ron porque esperaba ser el mejor amigo de Harry Potter y Hermione porque deseaba tenerlo cerca.

–¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter! –Grito Flint y todas las serpientes se pusieron a gritar jubilosas.

Esta vez Harry Potter tomaría un camino distinto.

 **Y este es el fin de este capítulo. Lamento si he tardado bastante en actualizar. Tuve una intervención quirúrgica y ahora es que me he sentido mejor para subir el capítulo.**

 **Veré si en esta semana también subo El hijo de Hades.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Christine C: Gracias por comentar. Tus dudas se resolverán en capítulos posteriores.**

 **Xyori Nadeshikio: Harry por mas poderoso que sea nunca podrá evitar ser descuidado. Aquí esta el capítulo. XD**

 **Alilopsie: Gracias por comentar.**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Los padres de Ginny son muy descuidados, creo que mas que el mismo harry. Sobretodo Vasilius. Yo si tuviera un suegro así, estuviera en el cielo.**

 **Wolf1990: Gracias por el review.**

 **Soul of demon: Nop,no soy de México pero me gustan usar frases de ese país.**

 **Mar91: Aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo.**

 **God Of hall: Thank you.**

 **Hpinvidente: odio que la gente viva hablando mal del Hinny. Que ginny es una zuripanta o que es una zorra... En realidad me molesta. Yo respeto los shippings pero en realidad me hace fruncir el ceño. Sin importar con cuanta gente shippee a Harry, El hinny sera mi favorito.**

 **Acero12: gracias por el comentario. Lo tomaré en cuenta.**


	7. ¡A si que esperas!

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore.**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry/Ginny.**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. OC/OC. Neville/? Draco/?**

 **Aviso: Bashing Granger,Dumbledore y varios de la camada Weasley. Harry medio Dark al igual que Ginny.**

 **Avisos: Habrán muchos personajes de los mismos años que Ginny. Habran partes medio emotivas.**

 **Ahora con el séptimo capítulo de esta historia. Les recomiendo mi historia Ginny Vestida de sangre.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar, en serio que se los agradezco.**

* * *

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_  
 _Donde habitan los valientes._  
 _Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_  
 _Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._  
 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff,_  
 _Donde son justos y leales._  
 _Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_  
 _De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._  
 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_  
 _Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_  
 _Porque los de inteligencia y erudición_  
 _Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._  
 _O tal vez en Slytherin_  
 _Harás tus verdaderos amigos._  
 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_  
 _Para lograr sus fines._  
 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

 **Séptimo capítulo.**

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a Xyori Nadeshikio. (** **Que ahora ese que es una chica** **)** **.**

 **¡Disfruten** **el capítulo** **!**

* * *

–Que sorpresa –Dijo Blaise mientras se acomodaba en su cama– Al parecer somos compañeros de cuarto.

Neville asintió en aire serio, estaba claro que no le gustaba esa idea, mientras que Draco en su silencio torció el gesto. Harry pensaba igual que su amigo.  
Luego de la cena habían sido llevados a cuartos que tendrían que compartir cuatro chicos. A ellos dos les toco con Draco y Blaise Zabini.

No es que Blaise les cayera mal, era muy majo y eso que apenas llevaban quince minutos conociéndose, pero Malfoy era un dolor de cabeza.

Harry se estiró en su litera mientras bostezaba. Que aburrimiento, mejor que empezaran las clases lo más rápido posible para que pudiera lucirse y demostrar de lo que era capaz. Con este pensamiento se durmió mientras Blaise, que estaba en la litera de arriba, seguía hablando tonterías.

 **-Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon-**

Si bien las cosas iban bien con Harry, para Ginny las cosas eran molestas. La pelirroja estaba molesta porque no quería estar en la casa de los leones sino en la de las serpientes como había sucedido con Harry y Nev. Puto Sombrero, maldecía.

Además ya se podía imaginar la reacción que sus padres pondrían cuando supieran su casa.

–¿Qué haces despierta, Ginny? –Le preguntó una voz detrás suyo.

Era Rolf Scamander, un alumno de su mismo curso. El chico era muy amable y extravagante. Siempre con un una nueva ocurrencia.

–Ah, Scamander –Dijo la muchacha mirando al Griffindor – Sí, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

El susodicho pareció no creerse eso porque torció el gesto.

–Estas dándole vueltas a porque acabaste en Griffindor ¿A que sí?

–¿Cómo...?

–Solo lo sé –Se encogió de hombros Rolf– El punto es que no debes estar molesta por algo así, Ginny, ya que será en vano. Ya terminaras en acostumbrarte.

Ginny bajo la cabeza pensativa ante las palabras del Scamander. En realidad él tenía razón con eso. ¿De que valdría enfurecerse sin sentido? Nadie podría cambiar las palabras del sombrero seleccionador, simplemente debía seguir con la corriente. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la silla.

–Buenas noches, Scamander –Se despidió la pelirroja, dirigiéndose a su dormitorio, del de cabellos color fuego. En ese momento una idea cruzo por la cabeza de la niña. –Espera, ¿Qué haces en la sala común de las chicas...?

Pero el joven ya no estaba allí.

 **Harry** **Potter** **el** **último** **Pendragon.**

–Comida, ¡cuánto la amo! –Exclamó Harry mientras se llenaba la boca de puré de papas y pollo. Hace un rato que se habían despertado él y Neville y ahora se encontraban comiendo en el gran comedor. El rubio miro a al azabache con una ceja arqueada.

–No me hagas reír, Potter –Dijo– Yo te veo escuálido como siempre.

El otro lo fulminó con la mirada, obviamente disgustado por las palabras del Longbottom.  
Desde que Harry había sido "adoptado" por los padres de su hermosa esposa, tomaba pociones nutricionales y una dieta especial para ponerlo en salud. El ojiverde también desarrollo un amor (solo siendo este superado por el que le profesaba a Ginny) por la comida debido a que sufrió mucha escasez de alimentos. Aun así se mantenía en forma corriendo todos los días.

–Si, Longbottom, –Respondió venenoso– Y tu como un jabalí.

A diferencia de lo que pensaba nuestro querido protagonista, Nev se echó a reír.

–Mejor jabalí que un cadáver como tú –Se carcajeó el de pelo rubio.

–Hijo de...

 **Harry** **Potter** **el** **último** **Pendragon.**

En un lugar muy lejos de Hogwarts, en San Mungo para ser precisos, se encontraban Vasilius y su esposa Xenia.  
Los dos habían venido a visitar al medimago James Kutchan para que le hicieran una revisión diaria a Xenia.

El doctor, un hombre de media edad y cabello negro con canas, dirigió sus miradas a ambos.

–He hecho los informes de Lady Katastrofeia, todo está bien en su sistema nervioso; le recomiendo que no deje que ella ingiera bebidas alcohólicas porque podrían alterar su sistema nervioso y crear problemas durante su preñez –Hablo el doctor mientras organizaba unos papeles.

Vasilius suspiro con alivio. Gracias a todos los dioses del universo que no había problemas... Porque sino habría una tumba con su nombre.

Luego de la paliza propinada por su cónyuge, Xenia estaba de los mil humores y cualquier cosa mal hecha podía acarrear su muerte.

–Una cosa más –Aviso Kutchan – Ha ocurrido algo... Peculiar.

–¿Qué le pasa a nuestro hijo, doctor? –Preguntó una muy preocupada Xenia Katastrofeia, la cual lucía muy preocupada.

Si el subnormal que le había tocado por esposo le había transmitido una enfermedad mágica a SU hijo... Mejor ella iba buscando un vestido de funeral.

–No, no, no se preocupe señora –Se adelantó Kutchan, temeroso de que el despacho quedara lleno de sangre (de él y Vasilius, claro)– Todo está bien... Solo que... Creo que deberán elegir nombres... –Los pelirrojos lo miraron con cara de esnobismo – Lo que trato de decir es que habrán que gastar muchos pañales -En la cabeza de los lord apareció un signo de interrogación – Joder, tendrán quintillizos.

Las últimas palabras del médico fueron una bomba nivel segunda guerra mundial para la pareja. Xenia miró furiosamente a Vasilius, el cual estaba más pálido que un Malfoy. El hombre simplemente bajo su cabeza.

–Doc... ¿Sabe si hay algún lugar para escribir testamentos? –Preguntó tímidamente.

 **Harry** **Potter** **el** **último** **Pendragon.**

Querido Draco:

Me alegro de que hayas caído en Slytheryn como tanto deseabas. La verdad es que esperaba que cayeras en Ravenclaw debido a que eres muy inteligente pero no importa, Mamá te ama.

Espero que te la pases bien en la escuela tanto como yo me divertí en mi época. Todavía recuerdo cuando, en nuestro sexto año, Lucius y yo nos escapábamos de clases y nos quedábamos en la habitación... ¡Olvida eso!

Tu padre te manda saludos

Te quiere mucho:

Tu madre, Narcissa Malfoy.

Posdata: Nada de malas notas, mi pequeño dragoncito, o no te mandare galletas de chocolate.

Draco leyó la carta con una sonrisa. Su madre era tan divertida cuando se lo proponía. Es por eso, y por más razones, que la amaba mucho. Recordaba muy bien cuando su padre y él discutían para ver quien se quedaba con la atención de la mujer.

Agarró un pergamino y empezó a escribir en el. Luego lo enrolló y lo mandó con Cytrus, la misma lechuza que su madre usó para mandarle su carta.

Luego salió de la lechuzeria en dirección al comedor. Los pasillos estaban vacíos porque todavía era muy temprano, así que Draco había decidido aprovechar esto.

La noche de ayer no había sido tan mala, es más, hasta había dormido como si se encontrara en casa. Zabini era muy agradable aunque hablaba hasta el hartazgo. Longbottom a pesar de que era un chico más hosco que Pansy Parkinson se notaba que era un chico no lo molestaba, simplemente tenía que mantenerse lejos de él y sus asuntos. Y Potter… apretó los puños con ira.

Ese bastardo se había atrevido a burlarse de él cuando le había dicho que debía juntarse con casas de verdadera importancia.

 _"Ya_ _verás,_ _Potter_ _Bastardo"_ Pensó el peliplateado. Se iba a asegurar de hacerle la vida un infierno a Potter.

–Yo si soy tu no lo intentaría, Malfoy –Dijo una voz detras de él. Draco volteó automáticamente para ver quién era.

Atrás de él se encontraba recostado contra la pared un joven de su misma edad. Su cabello era de color fuego, ojos azules (lo que hacía un gran contraste en él) y una piel pálida incluso mas que la de Draco.

–¿Quién eres? –Preguntó desconfiado el pelirrubio.

–Solo alguien que se preocupa por que los fallos no se vuelvan a repetir –Hablo el ojiazul, ignorando la pregunta de Draco– No te conviene meterte en líos con Potter.

–¿Y quién eres tú para mandarme que hacer? –Espeto rabioso el Malfoy– Yo soy el heredero Malfoy y puedo hacer lo que se me pegue en gana.

–Justamente es eso lo que te llevará a la ruina, tu familia no es la única con importancia, puede ser la segunda mas importante del momento pero no es la única –Draco lo miró extrañado– Juro por mi magia que lo que te diré es cierto; Existen diez familias de importancia en Reino Unido y entre ellas figuran los Potter, Black, Bones y Longbottom; Solo imagínate que alguien fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para meterse contra alguno de esas casas, estas hasta podrían quitarle hasta el estatus de casa noble... Si la familia (del ofensor) no lo repudia.

Draco palideció un poco. Sí el extraño chico tenía razón, significaba que podían pasarle muchas cosas malas si se dejaba llevar por la arrogancia. Su soberbia casi lo llevaba a la caída. Desde hace tiempo había creído que su familia era la más importante del mundo mágico y por eso había mantenido el error de que con la palabra Malfoy podía conseguir lo que se le pegara en gana.

Subió su cabeza para preguntar algo al niño de su edad. Pero se tomó con la sorpresa de que él ya no estaba ahí.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon**.

La primera clase que le tocó a Harry fue Transformaciones con los Griffindor. Minerva Mcgonagall como siempre, dura y buena maestra como siempre.

Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprenderéis en Hogwarts –dijo Mcgonagall– Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original. Todos estaban muy impresionados,excepto Harry (porque ya había visto eso en su otra vida) y Neville, y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja.

A Harry le tocó hacer grupo con Neville y Draco. Extrañamente Edward Cullen no lo miraba con odio ni soltaba ninguna burla. Más bien estaba empeñado en hacer el encargo de la profesora.

Por su parte Ginny, que estaba a tres mesas de Harry, se encontraba concentrada.

Al final de la clase, Draco y Ginny convirtieron la mitad de los cerillos en alfileres mientras que Neville y Harry lograron convertir la caja entera.

El azabache disfrutó mentalmente la cara de envidia de Granger y Weasley cuando la profesora los puso a ellos cuatro de ejemplo como muchachos dedicados.

–Potter, –Lo llamó Malfoy cuando salieron del salón.

– ¿Pasa algo, Malfoy? –Preguntó Harry–.

–Yo... He sido un idiota contigo desde ayer –Dijo el rubio sorprendiendo al ojiverde.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas bromeando?

–Claro que no, Potter –Siguió la serpiente– Me Burlé de tu esposa y tus amigos... No te culpo si quieres tomar represalias contra mi fam...

–Wow, wow –Le interrumpió Harry, con una leve sonrisa, poniéndole una mano en su hombro – No tienes por qué humillarte... Te perdono. Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo.

Draco, con los ojos rebosantes de felicidad, asintió para luego hacer una reverencia exagerada

–Un gusto conocerle, Harry Potter –Dijo– Soy Draco Malfoy, señor de la belleza.

–Lo mismo digo, Draco Malfoy –Rió Harry también reverenciándose– Harry Potter, el chico que salvo una nación.

Sin saberlo, ambos pasaron de ser Malfoy y Potter a Draco y Harry.

 **Harry** **Potter** **el** **último** **Pendragon**

Después de Transformaciones les tocó Pociones con Hufflepuff.

Esta vez tuvieron que hacer grupo de cuatro en cuatro sin importar de que grupo porque los puntos serían individuales. Harry decidió hacer grupo con Draco, Neville y Susan.

Snape estaba peor que todas las veces que Harry lo había visto en toda su vida. Pareciera que botará humo de las orejas.

Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones –comenzó justo como Harry recordaba.– Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo  
que enseñar.

En este punto, Harry creía que ya las cosas iban a ser diferentes. Claro, Harry se llevaba bien con "Tío Sev" así que él no se la cogería con Harry.

–¡Potter! ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

¡Hijo de la grandisima Puta!

Vamos, Harry, recuerda. ¿Cual era la respuesta?

–Emm... asfódelo y  
ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como  
Filtro de Muertos en Vida.

La mirada de Snape le dieron a entender que tenía razón.

– ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

–En el estómago de una cabra, señor.

–¿En que se diferencian el acónito y la luparia?

–Son la misma planta.

Snape soltó un gran bufido y no volvió a joder más a Harry durante el resto de la clase.

 **H**

 **arry** **Potter** **el** **último** **Pendragon.**

–Dejenme tranquila joder –Grito Susan.

Frente a ella estaban Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle (estos dos últimos andaban con la primera luego de que Draco ya no quisiera andar con ellos dos). La rubia tenía tenía una carta entre sus manos la cual pertenecía a Susan.

–Vaya, vaya –Dijo la Slytheryn alzando la carta para que la Bones no pudiera alcanzarla– Mira que tenemos aquí.

–¡Damela! –Susan intentaba en vano conseguir la carta.

–"Querida Susie" –Empezó a leer con burla la carta provocando risotadas entre Crabbe y Goyle.

–¡No! Damela ¡Es mía!

–Basta, Parkinson.

Todos se detuvieron para observar a un molesto e intimidador Neville Longbottom.  
Pansy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al ver al muchacho rubio observándoles con una furia helada. Ella le tenía miedo al chico.

–Dale la carta a Susan, Ahora.

La chica entrego temblando rápidamente la carta a la Hufflepuff. Neville hizo una seña de que se fueran y los tres cumplieron asustados la orden del chico hasta dejar solamente a Susan y a Neville solos en el pasillo.

–Yo... –Dijo Susan, en un susurro, sonrojándose– Gracias, Long... Neville.

–No tienes que agradecerme –Respondió el chico acercándose a la niña– Sólo te defendí porque odio los abusos.

–Pero como sea, muchas gracias por defenderme.

–Esa carta... ¿Era de...?

–De mi tía –Dijo Susan avergonzada– Era para felicitarme por caer en la casa que yo quería.

–Wow, mi abuela me mando una carta llena de quejas y luego de felicitaciones.

Susan río por lo bajo. Sabía muy bien el carácter de la abuela de Neville acerca de los slytheryn.

Ninguno pareció percatarse de que estaban muy cerca del uno del otro.

–Oye... –Dijo en voz baja Neville – Que tal si vamos al comedor, allá nos esperan...

–¿O mejor dicho, los estamos viendo haciendo sus cosas de amor?

Susan se sonrojo aún más fuerte al ver que detrás de ellos estaban Harry, Ginny y Draco a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

–¡C-chicos! ¿D-desde cuando están aquí? –Tartamudeó la heredera Bones, separándose de Neville.

–Umm... ¿Media hora? –Pregunto burlón Draco.

–No lo sé, creo que más tiempo –Dijo Ginny a punto de reírse.

–Este... Vamos al comedor –Cambio de tema Neville,tomando de la mano a Susan, para luego irse caminando lo mas rápido posible. Todos estallaron en risas.

* * *

 _Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
donde habitan los valientes.  
Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

–Vamos a comer –Dijo Ginny todavía riendo, ganándose un asentimiento por parte de los demás.

* * *

 _Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
donde son justos y leales.  
Esos perseverantes __Hufflepuff_

 _de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

Susan miró al rubio con una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía extraña al estar al lado de Neville sin discutir con él como estaba tan acostumbrados.

* * *

 _O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

Luna se acostó en su cama de un solo salto. Que día mas difícil en la escuela. Las niñas no paraban de molestarla y esconder sus cosas. Pero ella había decidido no discutir sino soportar todo.

–Si hago el mal los SnorckLong de cuerno anaranjado me podrían comer –Se convenció la niña con inocencia.

* * *

 _O tal vez en Slytherin_

 _harás tus verdaderos amigos._

 _Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier me  
para lograr sus fines._

Harry miró entre risas a sus compañeros. Draco. Susan. Neville. Ginny

Ya no estaba sólo, ya no, ahora los tenía a ellos y ya no tendría que enfrentarse al futuro sólo porque ellos estarían con él apoyándole.

* * *

 _¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo_

* * *

 **Y este es el final del capitulo. Tengo un tiempo que no actualizo asi que decidi subir hoy. ¿Cómo les pareció?**

 **Estaba hojeando los libres y me di cuenta de que ¡Neville es rubio! Y Susan es pelirroja… y yo creía que era rubia. Por eso se puede leer en mi historia que ya corregí eso.**

 **¿Les sorprendio lo de Vasilius y Xenia?**

 **¿Qué tal les parecio Rolf? ¿Un chico extraño? ¿O que oculta un secreto? Por cierto, aquí no hay bashing Malfoy. Lucius será un poco… mmm… Lucius pero eso no significa que será el malo de la historia, con el tiempo seguirá el camino de Draco y se volverá bueno.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Sorpresas a mitad de año

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore.**

 **Raiting: M**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry/Ginny.**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. OC/OC. Neville/? Draco/? Luna/Rolf.**

 **Avisos: Por ahora nada :3**

 **Ahora con el octavo capítulo de esta historia. Les recomiendo mi historia Ginny Vestida de sangre.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

 **Capitulo Ocho.**

 **¡Disfrute** **n l** **a l** **ectura** **!**

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente para los cinco amigos. Entre clases y diversión, no habían momentos de aburrimiento para el Quinteto de oro. Neville ahora estaba un poco más cercano a Susan que antes mientras que Draco no paraba de hacerle burlas a la "parejita". Por su parte, Ginny y Harry estaban más unidos con los tres.

Harry había decidido mejorar su magia junto a los demás chicos: Cuando no habían clases se las pasaban entrenando en la Sala de los menesteres. Así si surgían problemas, ellos estarían listos para cualquier dificultad que se les presentara.

Iban tan avanzados que ya podían hacer un hechizo patronus con exagerada facilidad. El de Harry había sido un ciervo (como en su vida pasada) mientras que el de SU Ginny era una delicada cierva; Draco tenía como animal guardián a un hurón (cosa que molesto al Peliblanco e hizo gracia a Harry); El de Neville era un ave de muerte, que hacía juego con su personalidad según Draco; y por ultimo y no menos importante, el fénix de la heredera Bones.

El ojiverde estaba sorprendido de la determinación y empeño que todos ponían a la hora de aprender nuevos hechizos. La seguridad que sus rostros demostraban era simple y llanamente sorprendente.

Todavía recordaba con escalofríos en la nuca el día que sugirió hacer duelos.

 _Inicio del Flashback._

 _-Bien, chicos –dijo Harry mientras miraba a sus amigos con aprobación. Habían aprendido el hechizo Bombarda y la verdad que a todos les resulto fácil. Miró por unos segundos la estatua que estaba hecha añicos, víctima de las prácticas de los jóvenes._

– _No ha estado tan difícil –Expresó el pelirubio mientras se encogía de hombros – Ha sido pan comido._

– _Lo que digas, Longbottom, todo lo que haces te sale "perfecto" o "demasiado perfecto" –Se burló Draco del muchacho,como siempre, ganándose una señal del dedo medio–._

– _Ya, ya, chicos –Tercio Ginny la cual no quería líos entre sus dos compinches– No rompan la armonía o... –Los miro siniestramente – Los voy a hechizar._

 _Los dos interpelados palidecieron y empezaron a asentir como locos, inclusive el mismo Harry que ni siquiera tenía que ver en eso. Cada uno había aprendido que la especialidad de la pelirroja era lanzar conjuros no muy agradables para su muñeco de tiro._

– _Eh... Que tal si hacemos un duelo de magia para ver quien tiene mas conocimientos sobre hechizos –Dijo Harry, cambiando de tema, muy seguro de si mismo – ¿Quien quiere ser el primero?–. Él tenía su magia mucho más avanzada que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts por lo que sería pan comido defenderse hasta de un aveda kedavra._

 _Neville dio un paso adelante, tronando sus dedos. El Longbottom esbozó una sonrisa que en pocas palabras significaba la sentencia del pelinegro._

– _Bueno, lo primero que hay que hacer es levantar tu varita y apuntarla en tu adversario –Empezó a explicar Harry– Luego..._

– _¿Así? –Preguntó el otro maliciosamente mientras levantaba el palito– Expeliarmus._

 _Una luz blanca impactó a Harry con tanta que fuerza que este aterrizó contra el muro perdiendo la conciencia. Los demás dirigieron sus miradas a Nev._

– _¿Qué? Solo hice lo que el me dijo –Se encogió de hombros al mismo tiempo que guardaba su varita entre los pliegues de su túnica._

 _Fin del Flashback._

Tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería, lugar en el que se paso dos días completos en coma. Y cuando despertó se topó con unos preocupados Sirius, Remus, Xenia, Vasilius, Madame Promfey y Mcgonagall los cuales le lanzaron una lluvia de pregunta a las que Harry tuvo que sacar sus mejores y más creíbles mentiras.

–¿En qué piensas, Potter? –Preguntó la persona responsable de que su estancia en la enfermería.

–Nah, solo estaba recordando ese bonito recuerdo de cuando me estampaste contra la pared –Dijo sarcástico.

Neville solo levantó sus manos en señal de "lo siento".

–Solo era un entrenamiento.

–Aja si claro, cabrón, tu no fuiste el que tuvo que aguantar la preocupación de mas de seis gentes.

El interpelado iba a responderle pero la voz de Mcgonagall resonó por todo el Gran comedor:

– ¡Alumnos! Esta noche tenemos una noticia muy importante. Los viajes a Hogsmeade para los de tercer año en adelante quedaran temporalmente suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso. También se les aconseja no salir por la noche a los patios del colegio, porqué hay dementores enviados al ministerio en busca de... Albus Dumbledore.

Los gritos de confusión y de miedo no se hicieron esperar pero la jefa de Griffindor los acalló con una sola orden.

Harry por su parte se sentía preocupado. ¿Cómo que Dumbledore había escapado de Azkaban? ¿No que esa era la cárcel mas segura del mundo mágico? ¿Y eso de que rondaba Hogwarts?

Eso le recordaba mucho a su tercer año cuando Sirius era buscado por la comunidad mágica.

–Esto es malo –Susurró en voz baja Draco, que se encontraba en el medio de Harry y Neville,– Si ese idiota está surcando el castillo...

–Significa que hay que andar con cuidado –Le interrumpió Nev.

–Bueno, si eso, pero también... No podremos hacer clases de vuelo con Madame Hooch.

Los dos chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la palabras del hurón.

–Yo no lo habría dicho mejor, Malfoy –Expresó con veneno Harry.

–No hay de que compañero.

 **Harry el último Pendragon.**

–¿Te pasa algo, Tío Sev?

La pregunta de Ginny tomo por sorpresa al profesor de Pociones. Había invitado a la niña a comer en su despacho esa noche, y al parecer la niña lo encontró muy decaído. El pelinegro esbozó una débil sonrisa.

–Claro que no, mi pequeña. Solo estoy pensativo –Se llevo su taza de té a la boca.

–¿Es por el tío Lupin?

La serpiente escupió la bebida por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo Ginny...?

–No hay que ser tan inteligente para darse cuenta de que los dos tienen un pasado. Basta ver como tu lo miras y desvían las miradas rápidamente. Además el tío Lupin cambia de tema cuando menciono Harry o yo te mencionamos.

Por primera vez Severus Tobías Snape Prince se encontraba sonrojado y anonado. Iba a replicar pero calló unos segundos para luego volver a hablar:

–Gin... Es que yo... Yo... Lo amo... Pero... Él no me quiere.

La hija de Vasilius escuchó con compresión todas las palabras que derramó su tío. Este le dijo que estaba enamorado del licántropo desde que tenía quince años de edad pero que este solo le daba negativas y cuando por fin acumuló fuerzas para declarar su amor, Remus le gritó que saliera de su casa.

–No se que hacer... –Sollozó– Por primera vez no se que coño hacer, maldición .

–Ya, no te pongas triste –Le consoló su sobrina – Eres un Slytherin, tío, siempre sabes que hacer, así que no llores y saca fuerzas... La tercera siempre es la vencida.

Snape se recompuso un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa llena de afecto a la Potter.

–Hubieras sido una buena Slytherin o Ravenclaw.

–Lo sé, pero ser leona no está mal –Expresó radiante la de ojos color almendra.

–Venga, te llevare a tu sala común.

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon**

Cuando Ginny se acostó en su cama no pudo evitar escuchar a Lavender Brown y a Parvati Patil cuchicheando cosas que no le interesaban a la joven.

Lavender, una chica de cabello rubio tirando al castaño, piel blanca y ojos marrones se levantó dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja.

–¿Donde estabas, Ginny? Te has perdido el anuncio de esta noche.

–¿Hmm? ¿Dijeron algo de importancia? Estaba en el despacho de S... El profesor Snape.

–La directora Mcgonagall nos dio un par de avisos ¿Sabes? Resulta que Dumbledore ha escapado de Azkaban y el ministerio lo anda buscando –Hablo Patil, quien era una chica de piel trigueña, ojos azabaches y cabello negro.

Ginny parpadeó dos veces para luego encogerse de hombros.

–Ya veras como le cogen a ese idiota.

–Yo creo que no deberías hablar mal de él –Dijo una voz irritante que pronto reconoció como Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo de Griffindor.

Esa chica desde el primer momento que Ginny pisó la casa de los leones quiso hacerse amiga de ella a cualquier precio. La de ojos almendra se había dado cuenta de que la muy idiota quería usarla para su propio beneficio y así poder influir en el futuro. La Katastrofeia tenía la certeza de que ese deseo de grandeza y conocimiento iba a ser su caída si la castaña no se andaba con cuidado.

–¿Porque no debería? Dumbledore sólo es un desgraciado que quería tener a todo el mundo bajo su pie. Mira lo que le trajo su ambición.

–Pero los libros...

–Los libros pueden decir algo cuando la realidad puede ser muy distinta. Un libro puede decir sobre una persona que existió, o existe, pero no puede hablar acerca de como es la persona en realidad. Muchos libros de historia ponen a Salazar Slytheryn como un mago oscuro y que detestaba a los muggles pero todos se olvidan de la época en la que vivió él y porque lo motivo. Incluso, un libro puede hablar de una cara que nunca existió y para ejemplo tú Dumby; Ademas debes dejar de creer que todas las respuestas están en los libros ¡Maldita sea! ¿De que vale saberse todos los libros si no puedes convertir un palillo de fósforo en un alfiler? Ahora, buenas noches.

Sin más se volteó de lado para quedarse dormida mientras sus compañeras la veían con ojos desorbitados por el gran discurso y amonestación propinado a Granger.

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon-.**

* * *

Cuando empezó el mes de noviembre, el tiempo se volvió muy frío. Las  
montañas cercanas al colegio adquirieron un tono gris de hielo y el lago parecía de acero congelado. Cada mañana, el parque aparecía cubierto de escarcha.  
Por las ventanas de arriba veían a Hagrid descongelando las escobas en el campo de quidditch, enfundado en un enorme abrigo de piel de topo, guantes de pelo de conejo y enormes botas de piel de castor.

Iba a comenzar la temporada de quidditch. Aquel sábado, Harry jugaría su primer partido, después de semanas de entrenamiento: Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

Al fin y al cabo Harry había sido elegido como buscador, como en su otra línea de tiempo, pero a diferencia de su otra vida, él no fue el único buscador de Slytherin.

–Esos pendejos están durando mucho –Se quejo Harry mientras movía el pie con molestia.

–Ya sabes los vagos que son los Griffindor.

–¡Oye! ¡Mis padres eran Griffindor! ¡Además mi esposa también! –Fingió dolor Harry ante las palabras del Malfoy.

–Eres muy cruel, Malfoy –Le secundó Neville con pose falsa de dolor – Mi pobre abuelita era Griffindor. Ten sentimientos.

Ducho esto, Harry y Neville se echaron a reír mientras que Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Los demás Slytheryn se quedaron observándoles desde lejos, algunos divertidos por las ocurrencias de los tres compañeros como Blaise (que de todas las serpientes era la que mejor se llevaba con Neville,Harry y Draco) mientras que otros los observaban con odio como por ejemplo Crabbe y Goyle y Pansy. Pansy porque le tenía pavor al Longbottom y los gorilas porque culpaban a Harry de ser el responsable de que Draco los abandonará.

Harry miro al cielo. Era claro que en cualquier momento iba a caer una torrencial lluvia pero eso no impidió de que Mcgonagall dijera que las clases de vuelo iban a ser reincorporadas. Mas vale que no le atacara un dementor porque sino iba a tener problemas muy graves con la directora.

A la media hora llegaron los vagos, alias Griffindors, a paso lento. Harry sonrió al ver que ellos llegaban para así poder tener tiempo con Ginevra pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando no la encontró. ¿Donde estaría?

Su preocupación no duro mucho porque llego al minuto Madame Hooch.

– Bueno ¿qué estáis esperando? –bramó con tal fuerza que algunos como Draco y Blaise fueron un brinco– . Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido, que no tengo todo el día, mocosos.

Harry miró su escoba. Era igual que la otra vez, vieja y con muchas astillas. Suspiro. De nuevo tendría que soportar los pedacitos de madera clavados en su culo. Hurra!

–Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba –les indicó la señora irritable– y decid «arriba».

–¡ARRIBA! –gritaron todos como zopencos.

Las escobas de Harry y Neville salieron disparadas al aire. Fueron los únicos que lo consiguieron, aparte de Draco que estaba a dos metros del suelo.

La maestra les ordenó que bajaran de nuevo al suelo y los elogio por sus grandes manejos con la escoba lo que provocó que el rostro de Ron se pusiera verde por la envidia, Granger estaba furiosa aunque sabía disimularlo mas que el Weasley, y muchos otros alumnos de las dos casas.

–Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada –dijo la señora Hooch–. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Pero un alumno de Slytheryn, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.

¡Vuelve, muchacho! –gritó, pero el crío subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros...

Harry,divertido mentalmente, le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear;  
deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y... BUM... Un ruido horrible y el chico quedó tirado en la hierba. Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.  
La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre el accidentado, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.

–La muñeca fracturada –la oyó murmurar Harry–. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.

–No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

El chico, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de la señora Hooch, que lo sostenía.

Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, escuchó la risa de Weasley acompañada de sus compinches.

–¿Habéis visto su cara? –Se regodeó – ¡Imbécil! ¡De verdad que no hay nada más divertido que la estupidez de mierdas que tienen esos mini mortifagos.

No pudo seguir burlándose porque un furioso Neville Longbottom le dio un puñetazo justo en media cara.

–¡Eres un gilipollas, Weasley! –Se cabreó el chico rubio asustando a una ensangrentada comadreja– ¿Acaso te parece divertido que ese chico se haya lastimado? ¡Pues a mi no!

Iba a volver a lanzarse encima de Ronald pero Blaise, Draco y Harry a duras penas lograron contenerlo.

–Eso es, agarren a su amigo de mierda –Dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a su pose confiada – Ustedes no son mas que mierda, sobretodo tu... Potter, debías haber caído en Griffindor y no en esa casa de porquería... Solo eres...

–¿Y si lo soltamos? –Preguntó Harry a Blaise.

–Me parece buena idea –Contesto este con malicia al ver la cara de susto del Weasley.

–¡HARRY POTTER!

Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría  
hacia ellos. Se puso de pie, intentando buscar una excusa. Neville dejo de moverse y se tranquilizó.

—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...

La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas  
centelleaban de furia.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperle el cuello... –Le increpó a Neville.

—No fue culpa de él, profesora...

–Silencio, Zabini.

–Pero Weasley...

–Ya es suficiente, Malfot – Mcgonagall parecía implacable – Harry Potter, Longbottom vengan conmigo.

Los muchachos siguieron a la profesora mientras escuchaban las risitas de Ron y Finnigan. El azabache apretó los puños.

Ese día fueron castigados durante toda una semana. Nev por golpear al cobarde de Weasley y Harry por no detener a su compañero.  
Pero después del huracán furioso que era en esos momentos Minerva Mcgonagall, los llevo con el profesor Snape el cual los castigó por siete días mas pero llamó a Flint para que los acogiera como buscadores luego de que la profesora de transformaciones y Hooch le dijera la manera en que sabían manejar la escoba.

Valió la pena limpiar el quinto piso con un cepillo de dientes porque cuando los dos se presentaron en el campo, Ron parecía a punto de estallar de la ira.

Algo muy gratificante, a decir verdad.

Casi nadie había visto jugar a Harry ni al Longbottom, porque Flint había decidido que sería su "arma secreta" (justo lo que había pensado Oliver Wood cuando Harry era del equipo de los leones). Los dos también debía mantenerlo en secreto. Era realmente una suerte para ambos que tuvieran a Susan, Draco y a Ginny. No  
sabían cómo habrían terminado todos sus deberes sin la ayuda de ellos, con todo el entrenamiento de quidditch que el jefe del equipo le exigía.

Wood y Flint se estrecharon la mano en señal de "amistad" y luego se dirigieron cada uno a su respectivo equipo.

–Hora de aplastar a los Griffindors –Les dijo Flint mientras subía a su escoba. Los demás hicieron lo mismo que su capitán.

La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata.

Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.

-Y la quaffle es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson deGryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...

-¡JORDAN!

-Lo siento, profesora.

El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.

-Y realmente golpea bien, un buen pase a Alicia Spinnet, el gran descubrimiento de Oliver Wood, ya que el año pasado estaba en reserva... Otra vez Johnson y.. No, Slytherin ha cogido la quaffle, el capitán de Slytherin, Marcus Flint se apodera de la quaffle y allá va... Flint vuela como un águila... está a punto de... no, lo detiene una excelente jugada del guardián Wood de Gryffindor y Gryffindor tiene la quaffle... Aquí está la cazadora Katie Bell de Gryffindor; buen vuelo rodeando a Flint, vuelve a elevarse del terreno de juego y.. ¡Aaayyyy!, eso ha tenido que dolerle, un golpe de bludger en la nuca... La quaffle en poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una bludger, los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡Pero esperen Flint a cogido la quaffle y… ¡GOL DE SLYTHERYN!

Los gritos jubilosos de los Slytheryn no se hicieron esperar ante ese gran gol mientras que los Griffindor abucheaban al equipo de color verde. Harry volaba sobre el juego por la derecha mientras que Neville iba por la izquierda, esperando alguna señal de la _snitch_. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Flint.

-Manténte apartado hasta que veas la _snitch_ —le había dicho- no queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.

Cuando Flint anotó un punto, los dos buscadores dieron unas volteretas para aflojar la tensión, y volvió a vigilar la llegada de la _snitch_. En un momento vieron un resplandor dorado, pero era el reflejo del reloj de Fred Weasley; en otro, una _bludger_ decidió perseguir a Harry , como si fuera una bala de cañón, pero

Harry la esquivó y Odgen Miraculus la atrapo.

-¿Está todo bien, Harry? –Grito Odgen lanzando la bludger lejos.

-Slytherin toma posesión –decía Lee Jordan entusiasmado-. El cazador Pucey esquiva dos _bludgers_ , a los dos Weasley y al cazador Bell, y acelera... esperen un momento... ¿No es la _snitch_?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud, mientras Adrian Pucey dejaba caer la _quaffle_ , demasiado ocupado en mirar por encima del hombro el relámpago dorado, que había pasado al lado de su oreja izquierda.

Harry la vio, por un momento iba a ir en busca pero recordó que la otra vez casi muere por la trampa que le hizo Quirrel/ Vorldemort (o Quirrelmort, que sonaba más genial) por lo que dejo que Neville fuera en busca de ella. En un arrebato de excitación, el Longbottom se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado. El buscador de Griffindor, Andrew Anselm, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos observando como transcurría todo.

Neville se aprovechó de que era más rápido que Anselm y acelero a toda marcha pero tuvo que dar un giro porque Oliver Wood intento impedirle el paso. Siguió volando pero ya había perdido de vista a la snitch.

-Slytherin en posesión... Flint con la _quaffle_... la pasa a Spinnet, que la pasa a Bell... una _bludger_ le da con fuerza en la cara, espero que le rompa la nariz (era una broma, profesora), Slytherin anota un tanto, oh, no, esto no va bien...

Harry esbozo una sonrisa al ver que su equipo había anotado otro tanto. Voló por lo alto hasta reunirse con Neville. Mientras se elevaba pudo ver que en las gradas sus amigos estaban gritando en voz alta en favor a la casa de las serpientes. También vio que el al una banca más adelante se encontraban sus padrinos (Amelia y Sirius), sus suegros y la buena Augusta Longbottom.

-¿La ves? –Pregunto el niño que vivió a su amigo, el cual negó con la cabeza. Unos segundos después Harry pudo verla de nuevo unos metros más abajo y la señalo. – ¡Ahí esta! ¡Ve por ella ,Nev, yo me encargo de cubrirte!

El de mechones rubios asintió mientras bajaba con su escoba a toda prisa, siendo seguido por el azabache. Wood y George intentaron cerrarle el paso pero Harry les paso por el lado a los dos haciendo que estos se desequilibraran.

Neville siguió bajando en línea recta hasta tal punto que el mismo Harry temía que algo le pasara a su compañero. Justo cuando estaba a tres metros del suelo, el chico volvió a elevarse con algo en su mano. Había cogido la Snitch.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Cuando el equipo de Slytheryn bajo al suelo, Ginny se lanzó en los brazos de su esposo mientras los felicitaba a él y el rubio. Draco los elogio al igual que Susan que dijo que Neville era excelente, causando un gran sonrojo en el rostro del mencionado.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien, Neville, Harry –Les dijo Vasilius mientras palmeaba las espaldas de ambos jóvenes. Xenia y Amelia, con sus abultadas barrigas de tres meses, les dieron un beso a cada uno.

La abuela de Neville, a pesar de que no tenía mucha estima a los Slytherin, no pudo evitar decirles que su juego fue muy magistral.

-Han jugado muy bien, cachorros –Les dijo un muy sonriente Sirius- Me recuerda a los días que sus padres eran jugadores de quiddicht; son iguales de buenos que James y Frank.

Neville y Harry le dedicaron una sonrisa llena de alegría, para después despedirse de ellos para celebrar en su sala común.

Muy lejos de ese ambiente feliz que estaba en todas partes, una figura observaba a la lejanía todo. Por dentro hervía de la ira. Tantos años de hipocresía y duro trabajo para que un niño le quitara todo lo que había conseguido.

''Pero será mejor que te cuides, Harry James Potter'' Pensó mientras en sus labios aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa ''Porque me asegurare de que tu vida se vaya a la mierda, tal como tu lo hiciste… Asi lo juro por mis ancestros''.

Sin mas, Albus Dumbledore, exdirector de Hogwarts y actual prófugo de la prisión de Azkaban, desapareció con un traslador.

* * *

 **Fin del octavo capitulo.**

 **La verdad es que este es el primer capitulo de esta historia que me sale tan largo (Cuatro mil y pico lo cual es un gran logro en esta historia que no pasa por capitulo de 3000 palabras).**

 **Este capítulo lo escribí enteramente sobre Harry y Neville,por si no se dan cuenta.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: Si, Nev puede ser un desgraciado pero tiene sus momentos tiernos. Ya se porque quieres que Lucius sea bueno... (Ya he leido con las tantas personas que shippeas al pobre XD). Con lo de Vasilius y Xenia, pensaba hacer que tuvieran gemelos pero después decidí hacer algo menos ''normal'' aparte de que queria fastidiar al pobre padre de Ginny.

xXm3ch3Xx: Si quizas esten juntos pero eso dependera de la votación de la encuesta 1. Decidí hacer un Neville como siempre me gusto que hubiera sido, no un llorón hasta el quinto libro; Solamente Molly, Ron y Hermione le tienen mala voluntad a Harry asi que los demas Weasleys son buenos (A mi siempre me agradaron todos menos Percy :3). Vasilius ya lo tiene todo previsto porque sabe que un dia de estos pasara a mejor vida.

Lord Otello: Ya cambiare ese detalle de Susan. Con lo del bashing, Granger y los Weasley tecnicamente son los ''malos'' aunque quizas uno de ellos se pueda volver... mas o menos agradable para nuestros protagonistas. Y si, Los Malfoy serán buenos, ya he visto y escrito algún que otro bashing Malfoy así que hacer algo diferente me apetecía. Muchos ponen a Draco como un presumido (cierto) cabeza hueca (medio falso media verdad), y a sus padres solamente interesados en el poder. Lucius y Narcissa son una de mis parejas favoritas y creo que aqui les dare algo de importancia. Que disfrutes el capitulo!

* * *

 **Encuesta 1 : Podéis elegir quien será la pareja de Neville:**

 **Neville/Susan´**

 **Neville/Draco**

 **Neville/Susan/Draco.**

 **Encuesta 2: Snape y Lupin terminaran juntos?**

 **1) Si.**

 **2) No**

 **Espero sus respuestas en el próximo capitulo. La respuesta mas votada serán las parejas.**

 **Hasta la proxima!**


	9. Cosas interesantes antes de la navidad

Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.

Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.

Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore.

Raiting: M

Categoria: Romance y Aventura.

Pareja principal: Harry/Ginny.

Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. OC/OC.

Avisos: Les daré una sorpresa que los dejará WTF!? :3

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

 **Capitulo Ocho.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

Sirius suspiro frente a la pila de papeles que estaban encima de su escritorio que en ese momento eran su peor enemigo, incluso mas que Vorldemort o el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore. Cuando el Auror Kitzen Tygradwe, jefe son cadáveres de humanos que han sido poseídos mediante magia oscura para hacer con ellos lo que se le antoje a un mago tenebroso. de los aurores de Inglaterra mientras durara el embarazo de Amelia, le había asignado el caso de Albus Dumbledore, Sirius esperaba grandes aventuras, peleas que dejarían sin aliento a cualquiera, amenazar compinches relacionados con el tema para que soltaran la lengua... Eso y miles de cosas mas que se le pasaban por su imaginación. Pero no resulto ni un ápice de lo que él esperaba: se encargaría de la parte judicial del tema.

Eso le molestaba mucho, en parte porque no sabía que significaba "parte judicial" y otra era que quería -deseaba- golpear un par de tracero. Se suponía que él, actualmente, era el segundo mejor Auror del mundo mágico Inglés (solo siendo superado por Alastor Moody).

Golpeó su cabeza en el escritorio con fuerza.

Maldito ministerio.

Maldito su jefe.

Malditos todos.

Y por último, maldito él.

Su chimenea empezó a botar chispas de diversos colores y por último salieron expulsadas dos cartas, las cuales cayeron en el escritorio.

Extraño pero oportuno, pensó mientras las observaba, vamos a ver que es lo que tienen que decir a papá.

Desenvolvió la primera:

 _Para Sirius II Orión Black:_

 _Querido primo ¿Como estás? ¿Bien espero que sí?_

 _Lamento si te interrumpo, me imagino que debes estar dando captura a un criminal peligroso o algo así, pero es algo de suma importancia que debes hablar contigo._

 _Ayer volví a mi casa pasados de las once de la noche, me sentía muy cansado y ajetreado por lo que me tiré en mi cama con muchas ganas de dormirme lo mas pronto posible. ¿Sabías que los muggles tienes pastillas que provocan el sueño? ¡Es más sorprendente que una poción para dormir! ¡Incluso hay tabletas con sabores! Cada día mas me voy sorprendiendo de las creaciones de esta peculiar raza... Me estoy saliendo del tema ¿cierto?_

 _Entonces... Cuando me acosté en mi cama, me sorprendió que Molly no estuviera acostada a esas_ _horas... Pero no le di mucha mente._

 _Justo cuando Somnus (_ N/A: Somnus es el dios romano del sueño,equivale a Morfeo) _me iba a acoger entre sus brazos cuando escuche unas voces muy cerca de mi habitación. Pude reconocer que una de las voces era la de mi esposa pero la otra no la pude reconocer tan rápido. Hablaban en susurros, como sí fuera un tema de niveles cósmicos, cosas como "¿Esta seguro?" de Molly y la otra persona "Sí,tienes que acercarte a él... Hazlo entrar en confianza y yo me encargaré del resto". Entonces fue cuando ella respondió "Sí usted lo dice, Profesor Dumbledore" fue cuando me di cuenta de la cruda verdad._

 _En ese momento tuve que hacerme pasar por dormido debido a que ella había entrado al cuarto. Cuando se acercó a mí me dio un beso en una mejilla y susurró "Pobre Arthur, pobre, ya casi es hora de que me despida de ti, los planes de albus están dando frutos y pronto ya no nos serás útil"._

 _Te juro por todos los dioses que hay en este mundo que te estoy diciendo la pura verdad. ¿Que te parece si discutimos esto en el caldero chorreante?_

 _Espero tus respuestas, Primo querido._

 _De tu amigo del alma:_

 _Arthur Weasley._

 _PD: Te pido que no no hagas esto público, no quiero que mis hijos se vean afectados._

Sirius miró el la carta con sorpresa. Hubiera creído que Arthur estaba bromeando pero resultaba que el pelirrojo nunca hacía eso y menos con asuntos que concernieran a su familia.

Siempre había considerado que el jefe Weasley era un hombre infeliz con esa vida que tenía junto a esa "señora": manipulado. Unos rumores se hicieron presentes hace muchos años atrás y era que, en ese entonces, Molly Prewett había dado pociones mágicas al heredero Weasley para que este se enamorara de ella.

Como había dicho: rumores.

Aunque, extrañamente, para Sirius era algo que sospechaba desde hace mucho tiempo. A pesar de lo que todo el mundo creía, los Weasley habían sido una de las mas importantes en el Winzegamot (junto a los Black, Longbottom, Potter, Bones, Malfoy y Zabini) en su tiempo e incluso igualaban en Poder a los Potter y a los Longbottom. Por eso le pareció extraño que nada mas morir Septimus Weasley, Arthur no recibió su título como jefe de casa ni le tocó ni un ápice de la fortuna perteneciente al patriarca.

Otra cosa es que desde hace ya siete años Sirius sospechaba que el pelirrojo mayor estaba bajo el influjo de pociones; desde que era pequeño, el Weasley era alguien serio y que se hacía respetar con tan solo una mirada (como todo sangre pura) y aunque le interesaban las cosas muggles, no era un "fan" de los inventos. También debía aclarar que cada día más el hombre parecía mas acabado como si de un inferi ( son cadáveres de humanos que han sido poseídos mediante magia oscura para hacer con ellos lo que se le antoje a un mago tenebroso) tratara.

Fruncio el ceño.

 _Querido Arthur:_

 _Aceptó tus propuestas, nos veremos en el Caldero chorreante en media hora. Su tienes citas en media hora, ya puedes cancelarlas._

 _De:_

 _Sirius Orión Black._

 _Jefe de la familia Black_.

Llamó a su elfo de mierda Kreacher y le ordenó que se la diera al pelirrojo sin que nadie (aparte del destinatario del mensaje, obviamente) se diese cuenta.

Kreacher asintió de muy mala gana para luego desaparecer con un puff.

Sirius aspiró el aire mientras abría la segunda carta:

 _Querido primo Sirius_ :

 _Te escribo para decirte que nos gustaría a mi a mi esposo Lucius concertar una reunión contigo para hablar de diversos temas que son muy importantes._

 _Espero tus respuestas_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_.

Sirius volvió a suspirar, ahora su prima y el cabeza hueca de Malfoy.

"Bueno, al menos tengo una excusa para salir de aquí" Pensó el pelinegro mientras se ponía su abrigo " Vamos a ver que es lo que Júpiter me pone en el camino".

Porque, no hay mal que por bien no venga ¿cierto?

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon**

–Sí, mi amo, tal como le dije –Hablo el basilisco mientras se movía de un lado a otro.

Harry asintió ante las palabras del basilisco mientras acariciaba la escamosa cola del animal. Ahora mismo se encontraba en la cámara de los secretos.

Desde hace una semana, al mago de ojos verdes se le ocurrió una maravillosa idea: ir a la cámara de los secretos y despertar al animal. Había sido exageradamente fácil entrar al baño de Myrtle la llorona sin que nadie lo notase (excepto Neville y Draco, que se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de este) y abrir la puerta de la cámara.

Para su sorpresa, cuando entró se encontró que el basilisco estaba en su nido con serenidad como observando. Nada mas verlo, la gigantesca serpiente le susurró al Potter en parsel "Te estaba esperando, amo". Resulta que Annabelle (Harry no sabía si sorprenderse el hecho de que la víbora tuviera un nombre o fuera hembra) servía desde hace dieciséis generaciones a la familia Potter, por ser estos de una rama recesiva de Salazar Slytheryn al igual que los Gaunt. Annabelle se encargaba de defender a la familia a la que servía.

Por eso es que cuando vio a Tom Riddle creyó que este era un descendiente de los Gaunt y decidió hacer lo que este le placiera. Grave error.

Vorldemort la usó para sembrar terror entre los muggles y sangre sucias que asistían al colegio.

Por eso es que estaba decidida a colaborar con su nuevo amo para vengarse del que hace antaño la había engañado de forma tan vil.

–Annabelle –Susurró Harry mientras que, con cariño, seguía acariciando la parte trasera de la serpiente– Necesito un favor de tu parte, cariño.

–Lo que sea por usted, amo.

–Se donde se esconde Vorldemort. Actualmente se esconde en uno de los profesores de la escuela: Quirinus Quirrel.

–¿Que quiere que haga,amo?

–¿Que quiero que hagas? Eso es fácil –Harry sonrió – Quiero que mates a Quirrel.

La serpiente asintió con su gran cabeza antes de irse Por uno de los túneles.

Harry Potter, el ultimo Pendragon.

En momentos como esos Susan Bones no sabía que hacer. Estaba completamente nerviosa.

–Vamos, no puede ser tan malo, Susie –Le dijo Ginny a su mejor amiga, intentando animarla. Las dos pelirrojas, se encontraban en el patio de la escuela admirando el paisaje, mientras no daban clases.

–Es que tu no lo entiendes, Ginn –Dijo apenada la heredera Bones– Tu tienes a Harry. Yo, en cambio, no se a quien elegir. Digo, por un lado, Neville puede ser un "poco" huraño pero a veces es dulce conmigo y hace que sienta cosas raras en el estomago. Draco, por su parte, es muy divertido y siempre me hace reír con sus ocurrencias. Yo... No se... Realmente no lo se. ¿Porque a mi me ocurre todo esto?

–No te estreses, My friend –Ginny le palmeó la espalda – Ya verás como todo se arregla. Aunque puedo darte un consejo.

–¿Cual? –Pregunto la niña mirando con mucho interés a la esposa de Harry.

–Manda a los dos a la Friendzone.

Susan estalló en carcajadas, haciendo que su amiga solo se encogiera de hombros. Gin siempre sabía mil y una formas para hacerla sentir mejor.

–Gracias. Siempre sabes como mejorar el estado emocional de cualquier persona.

–No hay de que, por nada soy tu alma gemela.

La mirada de ambas se dirigió al horizonte.

–Ginny –Dijo unos minutos después, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en esos instantes.

–¿Que?

– A veces pienso que ¿si en otro mundo distinto, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido ni a llegar a entablar amistad ni a conocernos?

Ginny se quedo pensativa por unos segundos.

–Sería un mundo tan patético, que hasta probablemente Weasley fuera mi hermano y Granger, él y Harry fueran los mejores amigos.

Las dos niñas se echaron a reír sin darse cuenta de cuanta razón tenía la Potter.

–... Ginny.

–¿...Ahora que,Susan?

–¿N-no que Mcgonagall prohibió a todos los alumnos salir al patio? –Tartamudeó la sobrina de Amelia Black mientras señalaba con su mano el cielo, que estaba empezando a llenarse de nubes negras que se arremolinaban violentamente para luego lanzarse en su dirección.

Si no hubiera sido porque Susan agarro a la Katastrofeia-Potter para que ambas retrocedieran, el bloque formado por dementores los hubiera aplastado. Nada mas caer en el suelo los dementores se quedaron estáticos para después caminar como si de arañas se tratasen en dirección a las dos chicas.

Ambas sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a esos seres infernales.

–¡Bombarda!

–¡ взрыв! (N/A: Explosión, es un hechizo ruso equivalente al bombarda inglés).

Una luz verde y otra púrpura salieron despedidas de sus varitas en dirección a la columna formada por los seres de ultratumba. El resultado fue nulo.

Las mujeres salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la seguridad que proporcionaba el castillo (Hogwarts tenía un hechizo para que nada pudiera entrar en el castillo) pero antes de que Susan entrara,tuvo la la mala suerte de tropezar con algo y caer a tierra.

Ginny intentó acercarse a la joven para socorrerla pero los dementores se lanzaron en forma de avalancha para cubrir totalmente a la Hufflepuff, y la verdad es que lo hubieran conseguido sino hubiese sido por unas voces que gritaron:

–¡Expectus Patronus!

Una ave de casi dos metros salió volando y un hurón pasaron frente a la chica e impactaron a la congregación demoníaca haciendo que los dementores huyeran desprevenidos.

Cuando la muchacha se volteó vio a Neville y a Draco con sus varitas en el aire. "Creo que hubiera sido mejor ser devorada por los dementores que los chicos que estoy enamorada estuvieran en este momento" Pensó.

Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.

Para sorpresa de Susan, nadie pareció darse cuenta del ataque por parte de los dementores. Es más, ni siquiera Harry y eso que el pelinegro era un mago muy poderoso.

Neville y Draco no habían dicho nada acerca del tema, solamente permanecían cerca de ella, incluso los dos rubios no habían discutido entre sí como acostumbraban hacer la mayor parte del tiempo.

–Nos vemos,Susie –Se despidió Ginny con la mano– Me toca aritmancia con los Ravenclaws.

–Sí, Cuidate –Se despidió la mencionada con una leve (e hipócrita) sonrisa. ¿Como la Katastrofeia se había tranquilizado después de un ataque que no fue ni hace dos horas? Ella, por su parte, estaba todavía nerviosa. En parte porque casi se vuelve comida de monstruo y otra es que si antes sus sentimientos eran una mierda,ahora eran... Un confuso torbellino que le nublaban los pensamientos.

–¿Pasa algo, Señorita Bones?

La heredera Bones se volteo para observar a una severa Mcgonagall.

–Eh... Nada profesora.

–¿Segura? Te vi como pérdida en tus pensamientos en este pasillo vacío –La voz de la vieja profesora cambió de severa a preocupada. La ex Griffindor siempre había sentido cierta debilidad en todos los aspectos por la heredera Bones. Eso se debía porque la pelirroja le acordaba a ella misma cuando era una niña.

Susan negó con la cabeza. No iba hablar de temas tan bochornosos con su profesora, eso solo lo haría mas traumático.

–No es nada,profesora Mcgonagall.

Minerva suspiró.

–Entiendo. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre mi despacho esta abierto para ti por si quieres hablar.

Sin más la mujer dio media vuelta y se marchó por el pasillo. Susan vio a la maestra de transformaciones irse y por unos momentos tuvo ganas de hablar pero se contuvo.

Harry Potter el último Pendragon.

Queridos Papi y Mami:

Tengo que pedirles consejo a ustedes porque,para mi pesar, no se que hacer. Esto me esta molestando y apenas puedo estudiar bien si que ideas pasen por mi cabeza.

Siento que estoy enamorado. Pero no es una persona, sino de dos. Uno es un chico y la otra es una hermosa niña.

El niño,del que no mencionaré nombre ni apellido, es un poco enojón y amargado por lo que me la paso todo el tiempo molestando. Todo iba bien hasta que el equipo del muy desgraciado ganó el partido de Quiddicht colegiar. Desde entonces siento cosas raras, que he intentando ocultar por temor de que alguien me descubra.

La chica es muy dulce y agradable, a veces insoportable, y hace que me sienta feliz cuando nos juntamos para pasar el rato.

No se a cual elegir, esta situación me duele, de verdad.

Ahora mismo tengo ganas de llorar.

No quiero herir a ninguno de los dos de ninguna manera. Por favor, necesito vuestro consejo.

Con cariño, Draco Lucius Malfoy, su querido hijo.

Narcissa leyó la carta en silencio mientras que Lucius, el cual la tenía rodeada por la espalda, solo se limitaba a fruncir el ceño.

–Nuestro pequeño Dragón parece que esta en su primer dilema sentimental, ¿Verdad Lucius? –Preguntó la dama Malfoy.

–Algo me dice que es demasiado pequeño para estar comprometiéndose con chicos –Espetó este frunciendo el ceño aún más, ganándose una risa de su esposa.

La señora Malfoy sabía lo posesivo que podía ser Lucius con su pequeño "Dragón" hasta tal punto que era capaz de fulminar a los niños que saludaran a Draco en su presencia. Un verdadero padre celoso que no dejaría que su hijo se casara hasta que él no hubiera pasado a mejor vida.

–Venga, Lucy –Dijo burlona– Ayudame con ideas para poder responderle a nuestro pequeño.

–Que tal... No estar con ninguno de los dos. Ya, ya, no me mires así, Cissy. Creo que lo que deberías decirle es que siga su corazón, simple y llanamente, sólo debe dejar que la Magia,como madre y protectora que es, decida con quien. Puede resultar duro pero ya verá que al final todo habrá salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Nuestro deber como padres es aconsejarlo para que tome la decisión que nosotros creemos que puede salirle provechosa pero en realidad es él mismo que tiene la última palabra.

Narcissa estaba con cara de incredulidad. A veces de olvidaba de lo inteligente y culto que podía resultar el afeminado que le había tocado como esposo.

–Eres increíble, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy.

–Lo se, Narcissa Alhena Black. No por nada soy tu esposo.

Harry Potter El ultimo Pendragon.

Noviembre pasó muy rápido en Hogwarts, incluso que cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que era diciembre ya faltaba un par de días para las vacaciones navideñas. No había pasado nada relevante en esas semanas. Solo el anunciamiento de la extraña muerte de Quirrel.

El profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras fue encontrado en su despacho, o mejor dicho, los restos que quedaban de él. Parecía como si un animal salvaje lo había atacado y despedazado (cosa que no distaba de la realidad). El ojiverde se sentía feliz de la muerte del tipo.

Si bien, Vorldemort se encontraba todavía coleando pero ahora no tenía un cuerpo del que pudiese cobijarse cosa que lo hacía mas débil. Tampoco tendría la suerte de contar con Peter Pettigrew para obtener un cuerpo y poder alimentarse por si mismo. Se había encargado de explotar la rata que traicionó a sus padres. Fue gratificante ver a Ronald llorando en publico de la muerte de su amada "Scabbers".

Además el puesto de maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras fue ocupado por Remus Lupin, a quien el azabache quería mucho. Lunático ahora era alguien un poco mas confiado y seguro luego de su conversación con Severus Snape y había aprendido a entender que su licantropía no debía verla como una maldición.

También el joven Potter se había encargado de hacer amigos que descendían de familias de gran importancia en el mundo mágico, aunque nunca superaron el puesto que ocupaban sus verdaderos amigos (véase Neville,Draco y Susan). Un ejemplo de sus relaciones diplomáticas eran Daphne Greengass, que estaba en slytheryn, heredera a la casa Greengass; Blaise Zabini, heredero a la casa Zabini; Hannah Abbot, esta era una prima de Susan, heredera a la casa Abbot; Ernie Mcmillan, sobrino del heredero Mcmillan; Theodore Nott, heredero a la casa Nott y muchas más personas.

Pero no vayan a creer que Harry los veía como amigos. Para nada. Él lo único que le interesaba era tener las amistades de esas personas porque podrían forjar una alianza con su familia y las de sus amigos (Bones, Malfoy y Longbottom) para hacerlos unas grandes potencias en Inglaterra. Por eso es que tenía que recurrir a su personalidad carismática para poder lograr sus cometidos. Solamente tenía una amistad verdaderamente honesta con Zabini, porque este era muy majo, y Luna y los gemelos Weasley, los quería como si fueran sus hermanos aparte de que realmente quería que ellos fueran felices, pero después los demás le traían sin cuidado.

Por otro lado, el chico había aprovechado el tiempo para aprender idiomas que le fueran de gran utilidad. Por ejemplo el alemán, que ya llevaba grandes progresos con ese idioma, podía desenvolverse en una conversación, aparte de que creía que era una manera de honrar a su abuelo (este nació en Alemania). Además podía practicarlo con Neville que sabía ese dialecto a la perfección. Con el ruso iba un poco mas lento debido a que era muy complicado de escribir y pronunciar pero tenía la comodidad de poder entrenarlo con Vasilius y Ginny; con el griego, Xenia le mandaba lecciones vía lechuza y por último el francés, en el cual sus maestros eran Draco y Susan.

–¿Pasa algo, Nev? –Preguntó mirando al rubio Longbottom, este estaba apretando con tal fuerza su copa que esta parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a abollar.

Era temprano, eso de las seis y cincuenta de la mañana. Era la costumbre de los dos mejores amigos, porque en esa hora nadie podría venir a arruinarle el desayuno. Antes Draco también les hacia compañía pero,para extrañeza de Harry, se negó rotundamente a ir si este iba con Neville.

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Susan también se estaba comportando de la misma forma cada que veía a cualquiera de los dos rubios y Neville parecía una mujer con la menstruación.

"¿Cuando fue que me di cuenta de que mi familia esta peleada?" Pensó con preocupación. Sí, su familia. Tenía que hacer algo para que sus "hermanos" se reunieran de nuevo como antes.

No iba a dejar que su amistad desapareciera no sin antes presentar batalla.

–Nev...Esto no puede seguir así, hermano. Ginny y yo estamos preocupados por como van ustedes tres. ¿Que es lo que pasa? ¿Porque los odias?

El Longbottom dejó de apretar la copa y miró estupefacto al vástago de James y Lilian Potter. Al parecer la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, a juzgar por su reacción.

–¿De que demonios estas hablando,Potter? Yo no he estado odiando a nadie.

–Este... –Ahora era Harry que no sabía que decir – No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Longbottom. ¿Porque Draco, tú y Susan se comportan de esa manera tan extraña?

–¿Que? Yo no me he estado comportando extraño, te digo. Es que...

–Neville...

–Yo... Estoy enamorado.

Harry escupió el jugó de calabaza mientras tosía, schockeado por la información que había recibido. ¿Neville? ¿Enamorado? Del otro Neville de la antigua línea de tiempo hubiera sido fácil de creer porque era un chico no muy especial que digamos pero el actual Neville Longbottom... Eso era harina de otro costal.

–¿Como que estas enamorado? –Indagó el ojiverde con infinita curiosidad– ¿Quien es la desdichada? ya,ya... Lo último era una broma.

–Verás, Harry. Me he alejado un poco de Susan y Draco es porque no quiero hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, ambos... Ambos me gustan.

El Potter se quedó con la boca abierta,debido a la sorpresa mientras que Neville bajaba su cabeza mirando al suelo.

–Esa es la razón, entonces. Lamento haberte molestado,Nev, no debí pedirte ninguna explicado –La voz de Harry salió, como siempre que estaba con la gente que de verdad le importaba, sincera y natural.

El rubio levantó su cabeza u le sonrió levemente.

–No te disculpes, hermano. Fue mi culpa, no sabía que estaba a punto de arruinar la amistad que tenemos todos nosotros. Ambos somos idiotas.

–Verdaderamente, hermano, verdaderamente –Harry correspondió más alegre la sonrisa.

–Sí,pero ahora deja de sonreír como un esnob antes de que te lancé un hechizo.

La risa de Harry Potter resonó por todo el salón. Esa era el Nev que conocía y quería.

 **Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon**.

Cuando Sirius y Arthur fueron al hospital de San Mungo se sorprendieron enormemente. A pesar de que el patriarca Weasley se había negado rotundamente a ir porque él aseguraba estar sano, Sirius lo obligó una vez después de que comieron en el caldero chorreante.

El medimago le hizo unos chequeos para luego sacar las conclusiones: Pociones de retención de memoria, compulsiones, amortentia y muchas otras cosas más. Según el resultado, las pociones le eran dadas al Weasley desde que tenía diecisiete años, la misma edad cuando Molly estuvo embarazada de Bill.

Luego de saber esa noticia, fueron como un rayo a Gringotts donde hicieron que un duende los llevara al gerente de las cuentas Weasley. Extrañamente, el gerente de los Weasley era el mismo que atendía las cuentas Potter: Ashot.

Entre Sirius y Arthur le contaron la noticia al goblin.

–Umm, –Resollo Ashot– Eso explica muchas cosas.

–¿Que cosas? Si se puede saber.

–Vera Señor Black, cuando el Lord Weasley anterior estaba vivo escribió una orden explícita de que hasta que usted "abriera los ojos" no se le iba a dar mas que el dos por ciento de su fortuna. Al principio me extrañó eso,en gran manera, hasta que hoy ustedes me han contado todo esto. Seguramente Septimus Weasley escribió esa orden para que la señora Molly Prewett ni se aprovechase de su fortuna. Él probablemente sabía que tu estabas bajo el influjo de esa mujer y esperaba que usted tarde o temprano se diera cuenta de la verdadera personalidad de ella.

En esos momentos la ira que embargaba a Arthur era inmensa. Por culpa de esa mujer, él había perdido muchas cosas que eran importantes. Ahora todo encajaba a la perfección. Apretó los dientes.

Se había dejado manipular durante tantos años y había sufrido tantas burlas por mucha gente en el ministerio.

–Quiero recuperar el asiento Weasley.

–Esa es su decisión y solo suya –Dijo Ashot mientras sacaba una poción y se la entregaba al hombre– Beba esto,y todas las pócimas y barreras en usted se romperán y así podrá recuperar el titulo noble que antaño perteneció a su familia antes de que sea muy tarde.

Y así lo hizo el Señor Weasley. Todos los hechizos y compulsiones que habían en su cuerpo se eliminaron cuando trago la poción. También su cabello volvió a crecer y recuperó su jovialidad.

Ya no parecía el señor Weasley viejo y arrugado, no, ahora era un hombre que quería cambiar las cosas.

Entre él y su primo decidieron que no debía aceptar públicamente la jefatura de su casa porque Molly saldría beneficiada y sería muy difícil hacer que esa desgraciada aceptara por las buenas el divorcio.

Además de que quería saber quienes de sus hijos estaba con su madre y quienes lo apoyaban a él.

–Cariño –La fastidiante voz de Molly le sacó de sus pensamientos– No has bebido el té que te he preparado.

"Gracias "Pensó con sarcasmo" Pero no gracias, no me gustan las bebidas con un toque de pociones".

–Lo siento,Molly, querida –Ugh,como odiaba fingir un cariño inexistente sobretodo con esa perra.

–Pero debes beberte tu té, son las siete de las mañana.

–Enserio que no quiero, cariño –La sonrisa del Weasley se volvió mas forzada que antes. Ya se estaba empezando a hartar de esa maldita actitud.

Joder, se menos obvia mujer. Hasta un ciego se daba cuenta de los estúpidos intentos de la regordeta mujer para manipularlo.

Y eso lo hacía pensar ¿Como coño fui tan estúpido durante todos estos años? ¿Como no me di cuenta?

Probablemente nunca encontraría respuesta a esa pregunta

 **Y aquí termina el noveno capitulo de esta historia. ¿Que les pareció? Los sorprendí por lo menos un poquito ¿verdad?**

 **Se me había olvidado decirles algo que no he mencionado en capítulos anteriores. Harry no sera un chico bueno en esta historia, mas bien sera medio Dark. El mirará a poca gente como su familia y a los demás los vera como peones para poder alcanzar sus objetivos. No tendrá miramientos en hacerle daño (sea psicológico o físico o los dos) a alguien que no sea de su completo agrado.**

 **Él tendrá dos caras, una que presenta la mayor parte del tiempo y la otra que sólo la usa con sus allegados más cercanos.**

 **Otra cosa es que los protagonistas de esta historia no serán los típicos "buenos" ni Harry y Ginny serán la pareja que su amor es perfecto y sin manchas. Eso los haría aburridos e igual que el Harmione (Sin ofender, fan del Harmione).**

 **Las encuestas siguen en pie. En el siguiente capitulo haré la pareja que más votos obtenga. En cuanto a la de Remus/Severus todavía sigue en pie y al igual que la primera encuesta, se cerrará en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo veremos las vacaciones de Harry y sus amigos y allegados.**

 **Tercera encuesta: ¿Quien quieren que sea la pareja de Arthur? Cualquier personaje es bien recibido (pero deben ser obligatoriamente personajes cannon. Nada de Oc).**

 **Reviews:**

 **Christine C: ¿no será compenetrado? XD**

 **ZevieANDHinnyFan: Nunca he sido un fan de Neville/Hannah, creo que nunca debieron juntarlos. Mas bien debieron juntar a Nev con Susan. Por otro lado, Astoria siempre me pareció una chica agradable y la shippeo con Draco pero no creo que quiera hacer Drastoria.**

 **KataPlus: Aquí esta el capítulo :) ¿Draco/Luna? Es la primera vez que escucho de esa pareja. Quizá llegue hacer una historia de esos dos pero no en este fic.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: Neville es un poco... Especial. Quise dotarlo de un carácter que hasta al mismo Harry le de miedo, digo, son pocos los que les gusta hacer un Neville valiente y sagaz. Todos prefieren hablar de los Malfoy y blaba bla. Con lo de Draco, ya lo tenía pensado. Así Neville tendría dos ukes/sukes. Si quieres ver que es lo que quiere Dumbles, deberás seguir leyendo.**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Eso sería muy cruel, hasta para mi mismo. A Sirius no le va tan mal en el embarazo de Amelia es porque sabe como tranquilizarla, a diferencia de la bocota de Vasilius. Aunque pensándolo bien, sería una situación hilarante si tuvieran tres hijos...**

 **Fran Ktrin Black: Que bueno que te gustó. Quise hacer algo distinto. Digo,muchos Fics de viajes en el tiempo hay pero me imagino que este debe de ser muy distinto a la mayoría. Aquí esta el cap.**

 **Cristel Lopez: Aquí tienes el capitulo :) Gracias por comentar!**

 **Lulu: Gracias por tu review** **XD**

 **Gracias a todos,lo que comentan y a los que no.**

 **Una cosa mas antes despedirme, en el capítulo once será el fin del arco del primer año de Harry, así que habrán muchas cosas interesantes a partir del segundo año. Y no, no diré nada muajaja... Que malo soy... Adiós!**

 ***se despide con la mano mientras viene su mujer con un rodillo***


	10. Interesante y caótica navidad

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore.**

 **Raiting: M, M+**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry/Ginny.**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. Vasilius/Xenia (Pareja OC). Remus/? Neville/Susan/Draco.**

 **Avisos: Este capítulo será medio corto.** **Bah, eso lo escribí sin siquiera empezar a escribir y antes de darme cuenta ya tenía casi cuatro mil y pico de palabras. T-T. No puedo prometer nada.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon**

 **Capitulo diez**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma que Harry, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.

Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.

–Mamá –susurró mientras sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban en salir – Papá...

Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida. El abuelo Charlus, la abuela Dorea, el bisabuelo Henry... Y muchos más.

Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.

No pudo contener las lágrimas. Se había prometido llorar pero ya no podía mantener su promesa. Su familia.

Porque a pesar de tener una familia, Harry no podía evitar llorar por la familia que echaba de menos. "Sere fuerte, por ustedes" Pensó mientras se ponía nuevamente su capa de invisibilidad" Lo prometo".

«Te pido que nolo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo».

Primera vez que un consejo de Dumbledore le encontraba tanto significado. Maldito seas viejo, maldijo en voz baja.

 **Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

Las vacaciones llegaron de improviso. Cada quien fue a su casa. Harry y Ginny marcharon lo mas rápido posible a la mansión Katastrofeia, que quedaba en Moscú,Rusia. Estaban desesperados por volver a casa.

Por esa razón, probablemente, el tren iba demasiado lento lo cual era una sensación un tanto frustrante.

–¿A donde van a ir en estas vacaciones navideñas? –Preguntó Ginny mirando a los chicos.

–Me la pasare en casa de mis padres –Hablo Draco, que para su "incomodidad" estaba en medio de Susan y Neville– Y visitaremos al abuelo Abraxas,que vive en París, dos días antes de año nuevo.

–Yo iré a Alemania para entrenar con el abuelo Algie –Explicó Neville. Eso no sorprendió a nadie en el vagón debido a que era muy bien conocido el carácter belicoso del hermano de Augusta Longbottom, Johann Whilhem Kleist Algie Von Hollozern, y su amor por la guerra. El hombre, que a pesar de tener ochenta parecía de treinta y tres, había acogido como su pupilo a Neville por lo que el niño rubio aparte de ser heredero Longbottom también era el heredero legal de la fortuna Hollozern (una familia que podía ser gobernante de Alemania debido a su parentesco con Guillermo II de Alemania).

–Yo, con mis papis Siri y Amelia –Respondió Susan con una sonrisa. La pelirroja le había cogido mucho cariño al padrino de Harry, a tal punto que le decía papi y Sirius le correspondía con amor a la "niña de sus ojos".

En ese instante la puerta del vagón se abrió con estruendo dejando ver a Ronald Weasley seguida de una cuitada Hermione "Sangre sucia" Granger Enseguida todos pararon de reír y las sonrisas desaparecieron cuando aparecieron esos dos.

–¿Que quieres, Weasley? –Preguntó Neville mientras se paraba, al igual que Harry.

–Quiero hablar con Harry –Dijo este, rebosante de desdén– Nada de esto te concierne, Longbottom.

–Verás Weasel –La voz del rubio sonó suave, cosa que hizo que todos los amigos de él se resignaran a lo peor– Hadrius, es mi alma gemela así que lo que pase con él también me concierne.

–¿Alma gemela? –La chillona voz sabelotodo de Granger no se hizo esperar – Harry no te pertenece, a ninguno de ustedes. El será mi esposo.

El Longbottom iba a responder algo, probablemente lleno de sarcasmo, sin embargo le interrumpió la risa histérica del pelinegro.

–Me sorprende que ahora habléis como si fuéramos mejores amigos de hace años. ¿Weasley, no intentaste ridiculizarme en mas de una ocasión? ¿Acaso crees que podría hablar con una rata como tú? ¡Jaja! ¿Y tu,Granger, acaso crees que yo querré casarme, si dejamos de lado que ya estoy con MI Ginny, con una perra que solo me ve como un conducto para su ascenso a la gloria? Ve a lamerle el culo a otra persona, que yo no quiero ser manipulado por nadie y menos como una mierda como tú. Además, ¿Cuando os permití llamarme por mi nombre? Eso sólo esta permitido a mis allegados, para ustedes soy solamente Lord Potter –Harry les dio una sonrisa cargada de desprecio a ambos– Ahora, ya terminados de aclarar estos puntos que necesitan para pulir sus diminutos cerebros, pueden irse de mi vista si no quieren que los funda a los dos.

Los traidores palidecieron y salieron sin decir ni "Mu",temerosos de que el Potter cumpliera la última frase.

Ron, nada mas salir del vagón, sintió como sus orejas le ardían incesantemente.

Su madre le había ordenado de manera explícita que intentara ganarse la amistad de Potter,para que ella pudiera suministrarle pociones a través de chocolates o comida y de esta manera tener al imbécil subyugado.

El plan se supone que debía haber funcionado. Su mente le daba vueltas al asunto y lo único lógico que su estúpida cabeza le podía dar era que todo era culpa de Potter, sin darse cuenta que el del problema era él mismo.

Por su parte, Granger no podía estar mas que furiosa. Ese Potter, era un maldito bastardo. El se negaba a ser controlado, a ser útil. La utilidad de Potter era que este se casara con ella y la ayudara a ser la mujer más grande que hubiera conocido el mundo mágico: La próxima ministra magica y del mundo muggle. Siendo ministra, ella cambiaría todo y haría del mundo mágico lo mejor. Además, podría pisotear a quien quiera que se le pusiera en frente.

Por eso es que se había aliado temporalmente con el Weasley para que Potter la viera con buenos ojos. Pero él... No importa, pensó la castaña, ya caerá pronto.

Y así maquinaban los dos castaños, cada uno en lo profundo de sus deseos ambiciosos y de poder.

Pobres Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley. Ninguno había llegado a la conclusión de que si seguían intentando controlar a Hadrius II James Karl Potter-Gaunt Peverell Pendragon iban a terminar de una manera para nada agradable. Porque Harry ya conocía como se comportaban esos dos y no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

"A todos los enemigos de la casa Potter, nunca terminarán bien. Todos sufrirán un castigo" Dijo en su época Henry (al cual muchos le decían cariñosamente Harry) Potter, bisabuelo de Harry" No importa si debemos esperar toda una vida entera, porque si nosotros no pudimos vengarnos la muerte nos reencarnará en uno de nuestros descendientes". Esas fueron sus palabras cuando el Winzegamot lo ejecutó porque el era contrario a que los muggles debían ser exterminados. Veinte años después, Karl Potter (o Charlus Potter) el hijo de Henry asesinó a los altos mandos en duelos de magia para recuperar el honor de su progenitor.

¿Casualidad o es que esa frase realmente estaba en lo cierto?

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon**.

–¿Para que nos mandaste a llamar, padre? –Preguntó Bill mirando a su padre con interés y curiosidad.

Arthur los había mandando a llamar a la madriguera, justo varias horas antes de que el tren de Hogwarts llegara a la estación nueve y tres cuartos.

En ese momento estaban reunidos sus hijos mayores: William, apodado Bill, Charles y Percy (a este último Arthur lo había mandado llamar de Hogwarts).

Bill Arthur Weasley, el mayor, era pelirrojo,como todos los Weasley, con ojos color azul marino. Su piel era muy pálida, mientras que su cabello lo tenía muy bien cuidado lo cual hacia un gran contraste en él. Trabaja como rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts. Tranquilo y sereno como su padre, Bill era el heredero Weasley.

Después estaba Charles rhyfelwr, el segundo. Era, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, de complexión fornida y rasgos afilados (muy parecido a su abuelo Septimus). Charlie era el mas serio y callado de todos los hijos que tenia Arthur: Calculador, pensativo y que sabía en que momento actuar y en cual no. Actualmente se encargaba de cuidar dragones en el Conservatorul de dragoni, Rumania. Como el segundo, ostentaba el rango de etifedd(*) Prewett. Un hecho que diferenciaba a Charles de los demás, es que él era por petición de Fabián y Gideon Prewett el heredero de la fortuna Prewett. Para lograr esto, los hermanos en secreto fusionaron su magia con él cuando solamente era un bebé. Era por esa razón es que el joven era el único que podía hablar galés en la familia y su sola presencia hacia recordar a los celtas antiguos.

Luego estaba Percival Ignatius, "Percy". Muy parecido en aspecto a su progenitor sólo que su cabello era más corto que Arthur. Además su personalidad difería mucho con el patriarca Weasley: Percy era muy ambicioso, con deseos de subir a lo mas alto pero eso no significaba que iba a dejar de lado a su familia para cumplir sus sueños.

–Verán,hijos míos –Empezó el patriarca– Su madre...

–¿Te ha estado dando pócimas para mantenerte controlado? –Le interrumpió Charlie, sorprendiendo a todos.

–¿¡Que!? ¿¡Que madre qué!? –Saltó Percy– ¡Charlie eso es...!

–Cierto –Cortó el adulto, ganándose una mirada descolocada de Percy– Su madre me ha estado suministrando pociones para mantenerme lo mas controlado posible, también las usaba para que me fuera muriendo lentamente, además de que evitó que yo supiera de mi verdadero origen. Y si eso no pudiera ser peor, esta aliada con Albus Dumbledore. Ahora, Charles ¿Como lo sabías?

–Era obvio padre, pero no me atrevía a opinar en caso de que mis suposiciones fueran falsas. Tus ojos tenían un brillo muy extraño antes, y tus movimientos eran muy parecidos a los de un maniquí. Tu comportamiento era también extraño, una vez analicé restos de té en tu taza, y al parecer tenían pociones ínfimas. Lo que me llevó a pensar es que estabas sometido a ella, pero para mi pesar no podía decírtelo porque lo mas probable es que le hubieras dicho a ella y me hubiera acallado.

El señor Weasley lo miró con mucho interés y orgullo. Charles era realmente sorprendente, verdaderamente evocaba en actitud y apariencia a sus cuñados los Prewett.

–Hijo, eres un saco de sorpresas.

–Gracias. Y no sólo eso tengo para decirte: Voy a dejar el conservatorio para resurgir mi casa.

–¿A que te refieres? –Preguntaron Arthur y Percy al mismo tiempo.

– Resulta que los tíos Fabián y Gideon me adoptaron por un llamamiento de sangre, por lo cual soy el único heredero Prewett en Inglaterra y Gales. Me enteré de esto justamente anteayer pero todavía no estaba seguro si aceptarlo, sin embargo, ahora que he escuchado todo esto por parte de nuestro padre mi decisión es que voy a honrar el privilegio que mis tíos me dejaron.

–Espera, espera –Hablo Bill, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido de observador en la discusión – Dejame ver si entiendo: ¿resulta que mamá a esto controlando a papá todo este tiempo, Charlie es el heredero Prewett lo que explica muchas cosas... Papá realmente pertenece,al igual que nosotros, a una familia noble?

–Afirmativo, Billar –Respondió Charlie en tono burlón. – Yo estoy de lado de nuestro progenitor ¿Y ustedes?

–Cuenten conmigo, Sharkie –Bill estuvo de acuerdo– ¿Y tú,Percy?

–Ya que... Los apoyo.

–Bien –Finalizó el pelirrojo mayor, mientras se paraba de su silla– Hablaré con sus hermanos cuando lleguen del colegio, necesito saber si alguno de ellos es aliado a Molly. Por otro lado, les agradezco por apoyarme.

–No es nada –Le quito importancia al asunto Charlie – Somos tus hijos, y lo que mama te hizo estuvo muy mal. Haremos lo que sea por apoyarte.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon**.

–Es un gusto volver a verte, Neville. Me alegro de que hubieras caído en Slytheryn, así le quitaste la manía de que todas las serpientes son malas.

–Gracias, tío Algie.

Así iba la conversación entre tío abuelo y sobrino nieto mientras escalaban, sin ningún aparato muggle ni mágico solamente con las manos, el Zugspitze la cual con 2,992 metros era la montaña más grande en la región de Alemania y Austria. El tío Algie era uno de esos hombres que andaban por todo el mundo haciendo cosas temerarias que cualquiera tacharía de locos. Neville estaba acostumbrado a los viajes con su tío desde que tenía nueve.

Siempre iba a visitarlo todos los diciembre en su mansión en Garmisch-Partenkirchen, la cual estaba ubicada en el estado libre de Baviera.

Algie era un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos azules y muy alto. Cualquiera que lo viera creería que tenía unos treinta años de edad y no ochenta y ocho, como en realidad era. Esto era porque había logrado que Flamel le diera unas dos libras de elixir de la vida de su piedra filosofal.

–¿Te pasa algo, Mein Sonh? –Preguntó el hombre, diciendo la ultima parte en alemán.

–Nein, Mein Großvater –Respondio el Longbottom con un perfecto alemán.

–¿Seguro? Sabes que podemos hablar de lo que quieras. Si es de chicas, espera que lleguemos a la cima.

Una vez llegado al final del Zugpitze, Neville y Algie acamparon en la cima. El rubio mayor miró el cielo que estaba oscureciendo rápidamente.

–Hoy es dieciséis de diciembre –Dijo el hombre en voz alta – Casi es navidad,¿cuantos paises hemos ido? –. Bebio agua de su cantimplora y luego se la paso a Neville.

–Solamente Suecia, recuerde que sólo llevamos la mitad de Alemania y casi estamos llegando a Austria.

–Vaya, somos muy lentos –Se lamentó el Hollozern– Ahora, hablando temas distintos a este: ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado?

–Ya te dije que no es nada, tío –Respondió cortante Neville.

–¿Acaso no tendrá que ver con la señorita Bones y el señorito Malfoy?

Neville se sonrojo fuertemente, confirmando los pensamientos de su tío. El mayor rió entre dientes.

–Yo una vez me enamoré de dos chicos como te paso a ti.

–¿En serio?

–Pues claro. La señorita Aleksandra Kavokoba y el señor Francois Signoret. Nos conocimos en Hogwarts, ella estaba en su quinto año mientras que él y yo en el sexto año. Yo amaba a ambos y los dos me amaban a mí. Nunca les dije verdaderos sentimientos. Cuando decidí decirles, tres años después, Signoret había sido asesinado en la guerra que el muy imbécil de André Saint-Louis armó y Aleksandra se había casado con Antares Potter, el hermano de Karl Potter mi mejor amigo, por eso te daré un consejo: aprovecha que todavía estas a tiempo y declarate. Si uno de los dos te corresponde, quedate con ese, y si los dos te corresponden aceptalos a ambos.

El rubio menor se quedó pensativo ante las palabras del mas viejo. En el fondo, Algie tenía razón: debía ser valiente.

–Tío, ¿crees que podamos llegar a Inglaterra en menos de tres días?

–Eso sería imposible, Neville –Dijo Algie para luego sonreirle– A menos que cruzemos a nado el mar ¿Te atreves?

–Puedes apostar que si.

–Entonces, mejor vamos bajando el Zugpigtze si queremos llegar temprano.

–Ja, Mann ¡En marcha!

 **Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

Ya se acercaba navidad y todas las personas en la mansión Katastrofeia estaban atareadas. Se podían ver a los elfos domésticos decorando la casa y preparando mucha comida. Esto era porque en la noche iba a ver una fiesta para celebrar el fin de año. Se invitaría a las grandes familias de toda Europa para que participarán en la fiesta.

–Nos esta quedando perfecto este árbol navideño –Dijo el optimista Vasilius mientras sonreía. La familia se encontraba reunida en la sala decorando el arbolito.

–Tienes razón, mi caramelito –Respondio sonriente Xenia, para después besar tiernamente a su marido. Al parecer la madre de Ginny y Harry (¿que? Xenia se refería a Harry como "mi niñito") había desistido momentáneamente en asesinar a su esposo, quiza sus emociones de furia pasaron a dulces y Kawaii en sus cinco meses de embarazo.

–Muy lindo todo pero ¿Podríais dejar de besaros y haceros cosas raras para poder terminar el árbol?

–No te quejes, Harry. ¿Como creéis que tendréis hijos? Además si tuvieras un semental como mi hombre, te la pasarias en la cama todo el día.

–¡Xenia!

–¡Mama!

–¡Tía!

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon**

Al llegar la noche, Harry no tenía ni idea de que se iba a poner para la fiesta. Tenía que dar buena impresión, como jefe de la casa Potter debía dar una buena impresión.

Ginny se había puesto un vestido digno de una Reina Rusa, lo cual en cierta parte era cierto porque los Katastrofeia se remontaban a Nikolái Aleksándrovich Románov II de Rusia debido a que eran una rama que no se había extinguido de los Romanov.

Al final, el ojiverde eligió un traje que Vasilius le había regalado. Ambos esposos bajaron de su habitación en dirección a la sala en la que se efectuaba la fiesta.

Habían mínimo unas sesenta personas. Pudo reconocer varias caras: Señores Goyle, Los crabbe, Nott... E incluso Luna (Harry la había invitado junto a sus padres).

Le dio un abrazo a la muchacha cargado de cariño.

–Hola, Lu ¿Como estas, hermana? –Dijeron los Potter al mismo tiempo.

–Muy bien chicos, mis vacaciones no han estado mal pero un poco aburridas –Respondio la peliblanca con una sonrisa –. En ese momento se acercaron los Scamander a saludar al matrimonio Potter. Harry conoció al joven Rolf, amigo de su esposa, el cual era bastante extraño y parecía llevarse muy bien con Luna.

Se despidieron de esas personas y siguieron caminando, mucha gente se acercaba a saludarle y a conversar con él. Pero Harry no estaba interesado en ellos sino en buscar a sus amigos.

Ya había pasado media hora y Harry no habia avistado ni a Susan, Draco o Neville y se estaba empezando a fustrar. Había visto a Sirius y a Amelia pero no a Susan. Encontró a Augusta pero no a Neville. Llegó a entablar conversación con Lucius y Narcissa sin embargo Draco no estaba a la vista.

Justo cuando se iba a dar por vencido una voz le llamó:

–Harry.

El mencionado se volteó para observar a un Neville vestido con un Waffenrock (El uniforme llevaba ocho botones frontales y no poseía bolsillos externos, el cuello era más alto que la túnica de servicio. Una tira en plata o blanco llamado Litzen se montaron sobre los bordes del cuello. Bajo los botones de los puños verdes oscuros suecos se bordaron unas figuras parecidas a los Waffenfarbe del cuello. Un borde cilíndrico fino del color del Waffenfarbe de la compañía al que pertenecía el uniforme se añadió a los bordes del cuello, puños, cierre delantero, y la raja accidentada del reverso, en el cual aparecían 6 botones.) de gala y a su lado estaba Algie vestido de la misma manera. Parecían nazis, pensó jocoso Harry.

–Nev, hermano –Dijo Harry alegremente y lo abrazaba – Pareces un Nazi.

–Y tú, un cosaco –Neville puso los ojos en blanco antes de separarse de su alma gemela – Este es mi tío Algie, Tío Algie ellos son Harry,mi alma gemela, y Ginny Potter,su esposa.

–Un gusto conocerlo en persona, Señor Hohenzollern –Dijeron a coro la Griffindor y el Slytheryn

–Lo mismo digo, Lord y lady Potter –Algie hizo una reverencia – Hallo, mein Mann, Mein Fräulein. Ahora si me disculpais voy a ver si encuentro a mis amigos los Katastrofeia, nos vemos en un rato Neville.

–¿Que tal sus vacaciones? –Preguntó Nev mirando a sus amigos.

–Dentro de lo que cabe, bien –Dijo Ginny sonriente– Fuimos a los montes Urales y a Novgorodov.

–Y yo pude ver a un yeti de cerca –Se jactó Harry– ¿Y las tuyas, Nev?

–¿Las mías? No han sido la gran cosa. Anduve con mi tío el país Suecia y Alemania. Luego volvimos a nado a Inglaterra.

–¿A nado? –Ginny no podía parecer menos incrédula.

–Si, lo que oíste. No fue gran cosa. Simplemente tres días en mar abierto. Y hasta enfrenté a un tiburón.

–¿Enserio? Dile a tu tío que quiero ser tu pupilo... Era bromeando,Ginn mi amor, solo bromeo, deja de mirarme así.

La conversación siguió animada y las horas pasaron rápidamente. Hablaron de diversos temas: Las vacaciones navideñas, el Quiddicht, etcétera etcétera.

–Que bueno que viniste, Nev –Dijo,un rato después, el ojiverde – Me sentía frustrado cuando no encontré a Draco ni a Susan.

–Draco esta con Susan en casa de su tía Andromeda.

–¿Y como sabes eso, Nev?

 _Flash Back._

– _Estamos llegando Neville –Le avisó Algie mientras veía la costa. Ambos hombres habían partido de Alemania hace setenta y dos horas por el mar báltico hasta llegar a las costas inglesas._

 _No era la gran cosa. Simplemente eran 432 800 km de pura agua y lleno de psicóticos tiburones que ansiaban morder algo que valiese la pena._

 _La gente que estaba en la playa se sorprendió al ver a un niño de once años y un adulto de no mas treinta años salir del mar como que nada es nada._

 _Caminaron entre el gentío , hasta salir del lugar. Ya en lugar fuera de la vista de todos, hicieron un hechizo para calentar sus ropas las cuales no se habían cambiado desde que iniciaron el viaje marino._

 _Después preguntaron a un transeúnte donde estaban._

– _Se ve que no son de por aquí. Esto se llama Blackpool._

 _Se despidieron del hombre y siguieron su camino._

 _Fueron a un banco sucursal de Gringotts que se encontraba en esa ciudad. Neville se sorprendió al ver que no había duendes sino personas que atendían los puestos._

– _Blackpool tiene el único banco del Reino Unido en el que no trabajan duendes sino seres humanos –Le comentó Algie – Que nunca se te olvide, Kind._

– _Lo que digas, alt._

 _Aterrizaron en el callejon Diagon , con las ropas sucias de hollín. Neville, por otro lado, tenía inmensas ganas de vomitar el desayuno ingerido(de hace tres días) ._

– _Deja de hacer muecas, que ya no eres un niño, y vámonos ¿sabes donde queda la mansión Bones?_

– _No existe, Susan vive en la mansión Black con su tía y el esposo de esta._

– _¡Pues que esperamos! ¡Cuando el amor llama...! ¡Hay que amarrarlo!_

– _¿No es 'buscarlo' en vez de 'amarrarlo'?_

– _Es lo mismo, es lo mismo._

 _ **Mansión Black.**_

– _¿Pasa algo Nev? –Inquirio una preocupada Susan mientras miraba al rubio._

– _Sí,Susan tiene razón ¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó Draco._

 _Neville suspiro._

 _Ir a casa de Susan. Listo._

 _Deshacerse de tío Algie por un par de horas. Listo._

 _Llamar a Draco para que fuera a la mansión Black. Listo._

 _Buscar un lugar en solitario. Listo_

 _El discurso lleno de sentimentalismo. Fallo total. Fallo total. FALLO TOTAL._

– _Chicos... Err... Bueno... Este... –Ni puta idea de como empezar – Verán... Yo... Tengo algo que decirles.._

 _Fin del flash Back._

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del heredero Longbottom.

–Digamos, que un buen esposo debe saber que hacen sus maridos.

Harry Potter nunca tuvo la boca tan abierta como en ese entonces.

* * *

 **¡El final del capítulo! Esto ha sido todo el capítulo diez.**

 **Las encuestas han terminado:**

 **1) El resultado !Si!**

 **2) El resultado es ¡Sí!**

 **La encuesta de Arthur no termina todavía, así que voten por su pareja favorita para emparejar a nuestro buen Weasley.**

 **¿Que creen que paso entre Neville, Draco y Susan? ¿Quieren un un flashback completo? ¿eh? ¿eh?**

 **No se si lo han notado pero hice un nuevo Algie, muy diferente al del cannon. Me aproveché de que no suelen ni mencionan a este tipo. Los wue han visto/leido Ranma 1/2 se debieron dar cuenta de que lo de ir a nado sobre el mar fue sacado de ese anime.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1) Conservatorul di dragoni:** Significa "conservatorio de dragones" en Rumano.

 **2) etifedd:** heredero, en Galés. Según mi imaginación los herederos de la familia Prewett llevan este nombre debido a que esta familia desciende de los celtas antiguos. Un etifedd puede ser sanguíneo o por adopción de sangre, claro si es que todavía no hay nadie que pueda heredar legítimamente el cargo. Esto no aplica a las mujeres.

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Fran Ktrin Black: Gracias por comentar la historia. Aquí te traigo el capítulo. Disfrutalo :)**

 **Lord otello: ¿Quien es Su Li? Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Mar91: Molly va a recibir su paga por ser una desgraciada, no solo de Harry sino también de Harry. Aparte de que sufrirá cuando su familia le de la espalda.**

 **Lady Ravenwolf: Gracias por el comentario! Me has subido el ánimo! Espero que te siga gustando la historia aunque Remus no quede (todavía) con Tonks.**

 **Xyori Nadeshikyo: Nott no quedaría mal. Es más, seria interesante shipearlo con "él". Ya seria obvio quien sería el Uke.**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Es obvio que Bill y Charlie se irían de una buena vez con Arthur desde que supieran que atrocidades su madre a hecho, Percy también se uniría con Arthur. De los gemelos, ninguno se iría de parte de Molly. Ron, es harina de otro costal. Y creeme que Arthur no permitirá que Molly se lleve a alguno de sus hijos, ni siquiera a Ron. Él pondrá carácter que le faltó en su otra linea de vida.**

 **Con lo de Susan y sus "amores" hice que fuese atacada por dementores para que los tres se confundieran aun más en sus sentimientos y acabaran aceptando que estan enamorados. Susan impondrá su apellido por la fuerza, XD. Con lo del apellido, los tres tendrán los tres (por ejemplo: Neville Longbottom-Malfoy-Bones) debido a que es una unión de pareja destinada y se han vuelto uno sólo.**

* * *

 **Y aquí acaba todo *el bombillo se apaga*** **Creo que tendré que pagar la cuenta de la luz.**


	11. Nuevo semestre: aventuras y más

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione Granger. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Así empieza la historia de Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Raiting: M, M+**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura. Hay un ligero toque de humor en la mayoría de los capítulos.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry Potter/Ginny Katastrofeia (Weasley en el canon :3).**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. Vasilius/Xenia (Pareja OC). Remus/Severus. Neville/Susan/Draco.**

 **Avisos: Este es el fin de la primera temporada del último Pendragon (hasta le hice una abreviatura :3 HPUP?).**

 **Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Capitulo onceavo:**

 **La ninfa Potter, el elfo Longbottom, una dríade Malfoy y una sabia Nereida al estilo Weasley.**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo! Y ¡Comenten!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Las familias mágicas suelen descender de un ser mágico o una raza, lo cual hace ciertas alteraciones en la magia de los descender.**

 **En Inglaterra están los Montague, descendientes de sirenas del pueblo submarino de O'k-Sathban. Debido a que descienden de esta complicada especie, los Montague pueden cantar de cualquier forma y voz con dificultad, además de que su canto puede hipnotizar hasta el mago más poderoso y fuerte sino se tiene una voluntad de hierro.**

 **También están los Prince, con cuarta parte veela.**

 **También están los Black,con su sangre también veela, pero estos suelen saltarse generaciones para que nazcan con el gen Veela.**

 **Pero hasta ahora han habido tres familias que tienen sangre mágica de especies que son de mas importancia que muchas otras:**

 **Los Longbottom. Descendientes de los elfos guerreros que hace tiempo poblaron los terrenos de Gales y ahora están extintos como pueblo. El primer Longbottom que tenía sangre elfa fue Ydysgoan Longbottom, que vivió entre los 1115 y 1200 (épocas que los elfos estaban todavía en esplendor). Los Longbottom que nacen con el gen élfico tienen la capacidad de usar sus poderes para rejuvenecer a cualquier persona e incluso tienen la capacidad de revivir personas aunque esto es solamente es un rumor. Sin embargo hace doce generaciones que ningún Longobottom hereda el gen élfico.**

 **Los Potter, descendientes de las ninfas de Hamburgo. Sus poderes son muy grandes y consisten en que pueden tomar forma y tamaño (e incluso los mismos poderes y características) de cualquier cosa que deseen. Esto los hace muy importantes en misiones de infiltración, es más, antiguamente los Potter eran usados como espías por parte del rey Arturo II Pendragon de Inglaterra mágica antes de que se aboliera la monarquía en el mundo mágico. Pero, ¿que es una ninfa? Las ninfas Ninfas son en general todas las deidades menores femeninas de la Mitología Griega. Provienen de matrimonios entre Dioses mayores, mixtos con semidioses, y en algunos pocos casos, con humanos. Recibían sus nombres especiales según la función que tuviesen atribuida o el medio en que residían, por ejemplo: las Melíades (hasta ahora no he descubierto ninguna familia con el poder de esta raza), ninfas de los fresnos; las Náyades, ninfas de las fuentes y de los ríos (como los Potter); las Nereidas, ninfas del océano; las Oréades (un ejemplo es la familia Bones), ninfas de las colinas y montañas; las Dríades, ninfas de los árboles, etc.**

–Harry,Harry, Harry ¡Harry!

El ojiverde cerró su libro de _Historia mágica del mundo mágico inglés_ hecho por su ancestro Antares Potter, Hermano del abue Charlus, y miró molesto al rubio.

–¿Que quieres, Longbottom?

–Solo iba a decirte que ya estamos llegando al castillo. Tienes casi dos horas pegado en ese libro de porquería.

–¿Enserio? –Pregunto sorprendido para luego Mirar a todas partes– ¿Y los demás compinches?

–Hace media hora salieron del vagón, Potter, para que se yo –Neville resoplo con fastidio– Susan y Ginny se fueron a cambiarse su ropa mientras que Draco fue a cambiarse al vestidor de chicos.

–Uh, ¿Has escuchado de los elfos?

–¿Elfos? Claro son los esclavos de sangre puras estirados ¿Cierto?

–Esos son elfos domésticos, bruto –Dijo Harry mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra el libro– Hablo de los Altos elfos guerreros.

–¿Altos elfos? Ese nombre me suena mucho. ¿No te refieres a esos seres que habitaban en Escocia, Gales e Irlanda desde la época que Agamenon era rey en Atenas y que se dividieron en grandes tribus de los cuales eran reinos y el mas importante fue el de Ydysgoan Qusdolag?

La cara de Harry era un gran ejemplo de WTF!? debido a que se sorprendía de la manera en que Neville le había respondido. Eso lo hacía pensar que su alma gemela había sacado el gen elfico pero ¿Porque no se convertía en un elfo? ¿Acaso él no sabía de que probablemente podría ser un descendiente de esa milagrosa?

Ahora que pensaba del gen Longbottom, eso lo hacía pensar en el gen ninfa que poseían los Potter ¿Acaso Harry habría recibido ese regalo de la magia?

Miró unos instantes el libro.

 **Si creéis que tenéis alguna descendencia de un ser mágico lo que debéis hacer es muy fácil para descubrirlo es muy sencillo:**

 **Hacéis un circulo de sal con el símbolo wicca que cada punto represente los cinco elementos que abundan en el mundo. Si es una persona, tiene que estar en el centro del símbolo, pero si son mas de una (máximo cinco personas) tienen que posicionarse en cada punta del símbolo espiritual.**

 **Luego debéis decir:** _ **Espíritus del bosque,tierra, agua, fuego y aire que dominais el mundo con vuestra justicia, quiero (si son mas de uno, decidlo en plural) que me guíen con su sabiduría y despierten el legado que yace oculta en mi ser para que pueda descubrirla. Prometo hacer uso honrosamente de los poderes que ustedes me den y prometo intentar defender y proteger el regalo que me habéis dado.**_

 _ **Luego deberéis decir en latín (el idioma original de los magos) estas mismas frases:**_

 _ **"Silva spiritus, terram, aquam, aerem et ignem mundi domináis iustitiam volo legato excitaret sapientiae deducet me latet in pectore possis reperire. Polliceor, uti vires Honorii et promittas mihi dare conantur donum quod dedisti mihi defendo et protego".**_

 _ **Luego, en galés escoses deberéis repetir dos veces(el gales es el idioma de las criaturas mágicas inglesas mientras que el dos es un numero sagrado en la religión celta):**_

 _ **"Coille spioradan, talamh, uisge, teine agus èadhar domináis an t-saoghail le ur ceartas, Tha mi airson mo stiùireadh le aca gliocas agus dhùisg an dìleab a tha falaichte ann mo bhith cho urrainn dhut faighinn a-mach e. Honorably mi a 'gealltainn dèanamh feum de na cumhachdan a bheir sibh dhomh agus tha mi a' gealltainn gus feuchainn ri dhìon agus a dhìon an tiodhlac a tha thu air a thoirt dhomh". Pero si nunca os dio bien el gaélico escocés también podéis usar el galés**_

 **Una vez dicho todas estas cosas recibiréis sus poderes, advierto que suele doler un "poco".**

 **Pero os advierto, una vez recibida su herencia mágica esta os hará muchos cambios hasta del aspecto e incluso podrían tener otro nombre e identidad. Pero también podréis convertirse (a excepción de los elfos guerreros) en sus formas originales.**

Harry volvió su vista a Neville, el cual estaba observándole silenciosamente.

–Neville, ¿Que tanto confías en mí? –Preguntó suspicaz.

–Ahora que estoy mirando tu cara de psicópata maniático acosador... –Dijo Neville funciendo el ceño– No mucho.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

La sombra se movió en silencio por las salas del hospital San Horsett Mungo Montague (Llamado simplemente San Mungo). Nadie reparaba en ese ser que era irradiaba un extraño y maligno poder.

Abrió una puerta que rezaba " **Habitación 316. Francois "Frank" Whilelm Longbottom y Alyssa "Alice" Anne Longbottom"** sin que ningún medico se diera cuenta.

Adentro se topo con una enfermera muy asustada que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

–Al... –Intentó hablar la mujer pero el hombre le lanzo un Aveda Kedavra haciendo que esta cayera sin vida en el suelo.

–Señor Longbottom, Señora Longbottom –Dijo mientras apuntaba con su varita a los cuerpos durmientes de los lords– Buenos días ¡Aveda...!

La puerta se abrió repentinamente y un brillo naranja hizo que la varita cayera de las manos del agresor.

–¿Que diablos...? Oh, que sorpresa verte de nuevo... Sirius mi muchacho.

–Me encantaría decir lo mismo, Dumbledore.

 **Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

Ginny podía parecer una niña buena pero eso no significaba que tuviera que ser una niña buena. Para nada.

Ella había hecho muchas cosas malas sin que ni el mismísimo Harry se hubiera enterado. ¿Y se sentía culpable? Para nada, ella adoraba hacerle la vida imposible a los demás cuando estos se metían con alguien de su agrado

Como cuando el imbécil de Weasley fue responsable de que Neville y Harry fueran castigado por la profesora Mcgonagall, fue bonito ver como él, a la noche, encontró su cama y las de sus amigos destrozadas.

O cuando Zachariah Smith le regalo una caja de chocolates llenos de amortentia, ella le echó pociones a su comida para que él se desnudará en público e hiciera cosas "raras". E incluso cuando Lavender Brown se burló de ella...

Mucha gente habían sido víctima de su ira y a pesar de que estas no sabían quien había sido el causante de esas desgracias el mensaje era claro: no meterse con Ginnevra Nikorova Potter-Katastrofeia y sus allegados.

Ahora mismo se encontraba con su amiga del alma, Susan, en el vestidor de chicas de primer año cambiándose sus ropas por las del colegio.

–¿Que tal tus primeros meses de casada, amiga? –Pregunto la de cabellos rojo fuego a la Bones.

La de cabellos rojos mas claros, se sonrojo fuertemente ante las palabras de su mejor amiga. Últimamente Ginny no paraba de burlarse con ella en los temas de casadas. Eso avergonzaba mucho a la heredera Bones: una cosa era estar ligada a un hombre pero otra cosa mucho más vergonzosa era estar casada con dos hombres.

No es que ella se molestase por eso, estaba con los chicos que más amaba en el mundo, pero es que temía la reacción de los demás. Además lo mas probable es que ya no la llamaran "Señorita Bones" sino "Señora Longbottom Malfoy" (por el amor de dios ¡Señora! ¡S-e-ñ-o-r-a! Y apenas ella tenía once años ¡Once años, joder!) además de que había perdido el apellido Bones, más vale que sus padres no salieran del tumba para buscarla y tomar venganza.

–No esta mal aunque la verdad es que todo me resulta muy extraño. Me siento feliz con los dos e incluso puedo percibir cuando uno de ellos esta triste o feliz. Es asombroso que a esta edad ya sea yo una mujer casada ¿No lo crees?

–Eso no es nada, Susan-Chan –Dijo Ginny como si estuvieran hablando del clima – Yo me casé con MI Harry cuando teníamos cinco años, hablando de eso, en febrero cumpliremos seis años juntos así que debo ir pensando en un regalo que valga la pena para él.

–Realmente a veces los envidio –Hablo Susan– Tu y Harry son una pareja perfecta y que nunca ha tenido ninguna discusión...

–Alto,alto Su –Corto la maga rusa – Harry y yo no somos perfectos, es más, hemos tenido muchas discusiones sólo que sabemos ocultarlas del público. Ninguna pareja es perfecta, porqué creeme que sería la pareja mas aburrida del mundo.

La Bones estaba muy sorprendida ante la respuesta madura de la Katastrofeia.

–Creo que estas en lo cierto con lo de que nadie puede ni podrá estar el estatus de pareja perfecta porque los imperfectos son los que nos hace seres perfectos.

Ginny miro con afecto a la niña.

–Yo no lo hubiese dicho mejor, hermana.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

–Oye, Draco, ¿es cierto que estas casado con Bones y Longbottom son tus esposos? –Pregunto por enésima vez Blaise.

–Ya te dije que sí, Blaise –Respondio, harto, un fastidiado Draco. Ahora mismo había entrado al vestidor para cambiarse de ropa (Neville estaba intentando lograr una conversación en vano porque Harry estaba mas interesado en leer un libro de unas mil ochocientas páginas) y se estaba arrepintiendo: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle lo estaban bombardeando con las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Por una parte Blaise preguntaba por pura curiosidad debido a que era la primera vez que aparecía un enlace de tres personas; Crabbe y goyle lo hacían porque anhelaban intentar "ayudarlo" de salir de esa situación tan "desgraciada"; y Theo se encontraba furioso. Él deseaba para sí al chico Malfoy para hacerlo su propiedad y aprovecharse de la importancia política que tenia la familia de Draco. Pero Theo no lo hacia por que estuviera enamorado del peliblanco sino porque quería tenerlo como un esposo trofeo, simplemente como una maquina de crías, y aprovecharse de la fortuna Malfoy, e incluso hubiera podido obligar (como tenia derecho) de que esos hijos solo llevarán el apellido Nott y de esa forma la fortuna Malfoy,que no tendría herederos ni siquiera Draco, pasaría a la fortuna de su familia. Pero ahora ya no podría cumplir su maldito sueño por culpa de Longbottom y esa perra de Bones. Sin embargo, nada que varias muertes no puedan arreglar.

–Se siente muy bien ser la puta de dos personas, ¿Verdad,Malfoy?

Los demás se callaron repentinamente y vieron serios al heredero Nott.

–¿Disculpa, Nott? –Draco fruncio el ceño, intentando no lanzarse encima del moreno.

–Lo que oíste, Malfoy, –Respondio el susodicho – Solo eres una puta que esta con Longbottom y con Bones por interés. Dime,¿Cuantos pagaron tus padres para sobornar a la ratas Black y a la chocha Longbottom?

–Lo que pagarás tú en tu sepelio –Susurro una voz detrás de Theo lo que hizo que este temblará – Me parece muy divertido que te hayas burlado de mi esposo cuando ni siquiera puedes usar bien una varita.

–Neville, cariño –Dijo Draco con una sonrisa, provocando mas tensión por parte del heredero Nott– Sólo estaba hablando tonterías.

–Venga,Draco hermano, deja que mi alma gemela le enseñé a que no se debe relajar con uno de sus maridos –Ahora si que a Theo le iba dar un ataque, primero Longbottom aparecía de improviso y ahora Potter se había unido a la fiesta.

–Vale, pero no seas duro, Nev.

Sin mas el rubio Longbottom cogió del hombro al de tez morena y lo saco del vagón.

–Tu y yo tendremos una conversación muy divertida, Nott –Hablo de una forma para nada tranquilizante Nev.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

–¿Estas bien, Siri mi amor? –Pregunto con preocupación Amelia mientras que con maestría vendaba la costilla de su esposo.

–Tranquila, mi amor –le intento tranquilizar Sirius. Pero al parecer su esposa no le prestaba ninguna atenció, mas bien estaba interesada en vendarlo como si fuese una momia.

Amelia podía ser una esposa amable, dulce, tierna, cariñosa, y una posible madre amorosa... Pero cuando se airaba o se cogía con algo, no había nadie que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión.

Amelia Black, anteriormente Bones, era la mujer mas testaruda y enojona que Sirius hubiera imaginado conocer en toda su vida. Por cualquier cosa, ¡Bam! Una lluvia de trastos encima de él, por otra ¡Bam! Un bombarda en el culo a Sirius, por embarazarla ¡Bam! Una noche apasionada de sexo que empezó en la noche y terminó al mediodía... Bueno, de eso ultimo no se podía quejar... Pero de lo demás, era una mujer muy testaruda.

Tan testaruda que se casó con ella. Y eso que en Hogwarts se odiaban mutuamente, con fervor. La vida era rara.

–Tienes suerte, Black, sólo te Rompiste una costilla.

–¿Que crees que hacia Dumbledore en el cuarto de mi hijo y mi nuera? –Preguntó una muy preocupada Augusta. Había corrido lo mas rápido posible para ir a Black Manor cuando Amelia y el Lord Black le informaron de la situación.

Sirius chasqueo la lengua.

–Realmente no lo sé, yo... Joder, Amelia, no me presiones ahí joder... ¿Por donde iba? Ah,sí. Yo andaba cumpliendo mi aburrido turno en San Mungo, cuando pasando por la habitación de su hijo sentí una fuerza que irradiaba magia oscura a raudales así que decidí entrar al Style Black Great* y era Dumbledore y tuve que combatir hasta hacerlo marchar.

–Bien... Eres muy malo explicando cosas, Black, así que vuelve a contar la historia –Hablo una ceñuda Amelia.

–Agh... Dumbles + Sirius es igual a pelea en el hospital durante un rato.

–Ahora la que no entiende soy yo, Lord Black –Dijo Augusta, haciendo que el azabache se cayera de su silla.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

 **Ataque en San Mungo.**

 **Ayer, a las siete de la noche, ocurrió un atentado en el hospital mas importante de Londres: San Mungo.**

 **Todavía no se sabe quien fue el culpable del ataque ni sus motivos. Lo único que se sabe es que el atentado destruyó varias habitaciones y solamente murió la enfermera Olga Lizt.**

Harry leyó con el ceño fruncido el periódico "El Profeta". Esa era la noticia que abundaba en la mañana.

Aparte de que Neville andaba muy serio debido a que sus padres estaban en San Mungo. El azabache entendía perfectamente la preocupación de su alma gemela.

Puede que sus padres estuvieran en estado catatónico pero Neville seguía con la esperanza de que ellos se mejorarían algún día y podrian ser una familia de nuevo.

Harry no sabía que era peor. Una cosa era tener a tus padres muertos (como en caso suyo y el de Susan), podías recordarlos con cariño nostálgico y rendirles tributo, pero que estos ni siquiera reconocieran a su propio hijo.

Pero el ojiverde iba a encontrar una forma de hacer que los padres de Nev tomaran la consciencia nuevamente. Él no iba a dejar que su amigo sufriera como él había sufrido.

Se levantó de su asiento. Y miró a todos lados. Ni Draco ni Neville se encontraban en la mesa de Slytheryn. Ginny estaba en su mesa charlando con Rolf Scamander y con Deán Thomas. Susan parecia tener una muy interesante charla con Hannah Abbot, su prima, y Ernie Mcmillan.

Suspiró con aburrimiento. No era tan interesante cuando estaba solo que cuando tenia a sus amigos. Se levantó de su asiento y empezó a caminar hasta salir del gran comedor, cosa que fue vista por su esposa la cual no reparó en terminar su conversación y seguirlo.

–¿Te pasa algo, Harry? –Pregunto la de ojos avellana–.

–Tranquila, m'lady –Dijo el Potter mientras le sonreía a la chica– No estoy molesto ni nada, lo único que iba a hacer era ir a mi dormitorio para ver si allá se encuentran los dormilones que me tocaron por amigos ¿Que tal la mañana?

–Podría ser mejor pero que le voy a hacer –Ginny se encogió de hombros– Hoy nos toca Pociones a primera hora,Slytheryn y Griffindor.

–Eso es...

–¡Potter! –Le interrumpió una voz. Cuando se voltearon, se toparon con Ron Weasley que venía corriendo hacia ellos.

–¿Que quieres, Weasley? –Preguntó irritada la pelirroja. Ella no quería saber del pelirrojo porque este y Granger había intentado manipular a su amado azabache de la manera más ruin.

–Vengo a hablar con Ha... Lord Potter –Dijo el menor de los chicos Weasley mirándoles – Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice ayer...

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios del heredero Potter.

 _Flash Back._

– _¿Estas seguro, Potter? –Preguntó Neville y Draco al mismo tiempo mientras veían al pelinegro formar un pentáculo de varios metros con sal._

 _Harry les había obligado a ir al bosque prohibido después de la cena, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. O eso creían._

– _Claro que sí , chicos, confíen en mí –Dijo Harry fingiendo estar dolido por las palabras de ambos rubios._

– _¿Y porque nos llamaste específicamente a nosotros dos? –Cuestiono Draco._

– _Susan se hubiera negado, Ginny no me prestó atención... Así que ustedes serán mis conejillos de indias... Digo, mis compañeros en esto. ¿Pueden?_

– _Vale –Bufó el Longbottom– Pero nada de que eso ocasione problemas o te jodes._

– _Apoyo al rubito –Aceptó Draco a las palabras de su esposo._

– _Bien, ahora ponganse en una de las puntas del símbolo –Harry se posicionó en la que representaba "fuego", Draco en el que representaba "aire" y Neville, extrañamente, en "tierra"– Ahora repitan después de mí._

– _ **Espíritus del bosque,tierra, agua, fuego y aire**_ _–Habló Harry, siendo seguido por los dos chicos–_ _ **que dominais el mundo con vuestra justicia, quiero que me guíen con su sabiduría y despierten el legado que yace oculta en mi ser para que pueda descubrirla. Prometo hacer uso honrosamente de los poderes que ustedes me den y prometo intentar defender y proteger el regalo que me habéis dado.**_

 _El circulo empezó a emitir una brillante luz y del bosque se escuchaban ruidos atemorizantes._

– _ **Silva spiritus, terram, aquam, aerem et ignem mundi domináis iustitiam volo legato excitaret sapientiae deducet me latet in pectore possis reperire. Polliceor, uti vires Honorii et promittas mihi dare conantur donum quod dedisti mihi defendo et protego.**_

 _El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza mientras los cabellos de los tres eran agitados por el viento confiriéndoles un aspecto a druidas célticos._

 _Ron, subido desde un árbol, observaba atemorizado todo. Estaba asustado. Había seguido a Potter y a sus amigos para ver que estos tramaban y así poder demostrarles a todos la cara verdadera de él. Pero ahora se había arrepentido y deseaba más que nunca estar en su mullida cama ajeno a todo esto._

– _¡_ _ **Coille spioradan, talamh, uisge, teine agus èadhar domináis an t-saoghail le ur ceartas, Tha mi airson mo stiùireadh le aca gliocas agus dhùisg an dìleab a tha falaichte ann mo bhith cho urrainn dhut faighinn a-mach e. Honorably mi a 'gealltainn dèanamh feum de na cumhachdan a bheir sibh dhomh agus tha mi a' gealltainn gus feuchainn ri dhìon agus a dhìon an tiodhlac a tha thu air a thoirt dhomh!**_

 _ **"Coille spioradan, talamh, uisge, teine agus èadhar domináis an t-saoghail le ur ceartas, Tha mi airson mo stiùireadh le aca gliocas agus dhùisg an dìleab a tha falaichte ann mo bhith cho urrainn dhut faighinn a-mach e. Honorably mi a 'gealltainn dèanamh feum de na cumhachdan a bheir sibh dhomh agus tha mi a' gealltainn gus feuchainn ri dhìon agus a dhìon an tiodhlac a tha thu air a thoirt dhomh!**_

 _El pentáculo empezó a brillar mas fuerte que antes, como si de un sol se tratase. El viento, que antes parecía raudo, ahora tenía la fuerza para llevarse a una manada de gigantes._

 _Y por mala ventura, la rama en la que estaba el Weasley se rompió haciendo que este cayera en medio del pentáculo._

 _Flash Back._

–Se que debes estar enojado por haber participado en lo que sea que sea que estabas haciendo y por eso vengo a disculparme –Dijo Ron con una extraña madurez para provenir de él– Se que me he pasé el otro semestre detrás de ti con el enfermizo propósito de hacerme compañero tuyo, y cuando te negaste me pase las navidades enteras planeando mi venganza contra. No me daba cuenta que yo siempre fui el del problema. Ahora se me han abierto los ojos y he descubierto mis errores. Te pido perdón por todo lo que ha pasado y me asegurare de no volver a molestarte nunca más.

Una vez dicho todo esto, el Weasley se fue por donde había venido dejando desconcertada a Ginny.

–¿Soy yo o ese mamón vino a pedirte perdón al estilo poema griego? –Preguntó todavía sin creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

–Verás, mi hermosa reina de fuego, –Dijo su marido intentando aguantar las ganas de reír a carcajadas – Resulta que ayer por la noche los chicos y yo hicimos un ritual que leí en un libro para descubrir si alguno de nosotros tenía sangre de alguna criatura mágica. Ronald nos siguió a escondidas y se posicionó en un árbol para observarnos. Justo cuando el ritual estaba en su máximo clímax, el idiota cayó del árbol y aterrizó en el centro del pentáculo en el que estábamos haciendo todo. Al parecer el idiota tenia sangre de Nereida, una especie de ninfas que viven en los ríos y son consideradas como las mas sabias y astutas del mediterráneo. Mientras que yo tengo sangre de ninfa, Draco de dríade lo que le permite sacar poder cuando esta en la naturaleza y Neville es un alto elfo guerrero.

–¿Me estas diciendo que ahora Weasley tiene sangre de un ser sumamente inteligente? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

–No, hasta mi me pareció gracioso ese hecho. Y tu que no lo has visto en su forma mágica, el desgraciado está "suculento".

–Pero no más de lo que debes estar tú –Bromeo la niña.

Ambos se echaron a reír sin darse cuenta de que a partir de ese día ya no serían los mejores cinco amigos del mundo, sino los mejores seis.

 **Harry Potter El último Pendragon.**

El tiempo paso muy rápido. Enero dio paso a febrero y febrero a marzo hasta llegar a junio, justamente el penúltimo día para que se acabara el año.

Los chicos de oro (como los llamaban los maestros y varios alumnos) se encontraban atareados debido a que estaban en época de exámenes y si querían aprobar, debían estudiar. Por eso se los podía ver a los estudiantes yendo como locos a la biblioteca para estudiar a excepción de Ron que por su mente de nereida no necesitaba estudiar pero de todas formas les hacía compañía.

El pelirrojo pasó de ser el peor alumno de toda la historia a ser uno de los mejores en trescientos años sólo siendo superado por el francés Nostradamus (que fue en los 1500, uno de los mas prestigiados Ravenclaw). Todo el mundo, sobretodo su familia, estaba sorprendida por el cambio operado en Ron.

La única que se sentía furiosa pero no lo demostraba era Molly Weasley. Su hijo le había dejado bien claro que no iba a volver a seguir sus consejos y que no estaba interesado en aprovecharse de que ahora era amigo de Harry para cumplir sus tontos deseos y que si seguía insistiendo el la denunciaría.

La vieja bruja se sentía a punto de estallar, ya estaba desesperada para que llegaran vacaciones y poder someter a ese pequeño mocoso. Por otro lado se encontraba feliz porque las pociones de veneno que estaban en la sangre de Arthur iban a dar sus frutos y ella como viuda podría aprovechar para coger toda la fortuna que perteneció al pobre diablo y él nunca se dio cuenta (o eso creía la vieja ambiciosa).

Ron no sólo había cambiado psicológicamente sino que se había apartado de todas las "malas vibras": ya no se juntaba con ninguno de esos idiotas que se hacían pasar por sus amigos ni con la sabelotodo de Granger.

–Eso es ocho, Nev, no un cuatro –Le corrigió Ron mirando los apuntes que el chico estaba copiando de un libro.

–Gracias, viejo –Neville le sonrió mientras corregía el error. Al principio la mayoría del grupo (digase Neville, Draco y Susan) no estaba de acuerdo que el de cabellos rojos se uniera al grupo pero este terminó en ganarse la simpatía de todos y cada uno, incluso en el propio Harry.

–No hay de que –Ron se encogió se hombros– Quiero que podamos pasar con notas buenas, son mis amigos.

–Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte, Ron –Dijo Susan sonriente.

–Si, todo muy tierno, pero ¿No vinimos a estudiar? –Preguntó Draco con su ceño fruncido porque no lo dejaban concentrarse.

–¡Que no te oigo! –Gritó Harry para fastidiar al peliblanco. Todos se rieron ruidosamente, excepto Draco. En ese momento apareció una severa Madame Pince.

–¡ **Fuera de mi biblioteca!** –Rugio la bibliotecaria mientras levantaba peligrosamente su regla.

–No estuvieron tan dificiles los exámenes –Dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en la hierba junto a Ron, Neville y Harry. Los cuatro habían terminado de hacer los exámenes y se podía decir que no les habia ido tan mal.

En los únicos que tenian sus dudas eran en Pociones y Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Pero con las demás, pan comido.

Cambiando el tema, Harry se sentía más tranquilo que en la otra línea temporal ya que se habían librado de problemas innecesarios y no tendrían que hacer nada de locos que pusiera en juego su vida.

"Terminaremos este año tranquilos sin ningún lío, por fin mi karma no es tan malo".

–¿Te pasa algo, Ra? –Preguntó Harry con extrañeza al ver al pelirrojo levantarse. Ra era la forma en la que el azabache y su esposa le decían cariñosamente al Weasley.

–Alguien ha entrado en el tercer piso. Debemos ir alla lo más rápido posible.

"¿En serio, Karma? ¿¡En serio Karma!? ¿Tanto amas joderme?".

 **Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

¿Alguna vez has estado en una capa con tres personas más? ¿Sabes como se siente?

–Oye deja de pisarme –Susurró molesto Draco a Harry– Es la tercera vez que lo haces, Potter.

–Lo siento –Se disculpó este– Pero la capa no esta hecha para cuatro personas, ya puedes imaginarte que dos son muchas.

–Oye, no le hables a mi esposo así –Se metió en la conversación Neville.

–¡Ey! Yo le habló como...

–¡Silencio! –Ordenó Ron– Ya estamos llegando, además ¿Quereis que nos descubran?

"Ojalá" Pensó Harry, deseoso de no tener que repetir esa aventura de locos.

Esta vez, Peeves no había aparecido (cosa que dejo a Harry medio triste).

Bueno, ya lo veis —dijo Harry de forma calmada– Quien sea que haya entrado aquí, ya ha pasado ante este punto, ¿Que tal si nos detenemos y tomamos una malteada? Eh, unas malteadas de chocolate...

–Callate y abre la puerta, Potter –Le cortó Nev.

"Que suerte tienes, Harry Potter" Se lamentó.

Harry empujó la puerta.

Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.

—¿Qué tiene en los pies el chucho? —susurró Neville mirando una sombra. "Justamente lo que dijo Hermione en la otra línea de tiempo".

—Parece un arpa–Comentó Ron– El que entró en este lugar debió de haberla dejado ahí. Eso significa que el cerbero se duerme ante la música.

—Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar –dijo Harry, no se iba a dejar comer por un perro loco porque todavia tenía uba esposa que se iba a enojar mucho. – Bueno, empecemos con la película.

Todos lo miraron raro.

–¿Que? Quise sonar mas cool.

–Olvidalo, Potter y pasame el arpa.

El chico hizo,con su magia, que el arpa flotase hacia él y luego se lo paso a Draco. El heredero Malfoy empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía con maestría haciendo que el monstruo de tres cabezas pestañeara repetidas veces. Poco a poco, los gruñidos del cerbero se fueron apagando, después se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.

–Sigue tocando Draco –advirtió Ron com gesto serio mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas. Saltó por el lomo para desaparecer y reaparecer a los segundos.

–He abierto la trampilla –Avisó el joven– salten de uno en uno, Draco tu vas de últim así que ve acercandote mas y mas para que no sea tan difícil evitar ser digerido.

Después de que Ron saltará, Harry le siguió y luego Neville. Cuando aterrizaron,se sintieron aterrizar en una mullida colchoneta.

–¡Vamos, Draco! Ya puedes saltar –Gritó Harry

La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero el dríade ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado del de orbes verdes.

La planta se empezó a mover mientras algo los cogía a ellos e intentaba ahorcar.

–¡Joder! –Gritó el elfo guerrero intentando alejar a uno de los tentáculos de su cuello – ¡Es lazo del diablo! –Murmuró unas palabras en galés y la planta los tiró lejos de ellos para después prenderse en fuego.

–Eso fue genial, Nev –Le dijo la ninfa mientras se paraba junto a los demás y seguían caminando, ignorando al lazo del diablo el cual lanzaba chillidos desesperados.

–Solo fueron palabras en élfico o galés, como ustedes lo llamen, –Explico sin mucho interés el heredero Longbottom– Sigamos caminando.

La siguiente habitación estaba llenas de llaves que sobrevolaban el cielo como si de pájaros se tratasen.

–Supongo que deberemos buscar cual es la llave correcta para poder abrir el portón –Razonó Harry– Para eso deberemos usar...

–Escobas –Dijo Ron pensativo – ¡Harry eres un...!

–¡ffrwydrad! –Le interrumpió Neville haciendo que la puerta explotara– Lo siento pero ya me estaba aburriendo.

Todos, todavía perplejos por la acción del rubio, entraron por lo que antes había sido una puerta..

La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso (cof cof excepto para Harry cofcof).

Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra pulida. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas.

–Al parecer es un juego de ajedrez –Dijo Ron mientras se sentaba en el suelo– Vayan, adelantense mientras yo juego esto.

–Yo me quedo con Ra –Dijo Draco –Ustedes adelanten el paso.

–Va –Aceptó de mala gana su esposo para luego irse corriendo a través del tablero junto a su alma gemela– !Cuidense!

–¡Ustedes también! –Gritaron al unísono Draco y el Weasley. Cuando Longbottom y Potter llegaron al otro extremo de la habitación.

El azabache miró al pelirrubio.

–¿Listo?

–Adelante.

Harry empujó la puerta y la abrió.

Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado Ron y él en la otra linea de tiempo, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.

–Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste –susurró Harry,mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas– Vamos, no puedo respirar con este bajo a mierda.

Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Si algo le había enseñado viajar en el tiempo es que muchas cosas podían cambiar.

Pero no había nada nuevo allí, Sólo la mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

–nape debió haber hecho esta trampa –Dijo Harry– ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era negro. Al mismo tiempo, llamas purpuras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.

–¡Mira! –Nev cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de lasbotellas. Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo a pesar de que ya se sabía el contenido:

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

 _dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,_

 _una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_

 _otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_

 _dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,_

 _tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

 _Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,_

 _para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre_

 _encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

 _Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres_

 _moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

 _Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

 _Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean diferentes._

–Eso significa que de estas siete botellas dos, las cuales son estas dos, nos permitiran avanzar y esta pequeña nos permitira retroceder. Lo que significa que ambos debemos tomar una y podremos atravesar las flamas como si de aire se tratasen ¿listo?

– _No van a poder contra mí, Potter –Dumbledore le lanzó un tajo con su espada (que anteriormente era una varita) el cual el de pelo azabache y el de pelo blanco interceptaron con maestría el estoque._

– _Creo que nos subestima, Dumbles –Los ojos de Neville fulguraban un poder extraño._

– _Y usted sabe bien que el que que se duerme pierde –Continuo Harry mientras los dos daban un salto para atrás._

Harry abrió los ojos poco a poco, y tuvo que volver a cerrarlos por la molesta luz. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron los abrió se topó con la seria, aunque preocupada, mirada de Mcgonagall.

Harry intento decir varias palabras pero Mcgonagall se adelantó:

–Ya lo se, el señor Longbottom me lo contó todo.

–¿Èl...?

–Se levantó hace una hora –Respondió antes de que el chico terminara la pregunta – Ustedes han estado inconscientes por varias horas. El señor Weasley y el Señor Malfoy se encuentran en la fiesta de fin de curso.

–¿Puedo ir?

–Esta ustedun poco herido pero creo que debe saludar un poco a sus amigos y allegados.

La profesora lo ayudó a levantarse y ambos salieron de la enfermería y se dirigieron al gran comedor donde todos estaban reunidos. Neville le dio un abrazo nada mas verlo, y sus amigos se fueron turnando.

Luego ginny se lanzó en sus brazos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

–Eres un idiota, Harry –Le dijo ella mientras lo apretaba con fuerza– Estaba preocupada por ti.

–Tranquila, nunca los voy a dejar, no ahora –Dijo él con una sonrisa llena de afecto– Ahora... No me aprietes con tanta fuerza –. La chica se separó de él mientras murmuraba un débil perdón.

–¡Otro año se va! —dijo Mcgonagall haciendo que las conversaciones parasen y cada quien fuera a su mesa de casa — Antes de que podáis empezar con los manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que vuestras cabezas estén un mas llenas de saberes que cuando llegasteis... Ahora tenéis todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... (Mcgonagall haciendo chistes?) Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

Una tormenta de vivas y aplausos estalló en la mesa de Slytherin. También se podían escuchar varios de las casa Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Griffindor (de este último solamente aplaudían Ginny y Ron).

Harry sonrió mientras se llevaba una copa de hidromiel y miraba a Draco y a Neville los cuales hacían bulla al igual que los demás slytheryn.

Así terminó el primer año de esa línea temporal. Hubiera podido ser peor ¿A que sí?

* * *

 **Hola!**

 **Aquí termina el primer año de Harry y vamos al inicio del segundo.**

 **Este ha sido el capítulo mas largo hasta ahora de esta historia.**

 **Gracias por comentar!**

 **La encuesta de Arthur sigue en pie.**

 **Cuarta encuesta: ¿Quien quieren que sea la pareja de Ron? (Tienen que ser personajes canon y chicas. No puede haber tanto Yaoi. Pero si queréis podéis decirme una hetero y otro slash).**

 **Quinta encuesta: la ppareja de charlie.**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Gracias por comentar :). Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo anterior. Me la pasé dando vueltas de como lo iba a hacer, en un principio estaba pensando en hacer que Neville se enfureciera con Draco y Susan porque los encontró en una escena que se mal interpretaría pero después decidí cambiarlo y hacerlo tal y como está. Con lo de la escena de las "sinvergüenzadas" de Xenia, ella lo dijo mas o menos bromeando; Por lo de que Xenia no ha matado a su esposo es porque le tiene algo muy malo al pobre diablo**

 **Christine C: que bueno que te gusto. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Fran Ktrin Black: Sí, Charlie es uno de mis personajes favoritos y en los libros no lo mencionan casi nunca. Así que ¡Habra mucho Charlie por aquí! XD**

 **Dany19: Aquí esta el capítulo :)**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko TaishoTaisho: aquí esta el capítulo! Disfrutalo, Xyori-chan.**

* * *

 **Nos vemos en la próxima (osea, el otro domingo).**

 **Se despide, el loco Sharksun.**


	12. La aventura de Ra y sorpresas en UK

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione Granger. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Así empieza la historia de Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Raiting: M, M +**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura. Hay un ligero toque de humor en la mayoría de los capítulos. Suspenso.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry Potter/Ginny Katastrofeia (Weasley en el canon :3).**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. Vasilius/Xenia. (Pareja OC). Neville/Susan/Draco. Remus/Severus.**

 **Avisos!: Este capitulo tratara en su mayoría de sólo las aventuras de Harry y sus amigos.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Capítulo doceavo:**

 **La aventura de Ra Apolo.**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo! ¡Comenten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

–¿Porque tienes que cargarla a ella? –Inquirió un ceñudo Draco mientras miraba a su esposo como cargaba a SU Susan– Tu siempre la cargas y yo nunca he podido.

–No te enojes, mi vida –Sonrió con amor inmeso Susan a su peliblanco marido– Te prometo que cuando lleguemos a la cima pasare mas tiempo contigo.

Harry,el cual estaba detras de la pareja, no pudo evitar sentir envidia de sus amigos. Estaba enojado porque Ginny no estaba con él en ese viaje tan asombroso. Ya habían pasado tres días y él creía que sería una verdadera

Al dia siguiente de haber salido de clases, los chicos de oro le habían pedido permiso a sus tutores para que les permitieran hacer un viaje a los bosques de Gales. Arthur decidió que su hijo iría ya que no quería que estuviera presente en el momento que expulsarán a Molly de la familia; Sirius y Amelia no tuvieron problemas porque sabían que los chicos estarían seguros debido a que todos tenían magia poderosa aparte de que las criaturas mágicas les brindarían protección; La vieja Augusta le dio igual la noticia, su nieto había hecho cosas mucho mas peligrosas que estar en un bosque así que no le vio problema; mientras que Lucius, como buen padre celoso, se escandalizó ante la noticia de que su dragón no pasaría las vacaciones en casa y estuvo a punto de quejarse si no fuese porque su esposa Narcissa le había dicho que Draco era un hombre casado por lo que podía hacer su voluntad.

Todo iba bien hasta que Ginny soltó las palabras mortales que destruyeron a Harry de manera psicológica:

–Uhh, lo siento Harry. Le prometí a Luna que me pasaría las vacaciones en su casa. Quizás podamos ir a los bosques de Gales el otro año.

Ahora estaba mortalmente aburrido. Echaba de menos a su amada mujer pero no podía hacer nada excepto esperar que se acabara el viaje cuanto antes. Algo le puso la mano en el hombro. Era Ron.

–Cuidado, la ladera de la montaña tiene muchos puntos ciegos. Si no andas con cuidado podrías caer y lastimarte. Estamos a doscientos metros del suelo.

El pelinegro asintió ante las palabras de la nereida. Sabía que el pelirrojo tenía razón: él andaba muy metido en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que podía caerse y lastimarse. Agradecía tener a Ron a su lado en esos momentos.

Quién lo diría. Harry después de años planeando su venganza contra los que lo traicionaron en antaño, terminó perdonando a uno de ellos.

A veces es mejor perdonar.

Pero eso no significaba que los demás iban a tener indulgencia.

No, Ron seria el único en ser perdonado por Harry. Los demás iban a ver el infierno arder en su máximo esplendor.

Lo primero que iba a hacer era...

–Comprendo que estés enojado con mi madre y otras personas –Dijo Ron a su lado con gesto serio– Y la verdad es que no te culpo para nada,ni voy a tratar de impedirte que lo hagas.

El niño que vivió se encontraba perplejo y estaba a punto de preguntar como Ra lo sabía cuando recordó que las nereidas eran las sabias de la naturaleza y sus habilidades para saber cosas quizás eran mas poderosas que la oclumancia mas poderosa.

Miró al muchacho.

–¿Y sabes...?

–¿Que vienes de otra línea temporal? –Ron se encogió se hombros como si el asunto no valiera la pena– Supongo. Los dioses me susurran cosas todo el tiempo. Al principio puede ser molesto pero terminas por acostumbrarte.

–Chicos –La voz de Neville interrumpió la conversación– Casi estamos llegando a la cima.

–Eso es bueno –Ron observó con brevedad el cielo – Son como las tres de la tarde y este sol me esta quemando la piel.

Dos minutos después, ya en la cima, los muchachos se toparon con una hermosa sorpresa: habían muchos árboles los cuales daban una sombra espectacular aparte de que tenían en sus frondosas ramas frutas jugosas y de colores distintos, además de que había una cascada que desembocaba en un pequeño lago.

Susan saltó de los brazos de su esposo contenta por el hallazgo del lugar y, cual flash, saltó al lago sin siquiera quitarse la ropa.

–¡El agua esta buena, chicos! –Gritó de alivio la pelirroja mientras se hundía en el agua.

Draco miro por unos segundos a Neville para luego correr al lago. "El que llega de último es un huevo podrido" Canturreo el Malfoy Longbottom.

–¡Eh! ¡Yo no soy un huevo podrido!

Harry les siguió corriendo y riéndose. Volteó y vio que el nereida se encontraba sentado debajo de un extraño árbol.

–¿No vienes a bañarte, Ra?

–No, iré después –Habló el chico– ahora quiero descansar un poco.

El chico Potter se encogió de hombros, acostumbrado a la actitud rara de su amigo.

Cuando Ron vio que el heredero Potter ya no lo estaba observando sacó de su mochila (cada quien tenía una propia, la cual reducían con magia) un libro que en la portada decía _cyfrinachau y byd hudol cadw yn dda_ (Secretos muy bien guardados del mundo mágico) y mas debajo estaba escrito a mano el nombre _Ilindur Deborah Weasley (1455-1483)_. El diario de su ancestra Ilindur.

Ilindur fue una gran aventurera que viajó por todos los lugares del mundo y escribió en su diario, escrito en Galés y en élfico, todas las cosas que vio en sus viajes y travesías. Hasta que un día desapareció cerca de Clewey (ciudad mágica que existía en Gales) y más nunca pudo ser encontrada.

Abrió el libro y empezó a leer con interés lo que decía el grimorio.

 **Año 1474, 14 de febrero, región de Gales.**

 **Los altos elfos guerreros (o altos elfos) son un pueblo asombroso y de tecnología asombrosa.**

 **Los orígenes de los Altos Elfos se remontan a los del propio mundo, cuando surgieron en la isla paradisíaca de Ulthuan. Considerados una de las más antiguas y grandes de todas las razas civilizadas, los Altos Elfos son gráciles y nobles donde la mayoría de mortales son torpes y primitivos.**

 **Los Altos Elfos fueron antaño la raza más grande y poderosa de todo el mundo y sus acciones forjaron la historia. En la actualidad, los Altos Elfos están en el ocaso de sus días; las guerras largas y cruentas han devastado su gran imperio y la raza de los Altos Elfos ha empezado a disminuir. Las ciudades hermosas de Ulthuan están más silenciosas con cada año que pasa y ya no se escucha el bullicio de lo que fuera su antigua gloria. A pesar de este declive, los Altos Elfos afrontan el futuro con resolución y la cabeza erguida.**

 **Todo esto lo se por mano de Ummat Qulosdag (Tambien llamado Anselm Longbottom) Quien con tristeza me contaba sobre su patria.**

 **La historia de los Altos Elfos de Ulthuan es la historia del mundo. Antaño fueron los señores del reino mortal y sus acciones dieron forma al destino de muchas tierras. Actualmente los Altos Elfos están cayendo en su crepúsculo y sus trabajos y gestas se desvanecen junto con ellos. El imperio de los Reyes Fénix (la casa real de Ulthuan que fueron después de la caída de los Qulosdag), que una vez gobernó continentes enteros, está confinado al reino de Ulthuan y a algunas colonias de ultramar.**

 **Las ciudades de alabastro que antaño vibraban de vida están vacías de todo a excepción de los ecos de eras pasadas, y las tierras que solo habían conocido belleza y nobleza ahora hieden con la sangre y la furia de la guerra incesante.**

 **Todo por culpa de Arquedabaran Fénix, dijo Ummat con un notable resentimiento en su voz, que ha sometido a la población a una estúpida dictadura.**

 **El tiempo de los Altos Elfos ha pasado, o eso se dice entre los sangre puras, pero están orgullosos de seguir luchando. Si el olvido va a ser su destino, se enfrentarán a él con las flechas preparadas y las espadas en alto, defendiendo el mundo que aman hasta el fin.**

 **Pero algo me dice que la última parte no es del todo cierta. Solo son suposiciones.**

* * *

 **(En esos mismos momentos con Harry, Draco, Susan y Neville** )

–¡Que agua mas buena! –Dijo Susan mientras chapoteaba alegremente en el agua.

–Ni que lo digas –Suspiró Draco para después empezar a lanzarle agua–.

-¡Eh!

–¡Guerra de agua! –Gritó Harry entre risas mientras les salpicaba.

En pocos minutos se armó una batalla de salpicadas, llevando la delantera Neville y Susan (que habían formado un equipo) porque hasta con su magia invocaban bolas de aguas.

Unas de esas bolas de agua le dio en plena frente a Harry, el cual cayó sumergido al agua.

"Vaya, Suerte que no tengo lentes" Se consoló mientras se iba sumergiendo despacio " Ya verán como les ganaré a esos dos, un cañón de agua no estaría mal".

No le preocupaba estar prolongado tiempo en el agua ya que por ser una náyade (sí, una. El pobre no encontró que se pudiera usar en masculino) podía, aparte de cambiar forma y controlar el agua, podía respirar en ese liquido como si de aire se tratase.

Cuando su cuerpo tocó el fondo, sintió como si se acostara en una almohada de plumas gigantes. Que sensación más buena onda,pensaba el Potter.

Volteó su cabeza para ver la tierra. Un escalofrío pasó por su columna vertebral.

Muertos. La tierra estaba llena de cadáveres. Algunos parecían recientes mientras que otros parecían tener años, quizás siglos, debido a su falta de carne corporal.

Eran decenas, estaban por todo el suelo del lago y debajo de estos parecían haber más muertos.

Debía avisarle a los chicos y huir lo más pronto posible del lugar. Pero cuando estaba a punto de moverse unas manos esqueléticas le cogieron, apretándolo contra la superficie de muertos, y otra, todavía en descomposición, le tapó la boca para que no gritara.

* * *

 **(Con Ron)**

 **Año 1474, 19 de febrero, Ciudad de Estocolmo**

 **Hace muchos miles de años, antes de la Era del Caos, antes de que los ancestros de los Elfos y los Enanos aprendieran a hablar o cantar, el mundo fue visitado por una raza de viajeros procedentes de quien sabe quien. Las leyendas élficas denominan a esta raza "los Ancestrales" pero los humanos los conocen por los de los dioses del panteón celtibérico. Vinieron de mas allá de las estrellas por medio de un portal interdimensional que los Ancestrales habían abierto sobre el polo Norte del Mundo, descubrieron a los antepasados de los Elfos y de los Enanos, y los educaron. Sin embargo lo hicieron en secreto, permaneciendo siempre ocultos y mostrándose solo para dar consejos y enseñar las artes de la civilización. Así fueron reverenciados y pasaron a las leyendas como dioses creadores. Por qué actuaron así los Ancestrales sigue siendo un profundo misterio.**

 **Los Ancestrales construyeron templos y ciudades fantásticas, lejos de las zonas donde habitaban las razas que estaban evolucionando, edificando su civilización en las junglas del mega-continente que eran Pangea y Amasia. Nadie sabe por qué escogieron precisamente este lugar pero es de suponer que lo hicieron porque las condiciones climáticas eran las propicias para su metabolismo más allá de las estrellas.**

 **La tecnología que poseían los Ancestrales era inimaginable, ni los testarudos enanos en su época mas gloriosa podían siquiera imaginar tal nivel de tecnología, tal era su poder. Los Ancestrales dominaban por completo la magia; en realidad, magia y ciencia era para ellos lo mismo, dos aspectos de la misma tecnología galáctica arcana que está más allá de nuestra comprensión. El portal polar era un artefacto creado por medio de esta tecnología como un portal entre las dimensiones de la realidad.**

 **Nadie sabe qué desastre cayó sobre los Ancestrales y destruyó el mundo perfecto que habían creado. Puesto que su sabiduría era total y su tecnología perfecta, la respuesta debe hallarse pues en los propios Ancestrales. El portal creado en el polo Norte, que era la fuente de todo su poder en este mundo y su medio de contacto con su hogar de origen, quedó destruido. Esto creo una región rebosante de energía, un desierto saturado de energía mágica. Y lo que era peor, la destrucción del portal creó un agujero abierto a otra dimensión habitada por Demonios. Así empezó la Era del Caos, cuando los Demonios penetraron a través del agujero hasta el mundo, donde sembraron el terror. La región polar se convirtió en los temidos Desiertos del Caos que han perdurado hasta la actualidad; un lugar habitado por Demonios y desde el que la magia pura fluye hacia el mundo como las corrientes marinas.**

 **Los Ancestrales que habitaban el mundo fueron destruidos en el cataclismo, quizás devorados por los demonios, quizás eliminados al intentar enfrentarse a ellos. Nadie conoce su destino. Los Ancestrales y sus obras quedaron enterrados en el olvido. Los Elfos y los Enanos, en quienes habían sembrado la semilla de la civilización, sobrevivieron milagrosamente a la Era del Caos. Quizá sea este el último legado de los últimos y desesperados Ancestrales antes de extinguirse. Al faltar la guía de los Ancestrales, sus descendientes empezaron a desarrollar sus propias civilizaciones. La Humanidad, la obra más reciente y vulnerable de los Ancestrales, tuvo que aprender por medio del contacto con las razas más antiguas, sin conservar prácticamente ningún recuerdo de los Ancestrales.**

 **Los ancestrales son considerados por ser benevolentes dioses que nos enseñaron y fundaron sus conocimientos.**

 **Los humanos no se dan cuenta de que no somos los únicos importantes en este planeta. No, solo somos una mota en estos universos interminables que son los conocimientos.**

 **Existen muchas razas,según mis suposiciones, que incluso el mas débil de ellos podría ser más poderoso que el mismísimo Merlín.**

 **Espero en un futuro poder descubrir todos los secretos de este mundo.**

Ron cerró por unos segundos sus ojos, dejando que su mente volara en el mundo que era la información. Esas historias eran muy extrañas, complicadas. Pero interesantes. Los ancestrales, dioses creadores hechos de pura magia.

Hubiera sido maravilloso poder haberlos vistos o hablar con ellos. Saber ciertas cosas que eran un misterio para la humanidad.

Muchos podrían tachar el libro de su ancestra como una obra imaginativa y llena de ciencia ficción pero Ron no lo creía así. Él podía darse cuenta de la extraña verdad que emitía el libro nada más leerlo.

El planeta tenía millones de años de existencia e historia, así que ¿acaso no podía haber algo mas que la humanidad?

Cerró el libro para luego mirar al cielo y ver que casi estaba anocheciendo. Luego dirigió su vista al lago y no se sorprendió al ver que sus compañeros no estaban en el lago.

Seguro habían salido para hacer una excursión y no lo llamaron para no interrumpir su lectura. "Que buena onda son los chicos "Pensó el nereida sonriente" Solo por eso voy a hacerles una cena especial".

Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Ellos lo habían aceptado en el grupo incluso después de que él, en su necedad, los insultara y quisiese verlos caer.

Por eso Ron Weasley haría cualquier cosa por sus mejores amigos. Aunque tuviera que hacer cosas muy difíciles, lo haría solo para que nada malo les pasase.

De un salto se incorporó del suelo y se dirigió al lago, que en esos momentos parecía hecho de cristal, a paso rápido.

Una vez cerca del agua, se despojo de sus ropas hasta estar únicamente en calzones y abrió sus brazos.

–¡Transformenme espíritus de la naturaleza en mi verdadera apariencia!

Una cálida luz envolvió su cuerpo. Su cabello le empezó a crecer hasta detenerse en sus hombros, así mismo como su cuerpo se alargó, sus facciones se volvieron mas delicadas y a la vez detonantes de peligro. Cuando la luz desapareció en vez de estar el chico Weasley se encontraba un chico con una armadura de color dorado que solamente le dejaba al descubierto la cabeza. Medía uno setenta y cinco de largo, con cabello rojo que se ondeaba con el viento, su piel era como si fuese seda y sus ojos eran tan azules como el océano. En sus hombros cargaba un carcaj y y una espada enfundada en su cimitarra, la cual estaba en su cintura.

Parecía un dios griego en todo su maximo esplendor.

Con su vista observó lentamente todo el lago. Vio una pequeña sombra surcar por el agua.

Tensó el arco.

* * *

 **Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

Estas era las vacaciones más estresantes que había tenido Vasilius Novgorodov IV Katastrofeia desde que tenía dieciséis años.

– ¡Acastius no molestes a Markov! –Gritó el pelirrojo, mirando a dos bebés que lo veían con el ceñito fruncido, mientras cargaba a un pequeño de dos meses que estaba sollozando en su hombro– No llores,Mikail, papá esta aquí.

Un ruido como de algo rompiéndose se pudo escuchar proveniente de la sala principal acompañado de varias risas.

–¡Whelan! ¡Sergei! –Gritó desesperadamente corriendo en direccion a la habitación– ¡No tiren mis trofeos!

–¿No crees que deberías ayudar a tu esposo? –Preguntó Remus Lupin Prince a una divertida Xenia– Tus hijos pueden dañar tu casa.

El licántropo actualmente vivía junto a Vasilius y a Xenia luego de que estos le invitaran cortésmente a Katastrofeia Manor. Remus había mejorado mucho hasta el punto de que ya no se culpaba de ser un hombre lobo sino que aprendió a vivir con su maldición y actualmente podía controlar su lobo interior y convertirse cuando quisiera.

Aparte de eso, el hombre se había casado en un enlace civil con Severus Tobías Snape (Ahora Prince Lupin) y el profesor de pociones estaba esperando sus primeros hijos: Tristan Severus Álainn y Hope Eileen Ginevra Prince Lupin. Herederos Lupin (los padres de Remus eran segundos hijos de dos familias importantes, pero cuando sus hermanos mayores fallecieron,sin hijos, la parejas terminó heredando el liderazgo de sus casas) y Prince, respectivamente.

Durante el enlace civil de los dos hombres, Hope y Álainn Lupin hicieron acto de presencia para ver a su hijo. Los padres, alegres de volver a ver a su unico hijo, se sintieron orgullosos de que su primogénito hubiera encontrado la verdadera y auténtica felicidad junto a una persona que lo hiciera feliz.

También asistió Eileen Prince (la cual había logrado escapar de su abusivo muggle esposo, aparte de que había usado hechizos para rejuvenecerse) con su prometido, quien no era nadie más ni nadie menos que ¡Algie Hohezollern!

Ese día fue muy memorable y tanto Severus como Remus borraron malos recuerdos. Sobretodo el slytheryn, debido a que su madre decidió quitarle el apellido del bastardo de Tobías Snape y darle el suyo propio de soltera.

Pero volviendo al tema...

–No,él estará bien –Dijo la mujer de forma maquiavélica– Él puede arreglárselas.

¡Boom! El sonido de una explosión viniendo del comedor y el chorro de humo saliendo de la sala.

–Sí, Vasilius puede resolver todo el solito.

* * *

 **Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

Cuando disparó la flecha, Ron Weasley jamás esperó lo que iba a pasar en esos momentos.

Una especie de tentáculo salió del agua y se dirigió con fuerza hacia el pelirrojo. Sino hubiera sido porque Ronald había esquivado con total maestría el ataque agresor, en esos momentos solo fuese puré de nereida.

El tentáculo empezó a devolverse hacia al agua y Ron pudo ver,asqueado, lo que era.

No era un tentáculo.

Era una agrupación de seres muertos reunidos como si fuesen un tentáculo. En el suelo se podía ver como el "brazo" dejaba un líquido negro en el suelo a su paso.

Cuando se hundió en el agua, Ron penso ¿Y si sus amigos...?

No pudo completar su pensamiento porque sintió como una fuerza lo golpeó haciéndolo caer unos metros hasta aterrizar contra una gran roca

Un hilo de sangre salió de la boca del hombre/niño cuando se sintió chocar contra la dura superficie.

Su vista se dirigió a los árboles que, para su horror/sorpresa, estaban saliendo de su lugar en la tierra y se movía como sí fueran seres humanos.

" **Mae'n rhaid i chi farw, dynol (Tienes que morir, humano** )" Dijo el mismo árbol,con un tono de voz masculino aparte de que hablaba en galés, en que el nereida había estado leyendo bajo su sombra.

" **Rydych wedi darganfod y felltith mynydd hwn, y mynydd y Damned (Has descubierto la maldición de esta montaña: la montaña de los malditos)** " Secundó otro árbol" **Mae'n rhaid i Rabadash ac y lleidr wedi croesi Ulthuan gyda ffrindiau, felly dydyn ni ddim yn ddefnyddiol (Rabadash el ladron ya debe haber cruzado Ulthuan con tus amigos, así que no nos eres útil)**

" **Pero porque eres una naturaleza que le dará dos opciones (Pero Que los eres uno DEBIDO un Ser de la Naturaleza te daremos dos options)** " Decir El Primero Volvió y " **huir de este lugar y se vivir o morir aquí (huye of this Lugar de Vivirás de aqui muere** ) ".

El de cabellos rojos fuego se paró del suelo a duras penas, con la cabeza abajo.

–¿Acaso... Tratais de decir que... Me vaya y abandone a mis amigos? ¿A mis mejores amigos? ¿Aquellos que me han vuelto mejor persona de lo que nunca fui? –Habló mientras, tambaleándose, sacaba su espada – No, yo no me lo perdonaría nunca. Nunca. Por eso, mientras todavía crea que siguen vivos voy a buscarlos aunque muera en el intento. Así que, intenten matarme que no huiré. Soy Ronald Anton Weasley, un Griffindor así que ¡a por mí!

" **Felly Gofynasoch Die dynol! (Entonces, Tu lo pediste, humano ¡Muere!** )".

El árbol le lanzó un puñetazo con una de sus ramas, pero el joven nereida se columpio del brazo del guardián de la naturaleza y con su espada le cortó el brazo (o rama principal) para despues aterrizar detrás de él.

Un chorro blanco salió de la rama amputada, haciendo que los demás se echaran un poco para atrás.

" **Agh!** " gritó de dolor el árbol para después explotar en pedazos debido a una runa que había sido depositada en su brazo cuando Ron le traspasó con el filo de su espada.

–¿Quien sigue? –Ron agarró su espada nuevamente –.

Luego de unos segundos, los seres de madera saltaron en su dirección para aplastarlo. Ron sonrió mientras agitaba su espada.

– **lunges ionsaí Il: gaoth biting** (Ataque de estocadas: viento cortante) –Susurró para luego salir despegado al cielo. Con agileza cortaba y hería a los guardianes de madera a la vez que esquivaba los furicos golpes de estos.

Aterrizó en el suelo y enfundó su arma. En ese momento, los guardianes explotaron en el aire haciendo que sus trozos cayeran en el suelo.

–Un ataque preciso, los ataques de nuestra familia parecen ir en avance –Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Se volteó para ver a una mujer muy parecida a Ron en su forma nereida solo que no su piel era un poco mas pálida. Parecía salir de las entrañas de un árbol, aparte de que estaba bañada en un liquido blancuzco.

–¿Quien eres?

–Soy una cautiva, he estado presa desde hace unos 400 o 500 años dentro de Oak Pennaeth (guardián del roble) el mas fuerte de los gwarcheidwaid naturiol (guardianes de la naturaleza). Pero tu lo venciste de un solo ataque. Tienes mucho poder, jovencito. Y un gran objetivo: proteger a tus seres queridos. ¿En que año estamos?

–Este... 1992.

–Uh,que fuerte –Dijo con ceño fruncido la nereida desconocida – Ósea que ya han pasado quinientos nueve años desde mi prisión –Salio de la corteza del árbol y se acercó al lago – Sigueme.

–¿Para?

–Obvio, para ir en busca de tus amigos, bruto. ¿Seguro que eres un descendiente de ninfas?

–Espera,espera. ¿Como sabes todo esto de que soy una nereida? ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Como se que me ayudarás en esto? ¿Como se que eres mi aliada o enemiga?

–Ilindur Weasley nunca traicionaría a alguien de su propia familia, y menos a uno de sus descendientes ¿No lo crees?

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

Ese día el Winzegamot estaba fuera de lugar. Todo el mundo estaba hablando sin usar secuencia, los papeles volaban al igual que las plumas...

–¡Silencio! –Gritó Augusta Longbottom, como jefa principal del Winzegamot, y su orden no tardó en ser acatada por todos– Hoy el consejo superior del Winzegamot se ha reunido para dar la entrada a tres miembros de casas nobles.

–No digas tonterías, Augusta –Se quejó Artemisa Issadora Zabini. La idea no le gustaba para nada. Si varias casas se unían al Winzegamot ella perdería su quinto lugar de importancia en el mundo mágico si aconteciese que esas casas progesaran en poco tiempo lo que a los Zabini les había tardado doce años. Otros que no estaban de acuerdo con la integración de esas casas eran el jefe de la casa Crabbe, Simeol IX Crabbe, y el jefe de la casa Goyle, Cloro V Goyle. Ambos mortifagos no les parecía adecuado que otras casas formaran parte del Winzegamot ya que las dos familias apenas podían mantenerse a flote después de que fueran asociadas con Lord Vorldemort, al que cobardemente renegaron, porque nadie quería estar con esas familias "peligrosas". Era por eso que envidiaban a la familia Malfoy, ya que estos ahora eran la cuarta casa mas importante de Inglaterra luego de que abandonaron definitivamente al señor tenebroso.

–Yo no diría eso, Lady Zabini. Usted bien sabe que en el articulo 13 de la ley para el Winzegamot no podemos intervenir explicitamente en la integración de casas nuevas al Winzegamot, solo debemos aceptar,si la magia las encuentra dignas, o denegar la petición en caso de que la madre magia no este de acuerdo –Dijo una serena Amelia, que por el momento representaba el cargo de jefa de la familia Bones, al lado de su esposo, que representaba a la casa Black, el cual tenía entre sus brazos a un dormido Orión. Orión III Antares Black era el primogénito de Amelia y Sirius que ahora tenía tres meses. Orión tenia el mismo rostro del merodeador cuando este era un bebé y a la vez la seriedad de la mujer Bones. Orión era el preferido de su primo Harry,él cual lo mimó mucho antes de irse a Gales con sus amigos, y el infante parecía corresponderle el gesto con mucho cariño y devoción.

–¿Quienes serán los nuevos miembros del Winzegamot, Augusta? –Preguntó paciente un Lucius, el cual estaba representando a la casa Malfoy junto a su esposa, a pesar de que tenía una idea. Sus mejores amigos (que eran Vasilius, Xenia, Amelia, Sirius, Augusta y Severus) le habían dado una vaga idea de quienes eran los nuevos integrantes. Pero aun así, tenía que actuar astutamente como la serpiente que era.

–Vendrán en unos segundos –Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa interna. Estaba esperando que ya todo empezara para poder ver las reacciones de los miembros sobretodo de los sangre pura tradicionales.

La anciana mujer estaba deseosa de que ellos cometieran una gran metida de pata para que ella y Amelia pudieran apresar a todos los que todavía seguían siendo mortifagos y no se habían arrepentido sino que esperaban el resurgir de Lord Vorldemort.

La puerta del Winzegamot se abrió dejando entrar, para sorpresa de la mayoría, a Arthur Weasley, Charlie Weasley y Severus Prince.

–¿¡Acaso esto es una burla!? –Gritó Umbrigde con furia en sus palabras – ¡Los Weaslembarazon una casa noble! ¡Eso es un insulto a la magia y a la pureza de la sangre!

–¡Haga silencio, Señora Umbrigde! –Gritó Fudge con autoridad a la mujer, lo que fue extraño porque el hombre la tenía muy consentida por ser su mano derecha.

La sapo rosa dejó de gritar y se quedó en silencio. Estaba molesta porque Fudge la había mandado a callar de manera violenta.

–Yo, Arthur Septimus Weasley –Dijo el señor Weasley mientras se ponía junto a sus dos acompañantes en el centro– Reclamo el Winzegamot de magia mi título de lord Weasley, el estatus de mi casa como noble y mi cargo en el Winzegamot; Pido la expulsión de Molly Weasley de mi familia por manipulación a mi persona. Además de que pido que la alianza antigua Malfoy-Bones-Black-Potter-Weasley sea resurgida si los demás lords de las correspondientes familias están de acuerdo.

–Yo, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy como jefe de la casa Malfoy estoy de acuerdo con la alianza.

–Nosotros, Sirius Orión Black y Amelia Black-Bones, jefes de la casa Black y temporales jefes de las casas Bones y Potter estamos de acuerdo con la moción

Una luz brilló alrededor del patriarca Weasley confirmando que la magia había aceptado la petición del pelirrojo.

Algunos miembros como Artemisa Zabini, y Arrandel Bulstrode se quedaron atónitos. El hombre que tanto se habían burlado ahora era más poderoso que la mitad del Winzegamot y por lo tanto era su superior.

Lo unico que quedaba era recurrir a la hipocresía e intentar hacer una alianza con los Weasley.

–Yo, Charles Rhyfelwr Weasley reclamo mi título como jefe legítimo de la familia Prewett –Hablo el hijo de Arthur cuando su padre se sentó en la silla que correspondía al asiento de la familia Weasley – en Gales e Inglaterra. Además expulso de la familia Prewett a Molly Weasley de manera indefinida por intentar controlar al lord Weasley.

Una luz azul rodeó al joven. Mas sorpresas en el Winzegamot.

Ahora se sumaba otra familia de suma importancia en Inglaterra. Aparte de eso, Padre e hijo habían expulsado a su propia madre de sus respectivas familias lo que significaba que algo estaba pasando de suma importancia que nadie se dio cuenta hasta esos momentos.

El profesor de pociones avanzó lentamente siendo agarrado de un brazo por Charlie debido a que su estomago estaba muy abultado (el embarazo en los hombres duraba de cuatro a seis meses, por lo que dos semanas de embarazo eran como tres meses en las mujeres) y no quería lastimar a sus gemelos.

–Yo, Severus Tobías Prince –Dijo el pelinegro en voz confiada– Reclamo por la adopción de Eileen Prince, la jefatura de la casa noble y antigua Prince.

Luego de que la magia lo reconociese como jefe de la casa Prince, Charlie y Severus se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos.

–Tambien estamos reunidos por otra razón –Dijo el ministro de magia con desgana– Resulta que los aurores han hecho investigaciones de importancia acerca de ciertas casas. Los lord Crabbe, Lord Goyle, Lord Bulstrode, lord Yaxley están acusados de haberse reunido en la mansión derruida de los Riddle en Little Higgleton y juntarse para hablar de como lograrían el resurgir del señor tenebroso. Se les pide que amablemente se entreguen en paz.

Los mencionados se levantaron de sus asientos a la vez que sacaban sus varitas para armar suficiente desorden y escaparse. Pero Sirius y Kingsley, los cuales estaban al lado de Sr. Crabbe y Sr. Goyle, inmovilizaron a estos dos mientras que Augusta y Charlie noquearon a los otros dos.

–Debido a que han intentado armar desorden y romper la paz –Hablo Fudge el cual por primera vez en su vida brillaba de autoridad y respeto– Serán enviados a través del velo si no confiesan quienes más estaban con ustedes.

–¡Nuestro señor los detendrá! ¡Nosotros somos importantes para nuestro señor! –Gritó Bulstrode mientras unos aurores los sacaban del lugar.

* * *

 **Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon**

Ron no podía estar mas estupefacto. Frente a él estaba su tatarabuela que vivió hace cinco siglos hablándole como si el fuese alguien de su misma edad.

Y lo peor de todo, era que la jodida mujer era guapa.

"¿Como puedo pensar así de mi ancestra? ¡Que alguien me mate en este instante!" Pensaba el pobre pelirrojo mientras observaba a Ilindur, la cual estaba arrodillada mirando el lago. Pensándolo bien, tenía un buen y moldeado tracero... ¡Centrate, Weasley!

Agitó la cabeza. No era momento de estar observando ese candente cuerpo... ¡Mierda!

Tenia que pensar en sus amigos. Sí, debía pensar en rescatar a los chicos y luego (LUEGO) podría pensar en otras cosas.

–Joven Weasley –Lo llamó la mujer– Ven acá.

–¿Que pasa, Señora? –Preguntó lo más cortésmente posible Ron mientras se acercaba donde estaba la pelirroja.

–No me digas Señora, nunca me casé.–Increpó la mujer– Dime Ilindur. Ahora, cambiando de tema: ya he descubierto la forma de ir a donde fueron llevados tus amigos. El lago es un portal para llevarnos a Ulthuan.

–¿Enserio? –Ron estaba interesado en las palabras de Ilindur. Haría cualquier cosa para salvarlos.

–Sí, lo que tenemos que hacer es cerrar los ojos y decirle a la magia adonde quieres ir. Lo malo es que tan solo es una suposicion así que podría no funcionar y el kraken hecho de muertos nos puede despedazar. Si quieres podemos retroceder.

El nereida apretó los puños mientras pensaba. Abrió sus manos y habló:

–Ilindur, Yo me hice una promesa a mi mismo y era que yo haría lo que fuera por ellos aunque tuviera que morir. El Ron Weasley de antes probablemente se hubiera hechado para atrás, pero yo ya no soy ese. Soy Ra Apolo.

La mujer sonrió mientras entrelazaba su mano derecha con la izquierda de Ron.

–Yo te sigo ¿Okey?

Sin más ambos saltaron al agua.

–¡Ulthuan! –Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo antes de caer en el agua.

* * *

 **Aquí se acaba el capítulo. Esta es solo la primera parte de tres o cuatro de Ra Apolo/Ron. Lo que significa que no sabremos nada de Susan,Draco, Harry y Neville.**

 **Espero haber mostrado el cariño que Ron siente por sus amigos y lo que es capaz de hacer por ellos.**

 **Encuesta de la pareja de Ron: he elegido cinco personas que mas han votado en el anterior capítulo (aparte de que hay otro elegido por mí):**

 **1) Ilindur**

 **2) Padma**

 **3)Luna**

 **4) Blaise**

 **5) Astoria**

 **La pareja de Arthur ha sido elegida por mí ya que las personas no repitieron dos veces el mismo ¡Augusta Longbottom! Esta idea me hizo mucho reír así que ¿porque no? Esa si que es una idea muy crack.**

 **Con la encuesta de charlie aquí están las parejas que les doy a elegir:**

 **1) Daphne**

 **2) Grabielle**

 **3) Cedric (en esta historia sera más grande que en el canon)**

 **4) Tonks**

 **5) OC (podéis mandarmelo por PM)**

* * *

 **¡Reviews vengan a mí!**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Que bueno que te ha gustado el capítulo. Me pareció que sería muy interesante hacer un Ron medio serio y maduro, y una jocosa Mcgonagall. Espero que te guste este cap y comentes ;)**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: Theo no es malo en esta historia, sólo que al principio intenta buscar mas poder para su familia pero la tunda que le dio Nev probablemente lo haga mejor persona. Molly ya pagará por sus crímenes.**

 **anonimus maximus: Harry desciende de Náyades que son ninfas de los ríos. Esto le permite respirar en el agua a parte de cambiar la forma de su cuerpo.**

 **daiara lestrange: Sí llegase el caso que Luna resultase la elegida, habría Ron/Luna. Aunque dejame decirte que es una pareja Kawaii si te soy sincero a pesar de que Ron puede ser muy extraño. Pero aun así los shippeo**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Amelia no es muy... Cuidadosa y menos con su esposo, en realidad ella es la que lleva los pantalones en la relación y no Sirius como todo el mundo cree. El karma le tiene manía a Harry y a Ron por más que estos intenten huir de ella. Molly no va a entender hasta que sea demasiado tarde y sufra por su castigo.**

 **Mar91: Como ya viste el Karma decidió no dejarlos en paz ni siquiera en verano ;)**

 **pinvidente: la escena de la pelea de Harry, Dumbles y Neville fue cortada a propósito porque quería dejarlos en suspenso pero voy a subirlo en un futuro.**

 **Y aquí termina todo!**

 **Nos vemos la siguiente semana!**


	13. La aventura de Ra (parte dos)

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione Granger. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Así empieza la historia de Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Raiting: M, M +**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura. Hay un ligero toque de humor en la mayoría de los capítulos. Suspenso,drama y acción.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry Potter/Ginny Katastrofeia (Weasley en el canon :3).**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. Vasilius/Xenia. (Pareja OC). Neville/Susan/Draco. Remus/Severus.** **Lucius/Narcissa.**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 **Cada vez veo que la realidad más lejos está**

 **mis emociones se destruyen sin piedad**

 **Ya no existe lugar donde ir, pero**

 **corro por la lluvia de Sangre**

 **perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verte**

 **Lo presentí...**

 **El mundo que conocí desapareció**

 **Ya nada es bello y es por ello**

 **que sola me perdí.**

 **Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí**

 **pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo**

 **y solo quiero despertar...**

 **en la ciudad no existe luz que ver, tampoco la oscuridad.**

 **palabras que soñe, deseos que oculte,**

 **mañana ya no habra escapatoria**

 **corro por la lluvia de sangre**

 **mirando que el presente se ha derrumbado frente a mi.**

 **en medio de lo que creía mi hogar,**

 **nada es bello, y es por ello que no quiero ver más.**

 **yo seguiré solo intentando proseguir...**

 **pero no quiero, no lo comprendo, solo quería ser feliz..**

 **El mundo que conocí desapareció**

 **Ya nada es bello y es por ello**

 **que sola me perdí.**

 **Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí**

 **pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo**

 **y solo quiero despertar...**

 **(Aparecen las palabras "Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon" y segundos después se acaba la intro)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treceavo:**

 **La aventura de Ra Apolo (Parte dos): la maldición que cayó en Ak' Dildrod y uno que otro vistazo a Reino Unido.**

 **¡Disfuten el capítulo!**

 **¡Comenten!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

–¿Donde estamos, Ilindur? –Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a todas partes.

Estaban en una especie de valle florido, donde el cielo proyectaba una alegre sombra y los animales se paseaban por el lugar. Lo único que recordaba Ron era haberse agarrado de manos con la mujer y caer en el agua... Eso era lo único.

¿Acaso... La suposición de su ancestra estaba en lo cierto?

–Creo que nuestro plan funcionó, Ra –Dijo la nereida, haciendo que el otro se sonrojara por la palabra "nuestro".

–Eh... Err... Este... Gra Gracias I I Ilindur –Tartamudeó el joven – Pe Pero e el p-p-plan es tu-tuyo.

–Para nada, chico. Tu decidiste llevarlo a cabo mientras que yo solamente aporté de forma amable y gentil mi idea. Ahora, dejemos hablar de ideas y vamos a explorar el valle que ya me ha picado la curiosidad.

Ron asintió en silencio mientras se levantaba y la ayudaba a levantarse. Luego ambos empezaron caminar alrededor del lugar.

Ilindur calculó que el valle no pasaba de los trescientos metros cúbicos, lo que para un humano era demasiado grande para ser un valle pero para las criaturas mágicas era un lugar "pequeño".

La magia podía sentirse en el aire concentrada. El aire era muy pesado aunque era respirable.

–Algo me dice que en este lugar no existe el oxígeno sino solamente magia. Algo que fundamenta mi teoría es que la magia esta muy condensada en este mundo, lo cual podría significar que las criaturas mágicas originalmente respiran "elixir", forma en la que llamamos la magia en su estado más puro, y no oxígeno ni nitrógeno como mis padres, Asran Weasley y Meridah Potter, sostuvieron durante mucho tiempo.

–¿Tus padres fueron Potter? –Preguntó el de cabellos rojos sin poder disimular su asombro.

–Claro –Ilindur se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de su tatara tatara tatara (Quince tataras después...) nieto – Y mis tíos fueron los Rydle, que ahora los conocen como Bones, aparte de que los franceses Malfoy eran mis primos lejanos y mis bisabuelos eran los Longbottom. En mi época, las familias estaban ligadas entre sí por lo que ya puedes imaginarte. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí,que me estoy empezando a avergonzando de ese tema.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio mientras recorrían el lugar mirando todo con interés y sorpresa (Sobretodo a Ron). Ron se le hacia muy difícil concentrar su mente en lo que realmente le importaba: la seguridad de sus amigos. Cada vez que miraba por accidente a Ilindur, no podía evitar perderse en esos hermosos labios y ese esplendoroso cuerpo. Era en esos momentos que tenía que ser realista y pensar con claridad. Porque, ella era su ancestra y él su descendiente ¿Acaso no estaba prohibido el incesto?

Además cabía la posibilidad de que ella lo rechazara. Agitó su cabeza para los lados.

Maldito cuerpo de adolescente nereida que se le había concedido al pobre Weasley. Lo único que hacía era causarle problemas hormonales. Si no fuera porque las probabilidades de que no existieran ni carbono ni oxígeno (los cuales eran elementos indispensables en la vida humana para la supervivencia) ni ninguna otra sustancia existente en la tierra por lo que podría morir asfixiado, ya hubiera pasado tiempo que volviera a su forma humana.

Esperen un momento...

–¡Ilindur!

–¿¡Que pasa!? ¿¡Has visto algo extraño!? ¿¡Un enemigo!? –La mujer dio un Respingo, asustada en gran manera, mientras observaba en todas direcciones.

–No, no es eso –Aclaró el nereida más joven – Es que... Si lo que dices acerca del oxígeno en este lugar fuera cierto... ¿Que pasaría con mis amigos?

–Ah, –Ilindur lo miró con reproche – Tus amigos estarán bien. Sí tienen sangre de criaturas mágicas me imaginó que estas se activaron una vez que tocaron este mundo, sería un método instintivo de sobrevivir ¿No lo crees,Ra?

–Bueno, es algo loco y un poco disparatado... Sin embargo podría funcionar. Pero, Susan no tiene genes de criaturas mágicas.

–A ver, ¿De que familia es tu amiga, la tal Susan?

–Es la heredera Bones.

–¿Bones? Los Bones son una familia mágica que desciende de las oreades, las ninfas de las montañas. Si tiene sangre Bones,tal como me acabas de decir en estos instantes, podría soportar la atmósfera. Por cierto, ¿Quienes son tus amigos de los que tanto hablas?

–Son Harry Potter, heredero a la casa Potter y afiliadas, Ginny, la esposa de el primero. Ginny es una griffindor y Harry es un Slytheryn. También están Neville Longbottom, el heredero Longbottom por derecho, que es una serpiente (al igual que Harry) y Draco Malfoy Longbottom y Susan Bones Malfoy Longbottom, Slytheryn y Hufflepuff respectivamente.

–¿Malfoy Longbottom?

–Sí, Nev, Draco y Su son pareja destinada. Lo descubrieron en las navidades y son muy felices casados.

–Vaya, tus amigos son muy raros –Dijo un poco burlona la Weasley, aunque en su tono de voz se podía escuchar una pizca de orgullo–.

–Lo sé, abue... Ilindur –Se corrigió Ron, un poco avergonzado, mientras su mirada se tornaba llena de decisión – Por eso quiero encontrarlos cueste lo que me cueste – Apretó un poco los puños.

La mujer le sonrió mientras suavizaba los puños del chico/hombre.

–Yo te apoyaré, Ra –Espetó la nereida con sinceridad y con un ¿cariño? que hizo sonrojar al otro– Y haré cualquier cosa por ti que te pueda ayudar.

¿Ella...?

–¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien nos ayude! –Gritó una voz desde lejos.

–Bueno, alguien al parecer necesita ayuda –Le dijo Ilindur mientras se separaba de Ron.

"Maldita sea, ya que" Se lamentó Ron para después seguir a su guapa ancestra.

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon**

–¿Te pasa algo, lucius? –Preguntó con preocupación Narcissa Malfoy-Black mientras miraba al Peliblanco el cual estaba sentado en su escritorio con pose de cansancio– Son las diez de la noche.

–Cissy –Habló el hombre con seriedad – Es que... Yo le enviado seis cartas a nuestro Dragón y no me ha respondido ninguna. Ya han pasado una semana desde que accedí a dejarlo viajar a Gales fin sus amigos. ¿Y si cometí un gran error? ¿Y si algo le pasa? ¿Y si alguien lo...? –Su voz se ahogó.

La de cabellos negros como la noche se lo quedó mirando sin saber como responder. Ahora que le daba vueltas al asunto, ella también se estaba preocupando por su primogénito.

Entendía la sobre protección de su esposo por su hijo. Ella recordaba todavía a la perfección cuando los medimagos le dieron la noticia, al nacer Draco, que el niño era un "Doncel".

Los Doncel eran magos masculinos que tenían la capacidad de ellos mismos gestar hijos. Era una bendición y maldición al mismo tiempo.

Bendición porque los hijos gestados por los doncel nacían con niveles de magia que pocos magos adultos superaban. Y una maldición porque el numero de familias que deseaban usar un Doncel como máquina de cría era como el número de gotas en el agua. Un ejemplo de familias que querían usar a su antojo eran los Nott, que intentaron hacer que Draco se casara con el heredero Nott (Theodore), Zabini (que al igual que los primeros intentaron hacer un compromiso entre el joven Malfoy y el heredero Zabini, Blaise Rodrigo), los Crabbe, los Goyle, los Bulstrode, Yaxley, Davies...

Además de que los Doncel eran considerados como mujeres y no tenían casi ningún derecho que los defendiera.

Por esta razón, Lucius protegía a su hijo como cualquier mamá gallina y no dudaba en pelear por su amado hijo. El Malfoy adoraba a su hijo y le preocupaba (aún después de que este se casara con Neville XV Frank Whilhem Longbottom y Susan VII Amelia Bones) que cualquier mago desquiciado le pudiera hacer algún mal.

"Pobre de mi marido" Pensó Narcissa mientras se acercaba al escritorio.

–Mi vida –El tono de Narcissa sonó dulce– Se que estas preocupado por nuestro Dragón pero debes estar seguro que nada malo le va pasar. Además debes recordar que para una lechuza ir a Gales necesita mucho tiempo debido a que la magia es tan fuerte allá que hace que la lechuza deba descansar un rato y luego volver a seguir. Quizás ya te mando su carta. En poco tiempo te apuesto que recibirás la carta de Draco.

El Malfoy la miró con renovada esperanza, luego se echo a reír por lo bajito.

–Gracias, Cissa –Dijo agradecido mientras besaba con ternura a su esposa.

–No hay de que –Respondió la interpelada con una sonrisilla traviesa al mismo tiempo que se subía encima del rubio – Oye, ¿Que tal si nos divertimos un poco? Quizás eso me ayude a recuperarte del todo de tu tristeza –.

–Mmm... –Musitó el Lord mientras degustaba los labios de la mujer– Me parece bien, mi _niña mala._

–¿Me va a castigar, Profesor Malfoy? –Cissy le siguió el juego mientras sensualmente se quitaba la blusa.

–Me temo que sí, señorita Black –Respondió en un tono coqueto (¿quien dice que los hombres no pueden ser coquetos?) el hombre – Quitese la ropa, para mi tristeza deberé darle con la "regla".

Nada mejor que el sexo para olvidarse de las penas ¿A que sí?

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

Eran dos personas, una rubia y otra pelirroja según pudo notar Ra/Ron con su vista de cazador. Detrás de ellos se encontraban unas personas persiguiéndolos.

–¿Y sí son ladrones? –Preguntó Ron, él cual junto a a Ilindur se encontraba corriendo, mientras desenfundaba su arco y cogía varias flechas.

–No parecen –hablo la mujer viendo a los "prófugos"– Como sea...

Uno de los dos hombres, el rubio, tropezó y cayo al suelo. La turba se abalanzó encima de él como si de leones se tratasen y, para horror de los dos nereidas, empezaron a arrancarle a mordiscos pedazos de piel al hombre mientras este gritaba de dolor.

–¡Ak-Zibath! –Gritó el pelirrojo mientras intentaba acercarse.

–¡Ahh! ¡No! ¡No te acerques! –Advirtió el rubio.

–Pero tu...

–No, Atila –Ak-Zibath sono dura – ¡Huye de aquí! ¡Ve a refugiarte a Hutmat! ¡No vuelvas a Ak'Drildod! ¡Rapido! ¡Aprovecha y co... AHHH! ¡HUYE DE AQUÍ!

El joven se volteó y siguió corriendo mientras derramaba lágrimas. Vio a dos hombres pelirrojos venir en su dirección y un temor le invadió.

Uno de los desconocidos tensó un arco que llevaba en las manos y disparó.

"Me va a matar" Pensó aterrorizado Atila.

Pero en vez de que la flecha le diera en un pie o en la cabeza, le pasó cerca de la oreja y siguio de largo. Cuando el joven pelirrojo volteó vio a uno de "ellos" tirado en el suelo con una flecha incrustada en la cabeza.

–¡Corre! –Fue el grito de desconocido arquero mientras volvía a lanzar flechas contra los furiosos "Ellos" que ahora se estaban reincorporándose del cadáver de Ak Zibat.

Atila no necesitó mas palabras y salió corriendo hacia donde estaban los extraños que le habían (mejor dicho,estaban) salvado la vida. El otro desconocido pasó por el lado de Atila con una espada en mano, y Atila pudo observar que era una chica.

–Yo te protejo la espalda,Ilindur –Dijo el pelirrojo arquero– Tu encargarte de no ser mordida.

–Va, Ra –Fue la respuesta de Ilindur mientras arremetía contra "Ellos".

Mientras Ilindur cercenaba a los "Ellos" con una precisión y velocidad asombrosa (que Atila no había visto ni siquiera en Kyran Odviel, el mejor guerrero de Ak'Dildrod), El chico de nombre Ra la respaldaba matando con su habilidad de hasta lanzar seis flechas seguida a todo ser que se acercará mucho a su compañera.

En menos de tres minutos ya habían acabado con todos "Ellos" que habían persiguido a Atila y a su hermano.

–¿Estas bien, chico? –Preguntó Ra mientras se acercaba al impactado joven.

–S-sí –Respondió tímidamente Atila– G-gracias.

–No tienes que agradecernod –Dijo la mujer, que se acercaba hacia donde los dos jóvenes – Solo hicimos nuestro deber de salvar vidas. Me llamo Ilindur y este chico que me acompaña es Ra Apolo pero tu puedes decirle Ra o Apolo según tu gusto. ¿Como te llamas tú?

–A-Atila Indolas, príncipe de Ak'Dildrod...

–Es un gusto Atila, –Hablo Ra– ¿Quienes eran esos tipos extraños que te perseguían?

–Ellos son producto del rey Arquedabaran Fénix –Las palabras de Atila salieron llenas de odio e ira– Por él Ak'Dildrod es un vertedero de sangre de mis hermanos y mis compañeros.

¿Arquebaradan? Ra estaba seguro de que ya había escuchado ese nombre en el libro de _cyfrinachau y byd hudol cadw yn dda_ , la historia de los conocimientos de SU... Err... Quiso decir... de Ilindur... Sí,eso...

–¿Podrías contarnos que fue lo que paso? –Preguntó la nereida– Me temo que no somos de aquí sino que estamos de visita.

–Yo... Claro –Aceptó el pelirrojo Indolas– Ak'Dildrod ha sido una gran urbe durante trescientos años en toda la región. Los altos elfos siempre intentaron gobernarnos y hacernos sus esclavos pero mis ancestros nunca lo permitieron debido a la depravación del imperio élfico era grande aparte de que nosotros no queríamos ser esclavos de ellos. Durante un tiempo lo logramos con facilidad hasta que hace varias horas aparecio ante el pueblo un extraño hombre que nos dijo que él y solamente él podía destruir al Uchel ymerodraeth Elven (Alto imperio élfico) pero solo lo haría si le jurabamos lealtad y nos comprometiamos a ser sus siervos. Basta aclarar que el pueblo se lo tomó a risa, incluso los nobles se rieron del forastero. Esto lo enojó, y gritó: "Si os negáis entonces haré la orden de Arquedabaran" y desapareció. Y ahí fue cuando se desató el infierno. Uno de los Condes de Kemos, Finibur De Kemos, enloqueció y mordió a alguien que estaba cerca de él arrancándole un pedazo del hombro... En menos de media hora, "ellos" se encontraban matando y convirtiendo a los no infectados en más de su especie. Mi padre y mi familia también fueron víctimas de "ellos", al final yo y mi hermano Ak Zibath logramos salir de Ak'Dildrod pero esos malditos monstruos nos siguieron... El resto ya lo saben.

–¿Osea que son Zombies o algo parecido? –Se dijo para si mismo Ron.

–¿Zombies? –Preguntó Ilindur sin entender de que hablaba el chico.

–Un zombie es es la representación de un cadáver que de una u otra manera puede resucitar o volver a la vida. Muchas de las diferentes relaciones que se muestran con uno de ellos es una figura legendaria propia del culto vudú. Se trata de un muerto resucitado por medios mágicos por un hechicero para convertirlo en su esclavo. De acuerdo con la creencia vudú, un houngan, bokor o hechicero vudú, sería capaz, mediante un ritual, de resucitar a un muerto, que quedaría, sin embargo, sometido en adelante a la voluntad de la persona que le devuelve la vida. También, según una creencia popular, se dice que una persona que es mordida por un zombi, se convierte en zombi.

–¿Lo que tratas de decir es que alguien controló a esas personas para que hiciesen esa masacre? –Preguntó nuevamente la de cabellos rojos.

–Sí y no. Ya no podrían ser consideradas personas porque han evolucionado a algo no humano pero sí, están siendo controlados por alguien. La pregunta es ¿Quien será ese tipo que hizo algo tan despiadado y repugnante?

–Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.

–¿Como? –Preguntaron los dos hombres.

–Facil, iremos a la ciudad.

Los dos se la quedaron viendo con un rostro que sólo trataba de expresar una palabra: WTF!?

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

– _¡No me pueden expulsar de la casa! –Gritó una furiosa Molly sin-ningún-apellido._

 _Sus hijos, al igual que su ex esposo, se la quedaron viendo en silencio. Los varones Weasley solo la observaban sin proferir ninguna palabra, todos tenían el rostro serio incluso los gemelos Fred y George._

– _Ya no perteneces a esta casa, Molly –Habló Arthur rompiendo el silencio con su voz llena de una fría serenidad – Estás despojada del apellido de la casa Weasley así que tu opinión no vale, vete rápido ._

– _¡No pueden quitarme a mi familia!_

– _Ya tú no eres nuestra madre –Le cortó Fred con una gélida mirada._

– _Y nunca lo volverás a ser –Agregó George a las palabras de su gemelo._

– _Sera mejor que te vayas Molly –Expresó un impaciente Bill– Sí la prometida de papá te encuentra aquí..._

– _Te va sacar a patadas –Continuó un burlón Charlie –._

– _¿¡Ustedes como se atreven a hablarme así, mocosos de mierda!? ¡Sois unas ra...!_

 _La regordeta mujer no pudo terminar porque recibió una bofetada por parte del patriarca Weasley. Molly se tambaleó por unos momentos y miró con ira a Arthur, dispuesta a gritar, pero cuando vio la magia que rodeaba al hombre se atemorizó._

– _He aguantado muchas cosas durante todos estos malditos años a tu lado pero ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HABLES DE TAL MODO A MIS HIJOS! ¡AHORA LARGO DE MI CASA!_

 _La gorda salió como alma que lleva al diablo de la madriguera, asustada por el tono del pelirrojo._

– _Bien hecho, padre –Dijo Fred y George sonriéndole a su progenitor._

– _Te doy un diez en actuación –Rió Bill perdiendo la seriedad de hace unos instantes._

– _Eso ha sido... –Hablo Percy._

– _Formidable –Finalizó Charlie las palabras de su hermano menor._

– _Gracias,hijos –Dijo Arthur– Ustedes también han estado espectaculares en su actuación. Pero la verdad es que me cerré por unos segundos cuando mencionaron prometida._

 _Todos se echaron a reír hasta que la puerta se abrió. Por unos instantes pensaron que se trataba de la desgraciada de Molly pero estaban equivocados._

 _Era una mujer,que no pasaba de los veintiocho, de cabello rubio blanquecino y unos ojos claros además de tener un cuerpo hot._

– _Al parecer ya se hicieron cargo de la regordeta –Dijo la mujer con una voz sedosa._

– _Claro que sí, estábamos hablando de eso mismo –Arthur intentó sonar serio, cosa que hizo que sus hijos pusieran los ojos en blanco._

– _Me gusta cuando quieres sonar maduro –Rió la mujer._

– _¡Eh! ¡Yo soy alguien maduro! –Se quejó el adulto mientras envolvía en sus brazos a la señora._

– _Todo muy lindo pero ¿Nos podrías presentar a tu "prometida"? –Charlie se encargó de romper la magia que reinan en el ambiente._

 _Los dos adultos enrojecieron terriblemente._

– _Este... Mis hijos tienen razón. Bueno... Chicos, err, les presentó a la nueva lady Weasley: Augusta Longbottom._

 _Los chicos pelirrojos observaron a la mujer para luego estallar en carcajadas._

– _Jajaja buena broma papá –Se carcajearon los gemelos_

– _Sí, Jajaja, casi nos lo creemos –Bill y Charlie parecían a punto de darle un ataque de risa mientras que Percy, en su rincón, intentaba disimular sus risillas._

 _Arthur Weasley no entendía cual era el chiste._

– _¿Cual es el motivo de risa que mi prometida sea la dama Longbottom?_

 _Entonces todos pararon de reír y se lo quedaron mirando fijamente haciendo que el mayor se sonrojase. Las mentes de los chicos empezaron a maquinar intentando sacarle la lógica de la situación._

– _Mi amor, dejalos tranquilos, mas tarde se darán cuenta –La voz de la mujer salió muy parecida a..._

– _¡A-Augusta Longbottom! –Gritaron los seis hermanos antes de caer al suelo K.O por la información._

* * *

–¿Pasa algo, querido? –Preguntó Augusta, sacando al hombre de sus pensamientos. El hombre miró a la Longbottom, la cual estaba de lado en la cama observándole. Se veía tan hermosa y a la vez ruda, parecía una amazona.

La mujer había usado pociones para rejuvenecerse un par de décadas (unas seis o cinco) y estar mas joven. Además resultó que Augusta y el patriarca Weasley eran pareja destinada.

Podía sonar ridículo pero era cierto.

–No es nada, Gus –Respondió Arthur – Sólo es que llevó casi veintitrés años viviendo en la madriguera y no me acostumbro a vivir en una mansión–. En parte era cierto. Al pelirrojo le resultaba extraño y hasta un poco incómodo vivir en la (ahora reconstruida) Weasley Manor, después de vivir en la humildad durante años era un cambio de ambiente. Sus hijos (excepto Charlie, que debía vivir en Prewett Manor), a diferencia de él, se sentían muy a gusto con ese nuevo y favorable cambio.

–No te preocupes, Arty –Augusta mientras acariciaba el rostro de su futuro esposo – Yo voy a ayudarte a que te adaptes a este nuevo estilo de vida y se que también tus hijos me darán una mano con eso.

–¿Que sería sin ti? –Preguntó un conmovido Arthur.

–Probablemente, una mierda.

Y entre risas, Arthur atrajo el rostro de ella y besó sus labios con amor mientras que con su mano libre apagaba la lámpara de mesa.

* * *

 **¡Aqui termina otro capítulo! Ya son trece capítulos, y setenta cuatro reviews muchas gracias a todos y a todas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Y lamento sí fue corto pero es que no estaba muy lleno de ideas.**

 **Necesito un favor y agradecería si alguien me lo cumple, verán me preguntó si alguien me podría traducir esta historia al inglés. Sí estáis interesados podéis mandarme un PM y yo les paso los documentos por ahí.**

* * *

 **Ahora... ¡Jutsu no reviews!**

 **xXm3ch3Xx: Los nereidas son familia de los veelas, por lo que pueden ser muy hormonales. Con lo de las parejas, las criaturas magicas no pueden tener mas de una pareja porque entre ellos no existe la poligamia ni bigamia. Charlie podría tener dos parejas ya que es el ultimo varón Prewett (entiendase por heredero) con vida y si cogiera a dos personas sería para "repoblar" el clan Prewett.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Harry no podrá tener otra esposa debido a la razón de las criaturas mágicas (que explico en la respuesta anterior) de tener una sola pareja aparte de que Ginny podría castrarlo por osar hacer tal "descaro". Aunque quizas (QUIZAS) pueda hacer que las cosas cambien.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: Tranquila amiga, ya Umbrigde recibirá su castigo (que tal una tortura? Muajaja que malo soy). Con la pareja de Ron,creo que tienes razón debido a que si los dos estuvieran juntos podrían pasar... Lo siento, el jefe mío no me deja hacer spoiler.**

 **hpinvidente: Ron/Astoria, eso es nuevo hermano. Aunque podría ser interesante. Recuerdo que hace mucho leí uno de esta pareja en inglés y me gusto, pero ya veremos como resultan las votaciones. A Astoria yo la shippeo (no en este fic) con Neville, con Theo, ¡Hasta con Ginny!**

 **Guest: Yo pienso lo mismo, e imagínate la cara de WTF!? De Arthur y sus hermanos cuando lo sepa.**

 **Mikelodeon: Gracias por tu critica constructiva. Voy a leer los capítulos y voy a ver los fallos.**

 **Con lo de Draco, ya lo expliqué en este capítulo. Mientras que con lo del enfrentamiento Dumbles/Harry/Nev fue una especie de escena-recuerdo recortada a propósito para darles dudas. Voy a intentar ponerle empeño a esta historia para que sea mejor. Y espero que la sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, si ves que tiene un error o algo raro mandame un PM please. :)**

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí termina todo. Nos vemos la próxima semana!**

 **Pd: El opening es de Highschool Of The dead. Les recomiendo que la vean (aunque es muy fanservice).**

* * *

 **Auff Widerschein!**


	14. Aviso importante

**Hola personas que les agradan esta historia! Para empezar quiero pedirles disculpas por no actualizar ayer como siempre vengo haciendo desde hace un tiempo.**

 **Resulta que el sábado había terminado el capitulo catorce, de once mil palabras de texto, en la compu. Justo cuando lo iba a guardar,hubo un puto apagón y cuando la volví a prender el documento ya no estaba. Por esto, voy a actualizar el lunes o domingo de esta semana si es que puedo rescatar la mayoria del cap en mi mente.**

 **Mientras tanto les recomiendo la nueva versión de mi Historia: ''Harry Potter,el hijo de hades''. Podeis buscarla, les mandaria el link pero FF no acepta los links**

 **Nos vemos!**


	15. Vistazo la vida familiar de Katastrofeia

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione Granger. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Así empieza la historia de Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Raiting: M, M +**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura. Hay un ligero toque de humor en la mayoría de los capítulos. Suspenso,drama y acción.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry Potter/Ginny Katastrofeia (Weasley en el canon :3).**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. Vasilius/Xenia. (Pareja OC). Neville/Susan/Draco. Remus/Severus. Lucius/Narcissa.**

 **Parejas principales en este omake: Sirius/Amelia y Vasilius/Xenia.**

 **Parejas que serán mencionadas: Augusta/Arthur y Remus/Severus.**

 **Avisos: Este capítulo es un omake, o más bien un capitulo extra antes de seguir la historia principal osea "Las aventuras de Ra Apolo" porque quiero Mmm mantenerlos distraídos... Ejem ¡Quize decir entretenidos!**

 **Además será un cap corto que no superara los tres mil de palabras, creo.**

* * *

 **Opening (Highschool Of the dead)**

 **Cada vez veo que la realidad más lejos está**

 **mis emociones se destruyen sin piedad**

 **Ya no existe lugar donde ir, pero**

 **corro por la lluvia de Sangre**

 **perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verte**

 **Lo presentí...**

 **El mundo que conocí desapareció**

 **Ya nada es bello y es por ello**

 **que sola me perdí.**

 **Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí**

 **pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo**

 **y solo quiero despertar...**

 **en la ciudad no existe luz que ver, tampoco la oscuridad.**

 **palabras que soñe, deseos que oculte,**

 **mañana ya no habra escapatoria**

 **corro por la lluvia de sangre**

 **mirando que el presente se ha derrumbado frente a mi.**

 **en medio de lo que creía mi hogar,**

 **nada es bello, y es por ello que no quiero ver más.**

 **yo seguiré solo intentando proseguir...**

 **pero no quiero, no lo comprendo, solo quería ser feliz..**

 **El mundo que conocí desapareció**

 **Ya nada es bello y es por ello**

 **que sola me perdí.**

 **Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí**

 **pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo**

 **y solo quiero despertar...**

 **(Aparecen hechas de humo las palabras "Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon" y segundos después se acaba la intro)**

* * *

 **Omake:**

 **Vistazos a la vida familiar de Vasilius y Xenia en Inglaterra y la situación de Molly-Sin-Apellido.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **¡Y no se olviden dejar reviews!**

* * *

–¿Te pasa algo, Vasilius? –Preguntó Sirius mientras miraba con diversión y un poco de preocupación el rostro del jefe de la familia Katastrofeia-Neslavovich-Dalaras él cual tenía ojeras y una expresión de insomnio permanente. El pelirrojo y su familia (exceptuando a Ginny, que estaba en casa de los Lovegood, y a Harry, que estaba en una excursión con sus amigos en territorio Galés). Ambos hombres se encontraban actualmente en el despacho de Sirius bebiendo whiskey de fuego como si fueran cosacos, haciendo una "charla de amigos" en la que siempre giraban los dos temas principales: sexo, esposas e hijos (este último fue añadido luego de que nacieron los respectivos mocosos de ambos).

–No lo soporto, Sirius, no lo soporto –Se lamentó el padre de Ginny mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio con frustración– Esos niños me van a volver loco, loco te digo. Desde que nacieron no he podido tener sexo con Xenia, cada vez que estamos a punto se ponen a llorar o se han cagado en los pañales o algo así y ¿adivina quien es él que no duerme? ¡Yo! Incluso cuando planeé ahorcarme en la bañera, Mikail se puso a llorar desde su cuna porque tenía hambre y sus demás hermanos le siguieron el jodido ejemplo. Ni siquiera puedo suicidarme en paz.

El ex merodeador escuchó con auténtica diversión las palabras cargadas de frustración del suegro de Harry. Sorbió un poco de su alcoholizada bebida con tranquilidad a la vez que buscaba unas palabras de aliento.

–Bueno, me imagino que debe ser diferente la situación entre tu yo para buscarte una respuesta tranquilizadora dado que yo solo tengo a mi pequeño Orión y tu a los "cinco destructores del universo". Recuerda que son tus mocosos, no los veas como una carga porque entonces lo van a ser sino mirarles como tu ves a la pequeña Ginny y te aseguro que cada lloro, frustración sexual o tristeza valdrá la pena. Además, por mas desgraciada que sea tu esposa me imagino que te brindará un poco de ayuda.

Vasilius lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos. Esas palabras era muy sabias para venir del azabache, demasiado inteligente para el gusto del Katastrofeia.

–¿Donde aprendiste a hablar así, Canuto? –Preguntó Vasilius mientras le daba un trago largo a su vaso.

–Amelia me ha dado clases para ser un "verdadero jefe de casa antigua y noble" aparte que me impartió psicología. Eso sin contar que antes teníamos que ir todos los jueves a clases de psicología en pareja.

–Amelia se ve que es controladora –Opinó el otro– Pero aún así me gustaría tener una mujer tan templada como la tuya, aunque no me quejo de la que el viejo (N/A: Modo en el que algunas personas se refieren a Dios) me dio.

–Si supieras que yo desearía una como la tuya –Expresó el Black mientras se reclinaba en el sillón y daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa – Amelia solo es dulce y tierna cuando estamos en público. Cuando nadie la ve, me trata cual elfo doméstico si la hago enojar. Eso sin contar que es muy vengativa y manipuladora aparte de controladora. Además de que es una consumada ninfómana y casi nunca me deja salir de la cama si no le he hecho mínimo el amor dos veces, aunque de esto último no me quejo en lo absoluto.

–Wow, y yo que pensaba que Amelia era perfecta.

–Nadie es perfecto, Vasilius, todos tenemos imperfecciones. Y es cuando aceptamos nuestras imperfecciones es que somos seres perfectos.

Se quedaron callados por unos minutos, cada uno en pensamientos distintos a los del otro. No fue hasta que Vasilius comentó:

–Supongo que nos tocó a las mejores chicas, con defectos y todos.

El azabache sonrió mientras se servían de la quinta botella por décima cuarta vez.

–Tienes la razón, compadre. Y hablando de temas menos deprimentes ¿Que tal tu pequeña, Vas?

–Gin todavía sigue en cada de los Lovegood, no he podido verla. Además, ahora que lo dices, me preguntó como irán la excursión a los chicos.

–Yo me atrevo a decir que les debe ir bien –Dijo pensativo el Black – Harry y los chicos deben andar haciendo cosas que valgan la pena de contar un día de estos.

–¿Te imaginas que hubieran sido secuestrados por unos seres magicos y Ron tuviera que rescatarlos? –Preguntó jocosamente el Katastrofeia, provocando que ambos rieran por la "tonta", "estúpida" e "irreal" idea.

–Y que al lado de él estuviera una sexy chica que le viviera provocando ideas malsanas –Añadió el jefe de la casa Black antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Pobres diablos. No sabían, en su estado de ebriedad, que tenían toda la razón. Siguieron bebiendo hasta estar borrachos como cubas.

–Ereees un bueeen amigo hip hip –Balbuceó un borracho Vasilius mientras bebía esta vez de la botella y se la pasaba a Sirius – Gra... Hip... Por... Hip... Ayudarme... Hip a resholver ¡Mi hip problema...!

–No... Hip... Hay de que... Compañero... Hip...

–Me hash dado valor hip... Voy a... Hip... Ir a donde ella... Hip... Y... Hip... ¡Le Hare el amorsh!

–Shi, compadre... ¡Hip! Yo también le haré el amorsh a la mía ¡Hip!

Ambos hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y trastabillando salieron de la oficina.

–¡Mi amorsh!

–¡Shenia!

El retrato de Walburga Black frunció el ceño al escuchar esas palabras de su hijo y él amigo de este.

"Que jodida se ha vuelto la gran y asombrosa familia Black" Pensó el cuadro mágico mientras cerraba sus ojos" Solo si pudiera estar viva de nuevo, le daría sus par de nalgadas a Sirius".

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

 **El mundo mágico inglés en asombro.**

 **El pasado sábado de este mes, ocurrió un gran revuelo en nuestro amado país.**

 **Tres familias, dos de las cuales se creían extintas desde hace años, han reclamado su lugar en el Winzegamot de magos aparte de resurgir sus alianzas con las familias actualmente en el poder: Potter, Longbottom, Malfoy, Black y Bones.**

 **Estas familias sin nada mas y nada menos que los Prewett, liderado por Charles Ryflwer Prewett-Weasley, que se creían sin herederos luego de la muerte de Fabián Gywyd y Gedeon Elriòn Prewett.**

 **La casa Weasley, siendo su jefe Arthur II Septimus Weasley, la cual sorprendió a muchos debido a que era desconocido de que fueran una casa noble. Y no solo eso sino que el Lord Weasley esta comprometido con la actual jefa de la casa Longbottom, Augusta Leonhardt Longbottom (Anteriormente Hohezollern antes de su boda con Ares Longbottom).**

 **(Se puede ver una foto de Arthur y una joven Augusta en un altar)**

 **Y la última casa en unirse al Winzegamot de magos es la casa Prince con su actual jefe Severus Tob Prince-Lupin quien es el esposo del heredero a las familias Finarh y Lupin, Remus Andrew Lupin-Prince.**

 **¿Que nos deparará el futuro? ¿Acaso otra familia mágica que hemos creído extinta o desaparecida hará acto de aparición?**

 **Sin mas se despide de ustedes, avidos lectores, Rita Skeeter.**

Molly arrugó el artículo del "Profeta" que había llegado esa mañana y lo lanzó contra la pared de la casucha derruida,que estaba en el callejón Diagon, en la que tenía que vivir.

Primero el maldito de Arthur le despojaba al apellido Weasley, apellido y fortuna que le debía pertenecer a toda costa, y luego el imbécil de su hijo Charles ¡Le quitaba el apellido Prewett! Ahora tenía que pagar con su propio dinero la mensualidad de una casita mohosa y que solo contaba con un lavamanos que en vez de expulsar agua expulsaba asquerosidades. Ella había hecho todo por el poder ¿y así se le pagaba? ¿De una manera tan cruel?

Por poder, había enamorado con hechizos de amor a Arthur.

Por poder, había asesinado silenciosamente a Septimus Weasley.

Por poder, siguió a Dumbledore sin pensarlo.

Por poder, asesinó a sus "amados y queridos" hermanos mayores y lo hizo parecer un ataque de mortifagos.

Por poder mató junto a Alastor Moody y Kingsley a los Lords Bones.

Por poder, le lavó el cerebro a Ron por un tiempo para que le sacara el debido provecho a Harry Potter.

Y aun después de todo eso, estaba dispuesta para cumplir sus maquiavélicos deseos. En el mundo que Dumbledore crearía, ella sería la reina de Inglaterra y la mujer mas poderosa del mundo. Todos sus rivales perecerían de la peor manera posible y nadie lo iba a impedir.

"Solo es cuestión de tiempo" pensaba mientras un brillo de siniestra locura relampagueante en sus ojos" Y mis planes se harán realidad".

Porque ¿Como podremos avanzar en la ascensión a la gloria si no derramamos un poco que sangre ajena?

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

Xenia amaba profundamente a sus hijos y por lo que podía sentir con su instinto maternal era culpa. Culpa por haber dejado al pobre de su esposo que cargara con el estrés de cuidar él solo a sus retoños.

Admitía que era divertido ver al pelirrojo en ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! al más puro estilo Moody pero ya la culpa no la dejaba en paz.

–Mikail, Orión, dejen de quemar ese árbol –Ordenó la mujer, ganándose una mirada enfurruñada de ambos infantes los cuales dejaron el pobre árbol en paz. Últimamente ambos infantes eran muy amigos, demasiado para ser solamente un par de bebés, y eran compañeros de bromas (o "los pequeños terrores" apodo dado por un horrorizado Vasilius). Siempre cuando esos dos mocosos estaban juntos, algo malo sucedía.

Verdaderamente era un poco estresante cuidar de los cinco bebés al mismo tiempo sin que nadie te ayudara (Amelia se había ido hace tres minutos del jardín porque había creído escuchar a Sirius llamarla). Los cinco, juntos y por separados, hacían que cualquiera le diera un dolor de cabeza sobretodo porque los chicos eran magos elementales ósea que podían controlar ciertos elementos.

Mikail Novgorodov, el mayor,a pesar de ser un bebé era una máquina de problemas andante y si lo sumabas con el pequeño heredero Black: destrucción inminente acercándose. Era un mago elemental con afinidad al fuego.

Markov Reka y Acastius Kōnstantinōs (segundo y tercero respectivamente), eran los hermanos inseparables a pesar de que que vivían compitiendo entre ellos dos. Markov podía controlar el hielo mientras que Acastius el agua.

Sergei Nikoforov, el cuarto, era él mas o menos tranquilo de sus hermanos. Aun así, eso no le impedía ser un caos total si tenía un berrinche haciendo que fuertes vientos, debido a su afinidad con el elemento aire o viento, hicieran acto de aparición.

Y por último estaba Whelan Vasilovich, el más pequeño y tierno de los cinco. Whelan era una ternurita viviente y el preferido de Xenia (mientras que Mikail era el favorito de de Vasilius) debido a que en cierto modo era un niño tranquilo, pacífico y cariñoso aunque no se podía negar que podía ser un diablillo si la ocasión lo ameritaba. Controlaba el elemento tierra.

Estos cinco niños, algo tiernos y adorables a su estilo, conformaban la maligna e incesante jaqueca que amenazaba a Xenia Helenα Katastrofeia Dalaras. "Así es como debe sentirse mi cosaco" Pensó y una vez más sintió como la culpabilidad pateaba su cerebro sin piedad alguna. Ahora si que le dolía haber dejado a su pobre marido sólo en la educación y crianza de sus niños.

"Soy la peor mujer del mundo" Se lamentó Xenia con tristeza" Cuando volvamos a casa, hablaré con él y le pediré perdón por ser una desgraciada".

–¡She... Hip... Shenia! –La segunda señora de la casa Katastrofeia se volteó instintivamente cuando escuchó esa voz.

Era su esposo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. SU Vasilius. Borracho y trastabillando, sí, pero Vasilius al fin y al cabo.

¿Acaso el no había regresado a casa? ¿Porque seguía aquí?

–Shenia, amorsh de mi vida –Exclamó el hombre pelirrojo mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de ella– No sabes hip cuantoooo te amo...

–¿Vasilius, acaso no regresaste a Katastrofeia Manor?

–Hip... ¡Claro que hip no! Vine... Hip... A decirte que mi amorsh por ti es muyyy grande como la polla de un gigante serbio en Moscú.

–¿Acaso has estado bebiendo? –Cuestionó con suspicacia Xenia.

–Hip... Sip... ¡Por ti, mi Shenia! ¡Vine a decirte que hip ... Siento ser un hip mal marido hip! Y que voy a... Hip... A hacer todo lo hip...

El hombre no pudo terminar porqué la madre de Ginny juntó sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso.

–No tienes nada que disculparte, Mon idiote –Dijo la de familia griega una vez que rompió el beso– Es culpa mía el haberte dejado sólo en la crianza de nuestros niños, soy yo la que debo disculparme –Xenia cogió sus manos con la mirada fija en la de su esposo – Intentaré no volver a hacerlo. Ahora, volvamos a casa con nuestros hijos.

–Shi, vamosh a casha –Dijo mientras veía a su esposa acercarse a donde estaban los infantes–. Wow, quien diría que puedo fingir tan bien estar ebrio –Susurró a la vez que, de manera discreta, tiraba lejos una pequeña botellita que decía "poción para la ebriedad".

–¿Me podrías ayudar, cariño, a cargar a Mikail y a Orión? –Xenia rompió su linea de pensamientos.

–¿Orión va con noshotrosh? –Preguntó Vasilius.

–No pero lo dejaremos adentro de la mansión Black para que Amelia no se enoje con nosotros.

El ruso asintió para después cargaba a su hijo y a su "cuasi sobrino" con satisfacción. Empezó a caminar lentamente, siguiendo su papel de borracho.

Se sentía bien. Todo se había solucionado. Volteó con su cabeza para ver a su adorada Xenia sonriendo mientras cargaba a Sergei, Acastius y a Whelan.

Siguió caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Aspiró el aire.

Conque eso era el aroma del triunfo.

* * *

 **Para empezar quiero disculparme por no actualizar durante mucho tiempo (unas dos semanas) por lo que decidí actualizar hoy. Este omake lo subí porque el ante penúltimo capítulo de las aventuras de Ra Apolo no lo tengo del todo completo.**

 **En este omake quise plasmar un vistazo a nuestra parejas de adultos que casi nunca le damos textos largos por lo que ¡Les dediqué un capítulo casi entero a ellos!**

 **Por cierto nuestro buen Vasilius es un slytheryn (cosa que apuesto que muchos notaron) mientras que Xenia es una inocentona Griffindor (ya se pueden imaginar de donde Ginny sacó la vena Griffinfor).**

 **Quiero decirles también que Mikail, Orión y otro niño más serán en un próximo futuro los nuevos sucesores de los merodeadores. Mikail representará a nuestro buen James (y eso que no siquiera son familia XD) mientras que Orión será el, en todos los aspectos, Sirius del grupo ¿Quien cree que sea el último integrante de los merodeadores parte dos?**

 **Y por si alguno se pregunta porque teniendo dos (tres, en el caso de Orión) meses los hijos de Vasilius y Xenia tienen tanta personalidad es porque los bebés se desarrollan más en un entorno mágico que en uno normal. Esto es porque la magia influye en el desarrollo físico de los niños y más si viven en casas donde la magia abunda desde hace siglos, pero no significa que ya a los cinco años tendrán su pubertad. Nada de eso. La magia hará que poco a poco desarollen de acuerdo con su edad leves cambios físicos mientras crecen sanos y fuertes, por eso podemos ver que los hijos de sangre puras y gente importante siempre están sanos y fuertes. Por ahora, los quintillizos Katastrofeia y el pequeño canuto tienen la apariencia de unos niños de unos cinco o seis meses.**

* * *

 **La encuesta de Ron para su pareja ha cambiado, así que les recomiendo votar de nuevo para evitar confusiones:**

 **1) Ilindur**

 **2) Atila (ya saben, el príncipe pelirrojo)**

 **3) Atila e Ilindur (los tres serán una pareja que será con el tiempo que se unirán, sera algo lento y no uniones mágicas como les pasan a los magos).**

 **3) Astoria.**

 **4) Lavender.**

 **5) Grabielle.**

 **6) Blaise.**

 **Solo pueden escoger dos opciones. No podéis escojer a todos (este no es un fic harem XD).**

 **La encuesta de Charlie sigue igual.**

 **Debido a un anterior review de Xyori Nadeshiko, decidí crear una encuesta que se terminará en el siguiente capítulo (que actualizare en unos cuatro o tres días):**

 **¿Quieren que Harry tenga otra esposa?**

 **1) Sí (si se decantan por esta opción recomienden a una chica, UNA sola chica. Recuerden que no será un harén que tendrá Harry).**

 **2) No.**

* * *

 **Nos veremos en la próxima actualización. Esta vez no podré leer y responder reviews pero prometo que en la próxima también leeré estos que no he respondido hoy.**

 **Hasta la próxima! :)**

 **PD: A todas las chicas que viven en el caribe ¡Feliz día de la no violencia contra las mujeres!**


	16. Finaliza casi el viaje

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione Granger. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Así empieza la historia de Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Raiting: M, M +**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura. Hay un ligero toque de humor en la mayoría de los capítulos. Suspenso,drama y acción.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry Potter/Ginny Katastrofeia (Weasley en el canon :3).**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. Vasilius/Xenia. (Pareja OC). Neville/Susan/Draco. Remus/Severus. Lucius/Narcissa.**

 **Personajes principales de este esta trilogía: Ron e Ilindur.**

 **Personajes que aparecen en este capítulo con un papel importante: Atila y Neville.**

* * *

 **Opening:**

 **Cada vez veo que la realidad más lejos está**

 **mis emociones se destruyen sin piedad**

 **Ya no existe lugar donde ir, pero**

 **corro por la lluvia de Sangre**

 **perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verte**

 **Lo presentí...**

 **El mundo que conocí desapareció**

 **Ya nada es bello y es por ello**

 **que sola me perdí.**

 **Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí**

 **pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo**

 **y solo quiero despertar...**

 **en la ciudad no existe luz que ver, tampoco la oscuridad.**

 **palabras que soñe, deseos que oculte,**

 **mañana ya no habra escapatoria**

 **corro por la lluvia de sangre**

 **mirando que el presente se ha derrumbado frente a mi.**

 **en medio de lo que creía mi hogar,**

 **nada es bello, y es por ello que no quiero ver más.**

 **yo seguiré solo intentando proseguir...**

 **pero no quiero, no lo comprendo, solo quería ser feliz..**

 **El mundo que conocí desapareció**

 **Ya nada es bello y es por ello**

 **que sola me perdí.**

 **Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí**

 **pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo**

 **y solo quiero despertar...**

 **(Aparecen las palabras "Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon" y segundos después se acaba la intro).**

* * *

 **PD: Por cierto Atila es un nereida al igual que el reino de donde proviene. :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo Catorceavo:**

 **La aventura de Ra Apolo (Parte Tres de cuatro): El casi finalizar del viaje.**

 **¡Disfruten el capítulo!**

 **¡Y no se olviden de dejar reviews!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

– ¡Corre! ¡Corre! –Gritaba Ron mientras corría por las congestionadas calles de la ciudad junto a Atila Indolas, el príncipe de Ak'Dildrod. Detrás de ellos, habían unos trescientos o seiscientos "Ellos" que los perseguían como locos.

– ¡No tienes que repetirlo, imbécil! –Respondió de la misma manera el príncipe – ¡No quiero morir!

– ¿¡Acaso crees que yo quiero perder una parte de mi alma por tu culpa!?

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando por mala ventura ambos hombres cayeron al suelo.

– ¡Joder! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo al ver como los zombies se lanzaban hacia ellos.

Ahora sí que estaban jodidos.

Y todo por culpa de Ilindur, la guapetona ancestra causa erecciones innecesarias de Ronald Weasley/Ra Apolo.

Flash Back de un día atrás.

– _¿Como que volveremos a Ak'Dildrod? ¿No escuchaste a Atila? ¡Hay zombies por doquier en esa ciudad!_

 _Ilindur se encogió de hombros mientras escuchaba las palabras (o gritos, para ser precisos) del joven nereida. Poco le importaba las quejas de Ra, porque si algo era la debilidad de Ilindur II Deborah Weasley era el conocimiento. No por nada era una Ravenclaw condecorada siete veces con el Premio Rowena Ravenclaw a la excelencia y con el premio Hadrius I Potter a los buenos saberes._

– _Decidido, iremos a Ak'Dildrod para averiguar que fue lo que ocurrió en esa ciudad– Hablo Ilindur, ignorando completamente al joven familiar suyo._

– _Pero..._

– _Por favor, Ra –Rogó ella mientras le dirigía una mirada que pretendía ser "tierna" pero que se podía ver como una "excitante"– Haré lo que sea sólo para que en respondas con un sí._

 _Lo que sea... Haré lo que sea... Haré lo que sea... Sea... Lo que..._

– _¡C-claro! –Fue la respuesta automática del chico._

 _"Maldito seas,Ra" Maldijo en silencio. ¿Porque era tan hormonal? ¿Porque? Pero la mayor pregunta era ¿¡Porque, por todos los putos cielos, le había tocado una mujer tan sexy como ancestra!?_

– _Ra, –Atila lo sacó de sus pensamientos, mientras posaba sus serios ojos azulados en el Weasley– Supongo que Ilindur debe tener en cierta parte razón. No digo que esto sea algo como pan comido pero así, yendo a una misión que moririamos así como así, podriamos saber si hay una manera de salvar a mi patria querida._

– _Geez... Si no hay de otra..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _El camino para ir a Ak'Dildrod era, según las palabras del propio Ron, era ni tan dificil ni largo como pensaba en un inicio (unos tres o cinco días de viaje a pie debido a que el valle, a diferencia de los valles muggles y del mundo mágico, era el triple de tamaño que toda Hogwarts). Para llegar a la ciudad había que cruzar un valle al que los Ak'dildroditas (nombre que acuñó Ilindur para la gente nativa de Ak'Dildrod) llamaban respetuosamente Thar'thok Fel , que en su idioma significaba "valle de los ancestros", porque según los mitos los fundadores de la ciudad tuvieron que pasar por ese valle para llegar al lugar donde se asentarían definitivamente._

– _Mi hermano y yo logramos escapar de la ciudad rápidamente porque conocimos un atajo pero me imagino que debe estar infestado de "Ellos" –Explicó Atila cuando Ron le preguntó si existía una forma de llegar rapido a Ak'Dildrod._

 _Mejor es algo que nada, se auto consoló el Weasley_

 _Toda la hermosa e imponente flora que había tenido Thar'thok Fel en antaño estaba arruinada. Las plantas parecían podridas, es más, de muchas de ellas salían gusanos asquerosos. Un paisaje nada acogedor, pensó Ra con un poco de ironía y sarcasmo._

 _Otra cosa mala era que debían andar muy lento porque se podían ver de vez en cuando hordas de zombies merodear por esos lares. Por tal razón, no habían llegado_

– _Todo esto debe ser por la maldición que ese maldito brujo impuso a mi adorada patria –Dijo con notable amargura el príncipe la sexta noche que había pasado luego de que caminaran para llegar Ak'Dildrod– Si mi hermano se encontrara aquí probablemente se enfurecería por tal atropello a la memoria de nuestros ancestros._

 _Ron posó su mano en el hombro del chico intentando confortarlo un poco. No sabía que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Se daba cuenta de que Atila lo había perdido casi todo en la vida y ese tipo de personas nunca dejaban de sentirse medio vacíos incluso aunque hubieran pasado largos años. El joven le recordaba vagamente a Harry y a Neville, ambos a pesar de estar casados y tener amigos a veces se entristecían por la perdida de sus respectivos padres a los cuales nunca conocerían._

 _Sólo si pudiera hacer algo, pensó mientras apretaba ligeramente sus puños, para aliviarle el dolor al príncipe perdido ... Aunque sea la mas mínima cosa... Lo haría sin dudar ni un segundo._

 _Fue en ese momento cuando una idea cruzó fugazmente (pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que Ra no pudiera amarrarla a tiempo). Aunque significaba que pudiera perder mas o menos libertad, Ra estaba decidido a protegerlo y de esa manera evitar que la tristeza no volviera a golpear a Atila nunca más._

– _Ni fyddai eich wyneb yn disgyn neu'n llewygu, Atila dywysog Ak'Dildrod (Que tu semblante no cayere ni desmaye, Atila príncipe de Ak'Dildrod)–Dijo de forma exagerada mientras se arrodillaba al mas puro estilo caballeresco– Oherwydd yr wyf yn tyngu 'n annhymerus' yn eich helpu i un ffordd y dy deyrnas annwyl yn ôl i'w ogoniant. Ni fydd i mi na fy bwa gorffwys nes eich breuddwyd yn cael ei gyflawni. O hyn ymlaen yr wyf yn cyhoeddi fel eich ymladd cymrawd a brwydrau, bydd eich marchog mewn amseroedd da a drwg gyda chi beth bynnag. Y mae fy enaid yn cael ei glymu i un chi a ble fyddi'n mynd byddaf yn mynd.(Porque te juro que te ayudaremos a una manera de que tu amado reino vuelva a su esplendor. Ni yo ni mi arco vamos a descansar hasta que tu sueño se cumpla. A partir de ahora me proclamo como tu camarada de peleas y de luchas, tu caballero que estará en las buenas y en las malas a tu lado sin importar que. Mi alma esta ligada a la tuya y donde sea que fueres yo iré.)_

 _Una cálida luz dorada rodeó a los dos nereidas, significando que la magia había aceptado el pedido de Ron._

 _Ilindur, por su parte, estaba bastante sorprendida. Lo que había hecho su tataranieto._

 _Hacer un enlazamiento._

 _Un enlazamiento era cuando una criatura mágica o un mago le juraba alta fidelidad a otro prometiéndole estar a su lado hasta que se cumpliera el deseo del mago. Hasta que esto sucediera, el "enlazado" (digase del que jura fidelidad) era algo así como un caballero o escudero de su "Señor". A diferencia del caballero muggle, un caballero no podía cambiarse de señor hasta que este no estuviera muerto o lo relevara de sus servicios._

 _Si el amo moría de una forma que no fuera natural, era como si el caballero perdiera una parte de su alma que por mas que intentara no la podría recuperar._

 _Dejando fuera ese tema de la pérdida de una parte de alma, la vida de un caballero era en pocas palabras: Muy Peligrosa. Era por eso que a mediados de 1469 y 1470 (unos pocos años antes de que Ilindur fuera tragada pocos años antes de que Oak Pennaethla atrapará durante unos"días") ya casi no existían caballeros._

 _A ella no le importaba en absoluto pero entonces ¿Porque se sentía tan decepcionada?_

– _Gra-gracias, Ra –El príncipe de Ak'Dildrod lucía ¿Sonrosado?– Aunque no debiste haber echo algo tan arriesgado. Pero aun así, acepto tu pedido,_ _ **mí**_ _caballero._

 _Ahora si que fue el turno del menor de los Weasley en sonrojarse._

– _Tortolos –La mujer rompió el ambiente que había en esos momentos– Estamos casi llegando a la dichosa ciudad._

– _Cla-cla-claro Ilindur –Fue la respuesta unísona de los dos nereidas masculinos._

 _Lo que Ron ni Ilindur se dieron cuenta fue de la mirada oscura y maliciosa que cruzó el rostro de Atila Indolas._

 _..._

– _¿Pasa algo, Ilindur? –Preguntó Ron mientras miraba a su ancestra. La mujer lo había llamado a un lugar lejos de la campamento que habían armado con la excusa de que quería hablar de determinado tema con él._

– _Ra... No confío en Atila –Soltó la mujer Weasley, sorprendiendo al joven– Algo muy dentro de mí me dice que no debemos confiar en él._

– _¿Pero porque piensas eso? –Preguntó Ron. El confiaba plenamente en Atila, sabía que el muchacho nunca le iba a mentir. Por tal razón, que su ancestra no confiara en el príncipe (SU príncipe) le indignaba._

– _¿No crees que es extraño que durante estos seis días que hemos viajado por Thar'Thok Fel no nos hayamos encontrado con ningún sobreviviente? ¿Tampoco que Atila nunca haya hablado de su ''patria'' a excepción de 'mi patria esta sufrida'? No es que dude de Indolas pero… ¿Acaso no te pica la curiosidad?_

 _Ron no tenía idea de cómo responderle a la pelirroja. En cierto punto Ilindur tenía mucha razón en sus palabras: a él también le interesaba saber más del príncipe pero no estaba de acuerdo en que Ilindur desconfiara del nereida._

 _-Sé que tienes tus dudas pero dale un tiempo a Atila…_

- _Ra, -La mujer lo interrumpió abruptamente- Una de las razones por la que te llame aquí es que me voy a ir lejos, lamento decírtelo pero es que no quiero ver como… como –Ilindur lo miro con ¿lagrimas? en los ojos- Ese idiota te usa como escudo humano._

 _-Ilin…_

 _El hombre Weasley no pudo terminar porque la pelirroja le dio un raudo beso en los labios._

 _-Yo te amo, Ra._

….

 _-¿Pasa algo, Ra? –Pregunto Atila Indolas al ver entrar a su caballero en la tienda de campaña._ _El joven caballero tenía un rostro de estar muy lejos de allí. No es que a Atila le importase mucho pero… debía preguntar para parecer más o menos preocupado._

 _El chico no respondió a la pregunta sino que se acostó en silencio en su futón._

 _Fin del flash Back._

Justo cuando "Ellos" estaban casi encima de los dos jóvenes...

–¡Gerónimo!

Una sombra pasó velozmente detrás de los atacantes, cortándolos a la mitad o cercenándoles con una habilidad más sorprendente que la de Ilindur cuando salvaron a Atila.

La persona que los había salvado aterrizó unos metros más adelante.

Era un hombre de unos veinte años. Su cabello, largo y ondulado, era rubio dorado que le caía hasta más debajo de los muslos.

Cuando se volteó, pudieron ver que tenía el rostro afilado y sus rasgos faciales parecían los de un veterano de guerra. Tenía los ojos de un dorado fundido que le imponían autoridad. Su torso estaba desnudo, estando este lleno de tatuajes rúnicos.

Eso era...

–¿¡Que hace un elfo antiguo en Ak'Dildrod!? –Escupió un airado Atila–.

–¿Elfo antiguo? –Preguntó Ra mirando al extraño desconocido. Se le había olvidado que los elfos eran los enemigos numero uno de muchos pueblos mágicos debido a que estos eran de carácter expansionista.

El elfo antiguo guardó su espada, que era labrada en oro y en diamantes, antes de acercarse a los dos chicos.

–¡Ron! –Gritó el ¿Elfo?– ¡Gracias a los dioses que estas bien!

El mencionado se sintió totalmente confundido. ¿Como ese tipo lo conocía? ¿Como es que sabía su verdadero nombre?

Se tensó.

–¿Quien eres? –Ron se arrastró hacia atrás. Si era alguien peligroso, no dudaría en pelear.

–¿Acaso no te acuerdas de mí? –Preguntó el elfo deteniéndose en seco – ¡Soy yo! ¡Neville!

Soy

Yo

Neville.

Soy

Yo

Neville.

Soy...

Yo...

Neville

Neville

¡Neville!

Ron estaba en schock. Su amigo ¡Estaba vivo y a salvo!

Se levantó como si de un gato se tratase y corrió hasta llegar a los brazos, que ahora se encontraban abiertos, de su amigo.

Neville era, después de su alma gemela (osea Draco), uno de sus casi hermanos y fue uno por lo que más se preocupó.

–Neville... Joder... Eres tu... –Sollozó Ron mientras depositaba su rostro en el hombro del Longbottom – Estas vivo...

–Sí, y tu también, Ra –Habló con suavidad Nev mientras dejaba al joven llorar como si se tratase– Y veo que no estas sólo –Miro de soslayo a Atila – Luego de tres meses aquí es una alegría volverte a ver.

–¿Tres... Meses...? –Ron lo miró a los ojos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Sabía que el tiempo pasaba diferente entre la tierra y el mundo de criaturas mágicas.

–Sí.

–¿Qué fue lo que les ha pasado?

–Te lo diré si me prometes no volver a llorar. Bien.

El rubio le contó que mientras se bañaban en el lago él, Draco, Susan y Harry este último desapareció durante unos segundos. Los segundos se prolongaron a minutos hasta que un preocupado Neville decidió bajar para ver que le había pasado.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro y perdió el conocimiento a la vez que se sentía ser jalado hacia el fondo. Cuando recuperó la memoria se encontró de encontró amarrado en una carreta junto a Susan, Draco y Harry. Intentó escapar pero tuvo que hacerse pasar por dormido porque habían varios hombres detrás de la carreta y delante de ellos.

–Nos llevaron a Ulthuan como "esclavos" –Recordó Neville – Y nos enviaron ante el rey Arquedabaran –Hizo una mueca de disgusto – Arquedabaran fue el hombre que derrocó hace siglos la ancestral y antigua dinastía de los Qulosdag. Gobernaba con puño de hierro el imperio élfico aparte de que era un cruento líder que tenía cientas de esposas y muchos esclavos que recibían los peores y más sanguinarios tratos. Era un Hombre definitivamente repugnante.

"Para mi mala suerte, él se fijo en mí y de alguna forma que todavía no entiendo supo que yo era el descendiente de Ydysgoan Qulosdag así que: ¡Un nuevo esclavo! –El tono del elfo demostraba todo el sarcasmo que tenía adentro–

Mientras que Draco y Harry fueron 'vendidos' a un miembro raro de la corte, Susan fue dada a una noble llamada Krisna Allandat... –Siguió el heredero Longbottom.

Aun después de todos los azotes y golpes propinados, Neville no se dejó someter a Arquedabaran Fénix cosa que cabreaba al rey enormemente.

Fue una tarde mientras limpiaba una habitación del palacio cuando empezó un hecho que iba a cambiar la suerte del Longbottom.

Flash Back.

 _Era un sábado por la tarde, Neville se encontraba limpiando con molestia el templo de la diosa Dana cazadora. Era un tanto frustrante ser tratado como un puto esclavo, tener que andar limpiando cosas por aquí y por allá. Aparte de que había un guardia, que acompañaba al rey, que le azotaba por pura diversión._

 _Neville oyó el atronar de las trompetas desde lo alto de las murallas y el batir de los tambores, cosa que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El acero dejaba oír su estruendo por las calles, y el sonido de hombres marcando el paso subió hasta él._

 _Mirando hacia el otro lado de las murallas, vio que un ejercito de guerreros de cabellos dorados al igual que sus armaduras se acercaban a la ciudad en formación abierta._

 _Sus lanzas y espadas relucían al sol mientras que sus cabellos se mecían en el aire._

 _Un esclavo entró a la habitación de sopetón. Era Björn, un nereida que pertenecía a una urbe enemiga de los elfos._

– _¡Los míos! —exclamó Björn con una falta de sumisión que Neville no había visto nunca en el hombre durante las dos semanas que conocían – Vienen contra los bastardos de Ulthuan ¡Los míos son guerreros! Ak'Zibath es el jefe guerrero… y Amūn-Der su rey. Los jefes guerreros de los Ak'Dildroditas obtienen tal honor por el poder de sus manos, pues cualquier hombre que tenga la fuerza suficiente para matarlos a su vez con las manos desnudas ocupará su puesto. Por eso Ak-Zibath ahora tiene el mando de la guerra, y lo tendrá por mucho tiempo antes de que otro acabe con él, pues es el más fuerte de todos._

 _La ventana de Nev ofrecía mejores vistas que las demás, porque su habitación era la más alta del templo de Dana cazadora._

 _Antes de que se dieran cuenta el nereida y el elfo, Metaxas (el maquiavelico sumo sacerdote del pueblo) acompañado de un guardia y otro guardia (que era el que tanto el elfo prisionero odiaba con todo su corazón) entraron por a la habitación y miraron por la ventana a una distancia prudente._

 _mientras miraban por la ventana._

 _Las poderosas puertas de la majestuosa Ulthuan se abrieron lentamente y los antiguos elfos marcharon al encuentro de sus enemigos. Kane calculó que el número de guerreros armados era de unos tres mil quinientos mientras que los que estaban desplegados por los seis muros eran unos setecientos._

 _Los escuadrones élficos se desplegaron en la llanura, guardando un orden perfecto, y tomaron posiciones como si esperasen el ataque. Este no tardó en producirse. Neville estimó, con un extraño orgullo produciéndose poco a poco como si hubiera un fuego dentro de él, que el número de asaltantes ascendía por lo menos a tres mil, e incluso a aquella distancia pudo apreciar su espléndida estatura y coraje._

 _Pero hacían la guerra sin método ni orden. No había estrategia de lucha. "Es patético" pensó._

 _Lo que avanzaba era una gran masa discontinua y desordenada, que fue recibida con una furiosa lluvia de flechas que penetró a través de los escudos de piel de orco como si fuesen de papel._

 _La horda de invasores, ya rota, fue obligada a retroceder bajo el fuego mortal que no podía resistir ningún ser de carne y hueso. La gran media luna irregular había sido hecha añicos, y, a causa del tiro cruzado del flanco derecho y del frente, los Ak'Dildroditas habían comenzado a huir en desorden, seguidos por las flechas de los guerreros de Ulthuan. Pero en el flanco izquierdo, un grupo de unos cuatrocientos nereidas había superado, gracias a su ímpetu, la barrera de las flechas y, aullando como demonios, se lanzaba contra el ala Ulthuanita Antes de que las lanzas llegasen a encontrarse, vio que la reserva que se encontraba entre las alas giraba hacia la izquierda y marchaba a paso ligero para apuntalar el ala amenazada. Contra aquella doble barrera de seiscientos guerreros cubiertos de cota de malla, el asalto flaqueó y terminó en repliegue._

 _Las espadas relampaguearon entre las lanzas, y él heredero Longbottom vio a los guerreros desnudos caer como grano maduro ante el segador, a medida que las jabalinas y espadas de los hijos de Ulthuan hacían su sangrienta cosecha. No todos los cadáveres que yacían en el suelo eran de los atacantes, pero por cada elfo muerto o herido había diez nereidas muertos._

 _Los guerreros atacantes habían emprendido una fuga desordenada a través de la llanura. Las filas de hierro prosiguieron su avance a paso ligero, pero ordenado, lanzando flechas a cada paso, persiguiendo a los vencidos a través de la meseta, dando el golpe de gracia a los heridos._

 _En la habitación del templo de Dana, los espectadores se agolpaban en la ventana, sin poder apartar los ojos de la fascinación que suponía aquel espectáculo sangriento y salvaje._

 _El pecho de Björn se agitaba con pasión, y sus ojos llameaban con la sed de sangre que suele apoderar a los cautivos, a medida que los gritos, la carnicería y las lanzas de los suyos despertaban la ferocidad que dormitaba en su alma de guerrero._

 _Con un rugido de pantera sedienta de sangre, saltó sobre la espalda de quienes le habían esclavizado. Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer el menor gesto, cogió el puñal de uno de los dos guardias y lo clavó hasta la empuñadura entre los omóplatos de Metaxas. El sacerdote chilló como una mujer herida y cayó de rodillas, escupiendo sangre, mientras los guardias rodeaban al enfurecido esclavo._

 _El guardia que Neville tanto detestaba (De nombre Björk) intentó cogerle de la muñeca al enloquecido, pero su compañero y se trabaron en un abrazo mortal, clavándose mutuamente sus cuchillos, que en un instante se mancharon de sangre hasta la empuñadura._

 _Con la mirada enloquecida y la boca llena de espuma, siguieron dando vueltas, tambaleándose y apuñalándose. Björk, que intentaba coger a Björn de la muñeca, fue golpeado por el movimiento brusco de ambos cuerpos y lanzado violentamente hacia un lado. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al lado del descendiente de Ydysgoan Qulosdag._

 _"Es ahora o nunca" Pensó mientras veía como dios le ponía la venganza al alcance de sus manos._

 _Antes de que pudiera moverse, el inglés encadenado se lanzaba sobre él con la elegancia de un gran felino._

 _¡Por fin!_

 _Golpeó en la cara con tal fuerza haciendo que al guardia se le salieran varios dientes de la boca. Volvió a golpearlo una y otra vez hasta dejar su cara casi deforme._

 _La rodilla del Qulosdag le golpeó el pecho, rompiéndole las costillasy destruyendo el sistema respiratorio. Un montón de sangre salió de la boca del imbécil que tanto le había jodido durante esos dos meses que había estado en el palacio._

 _Siguió golpeándolo, descargando toda la ira y que había mantenido contenida. Su preocupación por sus esposos, por Harry, por Ron... Mientras mas puñetazos daba, las lágrimas fluían solas por su rostro._

 _Se detuvo para contemplar al tipo. Hace minutos que estaba muerto, sus cabeza parecía golpeada por un bate de béisbol._

 _Se apoderó de la llave que el muerto llevaba a la cintura, e instantes después estaba en libertad, sintiendo una salvaje ola de exultación que le subía por el cuerpo a medida que flexionaba sus miembros._

 _Echó un vistazo por la habitación._

 _Metaxas estaba muerto al igual que Björn y el guardia. Los dos últimos estaban, literalmente, cosidos a puñaladas del contrario._

 _"Que la santa Dana te proteja, noble Björn Guerrero" Dijo Neville sin siquiera saber porque lo hizo. Fue algo que le salió tan natural como decir palabrotas. Sin embargo no le prestó tanta atención a eso._

 _Tenía que huir de Ulthuan pero primero debía buscar a los chicos._

 _Fin del flash Back._

–¿¡Y que pasó después, Neville!? –Gritó Ron al ver que su amigo dejaba de hablar– ¿¡Neville!? ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? ¿¡Que le pasó a los chicos!?

Pero el rubio no le respondió. Tenía su mirada fija en Atila.

–Debemos irnos, te seguiré hablando mas tarde –Hablo con voz seca para después halarlo de un brazo.

–¿Y Atila?

El elfo se detuvo y Ron pudo observar que estaba muy tenso.

–¿Desde cuándo lo conoces, Ron? –El tono de voz extrañó al pelirrojo.

–Lo conocí hace seis días, vine con él y con... Una chica –Respondió sin entender el punto del alma gemela de Harry – Es el príncipe de Ak'Dildrod, lo voy a ayudar a recuperar su pueblo de esta maldita plaga.

El Longbottom se volteó lentamente para mirarlo con seriedad.

–Ron... Atila Indolas fue el que creó esta plaga.

* * *

 **El último Pendragon.**

Draco Malfoy (Actualmente Malfoy Longbottom Bones) sabía que un día de esos algo bizarro y peligroso le iba a pasar desde que conoció a Harry Potter y a Neville Longbottom. Primero casi un cerbero "adorable" casi le arranca la cabeza cuando estaban en Hogwarts, luego una maquiavélica planta casi los mata...

Por lo menos en vacaciones tomaré un respiro de tantos peligros, pensó cuando decidió ir con sus amigos a una excursión en Gale.

¿Para que fue eso?

Unos muertos los arrastraron al fondo de un lago para luego despertar en una ciudad de elfos. Luego, el despótico y megalómano rey decide convertirlos en esclavos.

A SU Susan le toca una ama psicótica que es obvio que es lesbiana. Al idiota de su marido la toca ser el pelele personal del rey ¿Y a ti y a Harry, quien les tocó? ¡Un imbécil que tenía gustos por los dríades!

Y todavía, luego de todos esos líos, ¿porque seguía siendo amigo de esos dos?

–¡Su majestad! –Una voz le interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Coya, uno de los guardianes asignados a protegerlo.

Una cabeza rodó a los pies del dríade. Era la de uno de esos infectados que abundaban en esa ciudad a la que habían decidido ir.

–Tienes que tener más cuidado, Malfoy –Expresó burlonamente una chica de cabellos rubios, y vestimenta de la realeza élfica– No nos querrás dejar viudos a mí ni a Nev ¿O sí?

El dríade soltó un leve gruñido.

–Haz tu trabajo, Bones.

–Dirás Longbottom-Malfoy.

Draco, Harry, Susan y un guardia noble se encontraban cincuenta metros bajo tierra de Ak'Dildrod en una extraña instalación. A pesar de las quejas de Neville, Draco y Susan se habían aventurado a buscar el lugar donde todo inicio mientras que Harry vigilaba las tuberías y desagues por si infectados intentaban acercarse.

Quien diría que de la misma ciudad que los esclavizó durante un tiempo, Neville y sus dos esposos se convirtieran en los reyes del imperio de los altos elfos. Al Heredero Malfoy le molestaba todo aquel asunto, le parecía algo hipócrita, mientras que a la heredera Bones le causaba gracia.

–Oye, encontré algo que tal vez nos sea útil –Dijo Susan mientras sacaba un archivo de una roída estantería.

Dia uno.

Siempre he pensado que el mundo no era lo suficiente para mí. He odiado a todo a mi alrededor.

Ser un hombre que es de los sirvientes de un reino bárbaro e inculto , mis padres que son unos lame botas de la dinastía Indolas, ser una burla para la sociedad… todo eso me tiene harto.

Incluso después de que obtuviera un poco de ''respeto'' después de que Ak'Zibath, el mimado heredero del trono Ak'Dildrodiano, se convirtiera por accidente en mi alma gemela

Por eso he decidido recrearme en este antiguo laboratorio, abandonado hace un tiempo, para hacer funcionar mi plan.

Operation World Destruction.

Creare un arma biológica que arrase con todo. Nereidas, elfos, ninfas, dríades, trolls, ogros, gigantes, centauros…. Nada quedará.

Y luego de que esas razas inferiores sean eliminadas, yo creare un nuevo mundo en el cual yo sea su emperador máximo.

….

Día seis del experimento de la plaga.

Todo está yendo a la perfección, el virus A-13 esta dando frutos.

25 de los treinta sujetos de prueba, todos altos elfos (cogidos de las mazmorras del palacio) excepto tres traidores a mi secreto proyecto, han dado signos positivos.

Pensare para el próximo estudio inyectar a más personas y así volverlas una arma letal para hacer que él mundo esté al alcance de mis manos.

Atila Quroodona.

Director de laboratorios.

Día 6

Susan arqueó una ceja mientras leía todo en voz alta.

–Entonces todo eso significa que fue un experimento para poder crear una arma de destrucción –Dijo Coya mientras apretaba los puños con ira. Puede que la corte de Arquedabaran Fénix hubiera sido asquerosa y cruel pero Draco se había dado cuenta que los elfos eran seres que protegían a la vida y ni siquiera a sus propios enemigos le deseaban finales demasiados escabrosos (los elfos no torturaban a nadie ni mataban de forma muy sanguinaria y cruenta).

–Tranquilizate, Coya, –Le calmó Susan mientras seguía hojeando el archivo– Nos aseguraremos que aquellos que hicieron esto, sufrirán algo peor que la muerte.

–¿Encontraste algo más, cariño? –Quiso saber Draco.

–Creo que sí... –Dijo la oreade mientras le pasaba una foto a su marido.

El hombre la cogió para, segundos después, dejarla caer al suelo. Esa persona...

–Vamonos ahora –Habló on voz seca Draco– Tenemos que avisar a Nev, pero ya.

Los tres salieron de la pequeña sala de experimentos mientras dejaban tirada la foto de Ron, en su forma nereida, dormido.

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

–¿Que... Estas diciendo, Neville? –Ron palideció ante las palabras de su amigo.

¿Atila fue el causante de todo el desastre? Era imposible ¿cierto? Ron sabía que Neville estaba equivocado.

–Vaya, vaya. La verdad es que no me esperé algo así –Atila ¿estaba aplaudiendo? – Me arruinaste muchos de mis planes, ¿Sabes, Qulosdag?

–¿De... Que hablas...? –Ra no se lo creía.

–Ah, por favor. ¿Acaso no eres alguien listo? Yo pensaba que eras más sabio, Ra. Todo estaba planeado, aunque no estaba preparado que fueras tú, de antemano.

– ¿Pero... Y el...mago?

–No existió ningún mago, tonto. Eso fue invención mía. Y lo de que era un príncipe también lo fue. Ah... Y lo de " mi amada patria" igual. Me divirtió ver morir a todos...

No pudo seguir hablando porque Neville, en un arrebato de furia silenciosa, le golpeó la quijada tirándolo al suelo.

–¿¡Qué demonios!? –Gritó con ira Atila mientras sentía el sabor metálico que producía la sangre en su boca– ¡Tienes que defenderme, maldito Ra! ¡Eres mi jodido caballero!

–¿Porque debería de hacerlo? –Preguntó él pelirrojo fríamente– Tú me traicionaste. Ilindur tenía toda la razón, fue por eso que desapareció cuando entramos a la ciudad. Ella me avisó pero yo no le creí nada, quise ver si estaba equivocada. Sin embargo, el equivocado fui yo. Vámonos, Neville.

El rubio asintió antes de lanzarse una mirada fulminante al que había engañado a su amigo. Quería torturar hasta el cansancio a ese bastardo pero... Otro destino igualmente horripilante… No sabía cuál era pero tenía la sensación de que el tipo iba a cumplir un horrible destino.

'Quizá sea siendo devorado' Pensó el actual Rey del Imperio Elfico.

-Neville, -El elfo dirigió automáticamente la cabeza hacia donde el nereida- ¿Qué pasara con 'ellos'?

-Si Te refieres a los marbh dheamhan (demonios muertos) ya lo tengo todo cubierto: He desplegado todos mis ejércitos por todos los alrededores y hemos eliminado al 99 por ciento de los marbh dheamhan y el 1 por ciento, que está en las tuberías de esta ciudad, hemos planeado volar Ak'Dildrod en pedazos luego de que los chicos salgan de las tuberías.

-Ellos… Draco, Susan y Harry… ¿Están bien?

Neville le sonrió como si se tratase de su hermano menor.

-Si, estamos bien. Y ahora lo estamos aún más ahora que te hemos encontrado.

* * *

Ending:

Te conocí  
y tuve un sueño imposible de cumplir  
Eso fue solamente una eternidad que supere en un segundo.

Estoy llamando  
quiero protegerte  
mientras mis temblorosos dedos te siguen abrazando

Lo que podemos hacer es simplemente vivir  
y solamente seguir gritando inútilmente hasta que usemos toda nuestra fuerza  
¿te alcanzare? ¿me alcanzaras?  
Destruyo la dulzura de la desesperación y empiezo a correr justo ahora  
hasta el fin del mundo

Estoy llamando, si mi canción luchando a lo lejos  
hace que tus mejillas volteen hacia el cielo  
no estaré sola…

Mi corazón mecánico estaba tan lleno de la verdad desnuda  
que se empezó a desbordar

Me despido del ayer que desaparece a la velocidad de la luz  
Ahora, pateamos el tiempo y empezamos a correr  
por el brillante e interminable desierto

Hago frente al viento agitando una bandera desgarrada  
Voy por el camino sin ti  
por mi bien…  
hasta el fin del mundo…

Quiero verte  
te extraño  
quiero verte  
Eres muy amado para mi

Estoy llamando, la prueba de que estuve aquí  
ahora también, definitivamente esta dentro de tu mirada

Estoy llamando, desafiando el espiral cerrado  
Lloramos, gritamos y desaparecemos

Porque estamos viviendo  
porque estamos aquí…

* * *

 **¡Volvi! No estaba muerto, por si algunos se preguntaban. Lamento si no he publicado mucho pero aquí estoy para seguir publicando. Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de la tetralogía ''La aventura de Ra Apolo''.**

 **A que los sorprendí, ¿A que si? Apuesto que no se esperaban que Atila resultara un malo.**

 **Por cierto los chicos de oro están entrelazados entre si como familia… Esto significa que uno es alma gemela de otro:**

 **Harry y Neville (Ya muchos se han dado cuenta)**

 **Susan y Ginny**

 **Draco y Ron (Apuesto que este no se lo esperaban)**

 **Esto explica porque Draco y Neville reconocieron cada uno en su momento a Ron. En el siguiente cap terminaremos de ver como Neville se vuelve rey de Ulthuan y sabremos un poco mas de Atila… e Ilindur.**

* * *

 **Review:**

 **TsukihimePrincess (Cap 13 y 15): Vasilius y Sirius lo dijeron a broma pero los pobres no saben cuanta razón tienen ambos pero ya veras cuando descubran que estaban en lo cierto… claro, si los chicos le cuentan.**

 **xXm3ch3Xx** **(Cap 13 y 15): Cuando en el capítulo trece Ra menciona a Ginny, fue porque Ilindur le pregunto quienes eran sus amigos así que él le dijo el resto de los que conforman a ''Los chicos de Oro''. En el cap 15, si… Los esposos debemos jugar sucio para que nuestras chicas nos hagan caso y no nos traten –como dice mi cuñis- como ''Guaremates''.**

 **Walburga algún dia lograra darle sus nalgadas a Sirius.**

 **Fran Ktrin Black_: Gracias por leer.**

 **daiara lestrange: Gracias por leer.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Probablemente el romance entre ellos se de, pero será en varios años mas tarde, por ahora Ron e Ilindur lo detestan.**

 **Marz** **: Gracias por comentar.**

 **perlamalfoy** **: Gracias por leer este cap, espero que este te guste.**

 **T** **ori** **: Harry sabe que si se consigue a una segunda mujer, Ginny se encargaría de darle una paliza a nuestro buen Potter.**

* * *

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente publicación.**


	17. Azares del destino (Resubido)

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione Granger. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Así empieza la historia de Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Raiting: M, M +**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura. Hay un ligero toque de humor en la mayoría de los capítulos. Suspenso,drama y acción.**

 **Pareja principal: Harry Potter/Ginny Katastrofeia (Weasley en el canon :3).**

 **Parejas secundarias: Sirius/Amelia. Vasilius/Xenia. (Pareja OC). Neville/Susan/Draco. Remus/Severus. Lucius/Narcissa.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **-Parejas principales en este ova: Vasilius/Xenia, James/Lily y menciones de y Remus/Sev.**

 **Rating: Entre T y M.**

 **Género... Drama y Romance.**

* * *

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

 **ESTO:**

 **Azares del destino.**

* * *

–¡Agh! ¡Lo odio! –Gritó la muchacha alzando las manos con ira– Es un imbecil renegado egoista que solo piensa en si mismo.

Lily la miró con una ceja alzada, totalmente interesada por la causa de la ira de su mejor amiga. –Vamos, Xenia. No tienes porque estar molesta por ese tonto de Katastrofeia. Ya te he dicho que simplemente trata de llamar tu atención –Dijo la Griffindor a su compañers. Lilian Evans sabía a la perfección lo que era un chico enamorado y que podía hacer si el objeto de su deseo no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo.

–¡Eso es lo que me preocupa, Ly! –Exclamó la otra pelirroja – ¡Así mismo era James Potter contigo y mira como va todo! ¡Ustedes ya se piensan casar dentro de tres meses! –.

Lily enrojeció totalmente. Su amiga tenía en cierta parte razon por lo cual no podía culparla en lo más minimo, Xenia temía que le pasara igual que a ella: enamorarse del chico que la molestó durante casi cinco años.

–Bueno... Este...

–¿Alguna respuesta lógica, Lily? –Preguntó mirando a la Evans, la cual negó con la cabeza –. No es que lo odie, pero se pasa de chulo –Añadió, ahora más calmada – se ha pasado por todas las camas femeninas en Hogwarts y ahora quiere cogerme a mí ¿Acaso cree que soy una puta barata como lo es Amanda Parkinson? Y por si eso fuera poco, Padre me ha dicho que está pensando hacer un contrato matrimonial entre ese bastardo y yo. ¡Menuda suerte!

Lily dejo que su amiga se desahogara con ella, profierendo palabras tranquilizadoras a su amiga de nacionalidad Griega.

"Eso era lo malo de ser Sangre Pura" Pensó la castaña sintiendo alivio por ser una bruja de orígenes muggles.

A los herederos de Casas se les obligaba a contraer matrimonio con alguna persona estirada de alta sociedad sin poder divorciarse nunca de esa persona. Los sentimientos y la felicidad eran dejados de lado por los padres de los jóvenes para dar paso al avaricioso deseo de ser poderosos. Recordó con el ceño fruncido cuando la zorra de Parkinson intentó que James, SU James, quiso que se firmara un contrato vinculante entre ella y el pelinegro. Suerte que la Familia Potter (considerada como, junto a los Longbottom, Black y Bones, una de las familias con más renombre en Inglaterra) era una de las pocas que no se llevaba por esas injustas y antiguas tradiciones sino que dejaban que los miembros escogieran sus parejas a libre albedrío.

–No llores, hermana –Habló Lily– Ya verás como todo se arregla.

–¿Enserio? –Pregunto Xenia de una manera tan infantil y tierna que a la Griffindor le conmovió las entrañas.

–Sip, te lo prometo –Fue la respuesta de su alma gemela.

–Todo muy bonito pero... –La voz demoníaca de Madame Pince les erizó la piel–: ¡ **¡SALGAN DE MI PUTA BIBLIOTECA!**

–S-si, S-señora –Xenia y Lily salieron a toda marcha del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

El rostro de la Bibliotecaria les siguió con la mirada antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

–Ahh, los niños y sus amores –Musitó mientras se encaminaba a, paso lento, a su oficina.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

–Ya, ya, Katastrofeia, no llores –Dijo un fastidiado Severus Tobías Snape mientras le daba palmadas en la espalda al chico de séptimo curso que sollozaba en su hombro.

–Soy un idiota, Sev –Se lamentó el Slytheryn– ¿Como se me ocurre pedirle matrimonio en pleno comedor? ¿Porque no muero? Severus, Matame.

Un brillo cruzó el rostro de Snape, como si sopesara la posibilidad de asesinar a su mejor amigo. No sonaba mala idea. Puede que Vasilius fuera su mejor amigo pero... " **¿Crucio o Aveda Kedavra... O una Infectem potionem (*)?** "Pensó el chico.

Justo cuando iba a sacar discretamente su varita, y así acabar con la vergüenza de su compañero, la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a un sonrosado Remus Lupin.

–Esteee... ¿Pasa algo, Severus? –Cuestionó el hombre lobo con una ceja alzada ante la escena –.

–No, nada, Remus –Severus volvió a guardar su varita ágilmente su varita – Solo estoy consolando a este patético.

–Uh... Eso si fue humillante –Recordó Remus – Ser castigado con la indiferencia y odio de la persona que mas amas es algo muy doloroso a decir verdad. Y que cientas de personas te vean haciendo el ridículo... Rompería la autoestima a cualquiera.

–Remus, –Gruñó Severus al sentir como las lágrimas mojaban su túnica con mas fuerza que antes– No me estas ayudando en nada, _amor._

Lupin enrojeció aun mas de lo que estaba mientras empezaba a balbucear cosas sin sentido. –Ahorrate tus disculpas –Continuó el Slytheryn – ¿A que viniste?

–Bueno... Yo... –El Griffindor Se aclaró la garganta– ¿No se supone que teníamos una ci... Ejem ejem... Misión en la casa de los gritos?

El pétreo rostro del aspirante a profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras se cubrió de un escarlata rubor. –Ah... Si... Tienes razon, una noche de se... ¡Misión! –Articuló el joven– Lo siento, Katastrofeia pero no puedo asesinarte por ahora –El pelirrojo asintió y se sentó con expresión ausente en un sillón de la habitación.

–Yo entiendo –Murmuró el heredero de la casa Katastrofeia – Vayanse a su misión. Yo como sea... Voy a tomar aire fresco... –Se levantó con una expresión de desolación que resultó cómica y triste para Severus y Remus – Adiós, Sev, Nos vemos Lupin.

–¿Seguro que estará bien? – Dijo Remus cuando vio al Ruso irse por la puerta– Deberíamos seguirlo...

–Estará bien ese cabeza hueca –Le cortó Snape mientras guardaba un par de cosas en una pequeña mochila –. ¿Trajiste el lubricante? O yo lo traigo? –Preguntó mientras le mostraba un pote que rezaba "Lubricante de Anes: Para que entre suave".

-¡Severus!

–Entonces, eso es un no –Comentó con desparpajo para después guardar la botella en la mochila.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

–Porque debo ser tan tarado –Mascullaba Vasilius mientras andaba por los pasillos desiertos de Hogwarts.

Él había estado enamorado de Xenia desde que la conoció, cuando ambos tenían once años. Desde ese entonces buscaba que ella le hiciese caso hasta en lo mas mínimo, por eso hizo y deshizo para por lo menos recibir un "VETE A LA MIERDA, KATASTROFEIA" pero solo recibía una cosa.

Indiferencia.

Solamente indiferencia.

Y aun así, él seguía en su dificultoso y casi imposible trabajo de impresionarla. En el cuarto año, perdió un poco las esperanzas de conquistarla pero las recuperó nuevamente en el quinto año cuando uno de sus mas o menos amigos, Karl (o James) Potter logró su cometido de ser novio de Lily Evans. Eso le hizo pensar que si James pudo lograrlo ¿Porque no intentarlo?

Pero ahora algo le decía en su cabeza que la había perdido para siempre, ¿Porque?

Sabía que Xenia nunca se lo iba a perdonar. ¿Hacer que su padre firmará un contrato matrimonial con el padre de Xenia? Fallo número uno ¿Avergonzarla en pleno comedor? Fallo número dos, ¿Intentar besarla contra su voluntad? Fallo número tres, y habían muchos mas errores aparte de esos. **"¿Hice mal?** Claro, nunca te lo perdonará.

 **Debería pedirle perdón.** Aunque te diga que sí, no lo guardará en su corazón.

Era una vergüenza para el apellido Katastrofeia. Aunque en cierta parte si lo merecía, **era una auténtica Catástrofe (*).**

Suspiró con desgana. Lo mejor sería dejarla en paz, dejar en paz a todo el mundo. Quizás dejaría a Hogwarts, quizás se lo pediría a su progenitor. Durmstrang no estaría tan mal.

–Sueltenme, Banda de Putas.

Se puso tenso. Esa voz era... Se escuchaba desde la torre de astronomía...

Echó a correr en dirección a la torre, lo más rápido que podía. Suerte que él no estaba tan lejos de la torre.

Todo pensamiento se había eliminado excepto una cosa. Una palabra.

Subió la escalera como si su vida dependiese de aquello.

 **Y en efecto lo era.**

Cuando subió la escalera se topó con Amanda Parkinson, una de sus ex novias, agarrando del tobillo a Xenia, por fuera de la ventana

Su Xenia. La iban a lanzar por la ventana.

–!Detente, Parkinson! –Gritó el pelirrojo intentado ir a donde la joven griega pero fue detenido por Roxana Nott y por Helen Goyle con un hechizo breve de inmovilidad.

–Lo siento, Querido pero no puedo, –Dijo con una loca sonrisa la chica Parkinson– Esta perra –Señaló a su víctima– Se ha interpuesto entre tu y yo durante largos años. Te ha humillado, se ha burlado de mi, y se ha burlado de mis deseos de ser la Lady Katastrofeia. Debe sufrir un escarmiento.

–¡Debes detenerte ahora, mujer loca! –Gritó Vasilius intentando moverse en vano– ¡Yo nunca te he amado! ¡Y nunca te amaré! ¡Nunca!

–Se que mientes, mi vida, –Siguio una inflexible Amanda– Eso es mentira.

–Creo que nos estamos pasando, Amy –Dijo Roxana Nott–.

–¡Tu callate! –Rugió Parkinson con una terrible ira que hizo callar a Roxana– Nada me podrá separar de MI esposo. NADA.

–¡Sueltame! –Gritaba Xenia mientras profería cientas de malas palabras.

Debía actuar rápido, pensó Vasilius mientras sentía poco a poco se iba liberando del hechizo pero intentaba no moverse en lo más mínimo para que no tomaran preocupaciones.

Solo cinco segundos más.

–¿Quieres que te suelte, Nesla? –Rió guturalmente Amanda.

Cuatro...

–Tirala, Amy –Apoyo Helen.

Tres...

–¡Hija de puta, te voy a matar, a ti y a tus dos amiguitas!

Dos...

–Como digas, Zorra –Amanda la soltó, dejándola caer a merced de la insondable oscuridad.

Uno...

Las ataduras de Vasilius desaparecieron. Sintiéndose libre, corrió hacia donde Amanda con aspecto de ira.

–¡Hechizenlo! –Chilló la bruja, asustada al ver el rostro del hombre. _Esto no puede estar sucediendo,_ pensó alarmada mente la Parkinson. La iba a golpear.

Pero antes de que sus dos secuaces lograra detener su avance, Vasilius paso de largo a la chica hasta llegar a la ventana y saltar por ella.

Vasilius lo había decidido, salvaría a Xenia sin importar que ffuera o el costo. **Porque decidió que no la perdería. Aunque eso significara perderse él.**

Planeó por el aire, sentía el viento rozarle por los oídos y recorrer su cabello; la llamó en voz alta, pero no el viento se lo impedía, intento buscarla por la infinita noche pero no la encontró.

¿Y si había caído? ¿Y si ya estaba muerta?

Negó con la cabeza. No. No se daría por vencido.

No mientras existiera una pequeña posibilidad. Entonces la vio. Unos metros debajo de él, cayendo como si se tratase de un meteorito.

Impulsó su cuerpo hacia abajo. Agradeció internamente los entrenamientos de vuelo que su padre, el rudo y viejo Gorcha Katastrofeia, le había dado.

-¡Xenia!

 **En el momento menos esperado la persona menos esperada te protege.**

"Solo un poco más..." Pensó mientras aumentaba la velocidad. Sabía que si seguía así caería mas rápido al suelo que la chica pero estaba más interesado en tenerla entre sus brazos que caer estrellado contra el suelo.

-¡Xenia!

 **¿Serías capaz de dar tu vida por esa persona?**

Trescientos metros, era lo que le faltaba para llegar al asfalto, calculó Xenia.

Estaba aterrada. Iba a morir irremediablemente.

Por su mente pasaron rápidamente imágenes de sus padres, Lily... Incluso del cabrón de Vasilius.

Lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. ¿Así es que iba a fallecer? ¿En la soledad?

–¡Xenia! –Esa voz... Le resultaba conocida. A los pocos segundos vio una silueta que se acercaba a ella.

Era...

–¡Vasilius! –¿Desde cuando decir ese nombre le causaba... Felicidad?

El hombre despegó como si se tratase de un avión y antes de que la pelirroja se diera cuenta, Vasilius la tenía entre sus brazos con expresión de seriedad que la mujer nunca hubiera visto.

–¿Estas bien, Neslavovich?

Xenia tembló entre sus brazos. Sonaba tan masculino, tan hombre, tan Vasilius.

–S-si. ¿Porque tú... Me salvaste?

–Porque no iba a dejar morir a la persona por la que he luchado durante siete putos años –Dijo mientras empezaban a descender como si estuvieran en camara lenta– No te preocupes, soy un mago elemental de afinidad al aire y al fuego así que no moriremos.

–Supongo que... Gracias por salvarme –Xenia apartó la vista de Vasilius y observó a la luna, la cual en esa noche estaba en cuarto menguante.

Ninguno de los profirió ninguna palabra sino que se quedaron sumergidos en sus respectivos pensamientos. Mientras que Vasilius sopesaba posibilidades, Xenia sostenía una discusión ardua consigo misma. Entonces fue cuando el slytheryn decidió hablar:

–Xenia... Yo... Lo siento. Lo siento por haberte acosado desde que pisamos este tonto colegio, por haberte hecho pasar tantos líos y tener que lidiar con mis locas exnovias. Soy un idiota, lo sé, pero quiero que sepas que espero que me perdones y no volveré a moles-

No pudo terminar porque, de manera improvista, Xenia le plantó un beso en los labios que le dejó sin habla. –Callate, idiota–Dijo la heredera Nesla con sus mejillas sonrosadas a más no poder– Sólo... Besame.

No te hagas ilusiones... Callate, Vasilius cortó los pensamientos que atacaban a su cerebro, yo decidido si la cago o no la cago.

–Entonces, lo que digas, Mi Princesa –Susurró para después volverla a besar.

 **Harry Potter el último Pendragon**

 **Mansión de los Katastrofeia, Moscú, 14 de agosto de 1992.**

El tiempo había pasado volando para ellos dos, demasiado rápido. En junio de 1979 (una semana luego de terminar Hogwarts) se casaron en una boda compartida con James y Lily Potter. En el siete de mayo de 1981 nació su primera hija, Ginevra Nikoforova Katastrofeia Neslavovich Dalaras, la luz de los ojos de ambos. En 1986, encontraron a un niño pelinegro de nombre Harry Potter (el hijo de sus fallecidos mejores amigos) al que decidieron adoptar y pelear por su custodia frente al Winzegamot de magos. Fue una sorpresa cuando descubrieron que Harry también era la pareja destinada de Ginny, sin embargo en vez de desanimar esa unión lo que hicieron fue apoyarlos.

Esas fechas, y muchas otras más, componían algunos de los buenos recuerdos que Vasilius y Xenia Katastrofeia Neslavovich Dalaras conservaba en su corazón desde que hacia doce años habían tomado la decisión de estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas.

–Vasilius –Dijo una adormecida Xenia mientras se recostaba en el pecho al descubierto de su esposo.

–¿Hmm? –Preguntó el pelirrojo, acomodando sus cuerpos desnudos entre las sabanas–.

–Han pasado doce años desde que nos casamos –Comentó la adulta – Pero todavía te sigo amando como si fuese nuestra Luna de Miel.

–Yo igual, Xenia, yo igual –Dijo con una sonrisa radiante el de cabellos rojizos– Te amo, Mi Princesa.

–Y yo a ti, Mi cosaco.

Por uno de esos azares del destino, ellos habían terminado unidos para el resto de su vida. Y esa era una decisión de la que nunca se arrepentirían.

 **Holaaaa! Aquí de nuevo Leonardo Sharksun con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Lamento si he durado mucho sin publicar pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo...**

 **Ahora que mi mujer esta embarazada de nuevo, mi hijo de varios meses, un jefe psicópata y los ladrones de WiFi de San Juan de Puerto Rico, no tengo momentos para escribir ni siquiera quinientas palabras. Pero logre hacer este capítulo entre ayer y hoy.**

 **Por otro lado, volviendo al tema de este fic, quiero que sepan que esta historia sigue. Que no está en hiatus.**

 **Por esto decidí subir un OVA, como cada vez que no tengo idea que hacer en "Las Aventuras de Ra Apolo", exclusivamente de los suegros de Harry y sus amigos cuando estaban en Hogwarts. ¿Apuesto que no sabían qué Xenia odiaba a Vasilius en su juventud? Pensé que eso le daría un toque original a la historia.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo la historia de Ra Apolo terminará y empezará de manera bizarra ¡El siguiente curso de Hogwarts!**

 **Nos vemos en un par de... Tiempo.**

 **Notas:  
**

 **(*): Infectem Potionem es una poción asesina creada por Nerón.**

 **(*): Catastrofe es lo que significa Katastrofeia en Griego.**


	18. Ydisgoan Qulosdag

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione Granger. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Así empieza la historia de Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Raiting: M, M +**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura. Hay un ligero toque de humor en la mayoría de los capítulos. Suspenso,drama y acción.**

 **Pareja principal del fic: Harry Potter/Ginny Katastrofeia (Weasley en el canon :3).**

 **Parejas secundarias del fic: Sirius/Amelia. Vasilius/Xenia. (Pareja OC). Neville/Susan/Draco. Remus/Severus. Lucius/Narcissa.**

* * *

 _Cada vez veo que la realidad más lejos está_

 _mis emociones se destruyen sin piedad_

 _Ya no existe lugar donde ir, pero_

 _corro por la lluvia de Sangre_

 _perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verte_

 _Lo presentí..._

 _El mundo que conocí desapareció_

 _Ya nada es bello y es por ello_

 _que sola me perdí._

 _Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí_

 _pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo_

 _y solo quiero despertar..._

 _en la ciudad no existe luz que ver, tampoco la oscuridad._

 _palabras que soñe, deseos que oculte,_

 _mañana ya no habra escapatoria_

 _corro por la lluvia de sangre_

 _mirando que el presente se ha derrumbado frente a mi._

 _en medio de lo que creía mi hogar,_

 _nada es bello, y es por ello que no quiero ver más._

 _yo seguiré solo intentando proseguir..._

 _pero no quiero, no lo comprendo, solo quería ser feliz.._

 _El mundo que conocí desapareció_

 _Ya nada es bello y es por ello_

 _que sola me perdí._

 _Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí_

 _pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo_

 _y solo quiero despertar..._

(Aparecen hechas de humo las palabras "Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon" y segundos después se acaba la intro)

* * *

 **Harry Potter, el Ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Capítulo Quinceavo:**

 **De como Neville Longbottom y sus amigos armaron la épica guerra que todos quieren ver.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~`•3•`~**

 **.**

* * *

Encontrarse con Neville y Harry fue relativamente fácil.

Los chicos aprovecharon que el hombre al que Arquedabaran les asignó, era un general de alto mando en el ejército así que cuando se produjo el ataque de los salvajes nereidas de Ak'Dildrod tuvo que irse aunque dejó a un solo guardia que vigilara a ambos.

Craso error.

Harry y Draco lo mataron con un plato de piedra (en verdad servía más para vasinilla que para plato) y lo guardaron en un armario, eso sí primero le quitaron todo lo de valor y luego Harry se vistió con la ropa del inepto guardia. En ese momento, aprovecharon a salir con la esperanza de que todo el mundo tenía mas interés a la pelea de afuera que a sus labores.

Y no se equivocaron. Lo que no vaticinaron fue encontrarse con Neville en el segundo piso de la torre. De alguna manera el mago/élfico se las había ingeniado para escapar de su prisión, y había ido a buscarlos.

Luego de toda una charla sentimental y super mega cursi, siguieron avanzando al mas puro estilo de subway surf.

Bajaron corriendo por galerías sinuosas, sin encontrar a nadie. Era evidente que los sirvientes del templo se habían agolpado en lo alto de las murallas para ver la batalla, tal como dijo Draco. Pero en el nivel inferior se toparon con uno de los guardias del templo. El hombre se quedó mirándoles boquiabierto, de manera estúpida, y el puñetazo de Neville se aplastó contra su mejilla cubierta de negra barba, dejándole sin sentido. El elfo longbottom rapidamente cogió su pesada jabalina.

–¿Que crees que haces con eso? –Le riñó Draco–eso nos puede demorar.

–Ya, Draco, eso nos puede ser útil –le dijo Harry aunque este no estaba tan convencido de que fuera a servirles.

–Vamonos. Apuesto mi magia a que las calles deberían estar desiertas, sin guardias. Debemos encontrar a Susan, y no debemos ser descubiertos.

–¿Y no haz buscado en la torre? –Preguntó el malfoy.

–Sí, y no está. Logré sonsocarle unas palabras a ese maldito de Metaxas –Apretó los nudillos– y...

–¿Que pasa con mi mujer, longbottom? –Inquirió un preocupado Draco.

–Ella... Van a unirla a esa mujer que tiene por ama, en un concubinato esta tarde...

Corrieron a través del bosque de columnas del templo y franqueó su imponente portal. Algunas personas gritaron, para salir después huyendo, al ver las extrañas figuras que emergían del siniestro templo. Tomaron sin perder tiempo la calle que conducía hacia una de las puertas, encontrándose con muy poca gente. Pero cuando doblaron hacia una calle lateral, pensando acortar así su recorrido, escuchó un rugido atronador4.

Ante él se encontraban cuatro esclavos que transportaban una litera ricamente adornada, de las utilizadas por los nobles de la ciudad. Su ocupante era una joven de cabello rubio y mirada triste, a juzgar por sus cadenas pegadas a la litera. En aquel momento, una enorme forma parda apareció por la esquina… ¡una mantícora en libertad por las calles de la ciudad!

Los esclavos dejaron caer la litera y salieron huyendo entre chillidos, mientras la gente de los edificios circundantes ponía el grito en el cielo. La joven se quedó viendo a la criatura con terror, y con ganas de escapar pero no podía por culpa de las cadenas.

Algo en sus ojos le hizo darse cuenta a Neville de que se parecía a alguien...

Sin pensarlo dos veces se impulsó hacía delante y con un rugido de ira que atemorizó hasta a la mantícora, lanzó la jabalina con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo de acero, de suerte que, alcanzándolo justo entre los poderosos omóplatos, atravesó aquel cuerpo de pelaje parduzco. Un rugido ensordecedor brotó de la bestia, que en mitad de su trayectoria giró de lado, como si hubiese golpeado una pared sólida. Luego dio un par de giros y por ultimo cayó al suelo inmovil.

Corrió hacia la joven, mientras Harry y Draco se quedaban pausados intentando digerir todo lo que el Longbottom había hecdríade esa joven. La mujer lo vio con ojos desorbitados.

–Ya está todo bien –Habló en voz baja el elfo cuando se arrodilló frente a la pelirrubia y le desencadenaba, sin importarle que un gentió les rodeaba a ellos cuatro–... Susan.

La joven pareció sorprendida, y un par de lagrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos.

–Neville...

–Y Draco también –Intervino el dríade tambien arrodillandose frente a ella con preocupación.

La ayudaron a ponerse en pie, conscientes de que una muchedumbre de curiosos les rodeaba. Neville se volvió para abrirse paso entre ellos, y nadie intentó retenerle.

De repente, apareció un sacerdote y dijo algo a gritos, mientras les señalaba, que los chicos adivinaron como "Cabrones" "Morir" "Deben" o algo así.

La gente retrocedió instantáneamente, y media docena de guardias cubiertos de hierro templado salieron a su encuentro, amenazándole con sus espadas y arcos.

El Qulosdag miró de frente al sacerdote, con la furia devorándole el alma. Cuando estaba preparándose para saltar en medio de ellos y hacer el máximo daño que pudiese con las manos desnudas antes de que le matasen para que les diese tiempo a sus esposos y amigo de escapar, el empedrado de la calle transmitió el sonido rítmico de muchos hombres marcando el paso. No tardó en aparecer una centuria de guerreros con las lanzas aún rojas de la5reciente batalla contra los Ak'Dildroditas.

–Ahora sí que nos jodimos –Murmuró un ceñudo Harry Potter Katastrofeia.

–Es bueno que te hayas dado cuenta, Potter –Intervino con sarcasmo Draco Malfoy Longbottom.

De entre los soldados emergió un un hombre de cabello dorado, que por sus vestimentas distintas a las de los otros, parecía un alto oficial del ejercito, y con un solo gesto la tropa se detuvo.

Susan dio un gritito de alivio y saltó hacia los brazos del oficial, ganándose una mirada cargada de celos y enojo por parte de sus esposos. "Yo mato a una mantícora rabiosa y tu me miras, ¿pero lo ves a él y lo abrazas solo porque sí? "Pensó el descendiente de Ydisgoan Qulosdag.

Después, el oficial dio una orden seca a los guardias, que retrocedieron, y avanzó hacia el inglés, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo y mostrándole las palmas vacías, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sus maneras eran extremadamente amistosas, y Neville comprendió que estaba intentando expresarle su gratitud por rescatar a Susan, que, sin duda, debían ser muy cercanos.

El sacerdote protestó y rezongó, pero el joven noble le contestó secamente, mientras indicaba por señas a Nev y sus compañeros que le acompañase. Como los británicos daban muestras de desconfianza, desenvainó su propia espada y se la tendió por la empuñadura al Qulosdag. Neville tomó el arma; quizá no aceptarla hubiera sido la forma correcta de cortesía, pero ya había corrido demasiados riesgos y se sentía mucho más seguro con un arma en la mano.

Recorrieron rápidamente la parte baja de la ciudadela, que se hallaba alborozada

por la victoria conseguida sobre los indígenas, por lo que nadie les prestó atención.

Durante aquel breve trayecto,los chicos no perdieron de vista el templo de la Santísima Dana cazadora, que situado en la parte alta de la ciudadela, dominaba toda Ulthuan. Finalmente llegaron a un edificio imponente, cuya puerta, rematada en su parte superior por un friso de escenas de caza, se abría entre dos altas palmeras pintadas de oro. Dos sirvientes armados, de guardia a la puerta, saludaron al oficial, y este, tras despedir a sus hombres, entró, junto con sus cuatro acompañantes, al interior de la vivienda. Tras recorrer un ancho pasillo flanqueado por extraños animales quiméricos, unos toros alados que poseían el mismo rostro barbudo que los bizarros sacerdotes de aquel pueblo elfico, llegaron a una habitación enorme.

Estaba decorada con bajorrelieves policromos de animales, sobre todo leones y una especie de dragón que a Neville le llamó muchísimo la atención debido a su parecido con un colacuerno hungaro .

Su anfitrión les indicó con un gesto que tomasen asiento, mientras Susan5y él se hacían lo mismo. "Ese idiota..." Pensó el Longbottom/Qulosdag. Se veía que Susan lo trataba con afecto y amistad, pero el otro elfo se veía que quería con ella. Y esto hacía que los instintos celosos de Draco y Neville se activaran para proteger la inocencia de su rubiácea esposa.

El oficial se presentó como Coya Ulterior, descendiente de Angelo Ulterior. Esto hizo que Neville se tranquilizase un poco aunque no del todo, porque los Ulterior eran una familia hermana de los Qulosdag y siempre los habían apoyado pese a todas las maldades ocurridas a la antigua dinastía real después de la llegada del maquiavélico Arquedabaran Fénix.

–Mi nombre es... –El Longbottom hizo una leve pausa, ¿como se llamaría? Tenía que tener un nombre por el que ser conocido en el mundo mágico – Ydisgoan II Qulosdag –.

Coya abrió los ojos grandemente. Estaba sorprendido.

–¿Tu eres un Qulosdag? –Preguntó anonado el joven elfo para luego arrodillarse – Es un gusto conocerlo, Mi Señor.

–¿Porque te dice así, Cariño? –Indagó una curiosa Susan.

–É-él es tu ¿esposo? –Coya pareció palidecer aun más que antes.

–Sí, Ella y yo estamos casados por la magia con él –Respondió el heredero Malfoy para gran consternación de Coya.

–Mis disculpas, Mi señor –Dijo Coya volviendo a arrodillarse frente al Qulosdag– lamento haber tratado con tanta familiaridad a su consorte femenina. Le aseguro que nunca he intentado propasarme con ella, la quiero como mi hermana

–Está bieeen –Dijo con extrañeza Nev, que nunca estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con tanta respetuosidad por nadie – Puedes sentarte, Ulterior –Coya obedeció enseguida–.

Después de aquello, se pusieron a hablar de cosas como la vida de Coya. Resultó que el elfo había hecho todo lo posible para proteger a la esposa de "Su Señor", de todo tipo de personas e intentos de vejaciones. También explicó que estaban programando,él y muchos otros que sí se preocupaban realmente por el bien de Ulthuan una revolución para destronar a Arquedabaran y a su maldito gobierno. Todo hubiera salido a la perfección si los malditos Ak'Dildroditas no hubiesen hecho acto de presencia el mismo día que se armaría la guerra revolucionaria.

–Habríamos conseguido deponer a 6Arquedabaran si no hubiera sido por el ataque de los salvajes. Después de la victoria del ejército, Ario y el rey han visto aumentado su prestigio. Creo 6que nuestras horas están contadas. Los tiranos no tardarán en ordenar que nos despellejen vivos. Pero antes de todo, voy a ayudarles a escapar de la ciudad.

–Nada de eso, Coya, –Neville se levantó de su silla tapizada – ¿Con qué medios contamos? 6

–Te ayudaremos –Prosiguió Harry, el cual no había dicho palabra alguna hasta ese momento.

–Cuenta con nosotros, Coya Ulterior –Dijeron los otros dos.

No pensaba darse por vencido.

Puede que había terminado por odiar a Ulthuan por el maldito trato sufrido, puede que deseara irse de aquel lugar, pero algo en sus venas le gritaba que debía pelear por esas personas buenas que soñaban con la civilización de antes y ser libres. Sus ojos refulgieron y sus anchas espaldas se arquearon bajo su poderosa respiración, mientras agarraba ferozmente la espada desde que entraron en la mansión señorial. El afilado borde se clavó en las palmas de sus manos, y unas gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo7.

–¡Que Nodens haga germinar esa sangre en su seno y la convierta en el árbol de la victoria! —exclamó el Ulterior,por lo que creyó una ofrenda de sangre al dios del submundo, feliz por el aspecto sobrehumano de Neville, que ansiaba vengarse de los responsables de tanta injusticia– Podemos contar con los guardias de mi familia y de las de mis amigos, además de la centuria de mi hermano y, posiblemente, con dos de las divisiones mejor pertrechadas, la Legolas y la Maron, es decir, con unos tres o cuatro mil hombres. Contra nosotros tenemos la Nergal, que también es la más numerosa, la Vanahim y la Ea, además de los sicarios de Metaxas y los guardias de los templos. En total unos cuatro mil quinientos hombres.

Neville se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes. Apenas había tiempo para organizarse. Podría asegurar que ya había corrido la voz de su fuga y de su rescate por el oficial élfico. Los acontecimientos se precipitaban. Debían ponerse en contado con7los partidarios de Coya.

Sonrió para sí. Sería interesante comprobar si sus conocimientos del arte de la guerra moderna le servirían de algo en medio de una confrontación a la usanza del mundo antiguo.

En aquel momento, un tremendo griterío, seguido por el entrechocar de los aceros, inundó la estancia. Parecía provenir de la entrada.7

Coya maldijo.

–Mierda, deben ser ellos. Haz que tus esposos escapen, mi siervo Adul les llevará a donde mis partidarios –Dijo mientras un elfo de cabello azul asentía y les decía entre señas que le siguiesen Susan y Draco– El ninfa, Usted Mi Señor y yo les frenaremos a nuestros enemigos.

Dicho esto, descolgó una pintura para revelar un pasadizo secreto. Susan y Draco se despidieron con un beso en los labios de Neville a regañadientes y siguieron al sirviente.

Neville le pasó entregó su espada al Ulterior, mientras descolgaba de la pared una jabalina, que pensaba utilizar como una larga estaca. Acostumbrado al estoque y al arte de la esgrima, la espada de acero templado élfico sólo le parecía un puñal largo,excelente para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no para mantener a raya a los enemigos.7Luego le paso otra lanza a Harry, para que se defendiese.

Apenas hubo desaparecido, un grupo de veinte guerreros cubiertos de una delgada armadura brillante (una variación entre acero mágico y oro) de pies a cabeza, penetró en la amplia estancia. La sangre de los guardias de la entrada había quedado adherida a sus armas. Su mirada era hosca cuando se detuvieron para leer el siguiente mensaje, escrito sobre un pergamino:

Por el presente edicto de justicia, el traidor Coya IX Ulterior, que ampara bajo su techo a los esclavo personales del Rey y dos sagrados nobles que pertenecen a Ulthuan, es expulsado de la comunidad de gracias que le otorgan los dioses de Ulthuan, así como de la viña y presencia de sus hermanos, los hijos de la madre Dana y del padre Vanir . Acompañará de grado o por fuerza al portador de este edicto, en espera de que el Consejo de Sacerdotes resuelva el modo en que habrá de unirse con sus cómplices varones en el ginugapagap (N/A: Vacío existente en la mitología nórdica), ya sea tras la pérdida en vivo de toda la piel de su cuerpo o por inmersión en un baño sofocante de cenizas. Desde el momento de la lectura del presente edicto, sus bienes serán confiscados y administrados por los sacerdotes de Dana.

Garantiza lo escrito el sello de Arquedabaran, representante de los dioses y Rey.

Antes de que los guardias pudieran seguir hablando, Neville y Harry se lanzaron hacia los guardias de manera sincronizada tal y como lo hacían los días de entrenamiento.

El Qulosdag golpeó primero con el extremo acerado y después con el otro, reforzado con una contera de acero, en los rostros de dos de ellos, produciéndoles terribles heridas. Al mismo tiempo, de una furiosa patada, le hundió el esternón a un tercero, que cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre. Girándose rápidamente, aún tuvo tiempo de clavar su lanza en el tórax de un cuarto enemigo, que se le aproximaba por la izquierda, aprovechando que había bajado el escudo.

Con el rabillo del ojo derecho, pudo ver cómo Coya había despachado a un enemigo y estaba enzarzado en un combate a muerte con otros tres, a los que conseguía mantener a raya a duras penas. Con el izquierdo observó como el Potter ya había matado a cuatro guardias y se enfrentaba contra uno muy fornido (demasiado para ser un elfo) que resultó ser un medio troll.

En ese momento, varios de sus contendientes se echaron encima del Longbottom y la oscuridad se adueñó de su mente.

.

.

.

Aquel lugar estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Quizá por ello, el insistente sonido de una gota de agua al caer en algún lugar impreciso de la celda parecía estruendoso.

Entre una y otra gota, Nev, Harry y Coya podían escuchar unos chillidos capaces de helarles la sangre en las venas. Los verdugos debían de estar cumpliendo su trabajo. Y a destajo, porque cada vez eran más numerosos, pensó Kane, quien, al despertarse, se había encontrado encadenado dentro de aquella jodida mazmorra (aunque, siendo un poquito sinceros, tenía un cierto parecido a la sala de Pociones).

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, lo que le hizo pensar que debían haberle administrado alguna poción para que siguiera inconsciente, lo mismo que a sus compañeros de cautiverio. Apenas había intercambiado unas palabras con Coya, que le ratificaron en aquella observación, cuando se oyó un ruido rítmico de pasos, y el incierto llamear de unas antorchas se insinuó por la ventanilla llena de barrotes de la puerta. Al abrirse, entró por ella un individuo alto y moreno cubierto de hierro, muy parecido a un sin nunero de elfos que Nev había visto hasta el hartazgo. 9Pero en sus ojos había una tremenda ansia de poder, y su boca, curvada en un rictus diabólico, parecía solazarse anticipadamente con los placeres que le depararía el tormento de aquellos prisioneros9que se le asignaron torturar.

Esos ojos le acordaban a los de Dumbledore, pensó el rubio mientras un escalofrío le subía por el cuerpo.

–¡Levantensen, perros! –Gritó mientras les azotaba con un látigo que llevaba encima el muy cabrón.

Coya lanzó un juramento en su idioma, y Neville tiró con fuerza de las cadenas, en un intento por alcanzar a aquel individuo mientras que Harry lo observó analítico.

–Esto te divierte, ¿eh, Ario? —dijo Coya, mientras escupía con odio al esbirro del rey.

El hombre, ahora conocido como Ario, se limpió con uno de los extremos de su capa y le miró fijamente.

—¡Deshazte de tu veneno, serpiente, antes de que me fabrique unas sandalias con tu piel! Nuestras reservas se hallan generosamente provistas, gracias a tus cómplices —comentó, sarcástico.

Como si quisiese darle la razón, otro chillido inhumano hizo estremecer aquella maldita oscuridad, aliviada tan sólo por las inciertas llamas de las antorchas.

Todos se agitaron pensando en lo que podrían estar sufriendo Susan y Draco .

–Esa mujerzuela a la que tanto aprecias —el hombre encadenado se encendió de ira al escuchar aquel insulto, porque ofendía a su Reina, al igual que Nev — ha conseguido escapar. No sufras por ella, porque sólo con verla se encienden mis deseos. Aventará la soledad de mis noches de insomnio. ¡Ja! ¡Ja! ¡Ja! —cesó en sus burlas, y prosiguió– Pero no he venido aquí a presentarte mis cumplidos, sino para llevaros a los tres a presencia del Rey. ¡Liberadlos! —e hizo una seña a los soldados que habían entrado con él, quienes les desojaron de sus cadenas pero sólo para colocarles una especie de esposas que los mantenían unidos.

Ascendieron varios pisos, acompañados por un coro de lamentos y chillidos de los cautivos, que estaban siendo atormentados en las mazmorras, y salieron a la luz del día, que ya comenzaba a decaer. Habían debido permanecer en ellas casi un día. Así se explicaba el vacío que Nev sentía en el estómago. Por las calles de la ciudad amurallada no se veía ni un alma, claro indicio de la represión que Ario y sus acólitos debían de estar aplicando con guante de hierro a los9Ulthuanitas.

El inglés miró hacia las murallas, que le parecieron anormalmente llenas de soldados y guardias armados, así como de balistas, catapultas y demás pertrechos pesados (y un tanto complicados) de guerra.

Aquello le hizo pensar que la batalla de la víspera no había concluido. Todo indicaba que los Altos Elfod esperaban un ataque mucho más violento.

Finalmente, tras subir la empinada rampa que conducía a la parte alta de la ciudadela y cruzar una amplia plaza, la comitiva llegó a su destino: un palacio encalado en blanco, con dos Águilas de piedra en el portal de la entrada, sobre el que se elevaba una especie de muralla que contorneaba todo el recinto. El pelirrubio observó honderos y arqueros, además de los usuales lanceros.10

Como un duplicado del que había visto en el templo, pero mucho mayor, el salón del trono era amplio y se encontraba a oscuras, a pesar de estar iluminado por antorchas que, al igual que los soldados, lo recorrían a lo largo. La enorme estatua del blasfemo Utgard-Loki ocupaba un gigantesco nicho en la pared del fondo. Debajo de ella, como empequeñecido, se levantaba el trono ocupado por el monarca Élfico. Su rostro no había perdido la expresión de superioridad que caracterizaba a aquel pueblo (o por lo menos la parte que estaba podrida).

Al lado del rey se encontraban tres personas, entre las cuales distinguió a la antigua 'ama' de Susan y al ex amo de Draco y Harry. Ambos nobles lo miraban con odio y los ojos llameantes, como si el fuese el culpable del mal día que tenían.

Un siervo le entregó un pergamino al rey, el cual empezó a leer con voz alta y grave. Era los castigos que sufrirían cada uno de los citados.

Neville tembló levemente de tan solo escucharlo. Puede que Augusta era un monstruo inhumano cuando castigaba, pero Arquedabaran era otro cantar. Parecía disfrutar de causar dolor en todos sin distinción alguna.

Era un monstruo.

Un maldito monstruo.

Mientras esto pasaba, el Qulosdag paseaba su vista intentando no parecer demasiado atemorizado. Parpadeó.

¿Era una ilusión producida por la luz de las antorchas al bailotear en medio de la imponente oscuridad del palacio, o la estatua del dios se había movido?

De repente, entró corriendo un soldado en el salón del trono y se postró a los pies del monarca.

Comunicó su mensaje a toda prisa, sin levantar la mirada del suelo, como si temiese que el tirano fuese a descargar su ira sobre él.

–Los Ak'Dildroditas han regresado, tal y como esperábamos, y ahora rodean completamente la ciudad… Es el fin de Ulthuan. Nuestras horas están contadas —dijo Coya. Y Neville no supo qué le sorprendía más, si aquella noticia o el comprobar que ese fatalismo estaba muy arraigado en los elfos.

Arquedabaran pareció meditar por unos segundos.

–Ante la llegada de las fieras nereidas que infestan la los prados, el jefe Coya Ulterior podrá incorporarse a su unidad, y así recibir una muerte honorable. En cuant a los dos esclavos —e hizo una pausa efectista mientras un grupo de sacerdotes salían de las sombras que rodeaban el trono y mantenían con él un breve conciliábulo—, el mío morirá lapidado... y el ninfa se le cortaran el brazo izquierdo y la lengua para luego volver a la disposición de su amo.

En ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina y otra masculina desde lo alto de la techumbre que se levantaba sobre la pared donde se encontraban trono e ídolo.

¡Era Draco y Susan, sus amados esposos! que gritaban:

—¡Ea, Cabrón! ¡Tú sí que morirás lapidado!11

A una señal suya, varias sombras encapuchadas, ocultas en el nicho que albergaba la estatua del dios Utgard-Loki, movieron las cuñas que la mantenían en precario equilibrio.

La inmensa mole de piedra se desplomó sobre el monarca y sobre los ex-amos de los dos chicos y los sacerdotes, aplastándole instantáneamente. En el suelo sólo se podía ver la sangre corriendo de forma tranquila y dócil.

Con una agilidad que nadie hubiese esperado, los Malfoy Longbottom se descolgaron por una soga y llegaron hasta donde se encontraban los tres cautivos, que habían asistido, atónitos, a tan inesperado espectáculo.

Esta vez fue Coya el que reaccionó.

—¿Seguiréis obedeciendo a los tiranos y a los sacerdotes del mentiroso y falso Utgard-Loki, ansioso de sacrificios humanos, y cuyo poder de nada ha servido a su principal adorador, o volveréis al camino de la rectitud que siguieron nuestros ancestros y volver a la regencia de los Qulosdag? ¡Que Viva El Rey Ydisgoan!

–¿Que estás haciendo, Coya? – intentó quejarse Nev, no quería ser el centro de atención de nadie y mucho menos de un rey. Ya era el heredero a Alemania Mágica y proximo jefe de la casa Longbottom, lo que equivalía a un Archiduque en Inglaterra.

–¡QUE VIVA EL REY YDISGOAN! –Gritó la muchedumbre.

El ardor de la libertad de su raza hirvió en sus corazones. Uno de ellos lanzó su lanza contra el pecho de Ario, que se derrumbó junto a los restos de su señor. Los demás, aprobando su acción, lanzaron vítores y se aprestaron a liberar a Harry, Neville y a Coya. Fue cosa de poco que acabaran con los sacerdotes de Loki presentes en el palacio.11

—¡Condúcenos, oh, señora Dana y señor Apolo, a la batalla! –Dijeron a unos anonados Draco y Susan – ¡Que Ydisgoan sea nuestro rey y que el poderoso Coya sea nuestro capitán! ¡Y que la ninfa nos acompañe! (Harry hizo un mohín cuando le dijeron «la ninfa»)

—Sea —dijo Susan, y Draco asintió en silencio. Luego se dirigieron corriendo entre el gentío a donde estaba su marido y le besaron apasionadamente haciendo que algunos elfos aplaudieran ante la nueva familia real.

–¿Cual es su primera orden, Majestad? –Preguntó Coya, cuando el momento de pasión de los soberanos hubo pasado. El,ahora, Rey sintió como todos los ojos se posicionaban hacia él. Suspiró, dejando que la sangre corriera exultante por sus venas.

–Preparense, todos vayan a ponerse en sus posiciones de guerra, –Dijo– Quiero una tropa que se encargue de liberar a los cautivos y someter a todos los que apoyen al usurpador Fénix. ¿Oyeron?

–¡SI, MI REY!

–Nunca me esperé una aventura tan asombrosa –Admitió Harry cuando abrazaba a Susan y a Draco, mientras el gentio se movía de un lado a otro – Y yo que pensaba que sería algo mas o menos aburrido.

–Supongo que tienes razón, muy inquietante y horripilante pero si tienes toda la razón –Admitió la heredera Bones – Aunque la verdad, creo que esto no termina. ¿Cierto?

–Cierto,–Dijo el alto elfo en contestación a SU chica– ¿listos?.

Los otros tres asintieron. Listos para luchar con todo su corazón ardiente y volver a casa.

Pero primero, ayudarían a reconstruir el decaído imperio de Ulthuan.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Un mes.

Eso es lo que había pasado después de todos esos hechos. Un mes de culturización y de progreso a un ritmo tranquilo pero inminente.

Las cosas en Ulthuan habían cambiado muchísimo desde que Ydisgoan II Qulosdag se convirtió en Rey. Habían recuperado territorio, mucho más de lo que sus antecesores pudieron, y lograron que las provincias más cercanas al imperio se volvieran nuevamente al mando de los elfos. Además los elfos ya no eran lo que fueron en época de Arquedabaran sino que poco a poco llegaron a ser como en la época dorada.

Aparte de eso habían hecho una limpieza en la nobleza, y en la corte real; y se crearon leyes que protegían a los pobres y desamparados, así también otros cambios muy significativos.

Hoy mismo estaban celebrando la victoria sobre una plaga de muertos vivientes que asolaban desde hace nueve días y que inicio en Ak'Dildrod; pero ya no volvería a molestar a ningún reino ni a ninguna criatura mágica porque habían destruido al cien por ciento de todos los zombies y salvaron a los nereidas sanos.

Aparte estaban celebrando que los Reyes habían encontrado a un amigo suyo, un nereida muy serio demasiado distinto a los Nereidas del norte (osea, los de Ak'dildrod, mientras que los Nereidas del lejano sur eran los sabios) pero que se había ganado al pueblo por su manera de ser, por lo que todo el Reino estaba festejando. Todos bebiendo hidromiel y comiendo deliciosos platillos, bailes en las calles y en las plazas divirtiéndose.

-¿Tienen que irse tan pronto? -Pregunto el Swyddogol Uchel (Alto Oficial) Coya Ulterior mirando a los cinco chicos. Su tono estaba triste, a pesar de que los reyes dijeron que se volverían a su _**tierra**_ (del que nadie sabia a que se referían) esa misma noche en la mañana y que lo dejarían como rhaglaw (regente) hasta que volvieran pero aun así Coya se sentía verdaderamente triste por la perdida de esos guerreros tan asombrosos.

Neville asintió con pesar,.

-Cuidate, Coya -Dijo el Rey Ydisgoan Qulosdag, el Sabio, mientra apretaba la mano del que tanto les habia ayudado.

-Lo juro, Mi Rey.

Luego fue el turno de Dana Qulosdag, la Benévola, que abrazo al chico con ternura y tristeza. Luego fue el turno de Apolo Qulosdag, El Arquero, el cual tambien le abrazo con los ojos llorosos.

De Hadrius Potter, El Terror Silencioso, solo recibió un ligero cabeceo de despedida.

 _Nunca encontrare guerreros como ustedes,_ Penso mientras los veía entrar por el portal de piedra que los llevaría a donde sea que quedase esa tierra, _espero ser tan bueno como ustedes._

Y era cierto, nunca unas personas tan valerosas y tan poderosas que podrian solucionar los problemas aunque estos fuesen mas que difíciles.

Así se cierra una historia, y empieza otra.

* * *

 **Por fin volvi a publicar :)**

 **¿A quien les gustaria que lo convirtiese en un Doncel?**

 **-Harry (Ya veran todas las cosas que tengo planeado para la criatura cuando sea quinto a sexto curso) pero no significa que habra yaoi con el, Harry es solo de Gin.**

 **-Ron.**

 **-Blaise.**

 **-Zachariah Smith.**

 **Recuerden que dependiendo al que elijan, este va a tener un papel que dará un vuelco a la historia.**

 **Por cierto: en el siguiente empieza el segundo año de Hogwarts y veremos como se harán los chicos de oro para explicarles a los adultos sobre su 'pequeña aventura'.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	19. Un embrollo feo,demasiado para un Potter

**Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece sino a J.K Rowling.**

 **Título: Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Resumen: Ya han pasado seis años después de la derrota de Voldemort. Harry al ver a la chica de sus sueños morir frente a sus ojos se decide casar con su amiga Hermione Granger. Un día tras una visita a Gringotts Harry descubre la verdad que ocultaban sus supuestos amigos. Enojado decide viajar a su época en Howgarts para cambiar todo y evitar ser manipulado por Dumbledore. Así empieza la historia de Harry Potter, el último Pendragon.**

 **Raiting: M, M +**

 **Categoria: Romance y Aventura. Hay un ligero toque de humor en la mayoría de los capítulos. Suspenso,drama y acción.**

 **Pareja principal del fic: Harry Potter/Ginny Katastrofeia (Weasley en el canon :3).**

 **Parejas secundarias del fic: Sirius/Amelia. Vasilius/Xenia. (Pareja OC). Neville/Susan/Draco. Remus/Severus. Lucius/Narcissa.**

 _Cada vez veo que la realidad más lejos está_

 _mis emociones se destruyen sin piedad_

 _Ya no existe lugar donde ir, pero_

 _corro por la lluvia de Sangre_

 _perdiendo la esperanza de volver a verte_

 _Lo presentí..._

 _El mundo que conocí desapareció_

 _Ya nada es bello y es por ello_

 _que sola me perdí._

 _Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí_

 _pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo_

 _y solo quiero despertar..._

 _en la ciudad no existe luz que ver, tampoco la oscuridad._

 _palabras que soñe, deseos que oculte,_

 _mañana ya no habra escapatoria_

 _corro por la lluvia de sangre_

 _mirando que el presente se ha derrumbado frente a mi._

 _en medio de lo que creía mi hogar,_

 _nada es bello, y es por ello que no quiero ver más._

 _yo seguiré solo intentando proseguir..._

 _pero no quiero, no lo comprendo, solo quería ser feliz.._

 _El mundo que conocí desapareció_

 _Ya nada es bello y es por ello_

 _que sola me perdí._

 _Puedo vivir sin el futuro que pedí_

 _pero no entiendo, no lo comprendo_

 _y solo quiero despertar..._

(Aparecen hechas de humo las palabras "Harry Potter el ultimo Pendragon" y segundos después se acaba la intro)

 **Harry Potter, el Ultimo Pendragon.**

 **Capítulo Dieciséis:**

 **Un embrollo muy feo, demasiado para un Potter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~`•3•`~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

–Estate tranquilo, Cariño. Ya verás que seguro les cogió un poquitín lo tarde –Narcissa intentó tranquilizar a su marido.

Lucius la miró agobiado, deteniéndose de entrar ropa y un kit de supervivencia en una mochila.

–Cissa, Querida, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? –Su voz salió delgada y casi en un susurro– Algo debe haberles pasado, por el amor de dios. Tienen casi tres meses en su 'incursión' ¡Tres malditos meses! Y no he recibido ni una puñetera carta de MI Dragón. ¡Se suponía que debían estar aquí hace tres semanas!

–Pero...

–Nada de peros, Narcissa Alhena Black –La Black lo miró con preocupación. Lucius sólo le decía por su nombre completo cuando la cosa era realmente seria– Debo buscarlo, por favor, dejame... –Ahora parecía una suplica .

–Entonces, yo te voy a acompañar –Aceptó la mujer.

El pelirubio sólo asintio para después seguir rellenando la mochila. Narcissa se limitó a suspirar para luego ayudarle a terminar de rellenar el kit de supervivencia.

Una vez estuvieron libres, bajaron a paso rapido por las escaleras y se dirigieron a la chimenea de la mansión. Primero irían a Gales para averiguar sobre el paradero y seguirían las pistas hasta donde les llevase, Lucius sabía que su instinto 'paterno rayando a lo materno' le ayudaría a encontrarlo (no por nada los Malfoy habían heredado capacidades de rastreamiento de sus antepasadas las dríades) y Narcissa usaría sus habilidades de rastreo (Los Black descendían de una especie de hombres lobo que se podían convertir a voluntad).

Se preguntarán ¿porque ir a buscarlos cuando puedes pedir ayuda al ministerio? Eso era debido a que no querían hacerlo publico para evitar un sinnúmero de problemas (por ejemplo Albus Dumbledore, que intentaría campar a sus anchas sin que Harry Potter le deteniera porque era obvio que todos querían confiar solamente en un niño de doce años). Quizá Sirius les pudiera ayudar... No, no, Amelia quería intervenir.

Tampoco podían contar con Vasilius, ni con Augusta ni Arthur.

Lord Malfoy cogió un puñado de polvos flu y los tiró en el fuego mientras susurraba ‹Bywyd›. La llama en vez de adquirir un color verde, tomó un color rojo.

El peliblanco miró a su esposa con seriedad.

–Viene alguien.

Sacó su varita, siendo seguido por Narcissa.

Un chico con ropas en buen estado emergió de las llamas y antes de que se diese cuenta, Lucius tenía al niño entre sus brazos y se le sumó al abrazo la mujer Malfoy.

–¡Dragón! –Exclamó lleno de felicidad el hombre, derramando lagrimas de alegría.

–Te echamos mucho de menos –Secundó la pelinegra– No sabes todo lo que nos preocupaste, Draco.

Draco estaba totalmente confundido. ¿Porque tanta alegría buena onda? Él lo único que había hecho era volver a casa, y aunque extrañó mucho a sus padres no creía que era suficiente razón para aplastarlo entre a brazos como si fuese un osito Teddy.

–Vamos a tu cuarto, para que te vistas y te des un rápido baño. Tu mamá te hará unas galletas para que podamos comprarte tus útiles

–¿Eh? –Preguntó el niño con confusión.

–Hoy es treinta de agosto, Dragón, vas a Hogwarts en dos días

"Oh mierda" Pensó.

.

.

.

–¡Susan! –Dijo en voz alta Sirius Black mientras estrujaba entre sus brazos a su hijastra con cariño– ¡Mi niña!

–Ya, ya Papi –Se quejó la pelirroja mientras intentaba zafarse del potente abrazo de su 'Padre'– Sueltame.

–Y a mi, ¿no me vas a dar un abrazo? –Inquirió un ceñudo Harry Potter, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de su padrino– ¡Auch! ¡Eso duele!

–No te quejes mocoso, todos estabamos preocupados por ustedes –Paseó su vista por Harry, Susan, Ron y Neville los cuales bajaron su vista cabizbajos.

–Lo sentimos, Lord Black –Dijo Neville de mala gana

–No era nuestra intención preocuparlos –Añadió Ron.

–Ya, Vale, Contadme que pasó.

Los chicos procedieron a contarle la verdad a medias al pelinegro (osea, no mencionaron las aventuras que vivieron en la Tierra Magica) empezando que les cogió un poco lo tarde con el tiempo y se pasaron del tiempo estipulado de regreso.

–Cuando regresamos a Inglaterra, intentamos ir a la madriguera, pero los trasladores no estaban en funcionamiento –Finalizó Ron– Al igual que en la Mansión Longbottom, ni la Mansión Katastrofeía. Así que decidimos dejar a Draco que fuera a Malfoy Manor, y nosotros iriamos a la mansión Black...

–Sí, si, si –Le cortó el rollo un impaciente Longbottom– ¿Porque ni mi abuela ni Algie han contestado las cartas que les mandé?

Todos vieron a Sirius, que parecía muerto por reírse de algo que -al parecer- ellos no sabían. El jefe actual de los Black suspiró, intentando no romper en carcajadas pero es que le era muy difícil.

–Bueno... Verán...

–¡NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM!

El Longbottom volteó a tiempo para recibir una tamaña patada en plena cara que lo hizo trastabillar hasta caer en el suelo observando al objeto de su miedo: Su Abuela.

Todos, excepto Sirius, se quedaron de piedra al ver al pedazo de mujer que era Madame Longbottom.

Su cabello cano rubio había cambiado hasta volverse platinado brillante, mientras que su piel había adquirido un tono blanco lechoso; su rostro, antes arrugado, parecía juvenil aunque no del todo por sus duras facciones en ese momento, además también parecía más alta (antes medía 1.70, pero ahora parecía tener unos siete u ocho centímetros más) y bien dotada con un par de tet... atributos femeninos, pensó alarmado el Heredero Potter.

"¿Que demonios...?" era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Susan.

"Usó hechizos de rejuvenecimiento" pensó un calmado Ron Weasley.

"¡DEBO HUIR! NO QUIERO MORIR" Gritaba la mente del elfo/humano Ydisgoan Qulosdag/Neville Longbottom.

"Piensa en cachorros, en cachorros, Harry Potter, no mires esos melones... Mierda... Concentrate," era lo que urgía en la mente de Hadrius Potter, más interesado en no tener una erección que en salvar a su alma gemela.

Augusta Longbottom de Weasley miró con ira a su unico nieto, mientras lo pateaba. "¡Ese niño! "Pensaba mientras dejaba salir su lado alemán" ¿Como se atrevía a preocuparla de esa maldita manera?". Ese mocoso la había hecho sentir muy pero muy mal, tanto que hasta se arrepentía de haberle dado permiso a salir de Inglaterra.

–Y no te pateo mas es porque les toca a Amelia y a los Señores Malfoy hacerte pupa –Dijo fríamente la mujer mientras se arrodillaba frente a él y lo abrazaba– ¿Donde demonios te habías metido, Neville?–.

–Es... Una... Larga... Historia... –Dijo él a duras penas, no en balde la sangre que le corría por la frente le impedía pensar con claridad– Pero... Estamos... Bien.

Augusta sonrió lentamente antes de mirar a los demás chicos con una increible reserva de seriedad.

–¿Y Draco Malfoy?

–F-f-f-fue a Malfoy Manor, Madame Longbottom –Respondió Harry.

–Weasley, Joven Potter.

–¿Eh?

–Madame Weasley.

Los chicos de oro contuvieron la respiración. ¿Qué? ¿Weasley? Se dijo Ron frunciendo el ceño. Eso solo significaba que...

Miró a Neville, su _hermanastro._

Hadrius Potter no sabía que decir, extrañado por los giros del destino. Pero por lo menos, su vida no estaba tan cagada como la de esos dos los **hermanastros amados**.

Escuchó el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea principal de la Mansión Black antes de que se viera las figuras de dos adultos pelirrojos y una niña de igual cabello.

" **Oh, mierda** " pensó con mientras se agarraba el cabello" **Espero que a mi muerte, Orión y Hedwig posean toda mi fortuna".**

Sip, el destino era una gran perra, de eso no cabía duda alguna.

 **·Harry Potter el Último Pendragon·**

Durante el pasar del día siguiente, treinta y uno de agosto de 1992, fue uno de los días mas ajetreados del heredero Potter debido al hecho de que sus suegros/casi padres lo habían regañado y su esposa ni le hablaba. Ginevra Nikiforova Potter Katastrofeia estaba en extremo furiosa con su marido por el hecho de que estuvo preocupada durante esos meses por el joven, sin siquiera recibir cartas de su amado marido; así que, como modo de castigo, no le dirigía la palabra ni a él ni a Neville ni a Draco ni a Ron porque consideraba a los últimos tres copartícipes del asunto.

También estaba en hecho de que casi le dio un schock cuando descubrió las noticias de la política en Inglaterra. Los Weasley, los Prince y los Prewett se habían alzado nuevamente como familias de alta nobleza, y habían pedido que un antiguo contrato que relacionaba a los Potter y a otras familias aliadas se hiciera nuevamente vigente. No es que le molestara eso, claro que no. Sabía que Arthur Weasley, Charlie Prewett y Severus Prince (por más cabrón que este último fuera) eran aliados que no lo traicionarían tan fácilmente pero también estaba el hecho de que el contrato vinculante acarreaba un problema: cada dos generaciones los herederos de casa de las respectivas familias debían casarse con un miembro de la casa aliada. Y él no era de comprometer el futuro de sus futuros hijos así por así, eso lo hacía sentir mal. El futuro heredero Potter tendría que casarse con una Prewett, Malfoy o con una Weasley y una Potter debería contraer matrimonio con un heredero Longbottom, Bones o Black para que se hiciera realmente vigente.

Además de esos pensamientos recurrentes, Harry tuvo que ir a comprar libros y, nuevamente, el destino afirmó la mala suerte del heredero de la Casa Potter.

 _Flash Back._

— _Nos veremos dentro de una hora en Flourish y Blotts para compraros los libros de texto —dijo Lady Weasley, yéndose con Neville._

 _Harry, Ron y Susan pasearon por la tortuosa calle adoquinada. Habían ido con Augusta al callejón Diagon a comprar los material de los chicos (Draco ni los señores Malfoy les acompañaron porque los dos adultos estaban ocupados en mimar a su heredero) y terminaron por dividirse_

 _Ron, Susan y Harry camparían a sus anchas mientras que los varones Weasley irían con Arthur hasta un punto en el que pudiesen separarse y por último, Nev estaría con su abuela._

 _Las monedas de oro, plata y bronce que tintineaban alegremente en la bolsa dentro del bolsillo de Harry estaban pidiendo a gritos que se les diera uso, así que compró tres grandes helados de fresa y mantequilla de cacahuete, que devoraron con avidez mientras subían por el callejón, contemplando los fascinantes escaparates. Ron se quedó mirando un conjunto completo de libros sobre las creaturas del mundo magico en el escaparate de Artículos de calidad de la magia , hasta que Susan se los llevó a rastras a la puerta de al lado, donde debían comprar tinta y pergamino. En la tienda de artículos de broma Gambol y Japes encontraron a Fred, George y Lee Jordan, que se estaban abasteciendo de las «Fabulosas bengalas del doctor Filibuster, 8que no necesitan fuego porque se prenden con la humedad», y en una tienda muy pequeña de trastos usados, repleta de varitas rotas, balanzas de bronce torcidas y capas viejas llenas de manchas de pociones, encontraron a Percy, completamente absorto en la lectura de un libro aburridísimo que se titulaba Prefectos que conquistaron el poder._

— _«Estudio sobre los prefectos de Hogwarts y sus trayectorias profesionales» —leyó Ron en voz alta de la contracubierta—. Suena fascinante, Percy. ¿Me la prestas despues?_

— _C-claro —les dijo Percy, atonito porque todavía no se acostumbraba ante la nueva forma de madurez e inteligencia de su hermano menor_

— _Desde luego, Percy es muy ambicioso, lo tiene todo planeado; quiere llegar a ministro de Magia... —dijo Ron a sus acompañantes en voz baja, cuando salieron dejando allí a Percy– Y es obvio que lo puede lograr, es muy listo._

 _Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:_

 **GILDEROY DROPHEART VII LOCKHART, HEREDERO LOCKHART**

 **firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía**

 **EL ENCANTADOR**

 **de 12.30 a 16.30 horas**

— _¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló una voz cerca de ellos —._

 _Susan frunció el ceño al ver a Hermione Granger, y Ron sonrió con desprecio. Harry sentía ganas de vomitar en parte por tener que ver a Lockhart de nuevo y ganas de hervir a Granger._

 _La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de Xenia Katastrofeia. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía con voz desesperada:_

— _Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cuidado con los libros... 9_

– _¿Como la gente puede creer en ese fantoche? –Expresò Harry_

 _Ron se encogió de hombros._

 _En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de Recreo con la «banshee» y se unieron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley-Longbottom (aunque no se veía Neville por ningún sitio), que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione._

— _Han tardado —dijo Augusta. Parecía que estaba furiosa, a su fría manera. Y no era para menos, la pequeña Granger (que había venido corriendo. ¿Como no la detuvieron? Pregunta sin responder) no hacía mas que hablar con su chillona voz acerca del imitador narcisista llamado Lockhart._

 _A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gilderoy Lockhart y Harry se dio cuenta de que no había cambiado en nada desde su otra vez en el futuro-pasado._

 _Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que guiñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura. El Lockhart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombrero puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado._

 _Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash._

— _Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor—. Es para el diario El Profeta. 9_

 _Ron miró al hombre._

– _No me moveré,_ _ **Señor Terence Bloockthrust**_ _–Dijo el nereida provocando que el periodista se tensara un poco. Harry alzó una ceja, Ron era único, lo sabía, porque era capaz de causar miedo con sus palabras._

 _El Camarografo lo vio molesto._

– _Deja tus bromas mocoso –Dijo el señor_ _Bloockthrust mientras estaba a punto de darle un camarazo al nereida._

– _Intentelo y va a morir, –Dijo Harry– y todos sus compañeros y familiares serán esclavizados durante diez generaciones, como jefe de la Casa Potter puedo jurarte que lo haré –Intervino el pelinegro con una mirada peligrosa. Una luz le rodeó brevemente, aseverando sus palabras_

– _Y yo como lady Longbottom estaría muy contenta de ayudar al heredero Potter si hace algo contra mi hijastro –Secundó Augusta provocando que el periodista perdiera el color del rostro._

– _lo siento, Lord P Potter, perdon J J Joven –Tartamudeó el hombre mientras salía del lugar._

– _Fue muy grosero de tu parte hacer eso, Harry –Intervino la voz chillona de Granger._

– _¿Porque no te metes tus palabras por el or...? –Empezó Susan con ira._

— _¿No será ése Harry Potter? –Dijo Lockhart con una voz emocianada. Era obvio que quería a Harry para hacerse mas famoso._

 _La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emocionada. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió. A Harry se notaba la mirada psicotica cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante un fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, enojando a los Weasley._

— _Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su sonrisa falsa y deslumbrante– Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la primera página._

– _Para usted soy Lord Hadrius Potter, Señor Lockhart –Fue la cortante respuesta del ojiverde pero el maldito falso estaba ensismado en su arrogante forma de ser._

— _Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo silencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momento! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he mantenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobiografía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle. —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, zarandeando a Harry de tal forma que el Potter se planteó seriamente si matar al idiota— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro El encantador. Harry y sus compañeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!_

 _La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue obsequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. 11Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy._

– _Felicidades, Harry –Dijo un divertido Ron_

– _Callate, Ra. Vamos a armar una pira con estos libros de mierda –Dijo compugnido el chico de doce años mientras lo depositaba en el caldero de Fred._

– _¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho, con su rostro serio, y se encontró cara a cara con Theodor– El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquiera en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista._

 _Harry sonrió sarcásticamente. Luego del ultimo semestre en Hogwarts, Nott se había vuelto enemigo de los chicos de oro por la paliza propinada por el Lord Longbottom y por el Lord Potter luego de que le faltase el respeto al Heredero Malfoy._

– _Ah, ¿eres tú que me hablas, Nott? –Dijo mirando a todas partes – pensé que era un pedazo de mierda._

 _Nott lo miró, sus ojos cargados de odio mientras veía como Susan se acercaba a ellos._

– _¡Cierto! ¡Eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Nott como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del zapato— ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?_

— _No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Nott—. Supongo que tus padres pasarán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.11_

 _Ron lejos de incomodarse, solo sonrió divertido._

– _Yo debería preguntarte eso a ti, Nott, sobretodo por el hecho de que casi estas en la calle –Nott se tensó. ¿Como Weasley sabía aquello? Era un secreto que los Weasley habían hecho a los Nott pagarles todo el dinero que habían robado de las acciones del profeta correspondientes a Septimus Weasley y el dinero invertido por Cedrella Weasley en diferentes negocios de Gran Bretaña (lo que equivalía un 85% de la fortuna actual de la familia Nott) además de que algunos negocios de propios de la familia de Theodore habían caído en la bancarrota por malas inversiones lo que provocó que hasta tuvieran que vender la mansión familiar. Para suerte de ellos, habían logrado encubrir todo haciéndole creer al publico de que estaban inaugurando la mansión para construirla en Irlanda. Pero que Ronald Weasley supiese todo aquello..._

– _¡Ron! —dio la Lady Weasley-Longbottom, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afuera, que no soportó estar aquí._

— _Vaya, vaya... ¡si es la mismísima Augusta Longbottom!_

 _Era la madre de Pansy Parkinson, que andaba con el padre de Nott. Lady Parkinson había cogido a su ahijado por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él._

— _Parkinson —dijo la mujer, saludándola fríamente._

— _Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —comentó el señor Nott—. Todas esas redadas... Espero que estes contenta con arruinar familias de estirpe noble. Querida amiga, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si eres una oportunista?_

 _Augusta entre cerró los ojos peligrosamente._

— _Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es ser oportunista, Nott —contestó._

12— _Es evidente —dijo12la madre de Pansy antes decir en voz un poco más baja– Tu renunciaste a tu cargo en el Winzegamot, sólo para chuparsela a un ex pobretón._

 _Entonces el caldero de Fred saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; Agusta Weasley-Longbottom se había lanzado sobre la Parkinson, y ésta fue a dar de espaldas contra un estante._

 _Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza._

 _Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, Ma!», y el señor Weasley exclamaba: «¡Augusta, no!» La multitud retrocedió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes. 12_

 _Harry y los otros miraban la escena sorprendidos._

 _No se podía negar que Parkinson era buena en lanzar rasguños con sus uñas, pero era una dama que nunca había estado hecha para pelear. En cambio, Augusta era una máquina de asesinato._

 _Daba golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra con tal precisión que incluso daba un poco de miedo. La sangre caía a borbotones del rostro de la mujer mas joven, aunque esta se las arregló para darle con un libro de herbología en plena cara a la Longbottom; Augusta trastabilló un poco hacia atrás, mientras lanzaba un bufido de animal enloquecido, para luego impulsarse de nuevo, esta vez, tomándola del cuello._

 _Ethan Nott alzó su varita hacia Augusta,dispuesto a defender a su compinche._

– _¡Expeliar...!_

 _Pero Arthur le encajó un golpe en la quijada y luego,con la propia varita de Ethan, lanzó un expeliarmus contra el pelinegro,que salió volando hasta estrellarse contra la biblioteca._

– _Yo *golpe* no *golpe* soy una *golpe* una oportunista *golpe*, eso *golpe* eres tú * golpe*_ _*golpe* *golpe* *golpe* –Decía Augusta mientras le seguía dando a la otra mujer– *golpe* perra barata *golpe*_

– _Señora, creo que no... –Lockhart se acercó a la mujer, para ponerle la mano en el hombro._

 _Augusta se volteó antes de darle una bofetada en la mejilla derecha y luego un puñetazo en plena nariz._

— _¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado._

 _Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:_

— _¡Basta ya, caballeros, damas, basta ya!_

 _Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Augusta y a Parkinson, y luego a los otros dos. Augusta tenía una herida en la frente, pero la contrincante tenía la cara sucia de sangre (por un fuerte golpe en el cuero cabelludo) y la cara llena de moretones. En cambio el Weasley tenía un labio partido, y Nott, una Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles le había dado en un ojo aparte de que tenía el tabique roto._

— _No deberían hacerle caso, Arthur —dijo Hagrid, ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo y a ponerse bien la túnica—. En esa familia están podridos hasta las entrañas, lo sabe todo el mundo. Son una mala raza. Vamos, salgamos de aquí._

 _Dio la impresión de que el empleado quería impedirles la salida, pero a Hagrid apenas le llegaba a la cintura, y se lo pensó mejor. Se apresuraron a salir a la calle. Los padres de Hermione todavía temblaban del susto y la señora Augusta Weasley-Longbottom, que iba a su lado, estaba furiosa._

— _¡Que perra esa!_

– _¡Gus! Hay criaturas aquí –Dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño ante la personalidad de su esposa._

– _Me importa una reverenda mierda, Arthur, –Dijo Augusta, para diversión de Susan, Ron y Harry (estaba el hecho de que todas las palabras malsonantes las había escuchado de la abuela de Neville)._

 _Los ánimos ya se habían calmado cuando el grupo llegó, ahora con Nev incluido, a la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante, donde Harry y sus amigos y los Weasley se dirigieron a Weasley Manor, para dejar a Harry a Susan en Black Castle._

 _Flashback fin._

El uno de septiembre llegó por fin, siendo recibido por los chicos de oro sin mucho entusiasmo. Draco no quería volver a Hogwarts por el hecho de que sus padres lo habían mimado tanto que ahora le entristecía dejarlos; Ron parecía mas entretenido en leer todas las entregas de El Profeta que se había perdido por estar viajando; Susan no deseaba separarse de sus padres adoptivos, ni del pequeño Orión; y Harry todavía se sentía compungido porque su esposa todavía seguía con la ley del hielo para con él. Solamente Nev estaba de buen humor, decidido a ir, ¿motivos? Harry no lo sabía.

Ese día Harry, Ginny, Susan y Nev se habían quedado en Weasley Manor, Neville porque vivía ahí y los otros porque los Katastrofeia y los Black andaban en un viaje político en Corea del Sur.

"La vida es una mierda" pensó Harry mientras cargaba su baúl y el de su esposa. Se suponía que había venido para cambiarlo todo, pero las cosas salieron mucho peor de lo que esperaba. En la vida pasada, Lucius y Arthur se habían ido a los golpes pero ahora en este presente ¡la pelea había sido una lucha sanguinaria entre cuatro personas!

"¿Acaso pasará lo del carro?" se preguntó, mientras salía de la mansión para ayudar al señor Weasley, aunque se rió. No. Eso era imposible.

–Mira que preciosura –Dijo Arthur enseñándole el ford Anglia al Potter.

Entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

"¡ME CAGO!"

A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que once personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas, y un Kneazle pudieran caber en el endemoniado Ford Anglia.

Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley (las cuales eran mucho mejores que las del pasado).

—No le digas a Gus ni media palabra —susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensanchado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad, además de que tenía un motor mágico que le permitía volar y mimetizarse con el ambiente.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos en el coche, Augusta echó un vistazo al asiento trasero, en el que Harry, Neville Ron, Fred, George,y Percy aparte de las dos chicas, estaban confortablemente sentados, unos al lado de otros, y masculló:

–Debes cambiar esta chatarra, o voy a fundirla.

El señor Weasley arrancó el coche y salieron del patio. Harry se volvió para echar una última mirada a la imponente mansión. Apenas le había dado tiempo a preguntarse cuándo volvería a verla, cuando tuvieron que dar la vuelta, porque a George se le había olvidado su caja de bengalas del doctor Filibuster. Cinco minutos después, el coche tuvo que detenerse en e frente de las verjas para que Fred pudiera entrar a coger su escoba. Y cuando ya estaban en la autopista, Ginny gritó que se había olvidado su diario y tuvieron que retroceder otra vez. Cuando Ginny subió al coche, después de recoger el diario, llevaban muchísimo retraso y los ánimos estaban alterados no obstante supieron guardar la calma.

Llegaron a Kings Cross a las once menos cuarto. El señor Weasley cruzó la calle a toda pastilla para hacerse con unos carritos para cargar los baúles, y entraron todos corriendo en la estación. Harry ya había cogido el expreso de Hogwarts el año anterior. La dificultad estaba en llegar al andén nueve y tres cuartos, que no era visible para los ojos de los muggles. Lo que había que hacer era atravesar caminando la gruesa barrera que separaba el andén nueve del diez (meh, era obvio no?). No era doloroso, pero había que hacerlo con cuidado para que ningún muggle notara la desaparición.

—Percival, tú primero —dijo Augusta mirando con impaciencia el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera.

«¿Porque esto parece un puto deja vu?» se dijo Harry pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció. A continuación fue el señor Weasley.

Lo siguieron Fred y George.

—Yo pasaré con Ginny y con Susan, y vosotro seguid luego —dijo Lady Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a su nuera y a la esposa de Harry de la mano y empezando a caminar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.

—Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry y a Neville.

Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de Hedwig estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera.

Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, cogiendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y...

"¡E-espera! Ya me acuerdo.."

¡PUM!

Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran estruendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de Hedwig, al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos. Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:

—¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo? 16

Más bastó una furibunda mirada de Neville para que el guardia huyera despavorido.

–¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó un ceñudo Longbottom.

–No lo sé –Respondió Ra–no lo sé.

"Vamos a perder el tren " se quejó un incrédulo Potter" Por lo menos no ocurrirá tanto problema".

Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náuseas en el estómago. Maldito destino. ¿porque a él?

Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la barrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable.

Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...

—Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha partido.

Harry cerró los ojos. "Dobby nunca me avisó de esto, "se dijo" maldita sea".

–Creo que lo mejor será irnos –Dijo Harry

Nev soltó una risa irónica.

Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.

–No oigo nada —dijo– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por nosotros.

Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de Hedwig.

—A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry inocentemente pero se arrepintió al ver la maquiavélica mirada de Neville.

–Eres un genio, Potter –Dijo el Longbottom antes de cogerle de la camisa – un puto genio.

.

.

.

–En marcha, –Neville arrancó el coche. Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que había a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.

Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.17

Nev miró a Harry, el cual parecía sudar a montones por su cara de espanto.

–¿Tienes miedo, Potter? –Dijo burlonamente el elfo.

–¡Que te follen, Longbottom!

—¡Agárrate! —gritó Ron, cuando el Longbottom apretó el acelerador. Como una bala, penetraron en las nubes algodonosas y todo se volvió neblinoso y gris.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Harry, pestañeando ante la masa compacta de nubes que los rodeaba por todos lados.

—Tendríamos que ver el tren para saber qué dirección seguir —Neville alzó una ceja.

—Vuelve a descender, rápido –Pidió el pelirrojo.

Descendieron por debajo de las nubes, y se asomaron mirando hacia abajo con los ojos entornados.

—Ya lo veo —gritó Harry—. ¡Todo recto, por allí!

El expreso de Hogwarts corría debajo de ellos, parecido a una serpiente roja.

—Derecho hacia el norte —dijo Ron, comprobando el indicador del salpicadero—. Bueno, tendremos que comprobarlo cada media hora más o menos. Agárrate. —Y volvieron a internarse en las nubes. Un minuto después, salían al resplandor de la luz solar.

Aquél era un mundo diferente. Las ruedas del coche rozaban el océano de esponjosas nubes y el cielo era una extensión inacabable de color azul intenso bajo un cegador sol blanco.

—Ahora sólo tenemos que preocuparnos de los aviones —dijo el Weasley al Longbottom

Se miraron el uno al otro y rieron. Tardaron mucho en poder parar de reír, sobretodo al ver la cara de susto del Potter.

Era como si hubieran entrado en un sueño maravilloso. Aquélla, pensaban Ronald y Neville, era seguramente la manera ideal de viajar: pasando copos de nubes que parecían de nieve, en un coche inundado de luz solar cálida y luminosa, con una gran bolsa de caramelos en la guantera e imaginando las caras de envidia que pondrían Draco y Susan cuando aterrizaran con suavidad en la amplia explanada de césped delante del castillo de Hogwarts.

Comprobaban regularmente el rumbo del tren a medida que avanzaban hacia el norte, y cada vez que bajaban por debajo de las nubes veían un paisaje diferente.

Londres quedó atrás enseguida y fue reemplazado por campos verdes que dieron paso a brezales de color púrpura, a aldeas con diminutas iglesias en miniatura y a una gran ciudad animada por coches que parecían hormigas de variados colores.

Sin embargo, después de varias horas sin sobresaltos,Neville tenía que admitir que parte de la diversión se había esfumado. Los caramelos les habían dado una sed tremenda y no tenían nada que beber.

Harry estaba serio, analizando las cosas desde un punto de vista crítico. ¿Por qué la pared no les funcionó? No lo entendía.

Los Malfoy ya no eran emisarios (vease como seguidores, en Wikipedia) de Lord Vorldemort, además se había encargado de que Dobby fuese feliz con sus amos, entonces ¿que coño pasaba?

—No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo el heredero Longbottom, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosado intenso— ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren, Ra?

Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes.

Neville apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.

Los tres jóvenes/criaturas mágicas intercambiaron miradas serias.

—Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...

Y los otros dos, que confiaban en la sabiduría de su amigo, hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpiaparabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.

—Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry a sus amigos–. Ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado. Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo

de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.

—¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y Hedwig dieron un respindo—. ¡Allí delante mismo!

En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte.

Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.

—¡Vamos, hijo de Perra! —exclamó Neville para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante— ¡No me hagas esto ahora que llegamos!

El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor.

Harry se agarró muy fuerte,siendo seguido de sus compadres, al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago.

El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Ron vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Neville se aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse. 19

Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor se paró completamente.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó el pelirrubio, en medio del silencio.

El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.

—¡Joder! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos de herbología y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.

Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.

—¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! ¡Detente, carro del demonio! —gritó el Longbottom con ira mezclada con preocupación, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos.

–¡Esto no puede ser peor! –Harry se arrepintió al instante de decirlo, porque se acordó de algo mucho peor.

Mucho peor.

—¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero fue demasiado tarde.

¡PAF!

Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abollado capó salió más humo; Hedwig daba chillidos de terror; a Neville le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabrisas; y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desesperación20. Harry por su parte había salido técnicamente ileso de aquello, solo se había rasguñado una pierna.

El pelirrojo lanzó un gemido ahogado. Su varita se había partido en dos, debido al violento golpe que se había sucedido.

El joven inglés/alemán abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio así que no se andará con mamadas, pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, y a Neville contra la ventana del piloto, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry ahogó un grito al sentir los brazos del sauce boxeador, y Ron sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo, haciendo que los cristales saliesen volando y un pedazo de vidrio hiciera un corte en la frente de Ra.

El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba.

El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance. 21

–Mierda, Longbottom, dale reversa –Harry no iba a cometer el mismo error que en el otro espacio temporal.

Para sorpresa de todos, el coche salió disparado. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arrancaba del suelo.

—Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, Belinda! 21

–¿El Ford Anglia es una chica? –Harry alzó una ceja.

–Sí, la Señorita Belinda Ford-Anglia.

–¿Como...?

–Callense.

Luego de las palabras del Qulosdag/Longbottom todo se hizo silencio. Las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped. Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero; la jaula de Hedwig salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.

— ¡Belinda! ¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Si no te vas te presentare al Mercedes Benz de mi tía Romina!

Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufido del tubo de escape.

—¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a Ra Jr, su kneazle — De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el único que devuelve los golpes.

Se volvió para mirar el viejo árbol, que todavía agitaba sus ramas pavorosamente.

—Vamos —dijo Harry, cansado— Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ir al colegio.

No era la llegada triunfal que habían imaginado22pero meh... Pudo ser peor. Luego de unos minutos, en los cuales usaron su magia de criaturas mágicas para arreglar sus ropas y su aspecto físico, llegaron al césped del castillo. Todo parecía perdido, pero entonces pudieron ver la fila de estudiantes de segundo año. Disimuladamente, se unieron al grupo.

–¡Lo hemos hecho! –Susurró como un cántico de gloria, el joven Potter.

–Amén, Potter, amén –dijo su alma gemela, sonriendo.

–¡chicos! –Dijo em voz baja Susan cuando les pudo observar y Ginny les dirigió una mirada preocupada y de alivio

–¿Que demonios pasó? –Draco fruncio el ceño a su esposo y al alma gemela de este– ¿Donde está Ra?

–Vivo, vivo –Ron habló– es una... Muy larga historia.

La conversación tuvo que verse interrumpida cuando empezaron a subir por las escalinatas de Hogwarts directo al Gran Comedor, no obstante Harry tuvo la satisfacción de que Ginny le tomó de la mano y le besó la mejilla. "Creo que estrellarme contra un sauce boxeador de vez en cuando puede ayudarme en mi matrimonio" pensó hilarante.

Luego de despedirse, los cinco miembros fueron a sus respectivas casas para esperar la selección.

–Hola, Harry, Neville –Dijo Daphne Greengass al ver a su aliado político, sonriendo cordial – ¿Como fueron tus vacaciones?

–Fui a Gales con Longbottom y los otros, nada interesante –Mintió descaradamente

–Ah, me gustaría decir que mis vacaciones fueron aburridas pero la verdad es que me la pasé bien en Estados Unidos

–¿Y como es? Estados Unidos, quiero decir –Regla de oro: deja hablar y te dejan tranquilo. No es que Daphne no le agradase, pero... Se había cansado de los intentos de coqueteo de ella. Observó discretamente a Neville, el cual tenía una interesante charla de Quiddicht con el heredero Zabini y con el heredero Malfoy.

Se calló notar cuando McGonagall inició la selección, y dio el reverendo discurso de todos los años aunque después le prestó atención por si alguno de esos niños le llamaría la atención. Quizà habría un heredero de alguna familia mas o menos interesante entre ellos.

Vio cuando la profesora puso el sombrero en una butaca, y se perdió en sus pensamientos. Cada año, este sombrero viejo, remendado, raído y sucio, distribuía a los nuevos estudiantes en cada una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Harry se acordaba bien de cuando se lo había puesto, en su vida pasada, y había esperado muy quieto la decisión que el sombrero pronunció en voz alta en su oído. Durante unos escasos y horribles segundos, había temido que lo fuera a destinar a Slytherin, la casa que había dado más magos y brujas tenebrosos que ninguna otra, pero había acabado en Gryffindor, con Ron, Hermione y el resto de los Weasley.23Había cometido muchos errores, pero eso no volvería a ocurrir. Nunca más.

–Creevy, Colin –Llamó McGonnagal y Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de indignación. Se había olvidado de Creevy, del puto acosador.

–¡GRYFFINDOR! –dijo el sombrero seleccionador y Creevy fue a sentarse en la mesa de los leones, muy cerca de Ginny.

–¿Celoso, Potter? –Dijo Neville a su lado mientras alzaba una ceja. Harry ni siquiera respondió.

Aparte de Astoria Greengass, ningún nombre más le interesó a excepción de un sangremuggle de apellido Ryswick.

–Buenas noches –Dijo la directora de Hogwarts luego de dar otro discurso y abrir el comienzo del banquete.

Harry nunca pensó que echaría tanto de menos la comida normal, como hasta ese entonces. La carne asada de unicornio de dos cuernos, o de toro alado, eran unos alimentos elficos muy deliciosos al igual que la hidromiel... Pero ¡mierda! El jugo de calabaza y y el puré de patatas con ternera ¡eran la gloria!

Neville fruncio el ceño,al verlo comer como si tuviese diez años sin probar bocado. El heredero Longbottom no tenía hambre, no tenía hambre desde que volvieron de la tierra magica. Eso era porque se había implementado una runa para poder entrenar sin necesidad de ser interrumpido por su estomago.

Por eso, apartó el plato de su vista y se dedicó a observar a los profesores.

–Potter.

–¿Qhue pasha? –Respondió con la boca llena el ninfa, para luego tragar– ¿Que pasa, Nev?

–Hay dos nuevas personas en el profesorado –Siguió el rubio con su estoico, pero más bajo para que Draco no les escuchsde, tono de siempre – Se que uno es Lockhart pero no logro reconocer a la otra persona.

Harry miró a la mesa de los profesores. Su amigo tenía razón.

Estaba Lockhart, con su cara de hijo de puta, pero la otra persona no alcanzaba a verla (y eso que su vista como ninfa era casi perfecta). Abrió los ojos.

–Huele...

–A magia –Completó Neville– magia que un mago no tendría.

–¿Te refieres a...?

–Sí.

Harry tragó seco.

Miró a Ron, el cual estaba viendo a la mesa de los Profesores también, y este le devolvió la mirada.

Los ojos verdes de Harry parecían tratar de decir "¿Es posible, Ra?"

Los ojos de Ron parecieron quedaerse viendo a la mesa de los maestros.

"Sí".

Mierda una criatura magica en Hogwarts.

– **Harry Potter, el último Pendragon –**

–¿Pasa algo, Ra?

El hijo menor de Arthur Septimus Weasley, desvió la mirada de Harry para observar a Ginnevra Katastrofeia de Potter.

–Es una larga historia –Dijo en un susurro el Weasley– Muy larga

–¿Tiene que ver con vuestro viaje a Gales? –Preguntó con suspicacia.

Iba a abrir la boca pero en ese momento la directora se levantó.

–Ahora que hemos comido, debo darles un par de noticias. Por algunos cambios en el sistema educativo, Remus Lupin ha renunciado su cargo como profesor de DCAO al igual que el Profesor Binns fue sustituido –Empezó ganándose un par de vítores por la noticia de que Binns no sería mas nunca profesor y suspiros tristes porque Remus dejaría su cargo– Gilderoy Lockhart será el nuevo profesor de DCAO –El, ahora, profesor de DCAO se levantó y saludó con la mano.

Muchos estudiantes se levantaron para aplaudir. Ron fruncio el ceño.

Hipocritas.

–Bien, –Minerva tosió mientras los aplausos cesaban – Ahora quiero presentarles a la profesora de Historia de la Magia–. La persona se levantó de su asiento, y se produjo un silencio en la sala, mientras Ron sintió un nudo en el estomago.

–No... Puede ser –Murmuró él al ver a la criatura frente a ellos.

–¿Ra? –La voz de Ginny se oyó a lo lejos para él.

–Les presento a Atila Indolas Kolbat.

Atila sonrió, mirando al salòn, mientras su vista se paseaba por los alumnos y se quedó en unos instantes en Ron antes de decir:

–Espero que sea un gusto enseñarles –Dijo mientras los aplausos no se hacían esperar.

Ron observó a un palido Neville, y este conectó su mirada con la de él.

¿Que estaba pasando?

 **.Harry Potter el último Pendragon.**

Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez. Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspondientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. Harry, Draco y Neville se sentaron en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Zabini, que tenía su ejemplar de Viajes con los vampiros abierto y apoyado contra una taza de leche. Aparte de que anoche no tampoco les fue bien.

 _Flash back_

— _Espera... —dijo Harry a Neville en voz baja cuando les tocó ir a sus habitaciones— Habíq una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snap.. Prince?_

 _Severus Prince (antiguamente Snape) era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry, aún cuando ya le caía tan mal como antes luego de que Sev se casara con su tío Lupin. Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Prince._

— _A lo mejor está enfermo –dijo el Longbottom._

– _Seguro debe de haber renunciado —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y decidió quedarse como ama de casa._

— _O quizá lo han echado —opinó el nieto de Augusts con entusiasmo— Como todo el mundo lo odia..._

— _O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos— quiera averiguar por qué no habéis llegado vosotros dos en el tren escolar._

 _Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Prince de Lupin con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel blanca, nariz ganchuda (aunque ya no lo parecía tanto) y pelo negro y grasiento que le llegaba hasta los hombros además de que tenía un abultado estómago (signo de lo avanzado que estaba su embarazo), y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Nev y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío._

— _Seguidme —dijo Tío Sev._

 _Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, ambos siguieron a Snap.. Prince escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Los condujo abajo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las mazmorras. 26_

— _¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encontraba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior._

 _Entraron mansos en el despacho del maestro. Los sombríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes tarros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdaderamente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto. La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Severus cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos._

— _Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un medio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Longbottom. Queríais hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?_

 _Ninguno emitió palabra alguna._

— _Os han visto —Continuó, enfadado, enseñándoles el titular de su ejemplar del Profeta Vespertino:_

 **MUGGLES DESCONCERTADOS** _26_

 _POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR 26_

 _Y comenzó a leer en voz alta:_

— _«En Londres, dos muggles están convencidos de haber visto un coche viejo sobrevolando la torre del edificio de Correos (...) al mediodía en Norfolk, la señora Hetty Bayliss, al tender la ropa (...) y el señor Angus Fleet, de Peebles, informaron a la policía, etcétera.» En total, seis o siete muggles_

 _Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago. Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche... No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso..._

— _He percibido, en mi examen del parque, que un ejemplar muy valioso de sauce boxeador parece haber sufrido daños considerables —prosiguió el pelinegro_

— _Ese puto árbol nos ha hecho más daño a nosotros que nosotros a él —se le escapó a Neville_

— _¡Silencio! —interrumpió de nuevo el maestro– Ahora mismo, Minerva debe estar regañando a Weasley, y creanme que puedo expulsaros... Pero os perdonaré._

– _¿Enserio? –Dijo Harryz esperanzado._

– _Sí. A cambio ustedes limpiaran el salón de trofeos con vuestro cepillo de dientes –Dijo malignamente el monstruo llamado Severus Prince– Ahora ¡vayanse!_

 _Ambos, sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron despavoridos (no ser que Sev se arrepintiera de su decisión)._

 _El castillo estaba en calma, parecía que el banquete había concluido. Pasaron por delante de retratos parlantes y armaduras que chirriaban, y subieron por las escaleras de piedra hasta que llegaron finalmente al corredor donde, oculta detrás de una pintura al óleo que representaba a una mujer27 rubia con porte majestuoso. –Contraseña –pidió saber la pintura._

– _Ehh... ¿Discipulos de Salazar? –Adivinó Neville, y para su sorpresa la pintura les dejò pasar y se oyó una repentina salva de aplausos. Al parecer, en la casa de Slytherin todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas butacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Nev y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos. 27_

— _¡Formidable! —gritó Flint– ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Habéis volado en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!_

— _¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca_

 _Muchas más felicitaciones les siguieron a esas. "Desde cuando las serpientes somos como los leones?" se preguntó extrañado . 27Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tranquilidad de la escalera. La bajaron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso»._

 _Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas._

 _Les habían subido los baúles y los habían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas._

 _Neville miró a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad._

— _Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibimiento, pero la verdad es que..._

 _La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini._

— _¡Increíble! —dijo Zabini sonriendo–._

 _Draco les dedicó una sonrisa divertida aunque su rostro pretendía estar serio mientras que Nott estaba acostado fingiendo que no les escuchaba._

 _Harry no pudo evitarlo, sonrió también._

 _Fin del flashback._

Harry apenas comió. No tenía hambre, sus pensamientos estaban ocupados en otra cosa.

Un asesino de todo un Reino, fugitivo, había logrado escapar y ahora estaba en un colegio llenos de niños. Demonios.

Había escuchado entre las filas del ejército, cuando él,el gran Hadrius Potter El Silencioso, era el General de Ulthuan hablar sobre la familia Indolas. Eran grandes cientificos, siendo una de las pocas familias versadas en ciencia en Ak'Dildrod, con gran poder destructivo (aunque los magos no sabían ni mierda de criaturas mágicas). Además Neville le había contado que murió cuando explotaron Ak'Dildrod.

–El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Daphne – Así que traeràn El Profeta.

Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes sobre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irregular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Harry, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.

—¿Kralausse? —dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapada lechuza se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre

rojo y mojado en el pico.

–¡Mierda! –Dijo Neville.

—No te preocupes, no está muerto —dijo Harry , tocando a Kralausse con un dedo.

–N no es eso –Dijo con un hilo de voz– Es una howler

Harry abrió los ojos.

–Bota eso, Longbottom –Dijo un aprensivo Zabini al ver el Howler moviéndose y botando humo– rápido.

–Explotara en menos de un minuto –Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba antes de coger la carta y discretamente ponerselo a una lechuza, perteneciente a Finnigan, que se iba cargado de una canasta. Los tres se miraron entre sí, hasta que la lechuza salió por una ventana. Suspiraron.

Harry apartó su plato de gachas con lechuza. El sentimiento de culpabilidad le revolvía las tripas.

Pero el Ojiverde no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en aquello, porque Severus Snape recorría la mesa de Slytherin, entregando los horarios.

Harry cogió el suyo y vio que tenían en primer lugar dos horas de Herbología con los de la casa de Gryffindor. Por lo menos estaría con su esposa y con Ra por un rato.

Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout.

Harry, Neville y Blaise acababan de llegar cuando vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada una joven pelirroja.

29

La joven llevaba una tunica roja, que hacía juego con su color de pelo, y en cada brazo tenía talladas runas de protección. Su rostro reflejaba cierto parecido a alguien pero Harry no supo decir con certeza a quien.

–No se puede negar que es bonita –escuchó mascullar a Ginny.

–Así que ustedes son el grupo que les toca ahora –Dijo ella – Mi nombre es Rudnili Yelsaew, y seré su profesora sustituta de herbología mientras la Maestra Sprout se recupera. Seguidme al invernadero tres –hizo señas para que la siguietan

Los niños la empezaron a seguir, la mayoría juntándose por miembros de sus propias casas a excepción de los chicos de Oro (con Blaise incluido). Era un espectaculo digno de ver a tres slytherins charlando tan a gusto con dos gryffindors. Uno de los temas centrales era que irían al Invernadero 3. Hasta entonces, sólo habían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. La profesora Yelsaew cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cinto y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que colgaban del techo. La profesora fue al centro del invernadero. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras.

Cuando Harry ocupó su sitio entre Draco y Neville, la profesora dijo:

—Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?

Sin que nadie se sorprendiera, Granger, la cual estaba sentada con Finnigan y Thomas, fue la primera en alzar la mano.

—La mandrágora, o mandrágula, es un reconstituyente muy eficaz —dijo Hermione en un tono que daba la impresión, como de costumbre, de que se había tragado el libro de texto—. Se utiliza para volver a su estado original a la gente que ha sido transformada o encantada –miró con suficiencia a Harry.

—Excelente, diez puntos para Gryffindor —dijo la profesora Sprout—. La mandrágora es un ingrediente esencial en muchos antídotos. Pero, sin embargo, también es peligrosa. ¿Quién me puede decir por qué?

Granger volvió a alzar la mano pero esta vez Yelsaew la ignoró y le hizo seña a Neville para que hablara.

–Lanzan un potente grito que pueden matar a sus víctimas.

–diez puntos para Slytherin –Dijo la maestra, haciendo que Granger mirara al Qulosdag/Longbottom con odio– Bueno, las mandrágoras que tenemos aquí son todavía muy jóvenes así que no les mataran con su llanto.

Mientras hablaba, señalaba una fila de bandejas hondas, y todos se echaron hacia delante para ver mejor. Un centenar de pequeñas plantas con sus hojas de color verde violáceo crecían en fila.

—Poneos unas orejeras cada uno —dijo la profesora.

Hubo un forcejeo porque todos querían coger las únicas que no eran ni de peluche ni de color rosa.

—Cuando os diga que os las pongáis, aseguraos de que vuestros oídos quedan completamente tapados —dijo la profesora Yelsaew—. Cuando os las podáis quitar, levantaré el pulgar. De acuerdo, poneos las orejeras. 31

Harry, que sabía a que venía esto, se puso las orejeras sin rechistar siendo seguidos por sus amigos.

Yelsaew se puso unas de color rosa, se remangó, cogió firmemente una de las plantas y tiró de ella con fuerza. 31

En lugar de raíces, surgió de la tierra un niño recién nacido, pequeño, lleno de barro y extremadamente feo. Las hojas le salían directamente de la cabeza (mucho mas feo de lo que recordaba). Tenía la piel de un color verde claro con manchas, y se veía que estaba llorando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

La profesora cogió una maceta grande de debajo de la mesa, metió dentro la mandrágora y la cubrió con una tierra abonada, negra y húmeda, hasta que sólo quedaron visibles las hojas. La profesora se sacudió las manos, levantó el pulgar y se quitó ella también las orejeras. 31

–Como nuestras mandrágoras son sólo pequeñas matas, sus llantos todavía no son mortales —dijo Yelsaew con toda tranquilidad, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera más impresionante que regar una begonia—. No obstante, os dejarían inconscientes durante varias horas, y como estoy segura de que ninguno de vosotros quiere perderse su primer día de clase, aseguraos de que os ponéis bien las orejeras para hacer el trabajo. Ya os avisaré cuando sea hora de recoger. Cuatro por bandeja. Hay suficientes macetas aquí. La tierra abonada está en aquellos sacos. Y tened mucho cuidado con las Tentacula Venenosa, porque les están saliendo los dientes.

Mientras hablaba, dio un fuerte manotazo a una planta roja con espinas, haciéndole que retirara los largos tentáculos que se habían acercado a su hombro muy disimulada y lentamente. 31

Harry, Neville y Draco hicieron grupo con Blaise mientras que Ron y Ginny tuvieron la lastimosa suerte de hacer equipo con Finnigan y Thomas.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, mucho mas divertida que si Sprout la hubiera. La maestra Yelsaew era muy divertida, y a la vez seria (lo que era bueno, porque Granger se ganó muchos regaños) e incluso cuando le preguntaron porque era tan bella, ella respondió que su padre era un nereida que vivía en York.

Después de unas agradables horas los muchachos de ambas casas se fueron a excepción de Ron que se quedó ayudándole a recoger los regueros provocados por los jóvenes.

–Gracias, Weasley –Rudnili, que a esas alturas ya se sabía el nombre y apellido del pelirrojo, mientrasse volteaba para un estante para depositar a las madragoras – Por ayudarme, me refiero–.

La pelirroja sintió algo le envolvía entre sus brazos por la cintura. Sonrió levemente al sentir una respiración en el cuello.

–Así que Rudnili Yelsaew ¿eh? –Ra Apolo depósito su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer– Nunca pensé que usarías tu nombre al revés, Ilindur.

–Eres muy agudo, Ra Apolo –Dijo divertida la nereida.

–¿Así como estas aquí?

–Mmm luego de nuestra discusión, me fui al campo donde aparecimos –Empezó– Con un par de hechizos de sangre logré aparecer en Gales, es una larga historia... Aparte de que tardé un tiempo en acostumbrarme al mundo moderno... ¿Y tú..?

–Igual, historia muy larga –Le dijo al oído– ¿pero por lo menos puedes decirme que pasó con Sprout.

Ella rió.

–Fue la que me encontró, y me volvió su pupila. Iba a ir este año como asistenta, pero ella tuvo que hacer un viaje al Brasil en busca de nuevas plantas así que pensó que yo podría ser profesora sustituta. Mis planes eran adaptarme a esta epoca pero ahora que ese cabrón està aquí... Debo detenerlo.

–Yo te ayudaré –Dijo sintiendo como Ilindur se tensaba – Se que solo doy un crío y me comporto de manera impropia deseando a una mujer demasiado mayor que yo... Pero, te lastime al no confiar en ti. Quiero ayudarte...

Las palabras murieron en sus labios, cuando Ilindur giró su cabeza y le dio un beso en los labios dejándolo en schock.

–Me importa una mierda si soy más grande que tu, Ra, o que puedo llevarte varios siglos de edad. Eres mío –Dijo observandolo.

Ra Apolo sonrió mientras se apartaba un poco de ella.

–¿Eso es un sí? –.

–¿No es obvio? –La Weasley esbozó una sonrisa– Ahora... –Lo cogió de la armadura antes de darle otro beso, más pasional que antes, – ¿Sabías que los nereidas suelen perder la virginidad con sus familiares?

El, actualmente convertido, nereida no pudo evitar un escalofrió cuando Ilindur le mordió el cuello.

"Oh, mierda" fue lo unico que pensó mientras solo tuvo tiempo a lanzar hechizos de resguardo antes de que todo se volviera rojo vivo.

.

.

.

Ginny alzó la mirada, para ver a su esposo y al alma gemela de estem

–¿Donde creen que esté Ra? –Preguntó mientras se dirigían al comedor.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

–Seguro esta compartiendo conocimientos con la nueva profesora –Dijo inocentemente Neville.

–Lo más seguro –Harry secundó para luego volver su mirada a su pergamino.

Ginny se quedó mirando a ambos antes de encogerse de hombros.

–Cierto.

– **.– Fin... Del capítulo –.–**

 **Mierda!**

 **11k! He superado mi record de palabras por capitulo XD.**

 **Debo darles las gracias por leer y no, no estoy muerto. Llevo tiempo intentando publicar pero nunca pasaba de las dos mil palabras y decidí tomarme un tiempo de descanso pero ya volví.**

 **Espero que les haya encantado este cap, tanto como a mí me interesó escribirlo.**

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿No creen que Harry tiene muuucha mala suerte? XD**

 **Respuesta a Reviews:**

 **/PhoenixOliveBlack:** espero que te guste este capítulo. Estoy pensando en actualizar en mi cuenta Nevarry muy pronto.

 **xXm3ch3Xx:** Nev y Draco solo cuidan lo que creen que es suyo, además de que creen que cualquiera les puede quitar a su Susan. La idea de Harry me resultó muy divertida, incluso he pensado en ideas de ponerlo en apuros pero eso se decidirá en la encuesta.

 **bulmagtbrief:** Gracias por leer la historia, aquí tienes el capitulo nuevo.

 **Nos vemos en la siguente publicación.**


End file.
